Final Fantasy Tactics Point 75
by ker-plop
Summary: FF Tactics.75 Stones Of The Ages. Sequel to The Zeratul Chronicles. A new battle erupts when enemies from the future come to destroy Ramza and glorify Delita. Written with help from Teepeelio. Nearnaughty scenes. NOW MODIFIED FOR READABILITY!
1. Prologue

**FINAL FANTASY TACTICS.75; STONES OF THE AGES**

Written by ker-plop 

Inspired by Teepeelio

**CHAPTER 1**

**PROLOGUE**

At Igros University, In a small room on the second floor on the west side of the building (overlooking the lake), Professor Alazlam Durai pored over his huge stack of history books, letters and notes as he searched for one last elusive clue that would prove his new theory.

"Ruglia... Ruglia... Ruglia... There must be something here..."

It had been six months since Alazlam and his aide Regis Watson had left Ivalice to journey to the country of Zeratul on a request from Alazlam's old friend, Atremis Katrea. Atremis had found a book deep in the bowels of Zeratul's capital library that proved that Ramza Beoulve and his band of "heretics" had had other adventures after being driven from Ivalice by King Delita's armies. According to this account, Ramza and his friends had met a mysterious Bard, Cinna Garnomm, who began an unprecedented chain of events that lead to Ramza facing off against King Delita and then a horrible evil from the past, Ajora. Cinna had died during the ordeal, but he had given the story to a good friend, Cress Woodrow, who had it published.

As he was about to leave the library, Alazlam met a small child by the name of Cinna Ruglia. Since Alazlam knew that "Ruglia" was the name Ramza had used while he was being pursued by the church, Alazlam had decided to research the hero's geneology, hoping it would lead to more stories about him. So far he had found very little, but he was always hopeful that the important note he was looking for was just beyond the next page.

Alazlam leaned back in his chair and sipped his tea. According to the grandfather clock on the far right side of his room, it was 3:30 AM. Alazlam had been up for three days straight trying to find the passages he was looking for. He groaned aloud and stretched.

While he nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as if someone faintly rapping, rapping at his chamber door. Alazlam grumbled about the plagiarism of the writer as he wondered who would be up at this hour (besides him).

After about five seconds, the rapping became a banging. "All right, I'm coming!" Alazlam grumbled as he put a stack of papers back on his desk. As he got up, he wondered exactly who it could be. Perhaps it was Kozue Rumsfeld, the janitor, checking around to see who was still in the building before she left. Maybe it was Watson, coming back from his trip to Murond in hopes of finding more information on Ramza (no such luck there).

"Yes?" Alazlam asked as he opened the door. Who he saw standing in front of him made him step back and his eyebrows lift in shock.

There before Alazlam stood a man dressed in Temple Knight outfit (which was strange considering the Temple Knights had been abolished over 70 years before). He had silvery gray hair and deep grooves in his cheeks. His eyes were small and beady, and they darted about anxiously and suspiciously. His eyebrows were almost smooshed together in a frown. It was Cardinal Cyril Gideon, the head of Igros's Glabados Church.

Gideon was a strange case. After Alazlam had released his first report on the Lion Wars, several priests reviewed the evidence and condemned what the church had done, but most of them denied the evidence. After his second report about Ramza's adventures in Zeratul, many more priests and priestesses followed the first batch. Nowadays the only ones that still believed that Alazlam was wrong were the zealot extremists, of which, unfortunately, Cardinal Gideon was.

"Cardinal Gideon!" Alazlam exclaimed. "It's 3:30 in the morning. What're you doing here?"

"God's work," The Cardinal said as he pushed Alazlam, sending him crashing to the floor. Without taking any more notice of him, he stepped into Alazlam's tiny (and cluttered) office.

"Hey, you can't come in here like that!" Alazlam protested. "I'm doing legitimate research!"

"Oh, you are, are you?"

Alazlam turned towards the sound of this new voice, which had come from beyond the door. When the old scholar saw who the voice belonged to, he involuntarily stepped backwards. "What?! Impossible! You're a heretic! What're you-"

The man stepped entirely into the lighted room and Alazlam could see that he had a sword with him, and it was unsheathed. The sword was pitch-black and seemed to absorb all light the gas lamp threw upon it. Two words were etched into the blade in silver and they glistened in the light: DARK RIVAL.

"Cyril..." Alazlam exclaimed. Alazlam and Cyril were not the best of friends, but they usually got along well enough to use first names. "You've joined up with this criminal?! Why?"

"It's not what you think," Gideon muttered as he knocked a stack of papers off the desk. "HE joined ME."

"What is this madness, Cardinal?" Alazlam asked. "Why're you here, and making an even bigger mess than what was there?"

"I want that report you wrote six months ago," Gideon answered without even turning to face Alazlam. "What was it again? The one about the book written by that bard... Forgive me, I'm terrible with names."

"It would be in your best interests to hand it over, old man," the man with the black sword rasped as he waved his blade towards Alazlam.

Alazlam looked at Gideon with anger and frustration. "The Church had nothing to do with that paper!" he argued. "I was in Zeratul when I wrote it! You've no right to-"

"Shaddup!" the other man growled as he kicked Alazlam in the side, forcing him back down onto the floor.

"Calm down, professor," Gideon muttered. "You'll get it back soon enough. I just want some information. Now, where is it?..." Gideon began to shove whole mountains of paper, books and reports onto the ground without a care. Alazlam could only watch helplessly as a blizzard of paper swept through the room. Finally, it stopped when Gideon triumphantly announced "Aha! Here it is."

"Good," the other man said. "What does it say?"

Gideon began to leaf through the report, unaware that he was flipping the pages with such ferocity that they were being ripped and thrown from the rest of the stack. Finally he stopped at one of the pages.

"Here we are," Gideon said as he ripped the page out of the report. He looked it over for a second and then turned to his accomplice. "We use the Rooster Stone, Law."

The man named Law reached into his raggedy pocket with his free hand and pulled out a familiar object: the Chinese Zodiac Rooster Stone. "THIS thing?" Law asked with a hint of amusement. "Hard to believe a chicken could have the power to send people through time."

"What are you up to?" Alazlam asked as he grabbed onto Law's ankle. "Where'd you get that?!"

Law grinned cruelly and shook Alazlam off. He then proceeded to kick the scholar about nine times. "I'm just earning my pay," he finally said. "It's the Cardinal here that really wants to change things."

Alazlam forced himself into a sitting position. "Change?..." he wheezed as he tried to regain his breath. "What do you mean?..."

Gideon bent down on one knee so he was at eye-level with the professor (he was smaller than Alazlam). "I'm going to correct a mistake," he said. "Your little hero brought disgrace upon the Church. He humiliated us and made us look like fools to the world. And do you want to know how? He and his band of rogues defeated the Church and Ivalice by destroying our greatest hero's mind and sending him back to his country with a broken will. He was so ravaged after the affair that he had to have his top general lead the country."

"Surely you aren't talking about Ramza Beoulve and Delita Hyral?..." Alazlam asked.

"Heh heh heh," Law chuckled as he put the tip of his blade against Alazlam's chest. "No wonder you're a scholar. And now for the grand prize, a quick and easy-"

"No, Law," Gideon admonished as he put his hand on the heretic's shoulder. "We have what we came for. No need to kill anyone."

"Awwww..." Law grumbled as he sheathed Dark Rival. "You're no fun."

Gideon turned to Alazlam. "So sorry about the mess, professor," he mused. "I just needed some instruction; I was having ever so much trouble with these stones." He turned to Law again. "Are you bringing your two assassins?"

"Yeah, they're waitin' outside," Law said, motioning towards the window.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and the sound of an explosion rocked the university. "What the hell?!" Law asked crossly.

"We'd bette go see what happened," Gideon said. They both ran out the door, leaving Alazlam on the ground, buried in a horrid mess of papers.

* * *

Law ran outside first with his sword drawn and ready to slit some throats. He ran out to the university's fountain, where he met his two assassin partners.

The first one was a young man that wore a lightweight black suit with an accompanying purple scarf. Two flails dangled from his belt, as did several ninja stars. He had oily, black hair and an unpleasant smirk.

The second was a girl. She wore a white bandana that complemented her caramel hair and ponytail. She wore a light blue vest and gold shoulderpads, and a large black robe beneath it all. She clutched a large katana in her two hands.

"Silas! Adela!" Law barked. "What's goin' on?!"

"Someone just attacked us," Adela (the girl) remarked.

"Is that the best excuse you can give me?!" Law snapped at her. She winced a bit at his fury, but stayed still. "Who was it?!" Law demanded.

Just then, a man stepped out of the darkness. He was dressed in the armor of a Lancer, but this armor was unlike any Lancer Law had ever seen. This man's armor was pure black. The only things with any color on him were his face, which was caucasian, and his spearhead, which was silver.

"Who're you?!" Law demanded. The Lancer merely stood still, watching them.

"Maybe he can't talk," Adela suggested.

"What's happening, Law?" Gideon asked as he emerged from the building. The millisecond the Lancer saw Gideon, he vanished.

"Where'd he go?!" Silas asked.

"He's jumping!" Law yelled. "Get outta the way!!!"

Silas and Adela moved to the sides and the Lancer landed where they had just been standing.

"Don't just sit there!" Law yelled. "Get him!!!"

"KIKUICHIMOJI!!!" Adela yelled as she held her blade up. The sword shattered and a shockwave shot out from it. The attack didn't seem to faze the intruder.

"Stop," the Lancer said as he lifted his left hand. Suddenly, Adela couldn't move.

"You idiot!!!" Law growled. "Silas, it's up to you!"

"Yes, sir," Silas said as he pulled out his flails. The Lancer looked him over, and then lunged forward with his lance bared. Silas moved to the side quicker than a blink. "Fool. I'm much more skilled than a common Ninja," Silas chuckled. "Image."

Silas began to project holographic duplicates of himself that surrounded the Lancer. After a moment's hesitation, the Lancer stabbed at one of the images and missed. The real Silas appeared behind him and swung his flails.

Law grabbed Gideon's arm. "Use that rock and get us outta here, Cardinal!" he barked.

Just before Silas's flail could hit him, the Lancer leaped up into the air and crashed down on Law. Law fell to the ground and had to quickly raise his sword to deflect what would have been a fatal stab from the Lancer's spear.

"Do it!!!" Law yelled at Gideon. The Cardinal raised the Rooster Stone high into the air. After a bright flash of light, the university courtyard was empty.

* * *

"Professor, I've got some fantastic news from Murond," Watson said as he walked into Alazlam's room. "They've agreed to let me research the archives, and... WOAH!"

Watson ran to the downed professor and helped him to his feet. "What happened, professor?" Watson asked anxiously.

"Cardinal Gideon..." Alazlam wheezed. "...And assassins..."

"Cardinal GIDEON?!" Watson gulped. "The extremist they call 'Heretic Hunter?'"

"They have the Chinese Zodiac Stones..." Alazlam choked. "They're gonna use the Rooster Stone to... ugh..."Alazlam passed out and sank to the floor.

"Sir? SIR!!!" Watson yelled. He turned and ran out of the room. "Kozue, call a Chemist! The professor is injured! Kozue!!!"

* * *

Delita Hyral sat silently in his room in Zeltennia Castle. A window was open, allowing the chilling February air to come howling through the room, but Delita didn't seem to mind. He was too insane to care about catching a cold.

"(Teta... not you too... Ramza, this is all your fault...)" Delita thought as the cacophony of crazy ideas flowed through his head.

Delita tilted his head to look out the window. Snow was beginning to melt outside, and brown, dead grass could be seen underneath some of the areas of the courtyard. It was a gray day, which complemented the icy winds. It was a lot like the day Delita had slain Ovelia about six months ago. Since then, he had gone on a rampage through the country of Zeratul in hopes of getting "revenge" against Ramza Beoulve (who in reality had done nothing) only to end up being crushed by the hero. Ramza had brought Ovelia back to life, but she made it quite clear she would have no more to do with the commoner-turned-noble. Delita had tried to revive his dead sister, Teta, but the plans had gone horribly wrong and Delita was forced to slay her reanimated corpse. This, coupled with Ovelia's rejection of him had driven him completely off the edge.

"(Ovelia... Did I only dream you, too?...)" the ruined man thought.

Captain Flite, Delita's most trusted aid (and the one in charge of the government while Delita was in this condition) came by on occasion, but he never stayed long. He often just showed up and gave Delita a look that made him shiver. It was a glare of contempt; the look of a man who had been betrayed by his most trustworthy friend. Delita didn't want to remember being that traitor, nor did he want to remember anything to do with Ramza, Teta or Ovelia. He suppressed the memories and was simply mindless for most of the day.

Every day at noon a Priestess and a Chemist came in to check on his condition, though Delita wasn't quite sure what 'condition' they wanted him in; he felt just fine. Perhaps he was injured from a battle? On occasion he had heard Flite mention a campaign in Zeratul, but Delita couldn't remember; he was just too crazy.

While Delita was wallowing in these thoughts, the door opened. The fallen king looked up, expecting to see Flite or the doctors, but he saw neither. There were four people entering his room: three men and a woman. The first thing that shot through Delita's mind was how beautiful the woman was... just like some of the other women he had enjoyed the company of. The next thing he noticed was that the men looked quite ferocious. The third thing he noticed was that one of the men was dressed in clerical robes. This made Delita fill with an unexplained rage, like the rage he felt whenever someone from the church came to speak with him.

"Who are you?" Delita demanded as he stood up. "Where's Captain Flite? I'm still king around here, and I demand to know-"

"King? Don't make me laugh," Law snorted as he fingered Dark Rival anxiously. "You're just a puppet king these days. Flite does all the work for you. I wonder if you're really loopey or just lazy."

"Silence, Law," Gideon said as he stepped forward and bowed low. "Your majesty, I have come to free you."

"What?" Delita asked, his eyebrows shifting into a suspicious stance. "Free me?..."

"Yes," Gideon said. "You see, you're being... manipulated. Captain Flite conspired with Ramza Beoulve and an impostor pretending to be Queen Ovelia brought back to life to get you off the throne."

"What?!" Delita gasped. He felt something in those words stir him... It wasn't the truth, but it was something he desperately wanted to believe. He wanted to believe that he wasn't just a prop king, too mentally ill to rule the kingdom he had won; his own kingdom. His own kingdom? That sounded awkward, even to him.

"Your Majesty, do you remember Ramza Beoulve?" Gideon continued.

"I... I don't... know..." Delita moaned as he clasped his face with his hands and turned away from them.

"Of course you don't," Gideon said as he walked over and put his hand on Delita's shoulder. "Flite has been having someone tamper with your memories. Who comes to visit you?"

"A Priestess and a Chemist..." Delita recalled. "They give me... my medicine..."

"That must be it!" Gideon cried, surprising Delita and making him give a little jump. "They've been giving you some sort of chemical to weaken your body and erase your memories. Don't worry, your Majesty, we have just the remedy."

Delita looked up to see that Gideon was offering him a spherical stone. It had a picture of a rabbit carved into it. Though Delita didn't remember, it was the Chinese Zodiac Rabbit Stone.

"A rabbit?..." Delita asked.

"It will help you recover," Gideon said. "I give you my word."

Delita hesitated for a minute. A swarm of dark thoughts shot through his warped mind...

Watching Teta die from the arrow wound Algus had given her...

Hearing Algus mock him as being "just another commoner..."

Watching Ovelia's eyes change in anger as he tormented Olan...

Killing Ovelia in the garden on her birthday...

Watching Ramza defeat every one of his soldiers as they attacked...

Losing to Ramza in battle...

Fighting the horrible zombie Teta...

And finally, Ovelia glaring up at him with anger and sorrow, and watching two words come from her mouth...

"Go home."

Go home? Go home? Delita didn't have a home anymore. He wasn't a respectable king. All of his relatives were dead. Where could he go home to?

These thoughts formed one single word, which wore a groove in Delita's mind: REVENGE.

Gideon continued to hold the Rabbit Stone out to Delita. "Come, your Majesty. Take your place back from those that have hurt you. Ivalice needs you."

"Yes..." Delita said, grasping the Rabbit Stone in his palm. Suddenly he was filled with energy. As everyone watched, Delita's worn and dirty robes were replaced with glistening, golden armor. Delita's mind cleared as the stone gave him power beyond anything he had ever known. He remembered the humiliation he had suffered at the hands of Ramza and his friends, and how he had been forced to return to Ivalice a broken ruler and without either his sister or his Queen.

"One question," Delita said as he looked at Gideon. "How?"

"Chinese Zodiac Stones," Law chuckled. "They've got some zip, huh?"

"But I thought Ramza had all the stones," Delita said as he looked over his shining gauntlets.

"He does," Gideon chuckled. "These stones are from the future."

Delita eyed Gideon suspiciously. "And who are you, exactly?" he asked.

"We are your humble servants," Gideon said, bowing low again. "I am Cardinal Cyril Gideon, also known as 'Heretic Hunter.'"

"I'm Law," Law said. "Don't expect me to stick my neck out for you; I'm just doing what it takes to earn my pay."

"You're from Zeratul," Delita said.

"How ever did you guess?" Law mocked.

"You have a strange air around you..." Delita explained.

"Well, give the man an apple," Law muttered. "Don't worry; as long as I'm workin' for Gideon, I won't be runnin' you through."

Delita didn't care for Law's smart-alecky attitude. He made a mental note to dispose of the bounty hunter when he was of no further use.

"Come, your Majesty," Gideon said. "We must bring justice to your enemies."

"How?" Delita asked.

Silas held out a familiar weapon, still housed in its sheath. "Your Chaos Blade," he said.

Delita took the old weapon in his hands and his face twisted into a cold grin. He was starting to feel like himself again.

"But how do we deal with Beoulve?" Delita asked. "He's got sixteen other people with him, not to mention Captain Flite."

"Simple," Gideon said as he reached into his pocket and drew out another stone. This one was engraved with a sheep. "The Sheep Stone's power is mind control. We can make our enemies work for us... and anyone working with Ramza is one of those, am I correct?"

"Hmmm," Delita mused. "I like the way you think, Cardinal. But why are you helping me? You could use these stones for anything."

Gideon held up the Rooster Stone. "The four of us come from a time when you aren't recognized for the true hero you are. Come, King Delita, your country needs you."

Delita observed the man's eyes for any sign of deception- a trait that Delita was very familiar with. There was none. This man was a zealot, plain and simple. Delita smiled to himself. What irony it was that he would actually WANT help from this holy man.

"Come on, Gideon, and bring your friends with you," Delita said. "We've got a lot of work to do."


	2. Scare in the Air

**CHAPTER 2**

**SCARE IN THE AIR**

"Good morning, Frederick," Captain Flite said as he walked into the wing of the castle that contained Delita's headquarters. "How's the King today?"

"I haven't heard much out of him, sir," Frederick, a Knight, said.

"Well, keep up the good work," Captain Flite chuckled as he clapped Frederick on the shoulder and kept walking.

Ever since Delita's humiliating defeat at the hands of Ramza Beoulve, Captain Flite had been in charge of governing Ivalice. Needless to say, his public approval rating was much higher than Delita's had been. Flite had shortened the gap between the nobles and the commoners with his "New Deal," a series of programs that gave the commoners more opportunity to make better wages and live more comfortably. Flite had issued a formal apology to President Maclus of Zeratul for attacking them just to get at Ramza, and Zeratul had began to export goods to Ivalice because of it. Flite had also pardoned Ramza Beoulve and his friends, whom Delita had labeled as criminals (of course, they were still heretics as far as the church was concerned). Flite was also kinder and more civil to the soldiers than Delita had been... for one thing, Flite did not take advantage of the female soldiers. Also, he shut down Dr. Otto Furkkes's old laboratory and declared that no monsters would ever again be created by the government of Ivalice. Flite was the strongest and most well-loved ruler Ivalice had seen since the 50 Year War had begun.

"Well, let's see how the king is doing today..." Flite said as he walked up towards Delita's room. He turned a corner and almost jumped ten feet. There, standing in front of him in glistening gold armor, stood Delita.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing out of bed?!" Flite demanded.

"Surprised to see me?" Delita chuckled darkly. "Nice try, Flite... trying to remove me from my place on the throne..."

"What?" Flite asked. "Your Majesty, I had no intention of relieving you of anything, but-"

"Spare us your lies," Cardinal Gideon said as he stepped out from behind Delita. Law, Silas and Adela appeared as well. "We know Ramza and you conspired to put yourself in power."

"Who are you?" Flite demanded as he drew his Sky Render sword, the sword that had never failed him in his ten years of combat.

"My new governing counsel," Delita said. "And our first declaration is that you be ousted from my throne!"

"What?" Flite asked as he gripped his sword. "Is this some kind of game? How did you get in here, you four?"

"Aww, shaddup," Law said as he yanked out Dark Rival and slashed at Flite. The attack caught Flite off guard and sent him flying. He crashed into a wall and lost consciousness.

"Did you have to hurt him?" Adela asked. "I know he's a meanie, but..."

"Who said you could talk?" Law snapped. Adela shut up.

"Now then," Delita said as he rubbed his hands together. "We have some decisions to overturn. Law, you will go to Zeratul and demand they surrender to Ivalice for when they sheltered Beoulve. As for that rapscalion, put him and all his friends back on the wanted list while you're at it!"

"You got it, chief," Law snickered as he grabbed Flite and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of grain. "You two, come with me!"

"Yes, sir!" Silas and Adela responded quickly as they followed their employer out the door.

"Cardinal, you will stay here and be my NEW general," Delita said.

"And what about Ramza, sire?" Gideon asked, enjoying where this all was going.

"Give me the Rooster Stone," Delita said. Gideon obeyed. "I'll be back shortly," Delita laughed coldly and vanished.

* * *

"Ahhh, what a lovely breeze!" Rafa sighed as she let the winds blow her hair around as she stood on the deck of Davis's airship. "I could stay here forever."

Ramza Beoulve and all his friends had been sailing through the air in Davis's airship for as long as Delita had been pounting in his room. They were off in search of a habitable country where they could settle down and live in peace without fear of being attacked by Ivalice or Ajora.

"Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?" Ramza asked as he walked up and stood next to his lover.

"I'm just glad the last couple of weeks we haven't had to fight for our lives," Rafa said with a smile.

"I'm getting bored for the same reason," Agrias Oaks, Ovelia's bodyguard, grumbled cheerfully behind them. "Where's a good brawl when you want one?"

"Come on, Agrias," Mustadio, Agrias's lover, muttered from his position nearby. "Why do you always go looking for trouble? It's not healthy."

"And arguing with me is?" Agrias growled. Mustadio chuckled sarcastically.

"How is everything up here?" Ovelia asked as she walked up on board.

"It's just fine, Ovelia," Ramza said. "Nothing but the deep blue sea for kilometers around."

"Hmmm..." Ovelia sighed happily as she closed her eyes and let the winds blow her golden hair around. "I've never been this close to the ocean before in my life..." she said. "At least, the open ocean, anyway."

"Yeah, like we'd call that dumpy old bay near Zeltennia Castle part of the ocean," Agrias snorted in a lighthearted way.

"Oh, Agrias," Ovelia laughed. "You're always so funny!"

"Funny?..." Agrias asked, not used to having this adjective applied to her.

"Yeah, funny!" Mustadio said as he walked up behind Agrias and bonked her on the back of the head. "You oughta open up your own comedy club, Agri! You'd be a scream!"

"I'll show you a scream! C'mere!" Agrias roared as Mustadio dashed back inside the airship.

Rafa giggled and leaned against Ramza. "Ahh, those two are perfect for each other, aren't they?" she asked.

"You bet," Ramza said. "Say, why don't we see how everyone else is doing?"

"OK," Rafa and Ovelia said as they walked inside the airship cabin.

The cabin was large enough for everyone... and there were plenty of people. There were 17 people on board this ship, and miraculously there was room enough for everybody. Alicia and Lavian- Agrias's two apprentice Knights- were sitting in the corner and playing some card game. Worker No.8- a robot Ramza had unearthed in Ivalice- was sitting near the Knights and watching the game with interest. Malak- Rafa's brother- was in the middle of the room, teaching Alma- Ramza's sister- how to wield a Rod instead of her usual Staffs. Rad- Ramza's eager apprentice- was watching Davis- the pilot- as he flew the airship through the sky.

"I wonder where everyone else is?" Rafa asked.

"I think they're down in the lower compartments," Ramza said. "Come on, let's take a look."

Ramza, Rafa and Ovelia walked downstairs and took a look in the sleeping area. Beowulf and Reis were snuggling together in the back and reading a book; it was hard to tell which one. Cidolfus "Thunder God Cid" Orlandu- Ovelia's uncle- was napping in his bunk. Balmafula and Olan Durai were sitting in Olan's bunk and writing up some kind of paper. Meliadoul Tingel- the last of the Temple Knights- was sitting gloomily on the edge of her bunk.

"Hey, Meliadoul," Ramza said. "What's up?"

"Oh, hi, Ramza," Meliadoul said as the three approached her. "I was just thinking..."

"I see..." Ramza said. Meliadoul had been kind of quiet since Cinna Garnomm had died a few weeks earlier. He had always been teasing her and poking jokes at her and trying to get her to be a little more open to other people, but she had blown him off over and over. She finally realized she loved him after it was too late, and this haunted her.

"I can't believe he's gone..." Meliadoul sighed sadly.

"It's OK, Meliadoul," Rafa said. "Cinna'll always live on in your heart."

"Yeah, right," Meliadoul scoffed, and turned away from them. "Just leave me alone..." she said.

"Well, OK..." Ramza said as he got up and they left and went back to the upper decks.

"How's everything going, Davis?" Ramza asked as he approached Rad and the pilot.

"Things're going pretty smooth here, Ramza," Davis, a cranky and unshaven fellow with a taste for cigarettes, said. "I think we'll be hitting Steronn pretty soon."

"That's good to hear," Alma said. "I'm tired of traveling. I'm ready to settle down..."

"We're all ready to settle down," Rafa said as she moved a bit closer to Ramza again.

Suddenly the airship gave a violent rock. "Hey Davis, pilot right, OK?!" Ovelia yelled.

"It wasn't me!" Davis said as he looked over the monitors.

"Uh-oh," Rad said as he pointed to one screen. "What's that?"

Davis weaved a tapestry of obscenity. "We're being attacked!" he finally shouted.

"Attacked?! By who?" Ramza asked.

"See for yourself, Ramza!" a voice shouted from out on the deck of the airship.

The voice that said this was the same voice that made Ramza's blood run cold. "Delita..." he said quietly as he pulled out his trusty Chaos Blade and rushed out onto the deck.

"Ramza, wait!" Rafa cried as she and Ovelia rushed after him.

Ramza looked around outside on the deck. Nothing could be seen but clouds and ocean at the moment.

"Where are you, Delita?!" Ramza called out. "Stop hiding!"

"I'm not hiding at all!" Delita laughed as he appeared, looking truly terrifying in his new armor.

"What?!" Rafa exclaimed. "Ramza, that's the same kind of armor I had on when I beat Draco in Zeratul!"

"Yeah, I noticed..." Ramza growled. He knew it was the power of the Rabbit Stone that was giving Delita the armor, but he thought he still had all his Chinese Zodiac Stones.

"Looking for these?" Delita mused as he showed Ramza the Rabbit and Rooster Stones.

"How did you get those?!" Ramza demanded.

"But Ramza, how could he have those?" Ovelia asked. She reached into her pockets and pulled out the Rabbit Stone. "We have them, don't we? Wait! Where's the Rooster Stone?"

"Cloud's got the Rooster Stone. Delita's must be duplicates," Ramza said. "Still, it looks like they have the same powers..."

"Correct!" Delita laughed. "Well, Ramza, it looks like I'm finally going to get my revenge on you and your little posse!"

"Delita, please don't do this..." Ovelia pleaded.

"Shut up!" Delita shouted. "Say goodbye to your little toy blimp here! LIGHTNING STAB!!!"

"Stop!!!" Ramza cried. It was too late. Delita's attack hit the airship and the motor started to malfunction.

"Dammit!" Davis cursed. "Ramza, I've lost control!"

"Blast it!" Ramza growled.

"That's not all, folks!" Delita mused. "Let's see what else he's won! How about..."

Delita swooped down and grabbed Rafa. "...Losing the love of his life and most of his friends!" he finished his sentence.

"Aaahhh! Let me go, you monster!" Rafa yelled, angrily struggling at Delita. "Ramza, help me!"

"Don't worry, Rafa, I'll save you!" Ramza said.

"No you won't!" Delita said as he held the Rooster Stone up. Rafa, Delita, Davis and most of the other people vanished into thin air.

"What happened, Ramza?!" Ovelia cried.

"I don't know," Ramza growled. "But we're in BIG TROUBLE!!!"

With no pilot, the airship plummeted effortlessly towards a large land mass that was coming up in front of them.

* * *

"Well, problem solved," Delita said as he reappeared in front of Gideon. "13 of Ramza's friends are now in the dungeon."

"You used the Rooster Stone to travel to a different place in the same time?!" Gideon yelled angrily. "You fool!"

"What?" Delita asked.

"Using the stone like that can lead to creating rifts in the space-time continuum!" Gideon huffed. "There's no telling what could happen now!"

"Oh, who cares?" Delita asked. "The plan's going perfectly. Now then..."

Delita and Gideon walked into the dungeon. Rafa, Malak, Meliadoul, Olan, Balmafula, Alicia, Lavian, Rad, Davis, Agrias, Mustadio, Beowulf and Reis were all inside the cells, looking angry and confused.

"Hey, what just happened?!" Mustadio asked.

"Let us outta here, you big windbag!" Agrias cursed at Delita.

"Oh, yes, where ARE my manners?" Delita chortled. He took a key and opened Davis's cell. He grabbed the pilot and shoved him at Gideon. "Send him along to Law," he said. "I'm sure he'll be of some use."

"Ya know, usually it's pretty rude to refer to someone in the third person when he's right in front of you," Davis snapped.

"Silence!" Delita yelled.

Gideon dragged Davis away and handed him to two Knights. "Do I at least get a cigarette?" Davis could be heard asking as the Knights dragged him down the hall.

"What're you doing, Delita?!" Beowulf asked.

"Yeah, how'd you get the Stones, anyway?" Reis added.

"That's none of your business," Delita said. "Besides, you won't care in a little while..."

"What do you mean?" Balmafula asked.

"You'll all be working for me," Delita said as he grinned cruelly.

"No way!" Olan said. "I said it before, and I'll say it again! I REFUSE!"

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter," Delita said. "Hmm... Who shall I start with?"

Delita's eyes fell on Rafa, who was sitting silently in the corner of her cell. "Perfect," he chortled as he walked into her cell.

"What do you want with me?..." Rafa asked quietly.

"You, my dear," Delita said, "are going to help me kill Ramza and the others. Then, just for fun, you can be my new Queen."

"What?!" Rafa cried. "Never!"

"Wrong answer, Rafa," Delita said as he pulled out the Sheep Stone and thrust it at her. "You're mine!"

Hypnotic waves began to emit from the stone. Rafa gritted her teeth and tried to resist them, but it was no use. After about thirty seconds, she slumped to the floor, exhausted.

"Now then... do we understand each other?" Delita asked.

"...Yes... master..." Rafa said as she stood up. Her eyes were void of any independent thought.

"Good," Delita said darkly. He turned to all the other cells. "Pretty soon you'll ALL be as loyal as Rafa is! And then you'll be very useful to me."

"Urrrrrgh..." Meliadoul growled.

"Now then," Delita said. "Since you're under my control, I think you can get out of this smelly old dungeon, huh? Come with me. We have some important business to attend to."

"Yes, master..." Rafa responded.

Delita tossed the Sheep Stone to Gideon. "Brainwash the rest of them. I'll be in my bedroom and I do not wish to be disturbed."

"You... you sick bastard!!!" Malak roared from behind his bars. "Touch my sister and I'll kill you with my own two hands!!!"

"Do shut up," Delita said to the raging Hell Knight. "Well then, my dear, shall we go?"

"Yes, master..." Rafa said.

Delita and Rafa walked up the stairs and disappeared. Gideon grinned evilly as he looked down at the Sheep Stone.

"The King is wise..." Gideon said. "Now then, who shall become his next loyal servant?..."

"I think we're in trouble," Mustadio grumbled.

"DUH! What was your first clue?!" Agrias yelled.


	3. Steronn Jungle

**CHAPTER 3**

**STERONN JUNGLE**

"Ughhhhhhh..." Ramza groaned as his eyes opened. The first thing he noticed was that the sun was at just the right angle to be right in his face. He covered his eyes and sat up. He winced as a sharp migrane slashed through his forehead. He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of an exotic jungle. Palm trees grew up all around, bearing strange fruits of even stranger color. Bits and pieces of metal and wood lay all around him; probably what was left of the airship.

"Oh, no..." Ramza groaned as he forced himself to stand up. "Where is everyone?"

"So, you've come around at last."

This new and strange voice almost made Ramza jump ten feet. He whipped around to see a strange figure indeed. He was dressed in the armor of a Lancer, but this armor was unlike any Lancer Ramza had ever seen. This man's armor was pure black. The only things with any color on him were his face and his spearhead, which was silver. His piercing-blue, womanly eyes looked straight through Ramza and seemed as if they could see his past, present and future.

"Who're you?" Ramza asked.

"A stranger," the man said. "Your craft crashed in the thickest part of the jungle. You landed here. I've been watching you for a few hours."

"...Where's everyone else?" Ramza asked. "I was with other people!"

"Some others are nearby," the man said. He pointed to a little path between the palms. "They are washing by the river."

"I see," Ramza said. "Thanks."

Ramza left the man and walked through the bushes until he saw the river. Orlandu and Alma were sitting on the bank, filling their canteens and drinking from the crystal-clear stream. Worker No.8 was filling more canteens a lttle further downstream.

"Alma! Orlandu!" Ramza called.

"Ramza!" Orlandu said. "You're alive!"

"Brother!" Alma cried as she ran and hugged Ramza. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"There's only three of you?" Ramza asked. "Where's everyone else?"

"Don't you remember?" Alma asked. "Delita abducted most of them. Before we crashed, Orlandu and Worker No.8 were the only two people I remember seeing. I thought he had gotten you, too..."

"No," Ramza said. "I bet he has bigger plans for me."

"Have you seen anyone else?" Orlandu asked. "Do you know who else was taken?"

"I just came around," Ramza said. "A black-armored Lancer was with me, but he didn't bother to tell me his name. When Delita appeared on the airship, I know for certain that he took Rafa and Davis... I'm not sure about the others, though."

"Oh..." Alma said. She knew how much Ramza loved the caramel-tinted Heaven Knight. "I'm sorry, Ramza."

"It's all right," Ramza said. "We'll get her back... We'll get them all back."

"Master! You are safe," Worker No.8 said as he lumbered over to Ramza. "I am glad."

"Nice to see you too, Worker No.8," Ramza said with a chuckle. "Still, where are we, anyway?"

"You are on the continent of Steronn," the black-armored Lancer said as he came up behind them.

"Oh, him?" Alma asked Ramza. "I've never met him either."

"We're in Steronn?" Orlandu asked. "That IS where we wanted to go, but not like this..."

"Steronn is a desolate continent," the Lancer explained. "There are no humans anywhere on it, and no villages either. The only law is kill or be killed."

"Well, that's just great," Ramza muttered.

The Lancer walked over to the stream and looked into it. "You are the ones that possess the Chinese Zodiac Stones and the 'Taurus' Zodiac Stone, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Ramza said. "So?"

The Lancer was silent for a while. "While we're on the subject of killing, I think you may want to go upstream. There's an item of business you might want to attend to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Orlandu asked. Suddenly, the jungle's silence was shattered by a girl's scream.

"Good Lord, what was that?!" Alma asked.

"It sounded like a girl screaming..." Ramza said.

"Let's go see!" Orlandu said. Followed by Worker No.8, the trio ran off upstream.

* * *

"Your Majesty, I have converted all of Ramza's friends into loyal soldiers with the Sheep Stone as you asked," Gideon said as he opened the doors to Delita's master bedroom. As he looked up from his bow, his eyebrows raised quite high. "Oh!" he exclaimed.

"Hey!!! Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Delita roared as he gently pushed Rafa off of him and got out of bed. He quickly slipped on his underpants and a shirt and then walked over to Gideon. "Next time, make sure I know you're coming," he hissed at the zealot.

"A thousand pardons, your Majesty," Gideon said sheepishly. "But I had to tell you of the next part of my strategy."

"What would that be?" Delita asked. "You've already given me back my throne as well as new and powerful soldiers. What else is there?"

"Though we are able to control Ramza's followers with the Sheep Stone," Gideon explained. "...A few blows to the head will break the spell. We must find a way to make the manipulation last longer."

"How?" Delita asked, glancing back at the slumbering Rafa. He didn't want this golden opportunity to go slipping through his fingers like other ones had. Besides, he liked the way Rafa felt on him.

"The Chrono Zodiac Stones, my leige," Gideon said.

"The Chrono Zodiac Stones?" Delita asked. "Sheesh! How many sets of Zodiac Stones ARE there?"

"The Chrono Stones are fairly new," Gideon said. "They were created when Ramza used the Rooster Stone to send one of his friends back to his own time. The temporal field affected some mountains nearby and mutated some of the rocks inside of them into the 12 stones. Each one represents an important element in the planet's cycle; fire, earth, steel, electricity, sand, ice, forest, ruby, water, alloys, curses and love. Also, like the Zodiac Stones before, these stones can summon demons into the bodies that hold them. If we can get ahold of the stones and make the demons enter the bodies of Ramza's friends, the mind control will be almost permanent!"

"Hmmm..." Delita said as a sick smile curled on his face. "I LIKE it. I shall take my strongest troops and go to Zeratul to get these stones! You are in charge while I'm gone, Gideon."

"How will you get there?" Gideon asked.

"How do you think?" Delita chuckled as he pulled out the Rooster Stone and the Rabbit Stone. He donned the glistening gold armor of the Rabbit Stone and ran down the stairs.

"Wait!!!" Gideon yelled after him. "traveling a distance without traveling through time with the Rooster Stone will cause a serious temporal distortion! Your Majesty!!!"

Delita rounded up about 600 soldiers (none of which were very happy to see him) and used the Rooster Stone to transport them all to Zeratul. As they vanished from Zeltennia Castle, lightning flashed in the sky (this was very odd, considering it was a bright and sunny day).

* * *

"Hello! Who's there?!" Ramza called out as the foursome crashed through the underbrush into a clearing.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here..." Orlandu said. Suddenly, the scream repeated itself.

"It came from over there!" Alma said as she pointed to a rather large bush. It kind of looked like an artichoke.

"Where are you?" Ramza said.

Suddenly, the bush started to move. After a few moments, eight huge, leafy tentacles shot out of its bottom and the leaves of the bush sank down to form a spider-shaped plant with a cage in its back. And inside of that cage was...

"Ramza, help me!" Ovelia cried.

"Ovelia!!!" Orlandu shouted. He pulled out Excalibur and faced the horrible beast. It hissed menacingly.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Ramza asked.

"I've heard of those before!" Alma exclaimed. "That's a Plant Spider! It traps animals in its abdominal cage and drains them of their bodily fuilds to feed itself... It's a really nasty creature!"

"We'll help you, Cid!" Ramza said as he pulled out his Chaos Blade. Alma yanked out a Gold Staff and Worker No.8 went into a battle stance.

"STASIS SWORD!!!" Orlandu yelled as he swung Excalibur and the Holy Sword attack shot down onto the spider. Unfortunately, it hit Ovelia too.

"Owww! Hey, watch it!" Ovelia yelled. "You want me to die again?!"

"Sorry," Orlandu muttered sheepishly.

"MBarrier!" Alma said as she cast the Clerical spell on Ovelia. "That should help."

"Attack!" Worker No.8 said as he ran up and punched the spider in the face. It recoiled back and then stomped forwards again.

"DASH!!!" Ramza yelled as he body-slammed the beast in the face. Sap dribbled from its mouth and it grew very angry.

"IVY THREAD!!!" The Plant Spider shouted as it opened its mouth and spewed vines all over the group.

"Aaaaagh!" Orlandu yelled as the vines flopped all over him. "I can't move!"

"Motor functions are ceasing," Worker No.8 said. "Initiate long-range attacks. CRUSH!!!"

Worker No.8 opened his chest and fired a huge blast of energy. The spider was hit so hard that tons of leaves flew out every which way. The monster growled again, and something very strange happened; little vines started wrapping themselves around Ovelia.

"Aaaahhh!!!" Ovelia yelled. "Helllllp!!!"

"He's sucking energy out of Ovelia and healing himself!" Alma said angrily. "What a sneak!"

"Hyarrrrrgh!" Ramza yelled as he slashed out of the web and stabbed the Plant Spider right in the face. Sap and leaves flew everywhere.

"GRRRRR!!!" The Plant Spider growled as it used its fangs to knock Ramza down.

"Ramza!!!" Alma cried.

The Plant Spider put one of its legs on top of Ramza to hold him down. Its two venom-loaded pincers clashed together as it leaned forward to give him a fatal kiss.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere a voice echoed through the jungle. "STOP," it said. Suddenly, the Time Magic spell materialized around the spider. The beast gave a sort of whine and ceased its movements.

Everyone watched as the black-armored Lancer flew down from out of nowhere and knocked the beast's head off. The rest of the body shuddered and dissolved. Ovelia sank to her knees and panted. "Whew... I'm free..." she coughed.

"Are you OK, Ovelia?" Ramza asked as he got up and walked over to her.

"I'm all right," Ovelia said. "Are you all OK, too?"

"Never felt better," Orlandu grumbled as he cut the vine webs off of himself. Worker No.8 lifted the other flora off of Alma and himself.

"Hey," Ramza said as he looked at the Lancer that still stood nearby. "Thanks for helping us."

"...My name is Everhart," Everhart said.

"My name's Ramza Beoulve," Ramza said as he offered his hand. Everhart took it and weakly shook it.

"I'm Orlandu," Orlandu said.

"I'm Alma," Alma added.

"Designation is Worker No.8," Worker No.8 beeped.

"My name's Ovelia," Ovelia piped up.

"This continent is very rough," Everhart said. "I will guide you to a place where we can escape it. Once we are off of this land we must return to Zeratul and recover your friends."

"All right," Ramza said. "Please, lead the way."

"Follow me," Everhart said as he walked off into the bushes. Ramza looked at his friends. They all shrugged, then everyone chased after Everhart.

"Can we trust him?" Orlandu asked.

"Well, he DID just save Ovelia," Alma smirked. "I think he's OK."

"I hope so..." Ramza said as they continued to walk through the jungle.


	4. Help is on the Way

**CHAPTER 4**

**HELP IS ON THE WAY**

"Man, this jungle's rough!" Alma complained as the six adventurers walked through the underbrush of the luscious jungle.

As Everhart led them on a winding path through the trees and shrubbery, the others began to fall behind, and the Lancer continuously had to stop and wait for them. The pace he had set was quite difficult for the party to duplicate, though Orlandu seemed to be able to keep up better than the others.

"(He's walking pretty fast,)" Ramza thought. "Hmmm... Orlandu doesn't seem to be having as much trouble as the rest of us. Of course, that's probably because Excalibur casts Haste upon its user. Maybe Everhart's lance does the same for him?)"

Everhart stopped again and waited for the others to regroup. "Would you like to rest?..." he asked.

"No," Ramza said.

"Awww, Ramza," Ovelia complained. "We've been walking all day! Do you know how sweaty I am with all these lousy regal robes heaped on me?!"

"Then take them off," Orlandu muttered.

"I can't do that!" Ovelia argued. "I'm not wearing anything else under 'em that wouldn't count as indecent exposure!"

"I have an idea," Ramza said. "Everhart, if you can, could you cast Haste on the rest of us? We'd be able to keep up with you better."

"So be it," Everhart said as he held his hand up and pointed at the others. "Layer upon layer, make your mark now. Haste."

Ramza felt magical energy wash over him, and felt much better. He started walking at a much faster tempo than before, and so did everyone else.

"How very strange," Worker No.8 noted. "I am immune to magic, and yet I am moving faster because of the spell."

"(That IS kind of weird,)" Alma thought to herself.

Despite his kindness in renewing Haste upon the party every time the spell wore off, Everhart declined from answering any questions about himself.

"Everything will be made clear... eventually," Everhart would say whenever any query about him was made. The others had no choice but to bite their tongues and wait.

* * *

Law stood in the dark room, seemingly alone. He had removed his shirt and bandana and stood erect, with his black-leather-gloved hands grasping his sword tightly. His well-built torso was dashed with scars of previous battles. A dark smirk was on his face.

A shape appeared before him in the darkness, and then another, and then another. Without even opening his eyes, he pulled Dark Rival from its sheath and dashed forwards. In three seconds, it was over.

"Lights, please."

The curtains were pulled from the room's windows to reveal a gruesome sight indeed. Law looked down and kicked one of the carcasses over with his boot. He sighed crossly. "Ahh, they walked right into it," he muttered.

"Er, excuse me..."

Law whipped around. A lone Chemist stood in the doorway, gawking at the carnage.

"Hey, you!" Law snarled as he pointed Dark Rival at the boy.

"Who, m-m-me?" the Chemist gulped.

"No, I was talkin' to Harvey!" Law snapped. "Yeah, of course you! Who trains these Knights? They suck!!!"

"I don't know, sir," the Chemist replied weakly.

"You don't know, huh?" Law chuckled darkly. "Then you're of no use to me!"

"Uwaaaahhhhh!!!" the Chemist yelled as Law charged at him. "I just came in to bring you what you asked for!!!" he cried.

"Eh?" Law asked, stopping the sword just millimeters away from its resting place between the boy's eyes. He put his hand out and the Chemist put a package into it. "Oh. Thanks, kid. You're all right," Law said as he lowered his blade.

"(Phew..)" the Chemist wheezed as he left.

Law opened the package and grinned at the bottle of booze inside. "Good," he chuckled as he pulled out the bottle. "Penot Noir, circa 622. A good year, if I do say so myself."

"Law..."

Law's eyes shifted to the door quicker than a leopard getting hit by lightning. Gideon stood in the entryway, pressing a scented handkerchief to his nose and frowning at the icky sight.

"Stop abusing the King's hospitality," the Cardinal reprimanded. "We could have used those soldiers."

"Well, I need to stay in shape," Law snapped defiantly. "That Delita guy ain't gonna win fights with this kind of crap. They need lots of training. And as far as I know, I haven't abused any hospitality." Law turned away from Gideon and swung Dark Rival a few times in the blood-scented atmosphere. "Bah! No women, no battles, no cash. I'm starting to worry, Gid. Getting my reward seems to be about as tough as getting drool on your shirt."

"Patience, Law. You'll get your reward," Gideon muttered. "But in the meantime..."

Law eyed him sharply. "Yeah, what?" he snorted. "Don't leave me hangin'."

"Aren't you going to clean your sword?" Gideon asked as he pointed at Dark Rival, which was still dripping body juices from its previous campaign against the three Knights. "That blood will ruin the metal."

Law grinned. "Nahh. Cleanin' Dark Rival would be a crime against nature. She craves blood; even a little bitty taste makes her deadlier."

"Swords are not living creatures, Law," Gideon muttered.

"This one is," Law snickered. "Dark Rival here is the reason your church branded me a heretic. She was forged deep in Bervenia Volcano by two Black Mages, cooled in the spilt blood of a dead Summoner and given her name by a Master Time Mage. Even wielding this thing is a sin."

"Monstrous," Gideon said as he instinctively stepped back a bit.

"You bet," Law said as he smiled. "You can't even hold the damned thing without protective gloves. Of course, that ain't even the best part."

"Which would be what, exactly?" Gideon asked.

"She's got a twin; a sister, if you will," Law said. "The legendary Rival was the twin. It was formed out of Meteor rock that was plucked from the battlegrounds of distant lands..."

"Errr... What did you do with the mechanic?" Gideon asked, trying to change the subject.

"That stogie-sucking doofus?" Law asked. "I put him to work with some other engineers on a little project. I'm gonna bring Ivalice into this century- whichever century this is, anyway."

"What did you do?" Gideon asked. Now that his interest was piqued, he didn't even notice that he had removed the handkerchief from his nose and the stench of the rotting Knights was unbearable.

"I'm building Ivalice an airship fleet," Law said as he bared his teeth. It was obvious he wasn't joking around anymore. "By noon tomorrow I'll fly on Zeratul."

* * *

It was well past sunset by the time Ramza and company had left the jungle. As they stepped out of the underbrush, they were greeted by a very majestic sight. For miles around, there was nothing but grass and hills. A light mist covered the area, making it look very soothing in the pale light.

"It's... beautiful..." Ovelia whispered.

"We'll rest here for the night," Everhart announced.

After about five minutes, things were settling down. Woker No.8 had retreated back into the jungle to gather some firewood as the humans sat around in a circle. Everhart was the farthest away from the others and he said nothing. Even after Worker No.8 returned with a lot of firewood and Ramza lit them up things remained deathly quiet.

"Errr... so... how'd you come to be here?" Orlandu asked Everhart in an attempt to break the silence.

Everhart shifted his position and set his lance across his knees. "What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

"You said this place was pretty desolate," Orlandu explained. "Why're you here?"

Ramza studied Everhart as best he could, for it was difficult to gauge his feelings with such black armor on and in such weak light.

"I... come here to train," Everhart said after a pause. "There are many monsters here of great strength."

"But we haven't seen any since the Plant Spider," Alma argued.

"We've been avoiding them," Everhart said. "They'd be too strong for you. A battle so soon after your crash would have been unwise."

"Yeah, that reminds me," Ovelia piped up. "The canopy in the jungle was so thick that I couldn't see the sky. How'd you see us come down?"

"I did not," Everhart said. "The crash could be heard for kilometers around."

"Aha," Ovelia said and grew quiet again.

"...What did you say your name was again?" Everhart asked Ovelia.

"Ovelia," Ovelia replied promptly.

"...The Queen of Ivalice," Everhart said without any sound of surprise, joy or loathing in his voice.

"I'm afraid not," Ovelia said as she shook her head. "Former Queen is more like it. Maybe Ex-Queen would be a better title, even..."

"Hmm..." Everhart said. "The former Queen of Ivalice has joined forces with a group of Heretics. How uncanny."

"We may be Heretics, but at least we're not criminals anymore," Orlandu said. "President Maclus and Captain Flite both pardoned us."

"That may not matter anymore," Everhart said emotionlessly. "With King Hyral back in power, you've probably been branded a common crook once again."

"Delita's back in power?" Alma gulped. "Great. Just great..."

"How'd you know about Delita?!" Ramza asked.

Everhart was silent again for a moment. "I... have heard his name before. I put two-and-two together when I recalled my... modern literature."

"Modern literature?" Orlandu asked. "Well, I suppose the church has already begun publishing books about how great Delita is and how evil we all are. Go figure."

"Yeah, and they'll be able to spread the word a lot faster with that printing press some guy invented about a year ago," Ovelia added.

"Sheesh," Ramza muttered. "Delita's back in power, he's spreading lies all over the world, we're criminals again and he took Rafa. Why must things turn out like this?"

"I'm sorry, Ramza," Ovelia said as she put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"Where are you from, Everhart?" Alma asked.

"A country beyond the eastern seas," Everhart said. "I doubt you'd know of it or ever be able to reach it in your lifetime."

"So how'd you get here?" Orlandu asked.

"..." Everhart said.

"OK, you don't wanna talk about it," Alma said. "Forget it. Why don't we talk about something else?"

"I could read the phone book for a few hours," Worker No.8 said.

"Phone book?" Ovelia asked.

"He found one in Zeratul," Ramza explained. "We haven't been able to get him to put it down."

"Ahem," Worker No.8 said as he opened the book. "Aardvark, Atlas. 622 Touga Boulevard NE. 675-0764. Abadon, Benjamin. 754 Frogman Lane. 432-0965..."

After about three hours of the phone book, most of the group had fallen asleep. Worker No.8 eventually bored himself to sleep too and slumped over. Only Ramza and Everhart remained awake.

"...I have heard of your adventures, Ramza," Everhart finally said.

"Oh?" Ramza asked. "Gee, I didn't know I was famous..."

"You are known throughout the land that I come from," Everhart said. "The people enjoy reading of your escapades."

"What?" Ramza asked. "Who'd enjoy reading about me?"

There was a brief silence as the readers rolled their eyes.

"I understand that you lost a valued friend in Zeratul," Everhart said.

"Cinna..." Ramza said. "Yes..."

"I am sorry," Everhart said.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Ramza chuckled faintly. "I mean, it's ironic, you know? We went into the Realm of the Dead to win back Ovelia from Ajora, and when we come out, Delita kills Cinna! What are the odds of that?!"

"It is a pity," Everhart answered.

The two warriors sat in the darkness for a little while longer.

* * *

"Cloud, dinner's ready!" Tifa called to the spiky-haired warrior as she poked her head into his study. After defeating Sephiroth and stopping Meteor, Cloud and his friends had gone their seperate ways. Tifa and he had decided to stay together and build a new life in Nibelheim.

"Oh?" Cloud asked as he looked up. "OK, Tifa. I'm coming."

Tifa giggled. "Ever since you were sucked up by that weird warp and spat back out, you've been in that study reading history books," she said. "What's up?"

"Would you laugh if I told you?" Cloud asked.

"You know me better than that," Tifa said as she gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"I was pulled back in time," Cloud said. Tifa looked at him for a few moments before she burst out laughing. She clutched her stomach and roared for about five minutes. Cloud stood still and shook his head as he chuckled a bit himself.

"I'm serious, Tifa!" he finally said.

"(Sniffle) Oh, Cloud, you're so funny," Tifa chuckled.

"I'll prove it," Cloud said as he fished out the Rooster Stone- the Chinese Zodiac Stone that Ramza had given him- out of his pocket and held it up. "See?" he asked.

"Oh!" Tifa said, immediately sobering up and holding the spherical gem in her hands. "Wow... I've never seen anything like this..."

"My friend Ramza gave it to me," Cloud explained.

"Ramza Beoulve?" Tifa asked. "The heretic from Ivalice that saved the world?"

"That's him," Cloud said. "I was just reading about him in this book."

Tifa looked down at the thick book that was on Cloud's desk. There was a large chapter on the adventures of Ramza Beoulve. The book itself was called The Lion War and Beyond, written by Alazlam Durai.

"This book's old, isn't it?" Tifa asked.

"Real old," Cloud said.

"Hmmm..." Tifa said as she started reading.

_Ramza Beoulve was the son of a noble hero. He stopped the demons known as Lucavi from reappearing in the world and he defeated the evil St. Ajora before he could try to conquer the planet._

_After this escapade, Ramza was branded a heretic and he fled from Ivalice with his friends. He ventured to Zeratul where he battled valiantly against the Mechannites, another group of beasts that served St. Ajora, and defeated the saint once again in order to regain the soul of the late Queen Ovelia Atkashka._

_After this, Ramza flew off to Steronn, where he married his lover Rafa Golthana and set up a new town in the strange and deolate country, and..._

"Interesting, huh?" Cloud asked. "And I helped him get that queen back."

"Yeah, that's cool!" Tifa said as she kissed Cloud on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you! You're a hero in more than one time!"

"Well, how about we get some dinner?" Cloud asked. "And after that, we can-"

"Um, Cloud," Tifa said as she glanced back at the book. "...Is that book magical?"

"What?" Cloud asked. "No..."

"The words are changing," Tifa said as she looked at the book.

"What?!" Cloud asked as he stared wild-eyed at the book. Sure enough, the last sentence was changing. Now it read as follows:

_The vile enemy Ramza and his vicious band of heretics were slain and eliminated by good King Delita and his loyal soldiers Gideon, Law, Silas and Adela. Delita won over the beautiful Rafa Golthana and made her his new queen. Delita has been heralded as a hero for generations because of his miraculous acts._

"WHAT?!" Cloud yelled. "This is... this is impossible!!!"

"What's it mean, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"I've got a horrible feeling that history is being changed," Cloud growled. "I've got to go help Ramza!"

"What?" Tifa asked. "You're going to leave me again?"

"Sorry Tifa, but I must go!" Cloud said as he held the Rooster Stone up high. A portal opened up in front of him. Through the hole they could see a dark plain with mist swirling around on it. Cloud grabbed his Materia Blade (his Buster Sword was at the cleaner's) and hopped in.

"Not this time, Cloud!" Tifa said. "I won't lose you again!" She leaped into the time warp just as it closed up. They were both gone.


	5. Steronn Plains

**CHAPTER 5**

**STERONN PLAINS**

"(YAWN) Boy, what a night..." Ramza said as he woke up. "I dreamt cupcakes attacked me in my sleep."

"Oh, that was me," Orlandu said. "I'm afraid I was digging for truffles a ways from here and I kept flicking them backwards."

"Hmm..." Ovelia said as she stood up and stretched. "Sleeping outside was actually enjoyable."

"Get used to it," Ramza said. "We'll be doing it a lot."

"Mmmmbbbsssszzzzz..." Alma murmured.

"What's the matter with Alma?" Orlandu asked.

"Oh, she's always like this in the morning," Ramza said. "I know how to get her up."

"How?" Ovelia asked.

"Let's start a fire and cook some breakfast," Ramza chuckled. "I know exactly what to do. Worker No. 8, would you please go get some firewood?"

"Of course, master," Worker No.8 said as he stood up and walked back into the jungle. After about 5 minutes he returned with a big load of wood.

"Nice job," Orlandu said. "I'll begin cooking. What did you want to do to get Alma up, Ramza?"

"Cook this," Ramza said as he produced a big slab of bacon. "She's nuts about bacon."

"Got it," Orlandu said as he hunched down over the wood and quietly cast a Fire spell to start them burning. Then Worker No.8 held his hand over the fire and Orlandu put the bacon on it.

"We're traveling with a walking frying pan?" Ovelia asked. "Ramza, you have strange friends."

"Heh heh heh," Ramza chuckled.

"So, you're all awake."

"Oh," Ramza said as he turned around. Everhart was behind him. This was very strange, considering that no one had heard him coming.

"Did you have a pleasant rest?" Everhart asked.

"Yes, we did," Ovelia said. "Thank you."

"I see one of your friends is not awake yet," Everhart said as he looked over at the sleeping Alma.

"She will be in about six seconds," Ramza said. "Watch."

As soon as the bacon began to fizzle, Alma's eyes popped open and she stood straight up. "Are we having bacon?" she asked.

"Yes," Orlandu replied with a light laugh. "Well, Ramza, you were right. Your sister goes for bacon like Delita goes for women."

"Here you are, mistress Alma," Worker No.8 said as he opened his chest compartment and pulled out a small tray with his free hand. He plopped the bacon down on it and handed it to Alma.

"Thanks, guys!" Alma said, and promptly started devouring the meat.

"Hey, what about us?!" Ovelia asked.

"Forget it," Ramza said, shaking his head. "Alma has a monopoly on bacon. I've got waffle mix for the rest of us."

"Waffles are good," Orlandu said.

**AND NOW...**

Just for the people who DON'T like waffles, here's the Eating Corporation of America's evening debate.

This night's topic: Do you like waffles?

Two men walked onto the stage and stood at their podiums.

"I like waffles," the man on the right said.

"I DON'T like waffles," the man on the left said. Each man ran towards the other and began pummeling him into pudding.

"What... was that?" Everhart asked.

"I don't know," Ramza said as he poured the waffles into the iron that Worker No.8 had produced. "It just happens once in a while."

"I love bacon," Alma said as she looked up at her friends for a split-second before turning back to her meal.

"Bacon's not the healthiest thing around," Ovelia objected. "Think of all the grease and cholesterol!"

"Well, you ought to know," Orlandu mused. "Haven't you told them about your little addiction to beef jerky?"

"Uncle! You promised you wouldn't tell!" Ovelia shouted angrily.

"Hey, hey, hey," Ramza said. "The first one to calm down gets a Scooby Snack."

"Are all your breakfasts this... odd?" Everhart asked.

"Sometimes it's worse," Ramza answered.

* * *

A lone Geomancer hacked away at the side of a mountain with his axe. He had been hard at work there all day. He was covered head to toe in a thick layer of sweat, and by his body odor he could tell that he needed a bath.

Fortunately, all his toil was about to pay off. He buried his axe blade in the mountainside one more time and heard a strange sound. Startled, he drew the axe back. Twelve brightly-colored stones tumbled out of the rock and landed at his feet. They all had symbols of various elements on them.

"Good Lord..." he gulped as he took his backpack and gathered the stones up. He ran down the hill to where Silas and Adela were waiting. "I've found the Chrono Zodiac Stones!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Adela asked. "Show me, please."

The Geomancer gave his backpack to Adela, who opened it and looked down at the contents.

"Is he telling the truth?" Silas asked.

"Yes," Adela said as she dumped out the sack's contents.

"Law will be pleased," Silas said as he looked over the stones.

"We'll report this to your higher-up," Adela said to the Geomancers. "Thanks. Good job."

"I... Thank you, ma'am!" the Geomancer said as he saluted.

As the Geomancer walked back to the camp where some other Ivalice soldiers were hanging around, Silas turned to his companion. "What do you think Law's intentions are?" he asked. "Why do you suppose he joined Cardinal Gideon in the first place?"

"We shouldn't question the boss's intentions," Adela said. "I'm sure he's got a plan."

Silas nodded. He really respected Adela; she talked like a high school girl, but in reality she was as noble and solemn as the most stone-faced warriors. She buried most of her thoughts deep inside of her and thought only of obeying Law's orders. Silas suspected that she talked like she did because if she didn't she'd lose what was left of her personality that she abandoned when she became a samurai and later a hired assassin.

"We must take these stones back to Law and King Delita," Adela said, effectively breaking the silence.

"Of course," Silas said. Adela held up the Rooster Stone and the entire Ivalice army vanished.

* * *

"Your Majesty, Silas and Adela have found the Chrono Zodiac Stones," Gideon said as he opened the door to Delita's room with his eyes shut.

"What've you got your eyes closed for?"

Gideon opened his eyes. Delita was standing in a corner of the room and looking over a map of the world. "What is it, Cardinal?" he asked without looking at the Heretic Hunter.

"As I just said, sire," Gideon said. "We have found the stones."

"Excellent," Delita said as he turned around. "Take one of each and give them to Ramza's friends... That should solidify their loyalty."

"Of course, my leige," Gideon said. "Who shall I imbue first?"

"Rafa, my dear..." Delita called. Delita's bedsheets ruffled around and Rafa got out (it was a good thing she still had her clothes on). "Test it on her," Delita said.

"As you wish, my leige," Gideon said. He pulled out a pink-tinted stone with a white outline of a heart carved into it. "This must be the Love Stone," he said.

"How ironic that we give that particular stone to the girl that will destroy Ramza," Delita chuckled darkly. "Proceed."

* * *

"Where are we going, Everhart?" Ramza asked. It was about five in the afternoon and the party was trekking across the barren plains of Steronn. All around nothing could be seen but grass and prairie dog holes. Ahead of them loomed giant mountains, but they never seemed to get any closer.

"The first thing we must do is get off this continent," Everhart said without turning to face the others. "I know of a way to do so."

"This doesn't involve swimming, does it?" Alma asked.

"Why?" Ramza asked.

"I can't swim," Alma admitted as she went red and stared at the ground.

"Don't worry about it," Ovelia said. "I can't either."

"I would rust if I were to come in contact with compound H2O," Worker No.8 said as he stomped along.

"I couldn't swim very far," Orlandu said. "My old bones would give out on me."

"My plan does not involve swimming," Everhart said. A group sigh of relief was heard. "But we must keep moving. The longer we delay here, the longer Delita has to conquer the rest of the world."

"Delita's out for world domination?!" Ramza gulped.

Everhart paused for a moment to look Ramza straight in the eye. "He is," he answered. He then turned and kept walking.

"Oh, dear..." Alma said.

"Delita..." Ovelia sighed. "What happened to that gentle, kind, caring man I fell in love with?"

"There never was such a Delita," Orlandu growled. "He was on a serious power trip."

"No..." Ramza said. "He used to be like that... before his sister was killed."

"Only Ramza and I knew that Delita," Alma said. "Hmmm..."

"Is that why you hate him so much?" Ovelia asked Ramza.

"Hate?" Ramza asked. "I don't hate Delita. I just hate what he's become."

"Oh..." Ovelia said. "I guess that's how I feel, too."

"Do you still love him?" Everhart asked without turning around.

"How would you know about that?" Ovelia asked, getting a bit flustered.

"I know many things," Everhart responded.

"...No, I don't," Ovelia said. "Trying to kill Uncle Orlandu, beating up my cousin Olan and then killing me (sounds funny, doesn't it?)... It's unforgivable."

"That is good news," Everhart said. "You would be a fool to still love him."

"Can we talk about something else?" Ramza asked.

"...Delita has the Chinese Zodiac Stones," Everhart said.

"Well, we already knew that," Orlandu said. "The problem is, we have them, too."

"Well, most of 'em," Alma said. "We gave Cloud the Rooster Stone, remember?"

"Delita is being aided by church sympathizers from the future," Everhart answered. "They stole the Chinese Zodiac Stones and came back here to destroy you."

"Destroy?" Alma gulped. "Oh, I hate the 'd' word..."

"It is best if we don't dwell on such things..." Everhart said. "It'll be getting dark soon. We should set up camp."

"All right," Orlandu said. "Worker No.8, help me set some stuff up. Ramza, would you-"

Ramza was staring hard at a rock nearby. "...Ramza?" Orlandu asked.

"That rock just flashed with light," Ramza said. "I saw it..."

"You've been out in the sun too long, big brother," Alma said.

"No, really," Ramza said. "Look."

Alma joined Ramza in staring at the rock. In another thirty seconds it flashed again. "What the?!" Alma exclaimed.

"What's wrong, guys?" Orlandu asked.

"...!" Everhart said.

Suddenly a huge burst of energy flashed in front of the group. A purple portal opened above the rock and Cloud and Tifa came crashing down in front of Ramza.

"Ohhhh..." Tifa groaned as she rubbed her bottom. "That's gonna leave a mark..."

"Cloud?!" Ramza asked.

"Ungh..." Cloud muttered as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Ramza! Boy, am I glad to see you!" he said as he grabbed Ramza's hand and shook it vigorously.

"What's going on, Cloud?" Ramza asked. "Why're you back here?"

"History is being rewritten in my time," Cloud said. "Bad things are happening. I came back to help you beat Delita!"

"And I came too!" Tifa said.

"Who're you?" Alma asked.

"Oh, sorry," Tifa said. "My name's Tifa Lockheart. I'm Cloud's..."

"Oh, so YOU'RE the one he was always talking about," Orlandu chuckled. "Nice to meet you."

"Who're you guys, anyway?" Tifa asked.

The whole meet-and-greet was broken up by Everhart. "You obviously are naive," he said. "Delita has been causing temporal distortions all around this time. Your coming here could open a rift to another dimension and release something unpleasant."

"Like what?" Cloud asked.

Suddenly a loud screech was heard. Everyone whipped around to see a wiry, long, dragon-winged beast fly out of the portal Cloud and Tifa had emerged from. The portal sealed up afterwards. The beast hissed menacingly at the group.

"What's THAT?!" Ovelia shrieked.

"That is Gust, the Wind Demon," Everhart explained as he readied his spear. "It has full control over the wind. We must kill it before it turns all of this world into a windswept ruin."

"No one's blowing down MY house!" Ramza said as he drew his Chaos Blade and stood beside Everhart.

"I've gotta make up for this," Cloud said as he readied his Materia Blade.

"Sorry about this. I'll help too!" Tifa chimed in.

"Ummm... Me too?" Ovelia asked as she nervously took a position between Ramza and Everhart.

"Can you fight?" Everhart asked.

"Not really," Ovelia said. "But I can still help you guys!"

"TORNADO!!!" Gust screeched as it blew a huge cyclone out of its mouth. The wind swept over the party and blew them backwards. Alma, Orlandu and Worker No.8 were blown pretty far back.

"Let's let him have it!" Cloud said. "BRAVER!!!"

Cloud ran up and sliced Gust down the middle. The horrible beast was damaged a bit, but not fatally.

"Layer upon layer, make your mark now. Haste," Everhart chanted. Everyone felt themselves getting faster.

"Yeah! I'm full of energy!" Tifa cheered as she ran up to Gust. "BEAT RUSH!!!" she yelled as she sank her fist into its face.

"Take that!" Ovelia said as she knocked Gust in the back with her Gold Staff. Gust turned on Ovelia in a rage.

"STORM TORNADO!!!" it shrieked as it fired a stronger blast of wind than before. Ovelia was blown up into the air.

"Ovelia!!!" Ramza cried.

"Man, does she WANT to die again?!" Cloud asked as he ran under the falling ex-Queen and caught her.

"Whew... Thanks, Cloud," Ovelia said.

"SOMERSAULT!!!" Tifa yelled as she backflipped and kicked Gust square in the jaw. Everhart leaped upwards and flew down upon Gust, driving his spear through the demon like a knife cutting through hot butter.

"Let's wrap this up!" Ramza said as he charged and split Gust in two with one mighty swipe. Both pieces fell over and disintegrated.

"Whew..." Tifa panted. "Is it over?..."

"Yes," Everhart said. "It's over."

"Sorry," Cloud said.

"It's OK," Ovelia said as she got out of Cloud's arms. "You didn't know."

"Well, a good thing about all this is that we have two more allies in our battle against Delita," Orlandu said as Alma, Worker No.8 and he walked back and rejoined the group.

"Delita?" Tifa asked. "I'm afraid you'll have to fill me in."

"I think we all could use some 'filling in,'" Alma said as she looked around at her friends and then off towards the mountains.


	6. Steronn Canyon

**CHAPTER 6**

**STERONN CANYON**

After the excitement of finding Cloud and Tifa and beating Gust faded out, the party sat down to a dinner of fried prairie dog on a stick. "It's my specialty," Orlandu chuckled as he handed a wad to each person. "I worked at the Zeltennia State Fair every summer in high school.

"Lovely," Ramza said as he bit into the meat.

"Errr... you could've at least taken the head off..." Alma winced as she stared at the deep-fried expression on the prairie dog's face.

"Mmmm! I love it!" Ovelia said as she gnawed away at the roasted rodent.

"It does have a unique flavor," Tifa agreed. "I like it."

"Welcome to Ramza's world, Tifa," Cloud said. "There are many new things to like and dislike."

"Well, then this is my first new 'like,'" Tifa said as she put the whole thing in her mouth and swallowed, much to everyone's amazement. "May I have another, please?" she asked sweetly as she thrust the stick into the dirt. Everyone sweatdropped.

"It is... pleasing," Everhart said as he nibbled on the prairie dog he had been given.

"Are you very hungry?" Alma asked.

"I don't need to eat much," Everhart said. "My body can last a long time without proper nourishment."

"Ah, I see," Ramza said, nodding his head.

The party talked with Cloud and Tifa for about half an hour longer, until Everhart suggested that they should get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow.

"OK," Tifa said as she yawned. "I think turning in sounds good..."

Tifa got up and began a stretch to accompany her yawning. "Uh, Tifa..." Cloud started to say.

"What, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

RRRRRRIP!!!

"Don't you remember what happens when you stretch like that?" Cloud asked as he put his hand over his eyes.

"...Oops," Tifa gulped, going red. Orlandu and Everhart shielded their eyes as well, while Ovelia, Alma and Worker No.8 stared.

"Oh, my," Ovelia gulped.

"Errrr...." Alma stammered.

"What? What's wrong?" Tifa asked. "C'mon! You two see 'em in the mirror every day, and I'm sure yours are a lot better than mine!"

"Nuh-uh," both girls said at the same time as they shook their heads.

"Oh... forget it," Tifa muttered. Worker No. 8 pulled out one of Ramza's spare shirts from his chassis. Tifa put it on, lay down next to Cloud and dozed off.

* * *

There was a loud explosion and shrapnel flew everywhere. Some of the pieces flew towards King Delita but bounced harmlessly off of his magical armor. He strolled through the streets of Berkana and the torrents of gunfire, magic spells and arrows without any damage, and with one slash of his Chaos Blade he cut down any Zeratulian soldier that stood in his way.

"(I... am invincible...)" he thought as his face twisted into an insane grin. "(Teta, if you could see me now...)"

Delita finally stood before the Presidential Residence. He took a moment to hold his sword up and laugh triumphantly. "Mwa ha ha ha!!!" he laughed, a hint of histeria present in the sound. "Nobody can stop me... not even Ramza! THE WORLD BELONGS TO ME!!!"

Delita flew up the Residence's 50-odd steps, slicing any Zeratulian soldier that he saw to ribbons with his Chaos Blade. He left only death in his wake.

"Hyral!"

The voice stopped Delita in his tracks. He stopped on the top step and looked around, his sword glistening in the moonlight. "Come on, show yourself!" he yelled. "I haven't even begun to break a sweat!"

The doors of the palace thrust open and President Maclus appeared. Armed secret service agents stood behind him on either side. He adjusted his tie as he stared down Ivalice's ruler.

"Ah, Mr. President," Delita chuckled as he bowed mockingly. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

"Hyral, cease this at once," Maclus ordered. "You've made an enemy of Zeratul."

"Never," Delita said coolly. "LIGHTNING STAB!!!"

Delita swung his sword and lightning flashed. The agents behind President Maclus were reduced to piles of carbon. Maclus instinctively took a step backwards. He pulled a gun out of his back pocket and aimed it at Delita's face. "I don't know how you got here so quickly, but soon the entire militia will appear and defeat you!" He snarled as he walked backwards, with Delita following him every step of the way.

"Pshhht," Delita said with a wave of his hand. "I've already dealt with them. No cavalry's coming to help you, Mr. President. All it took was a quick side trip."

In less time than it takes to write it, Delita swung his sword and knocked the gun out of Maclus's sweaty palms. It skittered to the corner of the room, coated in blood spilt on it from the sword. Maclus was so surprised he fell to the ground. Delita towered over him and pressed the edge of his sword to the President's neck.

"Surrender Zeratul, Maclus," Delita demaned.

"I can't do that," Maclus said, still managing to keep his cool demeanor. "Zeratul is a democracy. Only congress can surrender it."

Delita pulled his sword away and grabbed Maclus by the neck. He held him up over his head and let him dangle.

"I told you I can't do it!" Maclus insisted in a choking voice that made him sound like Yoda.

Delita smiled evilly. "I know that... I just wanted to hear it from you personally. But if you're not going to submit... well..."

Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the Presidential Residence to its foundation. Delita dropped Maclus and whirled around to look out the door. Maclus rubbed his sore neck and stood up.

"That's the Zeratulian air force," Maclus explained. "Their airships are coming. You're finished."

Delita briefly hesitated, wondering if the Rabbit Stone's power would protect him from aircraft artillery. One of the airships flew in at close range. Delita took one look and resumed his previous mindset.

Delita turned back to Maclus and shrugged. "Looks like you're wrong again, Mr. President," he said. "That's MY flag flying from those ships."

* * *

Delita walked up the steel ramp of the largest airship, dragging Maclus behind him, who was too shocked and worn out to protest. Law stood at the top of the ramp, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Bravo, bravo," he said in a sarcastic tone as he made an overly-elaborate bow. "Looks like you didn't need our help after all."

Delita threw Maclus to the deck. "Show our guest to his quarters," he sneered.

"Silas," Law barked.

Silas appeared without a sound. Law gave Maclus a hard kick and knocked him towards the young Ninja. "Take him to the brig," Law instructed.

Silas nodded silently and helped President Maclus stand up. He then gently began pushing the ousted ruler towards the prison cells. The old man had been beaten so badly that Silas didn't want to risk killing him by acting ruthless; he might be useful later when they ran into Ramza.

Delita brushed past Law, purposefully knocking him off balance. "Where did you get all these airships?" he asked. "As I recall, you were only able to construct one before we decided to invade."

"The air force wasn't expecting an enemy airship to materialize in front of them like we did," Law explained. "We destroyed them and took their whole fleet."

Delita looked out at the twelve other ships that had Ivalice's flag flying over them, and then he looked down at the one he was on. They were wood; he was on metal. Just to prove this hypothesis, he kicked the side of the ship. It made a loud CLANG noise.

"Metal?" Delita asked.

Law nodded. "I had the smoking engineer from Ramza's team build our flagship with Mythril, so it'd be stronger. The rest of the ships used to be Zeratul's. It was like takin' candy from a baby!"

Delita laughed cruelly. "Wonderful. With a legion of airships for me to command, no one can stop me! I'm going back to Zeltennia to drink to my victory with Gideon and my lovely bride-to-be. You handle things here."

Delita held up the Rooster Stone and vanished. "That sleazeball's worse than me when it comes to women," Law muttered. "Oh, well. It's none of my business anyway."

* * *

"(YAWN) Good morning, everyone!" Tifa said as she stood up and stretched (though taking care not to tear Ramza's spare shirt).

"It is time to awaken," Everhart said, not speaking to anyone in particular. Ramza slowly awoke and got up. He rubbed the gunk out of his eyes and looked around as the others woke up as well.

"Where do we go now, Everhart?" Ramza asked. "You seem to know this country well."

"We go through there," Everhart said as he pointed ahead. A huge canyon stood before them, cutting an unsightly gash in the mountain range. "We will be closer to our goal when we reach the other side."

"Through the canyon?" Ovelia asked. "OK."

"Be cautious," Everhart said. "The canyon is a haven for zombies and undead creatures."

"Zombies?" Alma gulped. "Ugh... I've seen enough zombies in my life."

"Does that mean you won't be coming with us?" Cloud asked.

"What? No," Alma said as she shook her head. "I'll come, but I'll cover my rear... ah, I mean... THE rear."

"Right," Orlandu said. "Come along, all of you. Let's go through the canyon."

Led by Ramza, Orlandu and Everhart, the eight travelers walked towards the huge canyon's entrance.

* * *

"What a spectacular play," Freya Crescent said as Amarant Coral and she walked out of Alexandria Castle. "I was quite surprised when Zidane showed up on stage and Dagger ran to him."

"Hmmph," Amarant muttered. "Mushy stuff. Disgusting."

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport," Eiko Carol said as she ran and caught up with the bounty hunter and the mouse lady. "I thought it was neat, too! Oh, but Zidane and Dagger are gonna get married... I'm so sad..."

"You'll find someone else to slobber over," Amarant muttered as they walked out of Alexandria. "Just give it time."

"Amarant, that's the first time I've heard you try to console someone," Freya noted.

"Hmmph," Amarant muttered.

Suddenly, a huge, pink-colored hole appeared on the grass in front of them. "What's that?!" Eiko asked as she raised her Tiger Racket in a defensive stance.

The pink hole slid along the grass and stopped under Amarant. He fell in and vanished. The hole closed up and vanished.

"Amarant!" Freya exclaimed. "He's gone!"

"I wonder where he went?..." Eiko asked.

* * *

The party had been traveling through the canyon for about two hours, and they'd had plenty of encounters with zombies. It seemed like Orlandu was casting Holy Explosion to destroy some attacking beasts every few moments. Ovelia surrounded the group with an MBarrier spell to make things easier, Tifa punched out any living dead that got too close and Worker No.8 shot missiles and lasers at enemies that attacked from the back.

"The canyon is a dangerous place," Everhart restated. "Never let your guard down, even for a second."

"What about at night?" Alma asked. "This place must be jumping with zombies after sundown."

"That's the strange part," Everhart said. "They only come out during the day. They vanish at night."

"That's almost a polar opposite of regular zombies," Cloud noted.

"Steronn is a mysterous place," Everhart said, and didn't talk any more.

"I'm starting to believe that," Ramza said as he split a devil dog in two with his sword.

"I will protect the master," Worker No.8 said as he punched out a zombie.

"Right, you do that," Alma said as she stayed in the middle of her friends.

Just then, Tifa noticed something up ahead. "Hey, Energizer," she said as she poked Everhart in the back.

"Everhart," Everhart answered.

"Sorry," Tifa said. "Anyway, do big, purple holes appear in rocks in this canyon?"

"What?..." Everhart asked as he looked up. A purple hole was embedded in the rocks.

"What IS it?" Ovelia asked as she walked up and touched it. It felt like solid rock, but it looked like a tunnel.

"Whoever painted this was really talented," Orlandu remarked.

"It isn't a painting," Ramza said. "See how it's sparkling inside? It's a real tunnel."

"So how come we can't get into it?" Tifa asked.

"It's a warp hole," Everhart said. "The entrance can only be opened through magic."

"Magic, huh?..." Cloud asked as he dug the Rooster Stone out of his pocket. "Well, this thing has a way of opening up doors... Let me try it."

Cloud walked up to the hole and touched the reddish-orange stone to it. The tunnel immediately began to glow pink and swirl around.

"Watch out!!!" Alma cried. "That's how Tifa and Cloud got here!"

"Get back," Everhart said. Everyone backed away to the other side of the canyon walls. "A demon could emerge," Everhart hissed as his pulled out his spear.

The hole spat out a man; he had strangely green skin. He wore a large, metal claw on his right hand. His scarlet beard and hair masked his eyes.

"What the hell?..." he asked as he landed on the ground and looked around.

"Woah!" Ramza gulped. "Another time traveler!"

"And another demon!!!" Ovelia cried as she pointed.

A horrible creature was emerging from the portal. Its flesh drooped and flaked in places, and many of its bones could be seen. It roared menacingly as its jaw hung loosely on the left side of its face.

"What is THAT?!" Cloud asked.

"UnDoom," Everhart said. "A horrible zombie demon. He's very powerful."

"GRAAAAHHHH!!!" UnDoom shrieked. "BREATH OF DECAY!!!"

UnDoom inhaled deeply and then blew outwards. A huge gust of horrible, moldy wind blew through the canyon. Everhart, Ovelia, Tifa and Worker No.8 were blown a ways away from the others.

"Oh, great!" Cloud said as he drew his Materia Blade.

"Hey, you!" Alma shouted. "Get away from there!"

What?..." Amarant asked. He turned around and saw UnDoom. With one swift motion, he leaped backwards and landed beside Alma. "He doesn't scare me," he said.

"Who are you?" Ramza asked.

"Call me Amarant," Amarant said. "Leave the formalities for later."

"Right," Orlandu said. "HOLY EXPLOSION!!!"

The sacred attack flew at UnDoom, but it dissolved it with a wave of its rotting hand. "What?!" Orlandu gasped. "Why didn't it work?!"

"Maybe since he's a demon, Holy attacks don't hurt it as much," Alma suggested as she stepped backwards.

"You're terrified, aren't you?" Ramza asked his sister.

"I won't let it control me," Alma said as she shook he head. "I wanna prove I'm as strong as the rest of you!"

"Spunky girl," Amarant said. "Fine, I'll help."

Amarant charged up and slashed at UnDoom with his claw. Bits of dead skin flew everywhere. The beast roared menacingly.

"Hey, that guy's pretty good!" Cloud exclaimed.

"He's not from your time?" Ramza asked.

"I've never seen him before," Cloud answered. "But let's help him! BLADE BEAM!!!"

"Yeah," Orlandu said. "SPLIT PUNCH!!!"

The two sword attacks hit UnDoom pretty hard and it stepped backwards a few times, but they didn't kill it.

"DEATH BREATH!!!" it roared as it raised its head and let its horrible, black tongue slide out of its broken-open mouth. A horrible cloud of putrid, green gas came out of the opening.

"Ur'ghaaaahhh!!!" Ramza cried as he covered his nose. "How awful!"

"That's not the half of it," Orlandu said as he looked up above his head. A large 3 was hovering over him. "We're on a deadline now."

"Have you any money?" Amarant asked Cloud.

"This really isn't the time to take out a loan," Cloud replied.

"Trust me," Amarant said as he snatched Cloud's wallet out of his pocket. "SPARE CHANGE!!!"

Before Cloud could object, Amarant grabbed fistfulls of coins out of the wallet and hurled them at UnDoom like ninja stars. They shot through the beast like bullets coming out of a gun. It roared horribly and its arms snapped off.

"Now!" Orlandu cried. "LIGHTNING STAB!!!"

"METEORAIN!!!" Cloud shouted.

"MBarrier!" Alma cried as she surrounded the group in holy light that removed their countdowns.

"Hyaaaaahhh!" Ramza shouted as he ran up and slashed UnDoom as the two other attacks flew in. The rotting beast shrieked horribly and melted away into nothing. The stench was unbearable.

"Oh, yuck!..." Alma whined as she covered her nose.

"It smells even worse now!" Cloud said as he made a face.

"Are you guys OK?" Tifa asked as the others and she ran up to the fighters.

"...What's that smell?" Ovelia said as she made a face.

"Ventilation mechanism activating," Worker No.8 said as he opened his chest to reveal a large fan. It began to whirl around and the bad smell slowly went away.

"Whew..." Ramza said as he took his hands away from his face. "Thanks, Worker No.8."

"You are welcome, master," Worker No.8 answered.

"Now then," Orlandu said, turning to Amarant. "Who're you?"

"They call me The Flaming Amarant," Amarant answered.

"Why'd you come here?" Ovelia asked.

"Search me," Amarant answered. "One minute I was mindin' my own business, the next minute a pink hole opens up and I'm here."

"A temporal distortion, no doubt," Everhart said.

"We're really sorry about this," Tifa said. "Some power-mad king's messin' up the space-time continuum and you must've been pulled here by accident."

"Let's send him back to his own world," Ramza said as Cloud handed him the Rooster Stone. He held it out in front of him, but nothing happened. "Huh?" Ramza asked. "What's wrong? Is it broken?" He shook the stone and tried it again. Nothing happened.

"It is as I feared," Everhart said. "Hyral has found the Chrono Stones."

"The what?" everyone asked.

"I will explain when we get out of the canyon," Everhart said. He then turned to Amarant. "You cannot return to your own time for now. If you come with us, we will find a way to send you back."

"All right," Amarant said. "Besides, the way you girlies fight you're gonna need someone like me along."

"Girlie?..." Orlandu asked.

"Let's just keep moving, OK?" Alma said as she stood between Orlandu and the bounty hunter. "You two can trade barbs when we're out of zombie land."

"Fine," Amarant said.

Joined by Amarant, the party continued to fight its way through the canyon.


	7. Steronn River

**CHAPTER 7**

**STERONN RIVER**

All was dark.

Alma stood alone in the blackness. Sounds of fighting and death were echoing from every direction. She began to run, but no matter how quickly she moved her legs, she couldn't escape the sounds, nor did she seem to be going anywhere. The sounds grew louder and louder, surrounding her on all sides...

She stumbled into light. Confused and disoriented, she stumbled and fell on her knees, giving her shins a nasty scraping.

Alms bit her lip in a futile attempt to shake off the pain. She began to stand up, but was stopped by the sound of a loud crashing noise. She looked forwards and gasped.

A little ways off, Rafa stood over a fallen Ramza. There was a wicked glimmer in her eyes as she clutched the downed warrior's Chaos Blade in her hands. She lifted it up and readied it for one final blow.

"No, Rafa! No!!!" Alma cried as she tried to run towards the girl, but she found that she was anchored to the ground by some unknown force. "Please, Rafa!" she wailed. "DON'T-"

Rafa thrust the sword downwards, and...

"Aaiiiigh!" Alma shrieked as she woke up. Someone put a hand down on her shoulder. She moved to grab onto the body, but halted her actions when she saw who it was.

"E...Everhart?..." she asked quietly.

"Your sleep was restless," Everhart explained. "I came to find out what was wrong."

Something moved behind him. Alma gave a startled yelp and shrank back. "Behind you!" she cried.

Everhart stepped to the side so Alma could get a better look at what was behind him. A tiny implike creature was writing about on the ground, pinned down by Everhart's black spear. It sent out high-pitched snarls every once in a while.

"It's called a Knightmare," Everhart said. "They're only native to the canyon we just traveled through. They invade their victims dreams and torture them with horrible visions to induce fear. They absorb the fear the victim radiates and grow bigger. It's truly a disturbing creature."

"Are they real?" Alma asked. "The... the visions, I mean."

Everhart remained still. "Some of them are, some are not," he said. "Mostly they are visions of possible future events."

"Oh..." Alma said. "Oh, dear..."

"Is something wrong?" Everhart asked. "Would you care to discuss the vision?"

Alma blushed for a moment and turned away from the dark Lancer. "N-no, I don't want to," she said.

"As you wish," Everhart said. He started to walk away.

"W-wait!" Alma said.

Everhart silently turned around and looked at her, his left eyebrow raised.

"What if another one comes?" Alma asked.

Everhart shook his head. "It's too close to dawn. Also, I'm leaving that one," he paused to point at the critter under his spear, "as a warning to others. You'll be fine."

Alma obviously wasn't convinced; she was trembling all over. Everhart walked over to a log nearby and sat down. "I will keep watch," he said after a pause.

Alma shyly eyed him under her eyelashes. "Don't you need to rest? You've kept watch every night since we met you."

"..." Everhart said.

"...Well?" she pushed.

"I will be all right," Everhart said. "Rest."

"OK..." Alma said with a yawn, already getting tired again. As she sank back down in a half-sleep into the grass where she had been lying, she imagined Everhart brushing away a lock of her hair that had fallen out of place.

"Ever...hart..." she whispered as she nodded off.

Everhart had brushed a blonde curl away from the girl's eyes. For a split-second, his stone face actually cracked a small smile as he pulled his hand back. Suddenly and by accident, his arm brushed against her hand. He jerked back suddenly, and his experession grew cold and hateful. "Bloody Angel..." he hissed. Instinctively he reached for his spear, but he remembered what it was holding down.

After a tense pause, he removed his hand from his spear. He shook his head and looked at Alma again. She looked so calm and peaceful when she was asleep. Everhart walked over to the log and stared at her for a while. "(No... You couldn't be...)" he thought. "(And yet when I thouched her I mistook her for the Bloody Angel...)"

Everhart glanced back at the rest of the party. Ramza and Orlandu leaned heavily on Worker No.8. Cloud and Tifa were propped up against each other (Tifa was snoring lightly), Ovelia snoozed with her back to a tree and Amarant was propped up against the canyon wall; it was hard to tell if he was asleep or not.

Everhart turned and looked at Alma again and frowned. "(Perhaps this will not be as simple as I once planned...)" he thought.

* * *

"(YAWWWWWWN)" Ovelia groaned as she stretched and stood up. "What a night! This outside air is really good for the system!"

"We must continue towards our destination as soon as possible," Everhart said as the rest of the group began to wake up.

"Ooooogh..." Ramza yawned as he got up. "Good morning, everyone..."

"What's for breakfast?" Tifa asked as she stretched and her shirt ripped. Worker No.8 reached into his chest compartment and gave her another of Ramza's shirts while everyone covered their eyes.

"Didn't you hear the dark tin guy over there?" Amarant asked. "We need to be on the move. We can't stop for breakfast."

"That's OK," Orlandu said. "I've got just the thing for eating and traveling."

"What would that be?" Cloud asked.

"These," Orlandu said as he pulled out some oddly-wrapped bars. "They're bars of cereal and powdered milk. Aren't they cool?! I carry them around all the time!"

"Oi..." Cloud said as he sweatdropped.

"Unghhh..." Alma moaned as she sat up.

"Wow, she got up... and without any bacon incentive!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Alma, you look terrible," Ramza said. "Is something wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Alma looked over at Everhart, who shook his head. "...No..." Alma said. "I just had trouble sleeping, that's all."

"Oh," Ramza said. "OK..."

"Here," Orlandu said as he tossed a cereal bar to each person.

"Mmm," Ovelia said as she bit in eagerly.

"What kind of cereal is this?" Amarant asked.

"Bran," Orlandu said. "Why did you think I'd carry that stuff around?"

Everyone glanced at everyone else. All of them but Orlandu, Everhart and Worker No.8 dashed off into the bushes.

"What? What's wrong?" Orlandu asked.

"..." Everhart said.

"The digestive tracts of younger humans are more sensitive than yours," Worker No.8 said.

"Huh," Orlandu said as he shrugged. He bit into his bran bar and sighed happily. "Ahh, that hits the spot."

* * *

"Are you sure you heard this rumor correctly, Locke?" Celes Chere asked Locke Cole as Locke, Terra Branford, Gau and she walked through the Phantom Forest. It had been a year since Kefka had been destroyed, and magic was supposed to be wiped from the face of the planet.

"My contact said he saw something strange in this place," Locke reassured his lover as he led the way through the trees and shrubs. "He says it was like a glowing hole in the ground."

"I guess that could be an Esper," Terra said. "But I've never heard of one that looked like a mole or an earthworm."

"Gauuuoooo! Gauuuooo!" Gau howled. "Gau hear something strange! Listen!"

Gau was usually the comic relief in the group, but he sounded serious on this, so everyone stopped and listened. The sound of moving water could be heard from somewhere closeby.

"A stream?..." Locke asked. "But there aren't any streams in Phantom Forest..."

"It actually sounds like it's getting closer..." Terra said.

"REAL close," Celes gulped.

"Oooogauuuooogauooo!!!" Gau exclaimed as a pink hole opened up underneath him and he fell in.

"Gau!" Terra cried.

"Let's go after him!" Celes declared as she leaped into the hole.

"You next, Terra," Locke said.

"Right," Terra said. She hopped at the hole, but it closed up before she could land. She crashed into the grass. "Hey, where'd it go?!" she asked.

"CELES! GAU!!!" Locke shouted out through the forest.

* * *

"Urgh," Ramza grumbled as the group returned to the camsite. "This is why I always bring a spare pair of undershorts."

"Thanks a lot, Uncle," Ovelia muttered.

"Sorry," Orlandu said. "When you're 62, you'll be able to stomach it too."

"We must go," Everhart said. "To get closer to our destination, we must travel downstream on the nearby river."

"More rivers?" Alma asked. "Oh, boy..."

"Where's the river, Everhart?" Cloud asked. Everhart silently pointed off east. Cloud went that way and saw the river; it looked pretty gentle from where he was standing. "...Oh," he said.

"Don't worry," Tifa said. "We'll just make a raft and float downstream! It's easy as pie!"

"We've done that twice already," Orlandu muttered. "Someday I hope they invent an easier way of traveling rivers."

"We can make a raft pretty easily," Amarant said. "I'll go cut down some of those trees over there."

"We'll help him," Ramza said as Cloud, Orlandu, Worker No.8 and he ran to catch up with Amarant.

"We'll just wait here," Alma said as she sat down on the ground again. Ovelia and Tifa did the same.

* * *

"HAH!" Amarant grunted as his claw went through another tree. It fell down and Worker No.8 grabbed it. He dragged it over to the side and plopped it down next to the other six trees Amarant had felled.

"Sensors indicate that we have enough wood to construct a raft capable of holding all of us," the robot beeped.

"OK," Ramza said. "Amarant, that's enough."

"Whatever," Amarant said as he stopped short of knocking down another tree.

"Cloud, Orlandu, it's time to get back to the others!" Ramza called.

"Ramza, you've gotta come see this!" Cloud's voice came back. Ramza, Worker No.8 and Amarant walked over to where Cloud and Orlandu were squatting down in the grass in front of a large tree.

"OK guys, the manlihood contest is over," Ramza said. "Time to go."

"No, look," Orlandu said. "This tree has some strange things implanted in it..."

"Strange things?" Ramza asked. Cloud moved over so Ramza could hunker down and take a look himself.

Three metal tubes were sticking out of the ground and connecting to the trunk of the tree. They had flashing lights and dials on them, and a quiet humming sound was being emitted from them.

"What is this?..." Ramza asked.

"I haven't got a clue and I'm from a highly advanced time," Cloud said.

"Allow me to look," Worker No.8 said as he walked up behind them. Everyone got up so the humongous robot could observe the metal tubes. After about thirty seconds, Worker No.8 looked at his friends. "These tubes are connected to the trees photosynthetic cycle," he said. "They are taking energy from the tree and converting it to electric power."

"But what are they connected to?" Orlandu asked.

"Unknown," Worker No.8 said, shaking his head. "However, data in my memory banks shows that this technology was used approximately 1200 years ago, and the process was an important part of the field of biotechnical energy synthesis."

"Twelve centuries ago?" Amarant asked. "Those things look newer than the tin man here. How can it be 1200 years old?"

"Twelve centuries ago..." Ramza said. "These things must be remnants of the civilization that Ajora lived in."

"Ajora..." Orlandu growled.

"It is a very remarkable process," Worker No.8 said. "If we were to begin implementing it now in our cities, we could surpass the age of burning fossil fuels altogether."

"Well, take notes, Worker No.8," Cloud said. "If we ever oust Delita for good, Captain Flite's gonna be very interested in this stuff."

"Hey guys, what's taking you so long?" Ovelia asked as she showed up behind them. "C'mon, we're waiting!"

"Oh, well..." Ramza said. "All right. We're coming."

* * *

"We're back!" Ramza said as the group emerged from the bushes. Worker No.8 had constructed the raft from start to finish during the walk back to the campsite.

"I have to admit, the clunker's pretty useful," Amarant said.

"Good," Everhart said. "Put it in the river and we'll be on our way."

"Worker No.8," Ramza instructed. "Put the raft in the river and let us all get on. Then you get on, too."

"As you wish, master," Worker No.8 said as he lumbered over to the river and dropped the raft in. "Please hurry," he said. "The current is strong. I cannot hold it here for long."

"You heard the metal guy," Amarant said. "Let's beat it."

One by one, the party members hopped onto the raft. Finally, Worker No.8 let go and jumped on too.

"Whaaaahhh!" Alma cried as the front end of the raft tilted upwards.

"My apologies," Worker No.8 blipped.

"Why don't we all sit in front and he sits in back?" Cloud asked.

And so, they rearranged themselves so Worker No.8 was alone in the back. The raft sailed gently down the river.

"Ah, so this is what traveling by raft feels like..." Ovelia said as she put her hand in the water and let the cool liquid swish between her fingers.

"Mmm, what a nice day for a raft ride," Tifa said as she leaned back and gazed up at the clouds. Cloud sat upright and watched the shoreline.

"Hey Amarant," Ramza finally said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"..." Amarant said.

"Do you have many friends where you come from?" Ramza asked. "You seem kind of cold."

"I have friends," Amarant said after a long pause. "They're strange, but OK."

"I was just wondering because you haven't been the most talkative person I've ever met..." Ramza said.

"I talk when I want to," Amarant muttered. "But this river ride is pleasing. In fact..."

Everyone was surprised when the mercenary pulled out a banjo. "It makes me feel like playin' my banjo and singin' a river song!"

"AAAAAAGHHHH!!!" everyone screamed. They all grabbed their heads and writhed in agony as Amarant began to play songs that sounded like they should have died out during Davey Crockett's time.

"It may be interesting to point out that Davey Crockett didn't exist at this point in history," the network censor noted from her desk on the shoreline. Just then, a tow truck fell from the sky and crushed her.

"...Was that a tow truck?" Cloud asked.

"The space-time continuum is really being distorted," Everhart said.

"No," Alma said as she sweatdropped. "This is normal for us."

As the raft went downstream and Amarant continued his awful singing and banjo music, the party became aware that the raft was traveling faster than it had before.

"Umm... Everhart, is this river smooth?" Alma asked.

"Mostly," Everhart said. "There are the rapids."

"Rapids?!" Tifa yelped as she sat up. "Why didn't you say something earlier?!"

"You wouldn't have boarded the raft," Everhart explained. Tifa sweatdropped.

"Speaking of rapids..." Ramza said as he looked ahead. "...I think we're at them now!"

Everyone looked ahead. All that could be seen for a few hundred meters was white water. "Oh, crap..." Cloud said.

"HOLD ON!!!" Orlandu shouted as he anchored himself to the raft with Excalibur.

"Good idea," Amarant said as he jammed his claw into the wood.

The raft took a dive and rushed head-first into the rapids. "WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" everyone on board screamed.

"Worker No.8, use your body to steer!!!" Ramza shouted.

"As you wish," Worker No.8 said as he plunged his hands into the water and began to steer the raft back and forth.

"Right! No, left! Right again! Left again!" Cloud yelled from up front. "AAAHHH!!! Look out for the rock!!!"

Worker No.8 leaned to the left and the boat tilted enough to miss the rock.

"I'm scared!" Alma cried.

"That makes all of us," Ovelia said. "Hurry, Worker No.8!"

Suddenly, the rapids died down. "Whew..." everyone sighed as they slumped down.

"Is it over?" Amarant asked.

"We haven't gone over the waterfall yet," Everhart said.

"...WATERFALL?!" everyone yelled. They all looked ahead and saw a huge cliff with water falling down it in torrents.

"We're screwed," Cloud said quickly.

"Well, Amarant, it was nice knowing you," Orlandu said.

"Oh, goodie," Amarant muttered. "I get sucked into a time warp and go over a waterfall. Not the way I envisioned dying at all. Life's full of uncertainties..."

The raft teetered and went over the top. As it began to tumble towards certain death on the jagged rocks below, Ramza spotted a large tree branch hanging over the side of the falls. Within the course of a millisecond, he reached up and grabbed it. Alma grabbed his legs, Ovelia grabbed Alma's legs, Cloud grabbed Alma's legs, Tifa grabbed Cloud's legs, and so on. The next thing Ramza knew, everyone was hanging from him over the huge waterfall. The raft was reduced to splinters the second it hit the rocks.

"We made it!" Ovelia cheered.

Just then, the branch broke.

"You HAD to say it," Tifa growled. With a scream, everyone landed in the drink.

A few minutes later, they hauled themselves up onto the shoreline. They all lay there, gasping and panting and soaked head to toe. Everhart stood still, looking at their surroundings. "We made it," he finally said.

"Oh?" Ramza wheezed. "Good..."

"I hate water," Tifa concluded.

A small piece of driftwood was floating past the party's resting spot. As it approached Ramza, it began to glow strangely.

"Huh?..." Ramza asked. Suddenly, he could feel the Rooster Stone acting up in his pocket. A bright flash shot through the area, and a pink portal opened up on the shore. Celes and Gau tumbled out in a heap.

"Ouch!" Celes yelped as she came down on her butt.

"Oooogauooogauooo!" Gau said as he landed on the grass and began sniffing around. "Where this? This not like any place I in before..."

"What the?..." Alma asked as she sat up.

"More out-of-town guests, I presume..." Everhart said.

"You don't seem angry, Everhart," Tifa said.

"Only two beings can emerge from a portal at once," Everhart said. "Since two came out, no demons will emerge."

"Well, that's good news," Cloud said as he got up and walked over to the new people.

"Oh, hello," Celes said as she stood up and brushed herself off. "Who're you?"

"Well, I'm-" Cloud started, but he stopped when he noticed Gau was sniffing him all over. "Uh..." he said.

"Gau, stop it!" Celes said. "Come here, Gau! Heel!"

"Gau just saying hello," Gau sulked.

"I'm Celes and he's Gau," Celes said. "Where are we?"

"My name's Cloud," Cloud said. "And this is Ramza and that's Amarant. Let me ask you a question; what year is it?"

"It's 1845, 102 years after the War of the Magi," Celes said.

"Yep," Orlandu said. "More time travelers."

"Time travelers?" Celes asked.

"The year here definitely isn't 1845," Ramza said. "You've been pulled into a time warp."

"Hmm..." Celes said. She looked Ramza, Cloud and Amarant over. All three were dressed in strange clothes, some more primative than her armor, some more advanced. "...OK, I believe you," she said. "Heck, I've seen weirder things..."

"Aoooo!" Gau howled. "Strange people! Did Esper do this?"

"Esper?" Amarant asked.

"A magical being," Celes said. "We heard rumors of an Esper where we were looking before we came here. "

"Sorry, no Espers here," Ramza said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Rooster Stone. "This is what brought you here."

"Ooh!" Gau said as he sniffed at the stone. "Shiny, shiny! Shiny shiny shiny!"

"It's not THAT shiny," Celes said. "Is that Magicite?"

"Magicite?" Amarant asked. "We're speakin' the same language, but we ain't communicatin'."

"This is a Chinese Zodiac Stone," Ramza said. "Its magic brought you here."

"Oh," Celes said. "Well, uh, not to sound rude, but do you think it could send us back? Terra and Locke are probably worried sick about us."

"You cannot go back now," Everhart said as he walked up behind Ramza. "We must retrieve the Chrono Stones before any of the travelers can return to their own times."

"Well, I-" Celes started to say. Suddenly, a huge burst of water shot up from the river.

"What the heck?!" Cloud exclaimed as all of them ran over to look.

A huge blowfish was in the river, glaring up at the party. It had a big bandage on its head, and it didn't look too happy.

"What IS that?!" Alma gasped.

"That's a Puffer," Everhart said. "They're giant blowfish native only to Steronn. I think part of our raft hit it and it's not too happy."

"Uh-oh..." Ovelia said. "We're sorry, Puffer. We didn't mean to-"

"BLOW FISH!!!" Puffer responded. It spewed needles every which way, creating a wall of needles that split the group up. Ramza, Cloud, Amarant, Gau and Celes were the ones Puffer turned its attention on.

"Now what?" Cloud gulped.

"Now we fight it!" Celes said as she pulled out Illumina, her trustworthy sword.

"Gau! Gau go!" Gau growled.

"Can we trust 'em?" Amarant asked.

"Why not?" Cloud asked. "Let's get that fish stick! BLADE BEAM!!!"

Cloud swung his sword and the laser fired out. It hit Puffer and made it float back a little, but it didn't stop attacking.

"HOMING NEEDLE!!!" Puffer roared. It launched a huge needle at the group.

"Get outta the way!!!" Celes yelled. Everyone ran in different directions. The needle came down with a sickening CRUNCH on...

"NOOOO!!!" Amarant wailed. "My banjo! You destroyed my banjo!!!"

"YES!!!" Cloud and Ramza laughed.

Celes didn't understand the joke, so she started attacking. "Ice 2!" she shouted as she pointed at Puffer. A huge block of ice shot up around the blowfish and damaged him. Celes looked at her finger in surprise. "I thought the magic disappeared when the Espers did..." she said.

"New world, new rules for magic!" Gau offered as an explanation. "Retainer Rage! Leo's SHOCK attack!!!"

Gau produced a powerful-looking sword and swung it. A huge blast of energy blew Puffer out of the water and onto dry land.

"He's on land now!" Cloud cried. "Get him!"

"DEMI SHOCK!!!" Amarant shouted as he hit Puffer with a gravity ray.

"DASH!!!" Ramza yelled as he collided with the blowfish. Puffer exploded with a loud KABOOM. It was raining fish for a good six seconds.

"Ewww..." Cloud grumbled.

With Puffer gone, the needles that separated the parts of the party disappeared. "Ramza, are you OK?" Alma asked.

"We're all fine," Ramza said.

* * *

"So, that's your story..." Ramza said as Celes and Gau finished telling of their adventures. "Sounds like you guys have seen a lot of action."

"I'd really like to return home as soon as possible," Celes said. "Locke must be really worried about me."

"We'd like you to be able to, but until we get those Chrono Stones back, our hands are tied," Tifa said.

"How about it, Celes?" Ramza asked. "Will you and Gau come with us to get those stones back?"

"..." Celes said.

"It beats staying here until the rest of us find 'em," Amarant said.

"Kicking Delita's butt won't be easy," Cloud responded. "You guys would be a big help!"

"Aooo!" Gau said. "Gau join you! Gau help beat up bad man!" He leaped up onto Ovelia's shoulders and started running his fingers through her hair.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Ovelia asked.

"Heh heh heh," Orlandu chuckled. "He's pickin' bugs out of your hair and eating 'em."

"Well, if Gau likes you, I think I can come along too," Celes said.

"Then we'll have fun!" Ramza said as he held out his hand. "Welcome aboard, Celes."

Celes smiled and shook Ramza's hand.

"So, how's it feel to be allied with a band of wanted fugitives and heretics?" Alma joked.

"It's worked for me before," Celes chuckled. "How do you think I met Locke?"

Everyone looked at each other and laughed. Amarant was standing off to the side, building a little mound out of river mud.

"What are you doing?" Everhart asked.

"I'm giving my banjo a final resting place..." Amarant said as he stuck a makeshift cross over the mound. He stood up, saluted, and then lumbered back to the rest of the group.

"Weird," Everhart said as he shrugged and followed Amarant back to the others.


	8. Steronn Coast

**CHAPTER 8**

**STERONN COAST**

"So, where are we?" Alma asked. "The river carried us pretty far from the canyon."

"Since we don't have a map, I cannot pinpoint our current location," Worker No.8 beeped.

Celes sniffed the air. "...I think I can," she said. "I think we're near the ocean."

"Why makes you think that, Celes?" Ramza asked. Then he got a whiff of the air. "Well, I suppose that would be a big indicator," he said.

"It's smells like the sea, doesn't it?" Ovelia asked. "I love oceans."

"And where there's oceans, there's beaches!" Orlandu said. "Finally, some gentle turf that won't torture my feet."

"We are near the southern coast of Steronn," Everhart said as he looked at the group. "We aren't far from our destination now."

"But where IS the beach?" Amarant asked. "I ain't seein' it."

"Ooh!" Gau said as he looked down at the ground. "Grass getting sandy. Beach this way!" with that, he dashed off into the bushes.

"Gau, don't go rushing off!" Celes shouted. "Get back here!"

The party chased through the underbrush after Gau. Finally, they crashed out of the foliage and onto a long, sparkling, sandy beach. It stretched for miles on end, and the glittering ocean licked at its shore every few moments. The sound of the waves crashing onto the surf was music to the group's ears, and the scent of salt and fish filled the air.

"Looks like we hit the beach," Cloud joked.

"YES!" Tifa exclaimed. "No more mosquitoes!"

"Oh..." Alma said. "It reminds me of Igros beach back home..."

Ovelia walked down to the water's edge and looked out across the azure surface of the sea. "It's so pretty..." she said. "It's these kind of things that make me glad you came to get me back..."

"I'm glad that you like it, Ovelia," Ramza said.

Suddenly, a huge wave rose up and crashed all over Ovelia. It retreated back into the sea, leaving a soaked and spluttering ex-Queen. Everyone laughed.

"Oh, Ovelia, you get hugs from everyone!" Orlandu laughed.

"There's crawfish in my bra," Ovelia muttered as she reached in and started throwing the little fish this way and that.

"Ooh! Gau help!" Gau said as he ran up to assist Ovelia.

"Get away!" Ovelia cried. Gau hooted and howled as he grabbed at the crawfish. He chased Ovelia all over the beach until she was worn out. She fell over into the sand. Gau knelt down over her, a hungry look in his eyes.

"You don't think he's gonna..." Cloud gulped.

"I hope not," Celes said. "Ooh! That would give me nightmares."

Gau reached into Ovelia's dress and moved his fingers around. Ovelia shouted hoarse protests, but he didn't care. After about thirty seconds, he took his hand out. It was full of crawfish.

"What?..." Ramza asked.

"The little nipper was just lookin' for some breakfast," Amarant mused.

Gau sat down a ways from Ovelia and swallowed all the crawfish in one gulp. A confused Ovelia sat up and looked at him strangely. "You were just getting the crawfish out of my dress," she finally said.

"Uh-huh," Gau grunted as he chewed.

"Thank you, Gau," Ovelia said.

"BURP," Gau replied.

"We've wasted enough time here already," Everhart said. "Let us hurry. I will lead the way."

"All right, Everhart," Alma said. "If you say so."

Everhart cast Haste on the entire group so that they could keep up with him and they started walking across the sandy beach.

* * *

"Yo Seifer," Raijin asked. "Caught anything yet?"

"No, not yet," Seifer muttered as he jiggled his rod. "Where the hell are all the fish today?"

"...SPAWN?" Fujin offered as an explanation.

"No, it's not spawning season..." Seifer muttered.

"Maybe if you weren't using that Rinoa-shaped lure..." Raijin offered. "It might be scarin' the fish, ya know?!"

Seifer reeled in his line and looked at the lure. It was shaped like a cartoony version of Rinoa. "Yeah, I suppose it would," Seifer muttered as he made a face. "This thing even scares me. Another failed SQUARE marketing venture, these lures..."

"Actually, I heard the Quistis ones were sellin' pretty good, ya know?!" Raijin noted.

"Do they catch anything?" Seifer asked.

Fujin's rod jiggled ferociously. The eye-patch-ridden girl grabbed the rod and reeled in a huge fish. "YES," she answered as she slammed the fish on the grass and pulled out a knife to clean it.

"Aww, hell," Seifer muttered. "I'll just try a worm."

Seifer took the Rinoa lure off his line, replaced it with a standard hook and then stuck a worm on it. He cast his line into the river and started the long process of waiting for something to bite.

"I'm bored," Raijin said. "Bored bored bored bored bored... Ya know?!"

"Yeah, me too," Seifer muttered.

Suddenly, a circular, pink portal appeared in the water around Seifer's fishing line. "Woah, is that a fish?" Seifer asked as he stood up and started reeling in his line.

"Go for it, Seifer!" Raijin said. "Show that shiny fish who's boss, ya know?!"

Seifer spun the reel as fast as he could, but the portal didn't move. "Stubborn as a mule!" Seifer muttered as he started yanking on his line.

Suddenly and with a tremendous jerk, Seifer was yanked forwards. He plunged into the portal and disappeared.

"Woah," Raijin exclaimed. "Did you see that?! Gone in a flash, ya know?!"

"WHAT?" Fujin asked as she looked up from her cleaning.

* * *

"I love the beach," Alma said. "I always used to play in the water at Igros."

"Yeah, I remember that," Ramza said. "You always pretended that you were a mermaid and swam around until your skin got pruney. How that happened in cold water I'll never know."

"You always built sand castles up on the shore," Alma recalled. "That is... you and Delita always built sandcastles up on the shore."

"..." Ramza said.

"Perhaps we should change topics," Ovelia said.

Worker No.8 was lumbering behind the group; sand was not his favorite terrain. He stepped on a wet spot and sank. "Master Ramza, assistance, please," he beeped.

"Oh, not again," Ramza groaned.

"Worker No.8, why don't you walk on the grass?" Tifa asked as Celes and she tried to pull him out of the sinkhole; he wouldn't budge.

"I follow the master," Worker No.8 said in his usual monotone voice. "If the master walks in the grass, I walk in the grass. If he walks on sand, I walk on sand."

"I see..." Ramza said. "Everhart, can you cast Float?"

"Indeed," Everhart said. "I think I see what you're getting at."

Everhart faced Worker No.8 and held out his hand. "FLOAT," he said. Instantly, Worker No.8 rose up out of the sinkhole and hovered a few centimeters above the ground.

"Come on, Worker No.8," Ramza said as he started walking again.

"Yes, master," Worker No.8 said as he began walking after Ramza. "...Altitude reading abnormal," he said after a few moments. "But not fatal, so ignoring..."

"Good," Alma muttered. "Of all the people Delita could have left, he had to leave that robot, didn't he?"

"He's not the brightest guy on the block, but he's a great fighter," Ramza said. "He saved my hide more than once in the battles against the Temple Knights."

"Really?" Ovelia asked. "He seems to be a strange fellow indeed."

"I can't tell if he has a conscious mind or not," Ramza said. "Sometimes it seems like he does, but other times he's as mindless as a worker bee."

"Worker No.8, can you think?" Celes asked.

"Think?..." Worker No.8 beeped in a tone that sounded like a question.

"You know," Tifa explained. "Think about strategy, analyze things without your sensors, that kind of stuff."

"...I am skilled in many fields," Worker No.8 said. "But I lack the ability to think critically. My original programmers failed to add the critical thought program before I was sealed away."

"So ya can't think for yerself, huh?" Amarant asked. "I expected as much."

"Don't worry, Worker No.8," Ramza said. "When we find Mustadio, I'm sure he'll be able to design something for you."

"I would be eternally grateful, master," Worker No.8 beeped.

"Have you noticed how nice the sand feels?" Ovelia asked. "I think we can take off our shoes for a while."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Cloud spoke up. "There could be monsters that live in the sand that would just love to rip your feet off."

"There are no such monsters," Everhart said. "You may remove your footwear if you wish."

"Thank you, Everhart," Alma said as she pulled off her boots and let her bare feet plunge into the cool sand. Everhart couldn't help but notice how milky and beautiful those feet were. Before he could contemplate it further, he shook off the thought and kept walking.

"Oh, yeah, that feels great!" Orlandu said as he peeled off his boots and let his aged feet touch the sands. "I haven't felt this good in over twenty years..."

"It's wonderful," Ovelia agreed. "I've never felt so free..."

"You never did this in Ivalice?" Cloud asked.

"No," Ovelia admitted. "I wasn't allowed to. Queens just have to be proper all the time, you know..."

"Ugh," Gau snorted from Ovelia's side. He was walking next to her, occasionally dropping down on all fours and sniffing the area like a puppy.

"Ugh is right," Ovelia muttered. "I like it a lot better out here... I'm actually kind of glad that I'm not royalty anymore..."

"I guess being a renegade traveling with a group of heretics isn't so bad after all, huh?" Amarant chuckled.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor," Ovelia said.

"I don't," Amarant responded. Ovelia became quiet.

* * *

"N'gaaaooowwww..." Tifa moaned after the fifth hour had passed. "We've been walking too long out here. When are we going to get there?"

"Not today," Everhart answered. "There is still a long way to go."

"But can't we walk in the shade?" Tifa asked. "I've got huge sunburns on my shoulders from walking around out here!"

"We would be easy prey for the animals that live in the forest if we walked in there," Everhart answered. "We must stay on the beach; it's the safest route."

"Don't worry, Tifa," Cloud chuckled playfully. "Dr. Cloud will help make those shoulders all better when we set up camp."

"Oh, you big lug," Tifa laughed happily.

"Sickening," Amarant muttered.

"How can you say that?" Alma asked. "You've never been in love."

"I loved my banjo," Amarant muttered. "And look what happened to that."

"It's OK, Amarant," Orlandu said. "You can get a new banjo when we reach civilization."

"Really?" Amarant asked. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Uncle Orlandu, you have screwed us all," Ovelia grumbled.

"What? What did I do?" Orlandu asked. "I liked his music."

Gau was on all fours again now, sniffing the terrain like a bloodhound. Suddenly, he jerked up and looked out at the ocean.

"What's up, Gau?" Celes asked.

"AUUUUUGAUGAUGAUUOOOOO!!!" Gau howled at the ocean.

"What's with Scooby over there?" Amarant asked.

"Hey, Ramza," Ovelia said as she pointed out into the water. "What's that?"

Ramza walked over to Ovelia's side and looked. There was a spot in the water that was shining differently than the rest of it.

"That's weird..." Ramza said. "What could it be?"

"Scanning..." Worker No.8 said as he lumbered up beside Ramza. After a moment, he turned to his master. "It appears to be a rift in the space-time continuum," he beeped.

"Great," Cloud muttered. "Another rube from some other time zone."

"Watch it," Celes muttered as she elbowed Cloud in the ribs.

"I guess if we want to find out what's in it, we should use the Rooster Stone," Alma said.

"Go ahead, Ramza," Ovelia pushed.

"Well, all right," Ramza said.

"Be careful," Everhart said. "It could be a person, but it could just as easily be a demon."

Ramza pulled out the Rooster Stone and held it out over the water. A loud sound like a thunderclap was heard, and a large, purple portal opened in the water. Everyone gaped as Seifer flew out and landed in the sand, his fishing rod a tangled mess in his left hand.

"What the heck?!" Orlandu asked.

"His clothes look weirder than Cloud's!" Celes exclaimed.

"Watch it," Cloud muttered as he elbowed Celes in the ribs.

"Aww, damn it!" Seifer cursed as he spat sand this way and that. "What the hell happened?!"

"Auuuoooo!" Gau howled as he hopped up to Seifer. "Weird-dressed guy, you OK?"

"What the?" Seifer asked. He quickly leaped up and yanked out his gunblade. "OK, who are you guys?!" he demanded.

"It's OK," Ramza said as he held up his hands. "We won't hurt you."

"No?" Seifer asked. "You coulda fooled me with monkey-boy's greeting..."

"Sawry," Gau apologized.

"Who are you?" Ovelia asked.

Seifer smirked at the ex-Queen and looked out at the ocean. "They call me..." he started. "...Hot-Headed SeeD Reject! But you can call me Seifer."

"Seifer?" Celes asked. "What a strange name..."

"Yeah?" Seifer asked. "What're YOUR names?"

"Cloud Strife," Cloud said.

"Tifa Lockheart," Tifa answered.

"Gau! Gau!" Gau hooted.

"Celes Chere," Celes responded.

"Cidolfus Orlandu," Orlandu answered.

"Amarant Coral," Amarant said.

"Ovelia Atkashka," Ovelia answered.

"Alma Beoulve," Alma responded.

"My designation is Worker No.8," Worker No.8 beeped.

"I am Everhart," Everhart answered.

"I'm Ramza Beoulve," Ramza said. "Nice to meet you, Seifer."

"Whoo..." Seifer mused. "What a bunch of weirdos."

"Well, excuse me!..." Cloud muttered.

"Whatever," Seifer said. "Look, I don't care who you are. Just send me home and I'll forget this ever happened."

"That's impossible," Everhart said. "We cannot send you back to your time until we retrieve all the Chrono Stones."

"Say what?" Seifer asked. "Speak English, Black Knight Man!"

"We can sit here and bicker for the rest of our lives, or we can keep going," Orlandu said. "It's your choice."

"We're all looking for a way home," Celes said. "Most of us come from other times, just like you. If you help us, you'll get home faster."

"Why should I help you?" Seifer snorted.

"Because if you don't, the wilds of this world will tear you into tiny pieces," Everhart said as he approached Seifer.

"Hey, what're you doin'?" Seifer asked. "Stay back!"

"You don't know the first thing about this world," Everhart said as he towered over Seifer, seemingly bigger than he really was. "How do you think you'll survive?"

"Uh..." Seifer said.

"Seifer," Ramza said. "If you help us, I promise that when we open the gate to send everyone back, you'll be the first to go."

"..." Seifer said.

"Please, Seifer?" Ovelia asked as she batted her eyelashes coyly.

"...Oh, all right," Seifer muttered. "But don't think I'm gonna get all buddy-buddy with you weirdos right away."

"To each his own," Amarant said. "I'm a loner like you, bud, and these guys're worth havin' around."

"Whatever," Seifer grumbled.

Just then, a loud roar was heard from over the ocean. "What was that?!" Ramza asked as everyone turned and looked.

A huge, blue serpent was moving towards the shore. It was about the size of a five-story building and colored turquoise with violet slashes on its face and neck. It screeched angrily, much like an irritated balooga whale.

"It's Tsunami, the Water Demon!" Orlandu cried.

"Hey, he's the guy that knocked us to Zeratul!" Alma exclaimed.

"He's not happy," Everhart said. "This island is his home and he's angry that we're tresspassing."

"If he's angry, then I'm gonna show 'im that I'm ANGRIER!" Seifer said as he readied his gunblade for battle.

"Seifer! No!" Gau cried. "You hurt animal! It get angry! Attack you!"

"Shut up!" Seifer said as he clicked his gunblade and fired. The bullet bounced off Tsunami's thick, dragonish hide and didn't hurt the beast at all.

"Uh-oh..." Ramza gulped.

Tsunami turned and glared at Seifer. The moment Seifer saw the rage and hatred in its eyes, he regretted shooting.

"TIDAL CYCLONE!!!" Tsunami roared as he opened his mouth and started creating a huge hurricane.

"He'll blow us all to Oz this time!" Alma cried.

"Not if I can help it," Worker No.8 said as he opened his chest compartment and fired his cannon. The blast hit Tsunami in the mouth and dissolved the attack. The Water Demon roared in anger.

"Looks like it's up to us to calm him down," Orlandu said. Ramza, Seifer, Worker No.8, Gau and himself were the fighters in the direct path of Tsunami.

"Gau! Gau go!" Gau said as he bent down and snarled at the monster.

"AQUA CANNON!!!" Tsunami roared as it opened its mouth and shot huge blasts of water at the group. The water hit the beach and blew sand everywhere, along with the fighters.

"Agh!" Orlandu cursed as he hit the sand, but he got back up and swung his sword. "LIGHTNING STAB!!!" he yelled. The electric blast rocked through Tsunami and made him screech angrily.

"Rage: Stray Cat!" Gau yelled. "CATSCRATCH!!!" Gau ran up and slashed Tsunami across the chest. The beast shireked horribly and tilted backwards, but did not cease his attack.

"This guy doesn't quit!" Ramza exclaimed.

"ICE WINDER!!!" Tsunami roared. Its gills opened and huge ice chunks spewed out at the group. No one escaped the barrage without being hit more than twice.

"Agh!" Orlandu yelled as he landed on the sand. "He got me!"

"I will defend Master Orlandu!" Worker No.8 said as he stood in front of the fallen Holy Swordsman. "ROCKET PUNCH!!!" Worker No.8 aimed his fist at Tsunami and it launched. It smacked the dragon demon in the face and then retreated back to the robot's arm. The beast roared even more.

"FREEZE CRACKER!!!" Tsunami roared as he charged up his strongest magical attack.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ramza shouted. "ULTIMA!!!"

The holy attack stopped Tsunami cold. He reeled backwards and sank into the water until only his head was on the surface. He then opened his mouth and charged at the shore; his giant, white fangs glistened horribly in the noon-day sun.

"Uh-oh..." Gau gulped and retreated behind Ramza.

Seifer looked at his surroundings. Worker No.8 was trying to protect Orlandu, who had fallen to one of Tsunami's attacks because Seifer had provoked him.

"(What'm I feeling?...)" Seifer thought. "(I don't like it. Could it be guilt?...)"

"This is going to hurt..." Ramza growled as he stepped backwards.

"No, it won't," Seifer said. "ROUGH DIVIDE!!!"

Everyone watched in amazement as Seifer ran towards the charging sea serpent and slashed it across the face with his gunblade. Tsunami reeled back, shrieked in agony and retreated. He sank into the ocean and disappeared.

"Woah..." Cloud exclaimed. "Seifer got him!..."

"Way to go, Seifer!" Ovelia called.

"You OK, old timer?" Seifer asked as he helped Orlandu stand up.

"I'll live," Orlandu grumbled. "That was some stunt you pulled, Seifer."

"Ahhh," Seifer laughed as he scratched his head. "I was just doin' what was right... (for once)."

"Hey, you could be pretty useful," Amarant said. "Why don'cha come along with us?"

"Gee, I dunno..." Seifer joked. "It might be bad fer my reputation to be hangin' out with you guys..."

"Oh, come on," Celes muttered.

"Aw, hell, you've convinced me," Seifer laughed. "I'll tag along until we get those Chrono Stones back."

"Welcome to the team, Seifer," Ramza said as he extended his hand in friendship.

"Heh!..." Seifer chuckled as he shook Ramza's hand vigorously.

"One big happy family," Alma sighed.

"It's nice to have so many friends," Tifa said.

"Let us go," Everhart said. "We must still travel far before we reach the goal."

Led by Everhart, the party (now with Seifer) continued walking along the beach.


	9. Mount Ghaleon

**CHAPTER 9**

**MOUNT GHALEON**

After another day's work of walking on the sandy Steronn coastline, the group came to the foot of a large mountain. The mountian was taller than mountains that anyone had seen before; it practically soared up through the clouds, its deep gray crags leaping out in every direction like branches on a gigantic evergreen tree. Snow could be seen on the higher peaks.

"Now THAT'S a mountain," Seifer said after a long pause.

"This is Mount Ghaleon," Everhart said. "This is the tallest mountain on the planet."

"Wow..." Celes said. "This thing rivals Mount Zozo."

"Where do we go now, Everhart?" Ramza asked the dark-armored Lancer.

"Up," Everhart answered briefly, and began walking upwards.

"Wait a minute," Orlandu said. "It would be dangerous to hike up that mountain with everyone. Let only four of us go and the rest will follow when they've reached the destination."

"All right," Alma said. "Ramza, why don't you lead?"

"OK," Ramza said. "Cloud, Celes, Ovelia, you three come with me."

"When you climb to the third set of cliffs, you'll find a cave," Everhart explained. "That is our destination."

"How will we contact each other?" Celes asked.

"With these," Ramza said as he pulled out two strands of grass.

"Oh..." Orlandu said.

"Cinna's Whisper Grass..." Alma whispered.

"Alma, you keep one strand, and I'll keep the other," Ramza said. "We can talk to each other through them."

"All right, brother," Alma said. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, don't be leadin' us all into a dragon's den or anything," Amarant muttered.

"And hurry up!" Seifer said. "This place is boring as hell!"

"You'll have all the excitement you'll want when we get off this continent," Tifa said. "What's up with you and fighting, anyway?"

"I've gotta prove that I'm the best," Seifer smirked. "I've got a pretty strong rival, you know. (Dangit! Raijin's rubbin' off on me!)"

"You shouldn't spend your life searching for trouble," Amarant muttered. "It's not healthy; I ought to know."

"Whatever you say, afro boy," Seifer mused as he shrugged and started swinging his sword around.

"Auuuoooo! Watch it!" Gau yelped.

Ramza and company started up the mountainside towards the place Everhart had directed them.

* * *

"Surprise!!!" All of the Ayla's friends exclaimed as they leaped out from their respective hiding places in Lucca's house.

It was Ayla's 19th birthday and the rest of the crew that she had helped defeat the space parasite Lavos decided to throw her a surprise party. It was an ingenious set up; get Ayla to come to the present and then throw the party at her.

"Woah!" Ayla exclaimed as her Crono, Marle, Lucca, Robo, Frog and Magus appeared from behind desks and gadgets. "What you all doing hiding back there?" Ayla asked. "You want give me heart attack?"

"Happy birthday, Ayla!" Marle cheered. "We're throwing you a party!"

"What?..." Ayla asked. "Par... tea?... Oh... Ayla touched. Thank you, all..."

"C'mon," Lucca said. "Don't just stand there! Open some presents!"

"OK," Ayla said. She eyed the six flashy-colored boxes in front of her and pondered which one to open first.

"Come on, Ayla," Marle laughed. "It's not like there's a bomb in one of them!" She then turned to Robo. "(You DID diffuse that bomb in your present, didn't you?)" she whispered.

"...Maybe," Robo said. If he'd had a human's face, he would have been wearing a sly grin. Marle sweatdropped.

"Hmmm..." Ayla thought aloud. Finally, she decided on the blue box with the red ribbons. "Ayla open this one first," she concluded.

"That would be from Crono, I believe," Lucca said as she read the label (Ayla couldn't read English).

Crono nodded and smiled at the cavewoman.

"Oh, boy!" Ayla said as she very carefully removed the ribbons and opened the rather large and oddly-shaped box. Inside it was a large, blunt, wooden object.

"A new club!" Ayla cried as she held the object up. "Ayla been waiting for AGES to get new club! You no believe how expensive new club be at trading post. Thank you, Crono!"

Crono nodded in acknowledgement of her thanks.

"Open another one!" Frog offered.

"Yeah, just open something," Magus muttered. "I want to get to the good part."

"Good part?" Frog asked.

"The cake," Magus said. He then did something very un-Magus-like; he licked his lips and started drooling. "I love coconut cake!" he exclaimed, his voice thick with infatuation.

"Oh, good heavens," Frog muttered as he shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"OK, Ayla choose this one," Ayla said as she bent down and picked up a red box with orange lace.

"That would be mine," Lucca chuckled. "I hope you like it!"

Ayla opened the box and looked inside. A strange-looking, purple portal was in the bottom. "You get me something strange," Ayla remarked as she peered at the warp.

"Well, it's not the weirdest thing anyone could get you, but-" Lucca started. Suddenly, Ayla was sucked inside the box .

"What the?!" Marle yelped. Everyone crowded around to see the purple gateway close up.

"...I didn't give her THAT," Lucca gulped.

"I wonder where she went?" Magus asked. "Probably crushed into oblivion, I'd assume."

"Oh, no!" Marle cried. "That's horrible! WHAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"..." Crono said.

* * *

"So, how long do you think this hike will be?" Cloud asked after the party had rounded a curve on the path and the others had vanished from view.

"Let's see..." Celes said as she looked up at the place Everhart had directed them towards. "Mount Ghaleon has kind of a spiraling path, and we're on the first swirl. It looks like there are five swirls until we reach the midpoint. How long did it take us to get to where we are now, Ramza?"

"Ten minutes," Ramza said.

"If it takes ten minutes to do half a swirl," Celes concluded, "then it will be another ninety minutes before we reach the top."

"An hour and a half?!" Ovelia cried. "Oh... Ah, well. At least the scenery is nice."

"It is pretty, isn't it?" Cloud asked as he looked around. "I've never seen these kind of plants before. I wonder what they are?"

"There's also plenty of interesting wildlife," Ramza pointed out. "See? That's a weird-looking frog."

Everyone looked; a green and red frog was sitting on the leaf of one of the mysterious-looking trees on the mountain. It sat perfectly still as they looked at it.

"What do you think it is?" Celes asked.

"I've never seen it before," Cloud said as the group kept walking. Ovelia stayed behind and looked at the frog for a while longer.

As soon as it saw that only Ovelia remained, the frog pulled out a top hat and cane and started dancing.

"Hello, my baby, hello my honey, hello, my ragtime gal" the frog warbled.

"I guess it's a Michigan Tree Frog," Ovelia snickered. She looked around. There was no sign of the network censor, so she just ran ahead to catch up with the group.

* * *

The party hiked along three swirls with virtually no interruptions. When they stopped to rest on the third swirl, Ramza plopped down on the rocks and pressed his back against the mountain. "Oh... I'm tired," he said.

"We could all use a break, couldn't we?" Celes said as she sat down next to Ramza and caught her breath.

"Yeah, this mountain drains your energy pretty fast, doesn't it?" Cloud asked as he sat down next to Celes.

"I'm exhausted," Ovelia remarked as she sat down on Ramza's other side.

"Alma to Ramza, Alma to Ramza," Alma's voice crackled through Ramza's blade of Whisper Grass.

"I think your sister wants to talk to you," Cloud said.

"What is it, Alma?" Ramza asked as he took the grass from his pocket and held it up to his face.

"How are you doing?" Alma asked.

"We're taking a little break here, but we're fine," Ramza answered.

"Are you all OK?" Cloud asked.

"We're starting up the mountain right now, actually," Alma said. "We're just coming to warn you about something..."

"What's wrong, Alma?" Ovelia asked.

"Everhart says there's a very powerful dragon that lives on the mountain," Alma said. "It's called the Stone Dragon. Watch out for it."

"Thanks... Alma, is it?" Celes said. "We'll be on the lookout."

"Alma out!" Alma said. The grass grew silent.

"A stone dragon?" Cloud asked. "I guess stranger things have happened."

"I've dealt with eight dragons before," Celes said. "I'm sure I can handle another one."

"Celes, where are you from, anyway?" Ramza asked. "We've never had the time to ask you."

"I'm from a world that has no name," Celes said. "I used to be a general in the Empire's army, but I defected after their tactics grew too violent for me. A man named Locke saved me and brought me to meet his friends. Long story short, I ended up helping save the world, and I'd love to go home soon."

"Don't worry, Celes," Cloud said. "We'll get you all home soon enough."

"That is, if Everhart's right about the Chrono Stones," Ovelia said. "Ramza, we'll have to face all our friends in battle, won't we?..."

"Yeah..." Ramza sighed.

"It must be hard for you," Celes said as she nodded in understanding. "You said you're a heretic and a fugitive?"

"The government says so," Ramza said. "But I am, in reality, neither."

"Oh..." Celes said. "One of those cases. I understand."

"I know we've only just met, but would you help me get my friends back?" Ramza asked.

"Of course I will," Celes said. "I'm new to this country, but I know when someone's been wrongfully accused. You can count on my full support."

"Thank you, Celes," Ramza said as he nodded in gratitude. "I'll do whatever I can to get you and Gau back to your own world."

Suddenly,everyone heard a loud shrieking sound. "What was that?!" Cloud asked.

Everyone gasped as a huge, winged beast flew out from the cliffs and soared overhead. It was entirely gray and the party could clearly see that it was made of stone. Its cold eyes looked down upon the travelers and it roared menacingly.

"I don't care for the way he sounds..." Ovelia gulped.

"RUN!!!" Ramza yelled.

Everyone dashed up the mountain as the Stone Dragon swooped down and swung his tail. It destroyed the area they had just been resting on.

"Is he going to keep chasing us?" Celes asked as everyone turned around to see what the massive beast was doing.

A look of extreme stupidity appeared on the dragon's face. It seemed satisfied with destroying the outcropping the party had been sitting at, so it took flight and disappeared up to the mountain's higher peaks. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"Not the smartest monster in the world, is he?..." Ramza asked.

"We'd best be cautious," Ovelia warned. "It could appear again."

"If he does, we'll let him have it!" Cloud declared.

"Hmmm..." Celes said as she rubbed her hands together.

"What's the matter, Celes?" Ramza asked.

"...ICE!" Celes shouted as she pointed her fingers at a rock. The boulder instantly became frozen in a block of ice.

"Wow!" Ovelia exclaimed.

"Are you a Black Mage?" Ramza asked.

"This is fantastic!" Celes cheered. "All my magic works in this world!"

"It doesn't in your world?" Cloud asked.

"I'll explain as we walk," Celes said. "But this magic will be very effective against rock creatures."

The party walked across another full swirl on the mountain. "OK, we'll be reaching the cave Everhart talked about on the next swirl," Ramza said.

"Good," Cloud said. "My feet are killing me."

Ovelia was looking at something interesting in the side of the cliff. "What is it, Ovelia?" Ramza asked.

"Another tree frog?" Celes asked.

"No..." Ovelia said. "This rock face is glowing."

"Glowing?..." Ramza asked as the other three walked over to the cliff. The rocky surface was pulsing with a mysterious light.

"Weird..." Cloud said.

"It kind of looks like the thing that Seifer came through," Celes remarked.

"Only one way to find out," Ramza said as he pulled out the Rooster Stone and held it out.

In the blink of an eye, the flashing rock split apart to reveal another purple portal.

"Not again!" Cloud exclaimed.

"I guess we'll be making a new friend!" Ovelia shouted.

The first thing that came out of the portal was a green book. It flew out and Celes caught it.

"What does it say?" Ramza asked.

"It's called Correctly English in 100 Days," Celes answered. She then rolled her eyes.

"Why would a book about speaking proper English come out of a portal?" Ovelia asked.

Half a second later, Ayla came tumbling out of the portal and crashed into Celes. Both girls went crashing to the ground.

"Phuaaagh!" Ayla spat. "Dirt in Ayla mouth!"

"There's your answer," Cloud said to Ovelia.

"Ohhhh..." Celes groaned as she forced herself into a sitting position. "Anybody get the license number of that Magitek Armor?"

"Are you all right?" Ramza asked as he reached down and helped Ayla onto her feet.

"Who you?" Ayla asked as she readied her fists for a fight. "Where Ayla? Tell now!"

"Calm down," Cloud said. "No one's going to hurt you."

"Ayla fall into weird, purple hole. Land on heavyset girl there. Where Ayla?" Ayla asked.

"I guess your name is Ayla," Ramza said.

"No duh!" Ayla retorted. "Who you, blonde man?"

"My name's Ramza," Ramza said. "That's Celes, that's Cloud, and this is Ovelia."

"Celes, Cloud, Ovelia, Ramza," Ayla repeated as she pointed to each one. "Now, where Ayla?"

"You're on the continent of Steronn," Ovelia answered.

"Stair... on?..." Ayla asked. "Where that? Ayla don't know."

"Well, it's a long story," Celes said. "Where did you come from?"

"Ayla come Guardia," Ayla answered. "Ayla live in 65,000,000 BC, but fall into purple hole in 1000 AD."

"Woah," Cloud exclaimed. "The chick's a cave babe!"

"You no speak right, mister," Ayla said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Cloud said.

"1000 AD?" Ovelia asked. "Are you already a time traveler?..."

Suddenly, another ferocious roar was heard. "Drat! It's the Stone Dragon again!" Ramza exclaimed.

"Dragon? Where?" Ayla asked. "May be Reptite!"

"Just get out of the way, Encino Girl!" Cloud shouted as he shoved Ayla away from the place where the Stone Dragon landed. It leered at them angrily.

"I guess there's no running from it this time," Ramza said as he pulled out his Chaos Blade and held it in front of him.

"My Ice magic will help us a lot!" Celes said as she took her Illumina sword in one hand and let magic energy build in her left.

"Get ready to carve up some dragon!" Cloud shouted as he swung his Materia Blade around.

"MBarrier!" Ovelia commanded as she fortified Ramza, Celes and Cloud with magical shields.

"STONE WING!!!" Stone Dragon commanded as it lurched forwards and sent one of its wings whipping towards Celes. She moved away at the last minute and countered with a slash to Stone Dragon's left front leg. The beast roared in anger.

"And to add on..." Celes said as she put both hands together and closed her eyes. "ICE 2!!!" She pointed at the dragon and a huge ice crystal appeared out of nowhere and engulfed it. The beast reeled back and forth, but wasn't damaged badly.

"DRAGON WINDS!!!" Stone Dragon roared as it began to flap its massive wings. The gusts were so tremendous that the party was almost blown off the cliff.

"Everhart never mentioned that he was THIS powerful!" Ramza yelled.

"Let me take a stab at it!" Cloud shouted as he charged through the wind and leaped at the dragon. "BRAVER!!!" he yelled, slicing Stone Dragon straight down the middle. The stoney scales of the dragon weren't hurt very much, however. Stone Dragon swung his massive tail and Cloud went flying backwards. If Ovelia hadn't been there for him to crash into, Cloud would have gone off the edge.

"I guess it's my turn!" Ramza declared as he ran up and confronted the dragon. Stone Dragon looked down at him and smiled coldly. Then his massive mouth opened up to reveal several rows of metal teeth.

"You don't scare me!" Ramza declared as he swung the Chaos Blade and cut off several teeth in the mouth. The dragon rocked back and forth and screamed angrily as black blood flew out of its mouth.

"EARTHQUAKE!!!" Stone Dragon roared as it started stomping on the narrow mountain trail. Everything started to shake violently.

"He's trying to knock us off the mountain!!!" Ovelia screamed.

"He won't succeed!" Celes said as she prepared another spell. "PEARL!!!"

Three huge, glistening pearls fell down from the heavens and exploded on Stone Dragon. It howled angrily and stopped its quaking. Then it charged forwards and headbutted Celes so hard that she almost went off the edge.

"Agh..." Celes groaned as she held on to the edge of the cliff with both hands. She clutched Illumina between her teeth.

"Celes, are you OK?" Ramza asked.

"Heah," Celes shouted. "I'h hohay!"

"I'll stop him," Ramza said as he readied himself for another attack. "SCREAM!!!"

Ayla, who had just been watching the fight until now, looked at Ramza as he performed the loud attack.

"GRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Stone Dragon roared, mimicking Ramza's screaming display.

"DASH!!!" Ramza shouted as he ran up and body-slammed Stone Dragon in the neck. The beast was taken completely by surprise and was driven backwards.

"You've got him on the ropes, Ramza!" Cloud yelled. "Get him!"

"GRRRRR..." Stone Dragon growled as it got up on its hind legs and towered over the party.

"Uh-oh..." Ovelia gulped. "Guys, the MBarrier's fading!..."

"RAAAAHHHH!!!" Stone Dragon roared as it grabbed a gigantic boulder off the side of a higher cliff and held it up high.

"He's going to crush us!!!" Celes yelled as she spat Illumina out of her mouth and hoisted herself back onto the cliff.

"Oh, no he isn't!" Cloud said as he leaped upwards as Stone Dragon threw the boulder. "OMNISLASH!!!"

As the rock hit Cloud, it was chopped to gravel by his fast and powerful Limit Break. This action also sparked Ayla's interest.

"GRRR!!!" Stone Dragon growled as it viciously kicked Cloud away. The kick hit Cloud right in the midsection, and he tumbled to the ground.

"Cloud!" Celes cried as she rushed over to him. "Cure 3!!!"

Celes put her hands on Cloud's body and green light shone through him. After a second, he got back up. "Thanks, Celes," he replied. Celes nodded in acknowledgement.

"GRRRRR!!!!" Stone Dragon roared as it grabbed a much larger boulder off the cliffside and held it up.

"OK, I think we're toast now," Cloud gulped.

Just as Stone Dragon was about to throw the boulder, Ayla charged up from behind the group and punched the beast in the left ankle. The dragon's ankle caved in, he lurched to the side and he toppled over the side of the cliff, boulder and all. Since it couldn't fly with the huge boulder and it was too stupid to let go, it crushed and killed the beast when it hit the ground.

"Woah..." Ramza exclaimed as everyone looked down at the huge, dragon-shaped crater on the beach below.

"Ayla, that was amazing!" Cloud said.

"Ayla respect strong people," Ayla said. "You earn Ayla respect, so Ayla help you."

"You mean you're going to come along with us?" Ovelia asked.

"Yes," Ayla said. "Ayla come with you... at least, until find way back to Ayla own home."

"Well, she joined up pretty fast," Cloud remarked.

"Don't worry," Celes said. "We'll go into more detail in the next chapter."


	10. Larai Cave

**CHAPTER 10**

**LARAI CAVE**

"So, you say you're from the prehistoric..." Everhart said after the entire group had reconvened at the place Everhart had appointed.

"Yes," Ayla answered. "Ayla chief of Ioka Village, fight Reptites and help Crono beat Lavos!"

"You do realize that not one of us understands a word that you said," Ovelia muttered.

"Sorry," Ayla chuckled.

"Ayla's pledged us her full support," Ramza said. "I think she's trustworthy."

"I think she's cute, heh heh heh..." Seifer snickered.

"I wouldn't flirt with her if I were you," Alma said. "Look at what she did to the Stone Dragon."

Seifer glanced down at the huge, dragon-shaped crater on the beach below and promptly shut up.

"So you're not really all that anxious to go back to your own time?" Orlandu asked.

"Ayla go many times. It not that big a deal any more," Ayla said as she shrugged.

"Auuoo?" Gau asked as he skittered up to Ayla.

"Err, Gau..." Celes gulped.

"Uwaaauuu! Aooohh! I'm Gau!" Gau said. "I'm your friend! Let's travel together!"

"Hmm," Ayla said. "Now him Ayla can relate to."

Ayla got down on all fours and started sniffing Gau, who in turn sniffed her.

"They kind of remind me of Morpeus and Aigparn," Orlandu said.

"Who are those?" Ovelia asked.

"My two dogs," Orlandu chuckled.

"OK, you two, wrap it up," Tifa said as each of the two wild people took an interest in less-than-appropriate areas of the other's body.

"What do we do now, Everhart?" Ramza asked.

"Our destination is inside that cave," Everhart said as he pointed to a dark and ominous-looking cave in the side of the mountain. It yawned wide open as if it were about to suck Ramza and his friends in.

"In there?" Alma asked.

"Of course," Amarant muttered. "You've always gotta go through a dark cave."

"Are you sure we have to go through that cave?" Celes asked.

"Not 'through,'" Everhart said. "'Into.' Our destination is inside the cave."

"Inside the cave, huh?" Seifer asked. "Piece of cake."

"The destination is heavily guarded and very dangerous," Everhart said. "Ramza, come with me. We shall clear the way for the others."

"But..." Alma said. "...Just two of you? That's pretty tough..."

"Alma's right," Ramza said before he stepped into the cave. "Orlandu, Ovelia, Alma, you guys come with us. The rest of you stay out here until we call you on the Whisper Grass."

"All right," Cloud said. "Be careful, Ramza."

"We'll just sit here and wait," Celes said as she sat down on a soft spot of dirt.

"Auuooo!" Gau howled.

"Catch ya later," Amarant said with a devil-may-care wave of his hand.

Ramza, Everhart, Orlandu, Alma and Ovelia walked into the mouth of the cave and into unknown darkness.

* * *

Adela sat cross-legged in the snow in the Zeltennia Church Ruins. She had her eyes closed and was holding a mysterious katana with both of her hands. She chanted something softly, and the katana began to glow a faint blue. The March winds blew softly, carrying the mixed scents of winter and spring. Adela's golden hair rose and fell softly in the breeze.

A quiet 'crunch' was heard. Quicker than it takes to write it, Adela stood up, whipped around and held the katana at the neck of the person who had made the sound. Of course, when she opened her eyes, she lowered the blade.

"Oh... Silas," Adela said as she recognized the hoodless ninja.

"Adela," Silas said, nodding in acknowledgement. "...What are you doing out here? It's cold."

"I need a cold temperature to practice," Adela said.

"...That's an interesting katana," Silas said as he looked at the sword in Adela's hand. It was etched with several archaic runes. "What's its name? Is it the Masamune?"

"It has no name," Adela answered. "This sword came from the unknown... and it will return to the unknown when its task is completed."

"Task?" Silas asked. "You speak in riddles, Adela."

"I'm preparing for my strongest attack," Adela answered. "This katana will let me use it."

"Your strongest spell?" Silas asked. "What's it called?"

"It, like the sword, doesn't have a name," Adela answered. "But the spell is so powerful, using it could mean killing myself in the process."

"You're going to put your spirit into that thing?!" Silas gasped. "That's insane!"

"I must do what I can," Adela said as she sheathed the blade.

"...That's for... him, isn't it?" Silas asked. Silas had been Adela's traveling companion for several years, and he knew that she didn't take a lot of risks unless they were really important.

"..." Adela said, lowering her gaze.

Silas shook his head. "Law doesn't love you, Adela," he finally said. "He's just using you for cheap help."

"LIAR!!!" Adela yelled angrily as she whipped around to face Silas, but he was no longer there. Adela was once again alone in the church ruins.

"He does love me... he does..." Adela murmured sadly before resuming her cross-legged position on the ground.

* * *

"Well, this has been uneventful so far," Orlandu said as the five adventurers walked through the dank and dismal cave. Nothing could be seen anywhere inside the area. Everhart, who seemed to know where they were going, led the way, and Ramza and the others held hands to keep from being separated. Everhart was in front, followed by Ramza, Alma, Ovelia and finally Orlandu.

"Darkness all around..." Alma said. "This is just like the dream I had..."

" The one brought on by the Knightmare?" Everhart asked.

"Uh-huh," Alma said as her grip on Ramza and Ovelia's hands tightened.

"Knightmare?" Ramza asked. "What's that, Alma?"

"Oh, I never told you?" Alma asked. "Sorry, Ramza. It's nothing to worry about."

"Well, all right..." Ramza said as they continued to walk through the inky void.

"Our way of leaving Steronn is at the end of this tunnel," Everhart explained as they walked.

"Then what?" Orlandu asked.

"We must go and collect all the Zodiac Stones," Everhart continued. "You have all of the Chinese Zodiac Stones, but we must still gather the Chrono Stones and the original Zodiac Stones."

"I've got Taurus," Ramza said. "But that's it..."

"After we have the stones, Delita will no longer be a threat to the world," Everhart said. "That is when my mission will be complete."

"You'll leave us?..." Alma asked.

"..." Everhart said.

"You know, you sure keep us in the dark about a lot of things," Ovelia said. "...No pun intended."

"What do you mean?" Everhart asked.

"You're very vague," Orlandu elaborated. "You tell us as much as we need to know and then you get quiet. What's the deal? Why are you helping us? What is your mission?"

"All will be made clear eventually..." Everhart answered. Orlandu, rolling his eyes in frustration, grew silent.

The party journeyed onward through the void. After about half an hour of walking, Ovelia tried to strike up a conversation. "Why do you think temporal rifts are opening up?" she asked.

"I'd think it's because there are two Rooster Stones in the same dimension," Alma said. "Having the exact same item in two places at once must throw the entire universe into disorder."

"You are partly correct," Everhart said. "The disorder only occurrs when one of the stones is used to travel between destinations in the same time. Once that happens, the world becomes disjointed and chaotic, which in turn affects other worlds and dimensions as well."

"Like the worlds that Cloud, Celes, Seifer and Ayla came from?" Ovelia asked.

"All the evidence seems to point to Delita being the catalyst," Orlandu said. "I suppose since he set off this whole thing, Delita could be referred to as the 'Chrono Trigger.'"

"That's exactly what he is," Everhart said. "But try not to use the name too often... We're trying to stick with one game storyline."

"Amen to that," Ramza sighed.

"Delita..." Ovelia sighed sadly. "What made you turn out like this?..."

"We already know," Alma answered.

"Oh, yeah," Ovelia gulped. "I forgot."

"There's a first," Orlandu muttered sarcastically.

"I HEARD that," Ovelia snapped. "It may be pitch black in here, but my hearing's as good as always!"

"Shhh!" Everhart hissed. Everyone quieted quickly. A faint humming sound could be heard from further inside the cave.

"What's that?..." Ramza asked.

"Our destination," Everhart answered as he began to walk again.

"It almost sounds like machinery," Orlandu said as he strained his ears to listen.

"But Steronn is deserted!" Ovelia protested. "Who put the machines here?!"

"Watch your step," Everhart said. The millisecond after he said this everyone felt the floor drop out from underneath them. With a lot of screaming and yelling, the party slid down a long, spiraling slide. They shot through the darkness like bullets, not knowing where they would end up.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Ovelia shouted.

"Whatever's down here, it's throwing goo at us!" Orlandu yelled.

"Sorry, that was me vomiting!" Alma yelled back.

After thrity more terrifying seconds, everyone crashed down into something soft and wet.

"We're here," Everhart announced as he stood up, not even panting in terror from the pitch-black slide ride he had come from.

"Where's 'here?'" Ramza asked as he got up.

"What did we land in?" Alma asked. "It feels pretty gooey..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it's all the stuff we regurgitated on the ride down here," Ovelia muttered.

"I'm going to turn on the light," Everhart said. "Close one eye."

Everyone did such, and suddenly the room was flooded with light. Everyone winced as the lights shot out, but when their initial shock dissipated, they looked around and were amazed.

The room was built purely of metal; several colors and textures of it could be seen throughout the room. In front of the group stood a large, yellow door. A huge, red slide was behind them, probably the slide they had come down. In the landing spot beneath the slide there was a thin film of water.

"So, that's what it was..." Orlandu said as he looked down at his pants.

"What IS this place, Everhart?" Alma asked.

"This is the entryway," Everhart said.

"...Well..." Ramza started. "...What is it the entryway to?"

"Beyond that door are the ruins to the most advanced civilization in this world," Everhart explained. "The lost city of Juraian... A relic from St. Ajora's period."

"Juraian..." Ramza said. "I remember seeing that name somewhere before..."

"So, how advanced is this place, anyway?" Alma asked.

"In this city, a robot like Worker No.8 would be obselete," Everhart summarized.

"Oh," Orlandu said. "...That's pretty advanced."

"But why are we here?" Ovelia asked.

"To find the way back to Zeratul and Ivalice," Everhart said. "There is a way..."

"So, what do we-" Ramza started to say. He was interrupted by a bunch of screams and yells.

"What in blazes?!" Orlandu asked.

Everyone looked up in time to see Worker No.8, Cloud, Tifa, Seifer, Celes, Gau, Amarant and Ayla come zipping down the slide and crashing into the puddle on the floor. Everyone was thrown into a giant mass of thrashing limbs and loud profanities.

"That fun!" Ayla cheered.

"Again! Again!" Gau yelled.

"Ugh..." Cloud groaned. "My hair's definitely not going to be spikey now..."

"My shirt ripped!" Tifa cried.

"What else is new?!" Seifer asked crossly.

"What are you all doing here?" Ramza asked.

"Your tin pet here wandered into the cave by himself 'cuz he was worried," Amarant muttered. "Nobody was going to follow him, so we all went."

We fell down this slide, and here we are," Celes said. "I was gonna contact you with the Whisper Grass, but..."

"(BURP)" Ayla belched. "Taste like grass!"

"I see," Ovelia muttered.

"Taste like chicken!" Ayla declared.

"You all must wait here until we're ready to get you," Everhart said. "Having more than five people wandering around Juraian will attract the security system's attention."

"See?" Seifer said. "I told you they wouldn't let us come!"

"Oh, dry up," Celes muttered.

"Here," Ramza said as he gave Cloud another strand of Whisper Grass. "Don't let Ayla near it this time."

"Got it!" Cloud said.

"Awww..." Ayla groaned.

"Come," Everhart said as he hit a button near the door. The door slid open and Ramza, Alma, Orlandu, Ovelia and he walked through into the ancient city of Juraian.

* * *

The ancient city was tremendous. Built in a football-field-sized man-made cave were rows upon rows of huge, metallic buildings. They stretched up towards the craggy ceiling, and some even touched the rocky surface. The whirring and clicking of many machines could be heard.

"If this city's supposed to be lost, why are all these machines working?" Alma asked.

Everhart looked genuinely surprised. "There must be someone else here," he said as he readied his spear.

"What was that thing you were talking about?" Orlandu asked. "The, uh, security system?"

"Yes," Everhart said. "Why?"

"...Are those part of it?" Orlandu asked as he pointed to two huge, robotic giants that were lumbering towards the group, holding huge laser cannons in their shiny hands.

"Yes," Everhart said as he leaped into the air and soared towards the mechanical beasts.

"We'd better help!" Alma said as she ran forwards and confronted the giants.

"MBarrier!" Ovelia shouted as she threw her arms ceilingward, and everyone was surrounded in mystical barriers.

"Machines hate electricity..." Orlandu said as he readied his sword. "LIGHTNING STAB!!!" He swung his sword and huge bolts rained down on the beasts, short-circuiting one of them.

"ENERGY CANNON!!!" the remaining giant wailed in a monotone voice, and the laser cannon fired a gigantic red ray. It hit the ground and dirt and debris started shooting up into the sky.

"Look out!" Ramza yelled as he pushed Ovelia to the side and then ran at the machine. "DASH!!!" he cried, and collided with the robot's left leg.

"If you destroy the legs, the rest of it will be useless," Everhart said. "Keep it up, Ramza!"

"Take this!" Ovelia shouted as she smacked her Gold Staff against the beast's left leg over and over.

"HOLY EXPLOSION!!!" Orlandu yelled as he launched a divine attack. The blast completely disintegrated the left leg, and the robot started to fall down.

"Uh-oh..." Ramza gulped. Alma was standing right in the path of the toppling machine. "ALMA, RUN!!!" he yelled.

"Huh?..." Alma asked as she looked up and saw the falling robot. Her eyes got big, and she covered her head with her hands in a futile attempt to stop it from crushing her. It fell down... down... down...

There was a huge CRASH and dust flew up everywhere. When the dust cleared, the huge robot lay in pieces all over where it had fallen. Everhart was gone, too.

"ALMA!!!" Ramza yelled.

"Alma..." Ovelia gulped.

"Oh, no..." Orlandu said.

"Over here, guys!"

Everyone looked over to the left. Alma was safe and sound, in the arms of Everhart. He had jumped down and grabbed her seconds before the robot had hit the ground.

"Thank goodness, Alma!" Ramza said as the threesome ran over to the black-armored Lancer and his load.

"Thank you, Everhart," Alma said as she got out of his arms.

"You are welcome," Everhart responded. "We must hurry and get to the airfield. Our exit awaits us there."

"The airfield?" Orlandu asked. "...I think I know where this is going."

Ramza and company followed Everhart through the city towards the airfield, dodging some robot guards and destroying others.

"You weren't kidding about the security system!" Orlandu exclaimed as he destroyed another robot with a Stasis Sword attack.

"The Juraians were very protective of their inventions," Everhart said as he thrust his spear through a rotary cannon.

"Where IS the airfield, anyway?" Ovelia asked.

"...There," Everhart said as he pointed straight ahead.

The airfield was a huge, flat space in the cavern with several small buildings (they looked to be hangars) dotted around it. Everhart ran towards the biggest hangar on the field, and the rest of the group decided to follow him. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

"What's in here, Everhart?" Alma asked as they arrived at the hangar.

"Our exit vehicle," Everhart said as he opened the doors and everyone walked in. When they saw what was inside, they gasped in awe.

The hangar was storing a gigantic, metal airship. This airship was far larger than the one Davis had used; it had at least three floors, a solid metal exterior, rocket engines on the balloon and what looked like a large cannon on the front.

"THAT'S what we're here for?" Orlandu asked. "Goodness gracious!"

"Come," Everhart said, giving the slightest hint of a grin on his face. "We must turn it on, get your friends and fly for Zeratul."

"Right!" Ramza, Alma, Ovelia and Orlandu all said simultaneously.

Everyone ran up to a ladder that connected the airship to the ground and got inside the ship.

If the outside of the ship looked impressive, the inside was even moreso. Velvet carpeting adorned the floors and gold paint covered the walls. There were all sorts of objects in the airship that none of Ramza's friends had ever seen before, but that will be explained later.

"I will start the airship," Everhart said as he rushed into the frontal compartment.

The frontal compartment, also known as the control room, was very intimidating to anyone who didn't have a degree in engineering. Flashing buttons and levers adorned all four surfaces of the room, and they all beeped and blipped every few seconds.

"Woah..." Ovelia gasped. "I'm dizzy..."

"Join the club," Orlandu grumbled.

"Engaging thrusters," Everhart said as he began hitting buttons and pulling levers. "Fuel intake normal. Velocity is constant. This ship is airworthy. Liftoff!"

Everhart reached for a long, red lever that was to the left of the chair that sat in the center of all the buttons. He grabbed it and yanked back. The airship have a hiccuping motion, and then began to move forward at a steady pace.

"We're flying!" Alma exclaimed. "Wonderful job, Everhart!!!"

Suddenly, a huge THUD was heard on the top of the airship. "We're not safe yet..." Everhart said. "Go and see what that sound was. I must get us out into the open."

Ramza, Orlandu, Alma and Ovelia rushed up the three floors and arrived on the top deck. The huge, gray balloon floated above them like a carnival ride. "So, what made that noise?" Ramza asked.

"I knew you'd show up..."

"That voice..." Alma gulped. "It's so familiar..."

"It should be, Beoulves..."

Everyone looked toward where the voice was coming from. A hulking, greenish-gray lion beast was standing on the airship deck. He looked awful; there were lacerations and holes all over him, and some sort of brown goo dribbled onto the deck where he was standing.

"Hashmalum!" Orlandu cried.

"I came back from the Realm of the Dead just to fight you, Ramza..." Hashmalum growled. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

"I guess we'll just have to deal with him again," Ramza said as he drew his Chaos Blade.

"But with only four of us?" Ovelia asked. "And on a moving airship?"

"I'm coming, master!!!"

Everyone turned around to see Worker No.8 running alongside the airship. With one swift motion, his feet became springs and he launched himself up onto the deck. "I shall assist in the battle, master!" Worker No.8 beeped.

"Worker No.8!" Ramza exclaimed.

"Good man," Orlandu said. "Let's go!"

"I have much stronger attacks this time..." Hashmalum growled. "ZOMBREATH!!!"

"Woah!" Alma cried as Hashmalum spewed a huge cloud of green gas into the air. It flew into the faces of Ramza and company, and everyone but Worker No.8 fell over.

"Graaagh!" Orlandu cursed. "Goodness, he's strong!"

"That was awful!" Alma cried. "Hasn't he heard of mouthwash?!"

"We must fight back!" Ovelia said. "MBARRIER!!!" She cast the mystical shield over her friends once again.

"CRUSH!!!" Worker No.8 blipped as his chest compartment opened up and he fired a blast from his cannon. The attack went straight through Hashmalum and made a huge hole. Dead skin and brown goo oozed out of the hole.

"Ewww..." Alma choked.

"I am undead, fools," Hashmalum laughed. "And in this cave of darkness, I am invincible!!!"

"HOLY EXPLOSION!!!" Orlandu shouted as he swung his sword and sent the holy ray into Hashmalum. The beast just shrugged it off and launched another ZomBreath attack.

"Eyyyyahhhh!!!" Ovelia cried as she fell to the ground. "I don't feel well..."

"He's too strong..." Alma sighed.

"He's invincible in the darkness..." Ramza repeated to himself. Suddenly, his face lit up. "Alma, go tell Everhart to fly out of the cave!"

"What?" Alma asked.

"Just DO IT!" Ramza yelled.

"OK, brother!" Alma said as she ran back down into the ship. Thirty seconds later, the airship's huge cannon charged up and fired into the cavern wall. A gigantic hole formed, and the airship flew out into the blue sky.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Hashmalum roared as he covered his eyes. "THE LIGHT!!! NO!!!"

"I think he's mortal now..." Orlandu said, grinning. "SPLIT PUNCH!!!"

The black sword attack shot up out of the deck and knocked Hashmalum flat on his back.

"Genocide Mode!" Worker No.8 beeped as he ran up and punched Hashmalum in the face. The monster lion flew backwards and landed in front of Ramza.

"Time to end this!" Ramza said as he thrust his Chaos Blade into Hashmalum's stomach. The undead Lucavi shrieked horribly and shattered into a million pieces like a glass figurine.

"Whew..." Ovelia panted.

"Success!" Orlandu said as he raised Excalibur in victory.

"Is everyone all right?" Worker No.8 asked.

"We'd better go back and get the others," Ramza said.

Ramza and his friends climbed back down to the bottom floor and walked into the control room. Everhart and Alma were there waiting for them.

"You defeated Hashmalum?" Everhart asked. "Well done."

"Let's go back and get our friends," Ovelia said.

"As you wish," Everhart said as he made the airship do a u-turn and fly back into the cave. They landed the ship outside the slide entrance (they knocked down a few buildings in the process, but the ship wasn't damaged). Everhart hit a red button on the control panel.

"What's that button for?" Ovelia asked.

A loud HONK was heard echoing through the whole cavern.

"...The horn," Everhart said.

* * *

"Man, you weren't kiddin' when you said this was our ticket offa this rock!" Seifer exclaimed as everyone got onto the ship and it lifted off. It flew out of the cave and over the deep blue ocean.

"We have iron bird!" Ayla cheered. "It much bigger than Epoch. How fast it fly?"

"Amazing," Celes gasped. "It's much larger than the Falcon."

"Auuoooo!!!" Gau roared in approval.

"Wow," Amarant said.

"It's beautiful..." Tifa said.

"What's it named?" Cloud asked.

"Does it have a name, Everhart?" Ramza asked.

"This was the Juraian Queen's personal airship," Everhart said. "I believe it was named 'Cassiopeia.'"

"Cassiopeia..." Ovelia said. "That's a perfect name!"

"All right!" Seifer said. "A girl's name! Cassiopeia rocks!"

"Now the real adventure begins," Ramza said. "We must find my friends, free them from Delita's spell and then defeat him and his new friends..."

"You helped us, Ramza," Celes said. "Now it's our turn to help you."

"What about you, Everhart?" Alma asked.

"I have a mission to complete," Everhart answered. "I will remain with you until it is finished."

"That's great! Uh, I mean... Good," Alma said, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"All right, then!" Orlandu said. "Forward, Cassiopeia!"

Everhart pushed the accelerator down and Cassiopeia flew across the ocean towards the continent of Zeratul.


	11. The Voyage To Zeratul

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE VOYAGE TO ZERATUL**

Gideon walked into President Maclus's former office and his eyes widened in shock. Dead Zeratul soldiers lay scattered all around, and one was even pinned to the ceiling by a familiar, black sword. The man responsible was seated at the president's desk with his muddy boots propped up on the expensive wood finish.

"Cardinal Gideon!" Law exclaimed in fake surprise. "What a pleasant surprise! I heard you got promoted to the rank of High Chancellor."

High Chancellor Gideon looked around at the room and shook his head. "As always, Law, your taste in decoration leaves something to be desired," he muttered.

"Watch yer mouth, Gidster," Law chuckled. "You're talkin' to the de facto ruler of Zeratul; Grand Duke, Lord of Nightfall, Son of the Shadows, Penultimate Dictator Law." He paused and grinned. "I made it up myself. Like it?"

"Uh... Yes... Very... innovative," Gideon said as he tried very hard not to say that Law was an egotistical windbag. "Now then, where's the King? I heard he was here."

"Oh, last I heard, he was enjoyin' the attentions of the senators' daughters," Law chuckled. "ALL of 'em." He paused and put on a stern look. "'Let no one disturb me!'" he said as he imitated Delita.

Gideon turned red and his eyes darted about the room. "Perhaps another time, then," he said. "I have to go. My airship's waiting to take me back to Ivalice."

"Wait a sec," Law said as the tone of his voice changed to be quite serious.

Gideon, puzzled, looked at the bounty hunter. "What is it, Law?" he asked.

Law removed his feet the president's desk and instead leaned on it with his elbows. "That exotic assassin Delita's nailin'-" he started.

"Law!" Gideon choked. "For shame!"

"Fine, fine," Law said with an apathetic wave of his hand. "I'll just say Rafa. Anyway, there seems to be something wrong with her."

"What would that be?" Gideon asked.

"It's her eyes," Law said as his own eyes drew into a frown.

"Her... eyes?" Gideon asked.

"They ain't right," Law said.

"Well," Gideon started. "The Sheep Stone puts her under Delita's control, so I suppose she would look like she's in a trance, but-"

"She's lost her spirit," Law said, effectively cutting the High Chancellor off.

Gideon froze. "...What?" he asked.

"I didn't notice it until after we gave her that Chrono Stone," Law said. "I thought a while, and I think I've figured it out." Law paused to pull a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses out of President Maclus's desk and pour himself a glass. "The Sheep Stone doesn't affect the main part of her mind; it only affects the surface. Her real personality's still in there somewhere."

"Get to the point," Gideon muttered.

"The part of her that loves Ramza tried to revolt against Delita's, ah, wooing," Law said, trying to find good words without resorting to speaking bluntly. "Unable to fight against him and unable to accept what he was doing, her inner spark sunk into a state of deep depression and stayed there."

"I've seen no evidence of such an occurrence," Gideon said coldly.

"Without that part of her to restrain the Chrono Stone's power, it took full control of her body. Look around you; she did this."

Gideon scowled and pointed to the guy with Dark Rival implanted in his stomach on the ceiling. "That's YOUR sword, Law," he said.

"I had to put the poor sap outta his misery," Law answered with a shrug. "I got tired of watchin' him wriggle up there."

The High Chancellor looked up again and raised his left eyebrow.

"That chick is strong," Law continued. "A hell of a lot stronger than she looks. The Chrono Stone just removed all the remorse and guilt she'd get from doing something like this. As long as her spark... her 'attitude'... remains dormant, she's not even human. She'll only answer to Delita and whoever he says she can obey."

"...The King knows best," Gideon muttered as he left the room and flew away in his airship.

Law watched out the office window as the green-painted craft flew off towards Ivalice, and then he glanced up at Dark Rival. "Well, my dear," he said. "It appears that we're surrounded by loonies."

The sword pulsed with a faint, black light. Law nodded his head. "Well, that may be, but it's only until we find your sister; then I'll seek other occupation. "How does 'Master of the Universe' sound?"

The sword pulsed again, brighter than before. Law smiled a crooked smile. "I like it too," he crooned.

* * *

"Awright! We're off that lousy hunk of rock!" Seifer declared as the _Cassiopeia_ sailed over the ocean towards the Zeratulian continent. All of the travelers from different worlds had gathered in the _Cassiopeia_'s second-floor parlor. Seifer swung his gunblade around and laughed triumphantly. "Time to party!" he exclaimed.

"This is no time to party, Seifer," Celes said as she shook her head at the SeeD dropout's arrogance. "All of Ramza's friends are in trouble, and we have to help them."

"Ramza's helped us out, so it's time to repay the debt, I guess," Amarant snorted.

"What!..." Seifer exclaimed. "Aww, hell. You guys are such buzz-kills. Well, whatever. I'll stick with Ramza until I can get home."

"Good Seifer!" Ayla said as she bounced up and down. "We all help Ramza!"

"I just hope we'll all get out of whatever we're going into safely..." Tifa said as she looked out the window at the sapphire-tinted sea.

"We'll be all right," Cloud said as he put his hand on Tifa's shoulder. "Ramza'll make sure of that."

"Gau wonder why we all come Ramza's world anyway," Gau said as he sat on the wooden table in the corner and scratched his right ear with his right foot. "It can't be, um... uh..."

"...A coincidence?" Celes asked.

"Yeah, that," Gau said. "Maybe magic bring us all here for good reason."

"It could be a coincidence, actually," Cloud said. "You heard what Everhart said; the warps we came from were some kind of freak accident because Delita's been misusing his own Zodiac Stones."

"Cloud, you seem to know more about this world than the rest of us," Amarant said. "Enlighten us, will ya?"

"Ayla love stories!" Ayla said as she ran up and sat down in front of Cloud. "Tell all!"

"Well, all right..." Cloud said as he sat down at the table upon which Gau was grooming. "But it's long, so don't interrupt me..."

* * *

"This airship flies like a dream," Orlandu said as he watched the clouds whizz by the first-floor window. Ramza, Alma, Ovelia, Worker No.8, Everhart and he were down in the control area on the first floor, and things looked much different from on the second floor.

"The Juraians were skilled engineers," Everhart answered without looking back at the old warrior. Everhart was at the controls, and Ramza was sitting next to him, watching him work.

"You seem to know how to operate this airship pretty well," Ramza commented.

"I have had... previous experience," Everhart answered.

"Well, you're pretty darn good," Ramza answered with a smile.

"Ramza..." Everhart said as he turned to look at the young man. "One of these days, I shall leave your group to pursue my own goals..."

"Oh..." Ramza said.

"You're going to leave?" Alma asked as she looked in on the two. "Sorry, I overheard..."

"I won't be leaving for a while still," Everhart stated. "My point is this: Ramza, you must learn to pilot this airship in place of me."

"Really?" Ramza asked.

"You're going to need a pilot to fly this after I'm gone," Everhart continued. "As the leader, you are the best choice."

"Well, all right..." Ramza said.

"Sit," Everhart said as he got out of the pilot's seat. Ramza sat down at the chair and grabbed hold of the steering wheel that was in front of him.

"Now then," Everhart said. "This is how you fly the airship..."

As Everhart explained all of the dials and doohickeys to Ramza, the others started to get bored.

"I'm starting to get bored," Orlandu said as he reclined in a chair.

"You know, I could have sworn somebody just said that," Ovelia said. "Why don't we go and see what's on this ship? We haven't really seen a lot of it..."

Orlandu, Ovelia and Alma walked through the entire first floor. There were several small rooms on the craft, and each of them held a little fold-in bed. Some even held two.

"These must be living quarters," Alma noted. "It looks like there's enough space for all of us..."

"There's MORE than enough," Orlandu exclaimed as he looked into each room. "There's 24 rooms here... that's enough for all of us and plenty left over!"

"This must have been a grand airship in the old times," Ovelia said as she looked around. "So many rooms and such sophisticated technology..."

The threesome entered the last room on the first floor and gasped. This was another living space, but it was much different than the others. The other rooms had one or two fold-in beds, but this room had one double canopy bed with red satin blankets. It also had a bedside vanity and a strange machine in the corner.

"Wow..." Orlandu said. "I'd assume that this was the room of someone important."

"I bet the Juraian Queen owned this room," Ovelia said. Suddenly, in a strange break from her usual calm and soothing character, she rushed into the room and leaped onto the bed. The young ex-Queen bounced very high and almost hit the canopy top. It was a waterbed.

"Careful, there, Ovelia!" Alma said.

"Wheeee!!!" Ovelia cheered as she bounced a second time, and then a third. "I call this room!"

"We'll see," Orlandu chuckled as he watched his niece bound around on the satin sheets.

"Say, what's that machine over in the corner?" Alma asked.

Everyone turned and looked at the machine. It was a large, black box with an equally black screen built into the front of it. Beneath it was a flatter box with a slit in the front and several buttons adorning it. Beneath that there was a cupboard filled with several odd, book-like objects.

"What ARE these?" Orlandu asked as he picked up one of the objects. He opened the front of it and he saw a black box with what looked like tape on the inside of it.

"Ummm..." Alma hemmed as she took the object from Orlandu. "I think maybe it goes in here..."

Alma slid the object into the flatter box above the cupboard. Instantly, the screen on the machine activated and displayed bright images. Also, several sounds came from the machine. The sounds began to form a song, and the song actually made sense to the threesome.

"They fight, they fight, they fight and fight and fight! Fight fight fight fight fight fight fight fight fight" the machine went.

"What the heck?!" Orlandu asked.

Everyone watched the screen, which showed a blue mouse killing a black cat with a machete.

"Ewww," Alma said as she stuck out her little, pink tongue.

"Who would enjoy this kind of stuff?!" Orlandu asked.

Orlandu and Alma looked behind them to see Ovelia rolling around on the bed, giggling crazily. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

* * *

"...And that's what happened," Cloud finished, and then sat back and waited for his audience's reaction.

"So Delita used Ramza and the war that was going on to ascend to power?" Celes asked.

"And then he kill Ovelia, who rightful Queen?" Ayla asked. "That wrong! Very wrong!"

"You know it, sister," Seifer growled. "I don't like this Delita guy; he sounds like ME."

"Well, that settles it," Amarant muttered. "This guy deserves a long, hard smacking. I'm gonna fight."

"I'll fight too!" Tifa said. "He tried to hurt Cloud, and when that happens, whoever tried to do it has to answer to my fists and me!"

"Ayla fight!" Ayla ranted. "Get Ramza friends back! Destroy bad man!"

"Auoooo!' Gau howled in agreement.

"I won't let another empre appear," Celes growled. "I'll fight by Ramza's side!"

"Delita's toast!" Seifer said as he swung his gunblade around again.

"Well, it's good that we have a consensus," Cloud chuckled. "I can't wait to tell Ramza that we're all staying with him."

* * *

"Am I doing all right, Everhart?" Ramza asked as he steered the _Cassiopeia_ around a large sea beast that happened to be lunging out of the ocean at the moment the ship was passing by.

"You are doing exceedingly well," Everhart answered. "You'll be a fine pilot."

"Great," Ramza said. Suddenly, the smile he had been wearing changed into a sad expression.

"What is wrong?" Everhart asked.

"I'm worried about my friends," Ramza said. "Who knows what Delita's done to them by now... Who knows what he's done to Rafa?..."

"I am... sorry... for your loss," Everhart said. "If we are to have any chance of freeing your friends, we must retrieve the remaining 24 Zodiac Stones."

"..." Ramza said.

"I am certain that Delita has not harmed your friends," Everhart said in an attempt to console Ramza.

"Hey, Ramza!" Alma said as she came in. "There're enough beds on this ship for everyone! It's going to be great!"

"Yeah... Wonderful..." Ramza sighed as he made the ship ascend a few meters.

"What's wrong?" Alma asked.

"He is worried about your friends," Everhart answered for Ramza.

"Oh..." Alma said. "...I understand..."

"...I must go and practice my battle skills," Everhart said. "Excuse me."

Alma moved to the side and the black-armored Lancer walked away. He climbed up the steel ladder that connected the first and second floors, and she could hear him walking over them and going up the ladder that connected the second and third floors. He was going up to the deck.

"..." Ramza said.

"Ramza..." Alma said quietly.

"Hey, Ramza!" Cloud's voice said, effectively breaking the solitude.

"What is it, Cloud?" Ramza asked as he looked back at his spikey-haired friend.

"I'm pleased to report that all of the time travelers are going to fight with us!" Cloud said as he mock-saluted and cracked a smile.

Ramza's eyes went from sad to happy. "That's great. Thanks, Cloud," he said.

"We're gonna kick Delita's sorry butt sky high!" Cloud declared. "Say, how close are we to Zeratul, anyway?"

"We're coming up by Porta Vista right now, actually," Ramza said as he pointed to the large mass of land that was rapidly coming towards them.

"Hey, that's good," Alma said as she looked down. "I remember Porta Vista. It's such a nice town, and-"

"Woah!" Cloud gasped as he looked. "What HAPPENED there?!"

All three of them looked down. Porta Vista was in ruins. Buildings had fallen over and others were ablaze. Boats were sunken in the harbors and soldiers ran through the streets, attacking men and capturing women and children.

"Oh, no..." Orlandu said as he walked up and looked down with the others.

"Look," Ovelia gasped as they passed over the tallest building in Porta Vista. A familiar flag was flying atop the flagpole.

"Ivalice's flag..." Alma said.

"Delita..." Ramza said sadly. "We're too late."

"We can't land here," Cloud said. "Let's go to that town near the Phantom Waterfall Temple; that's pretty far away."

"Searching..." Worker No.8 said as he activated (he had been sitting in the corner of the control room all this time). "The city closest to the Phantom Waterfall Temple is called Fello City."

"Then we had best go there before they see us," Orlandu said. "Come on, Ramza!"

Ramza sighed as he looked down at the horrible scene below. "Delita..." he sighed sadly. He then fired up the engine and the _Cassiopeia_ Took off towards the northwest.


	12. Feuerheit Volcano

**CHAPTER 12**

**FEUERHEIT VOLCANO**

After about another thirty minutes of flying, the _Cassiopeia_ landed just outside Fello City. Fello City was built in the style of the ancient Romans, but it was the most technologically-advanced city in Zeratul. A good side to this was that there was no Ivalice flag flying over it.

"It looks like Delita hasn't arrived yet," Orlandu said as the entire party got out of the airship and walked into town.

"Yeah, this place looks totally clean," Cloud responded.

They walked past a large aqueduct and suddenly two Ivalice soldiers appeared.

"Whaaa!" Alma cried.

"I guess we spoke too soon," Celes said as she pulled out Illumina.

"Hold on," Ramza said. "They're unarmed. We shouldn't attack them if they can't defend themselves."

"Ramza's right," Seifer chuckled. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Nutbag," Amarant grumbled.

"Why don't we talk to them?" Ovelia asked. Without waiting for a reply, she walked up to the two soldiers.

"Ovelia, wait!" Ayla called out. "Maybe they dangerous even without weapons!"

"No," Ramza said. "They're Knights, not Monks. I think she'll be safe talking with them..."

"Excuse me, sirs," Ovelia said. The two soldiers looked at her and raised their eyebrows in confusion. After a second's hesitation, they both fell to one knee before her.

"Queen Ovelia!" the first soldier exclaimed. "You are alive! The rumors were true!"

"It is an honor to see you alive and well, your Majesty!" the second soldier said. "We, Lieutenant Biggs and Private Wedge, are at your service!"

"What's happening here?" Ovelia asked as she motioned for the troopers to stand up. "We passed Porta Vista on our way here and it was in ruins, but this city is untouched, yet Ivalice's forces are here as well. What happened?"

"Your Majesty," the first soldier, apparently Biggs, said. "We arrived here with Delita's fleet yesterday with one of the twelve Chrono Stone recipients. His power alone intimidated the governor of Fello into surrender, and there were no casualties.The recipient the took up residence in Feuerheit Volcano, where his powers are strongest.

"Feuerheit Volcano?" Orlandu asked. " This person must have a fire-type Zodiac Stone."

"The recipient has the Blaze Stone," Wedge said. "The Stone houses a fearsome beast that controls the recipient's actions..."

"A beast?!" Tifa asked.

"Just like the Lucavi..." Cloud growled.

"But these guys can't be Lucavi," Ramza said. "They're inside the Chrono Stones..."

"The Chrono Stones were created when Cloud left this time with the Rooster Stone," Everhart said. "They are too new to house such archaic creatures as Lucavi."

"Does the beast have a name?" Ovelia asked.

"He calls himself Magma, the Cativo of Fire," Wedge said.

"Cativo, eh?" Orlandu asked. "Well, it's a nice name for a batch of monsters."

"Lucavi, Mechannites, Cativo..." Alma said. "Oh, my!"

"If you were to defeat the Cativo, the Ivalice army wouldn't have enough influence to be a threat to Fello," Biggs said.

"Then I guess we'll go and clobber 'im!" Seifer said. "What's the human guy's name?"

"I believe King Delita referred to him as 'Ramza's little underling,'" Wedge said.

"Rad..." Ramza said quietly.

"Hold on," Biggs said. "YOU'RE Ramza Beoulve?"

"Yeah, he is," Celes said. "Wanna make something out of it?"

"No, not at all!" Wedge said. "Mister Beoulve, please stop King Delita! He's out of his mind and his new allies are just as bad!"

"New allies?" Ramza asked.

"Four people showed up one day and gave the King the powers he needed to overthrow Flite and start invading Zeratul," Biggs said. "They claim that they came from the future..."

"...I know those men," Everhart growled. "Cardinal Gideon, the mercenary Law and his henchmen Silas and Adela..."

"This keeps getting worse and worse," Ovelia said. "Enemies from the future? I guess that means that someone has a beef with Ramza's heroics..."

"We have to save Rad," Ramza said, turning to his friends. "...And I expect that Delita has forced Cativo upon everyone else, too..."

"I guess that means we'll have to fight all of our friends," Orlandu sighed. "I hoped I'd never have to do that..."

"Well, the sooner we head for that 'cano, the better," Seifer said. "We can't win anything just sittin' here on our asses."

"All right," Ramza said. "We'll head for Feuerheit."

They bid Biggs and Wedge farewell and got back into the _Cassiopeia_. The ship lifted off and flew east.

* * *

"Do you know where Feuerheit Volcano is, Ramza?" Alma asked.

"I think so," Ramza said. "It's where that giant cloud of smoke and brimstone is forming, isn't it?"

"...Oh, yeah," Alma muttered as she smacked herself in the face. The volcano could be seen plain as day among the many mountains to the east of Fello.

"Ovelia, Alma, Seifer, Ayla, come with me. The rest of you stay on the ship," Ramza instructed as he piloted the ship straight over the mouth of the volcano.

"All right," Celes said. "Be careful, guys."

"Come back alive!" Gau said. "Gau still not show you favorite card trick!"

"Where are we gonna land this crate?" Seifer asked.

"We'll park it above the volcano and then go in on foot," Ramza said.

"On foot?!" Ayla exclaimed. "That very dangerous, Ramza. Lava make rocks very, very hot!"

"We'll just have to manage, then," Ramza said. "OK, we're parked. Are we all ready?"

"Umm, excuse me," Ovelia said.

"What is it, Ovelia?" Ramza asked.

"I'm not quite sure if my robes and garments are the best clothes for exploring a volcano," Ovelia said. "They were OK when we were exploring Steronn, but..."

"I see," Ramza said.

"No problem!" Seifer said. "I've got a solution!"

"What that be?" Ayla asked.

Seifer pulled a strangely-designed blue outfit from his pocket. "My ex-girlfriend always wore this," he said. "It's nice and cool, so the volcano won't be as hot!"

"That's great! Thanks, Seifer," Ovelia said as she accepted the garment and disappeared into her bedroom to change.

After about five minutes, Ovelia emerged. The blue outfit was a tight fit, but it wasn't too irritating. "How do I look?" She asked as she let the others look her over.

"Cooler than in those heavy robes," Ramza said.

"You're top notch, Ovelia!" Seifer cackled.

"Thanks, Seifer, I-" Ovelia started to say. She stopped talking when she noticed that Seifer was sniffing the garment and groaning in a pleasured way. "...Uh... Seifer?" she asked.

"...Oh, sorry," Seifer said in an embarrassed way as he pulled away. "Old habit."

"Let's go!" Ayla said. "Must free Ramza friends!"

Ramza opened the exit door and lowered the metal ladder that was attached to the side of the airship. Ramza and his four friends climbed down and stepped onto the lip of the volcano.

"Just follow the spiralling pathway, and don't look down," Ramza instructed as he began to walk forward.

"Easy for you to say," Alma muttered as she held her Gold Staff out for balance as she followed her brother. Ayla ran along the rocks effortlessly on all fours. Seifer plodded after the cave girl and Ovelia brought up the rear.

"Well, I certainly feel cooler," Ovelia said as the party descended further into the volcano.

"You LOOK cooler, "Seifer remarked with a strange wink.

"Oh, brother..." Ovelia muttered.

"She's too old for you, Seifer," Alma muttered.

"BAH!" Seifer muttered as he kicked some rocks. "Never mind..."

"It getting hotter and hotter..." Ayla said as she got up onto her legs and started walking like a civilized human being. "I sweating like boar."

"Yes, I noticed," Ramza said as he waved his hand around in front of his face. "Whoo!"

"Is it just the Cativo guy down here, or are there other enemies?" Ovelia asked.

This question was answered when two red, fat, winged beasts shot out of the magma landed in front of the party, which blocked any further descent.

"Is that better, your Majesty?" Seifer muttered.

"I'm sorry already!" Ovelia cried.

"Let's clear a path..." Ramza said as he drew his Chaos Blade. He ran up to one of the lava monsters and sent the sword into its stomach. The beast roared in pain, but then swung its mighty fist and sent Ramza crashing backwards.

"They're pretty tough!" Alma remarked. "I guess we'll have to be defensive... MBarrier!!!"

Alma threw her hands into the air and a magical field surrounded Ramza. He got back up and charged at the same monster. This time he jumped upwards and struck, effectively splitting the beast straight down the middle. What was left of it melted back into lava and hardened.

"I guess they're not immortal," Seifer said as he drew his gunblade. "Let's cleave 'em up!"

"Ayla fight!" Ayla shouted as she readied her fists.

"I'll help too," Ovelia said as she raised her Gold Staff over her head and ran at the second beast.

"Ovelia, what're you doing?!" Ramza called out.

"Hyaaaahhhh!!!" Ovelia yelled as she raised her staff and whacked the beast on the head. The monster staggered backwards a few feet and wobbled around uncertainly.

"Well, I think you stunned him," Alma said. "...Nice going..."

"We'll finish it off!" Seifer said as he ran towards the lava monster. He was about to slice it down the middle when Ayla soared in from behind him and sent both her knuckles crashing through the beast's flesh. The number 9999 appeared out of nowhere and the monster vaporized.

"...Yikes!" Seifer exclaimed as he looked at Ayla, who was blowing some steam off of her hand.

"...Nice job, Ayla," Ramza said, obviously close to being speechless.

"Ayla do what Ayla can," Ayla answered. "Now, let's go help Ramza friend!"

"Yeah," Ovelia said. The party continued down into the volcano's bowels.

"I never get to finish anything off..." Seifer complained.

"You got Odin, didn't you?" Alma asked.

"Oh, yeah," Seifer said. "I forgot about that... HEY! How'd you know?!"

"I do have a life outside of this game," Alma said as she smirked at Seifer.

* * *

After another ten minutes of walking, the party found themselves on a rocky floor that was level with the magma. The sulfuric stench was unberable, as was Ayla's.

"Geez, Ayla, don't you ever use soap?!" Seifer asked angrily.

"What soap?" Ayla asked.

"There's your answer right there," Ramza chuckled. "All right, this is as far as we can go. Where's Rad?"

"I'm right here..."

"I know that voice..." Alma said.

"Of course you do," Ovelia said. "It's Rad."

Everyone turned around and looked at where the voice had come from. Rad stood and glared at the party. He wasn't sweating at all, even in the extreme temperature of the volcano's interior.

"...Rad?..." Ramza asked.

"Sorry, 'boss,'" Rad cackled. "Rad isn't home right now. If you want him, you'll have to deal with ME."

"Who are you?" Alma asked.

"I am Magma, one of the twelve Cativo," Rad said. "Before St. Ajora was defeated, he created us as a backup plan. We just needed some magical stones to live in, and your little time-traveling escapades did the trick. Now then... This is the part where I KILL YOU ALL!!!"

"Rad, stop!" Ramza started.

"He's not Rad right now, Ramza!" Alma said. "He's that Magma guy!"

"Go to the head of the class, babe," Rad chuckled. He pulled a small, spherical, red stone out of his pocket and held it up. "Say goodbye!!!" he declared.

The stone shimmered and Rad glowed a bright red. A sickening gust of wind blew through the volcano and lightning flashed. When the brightness had cleared, Rad had been replaced with a larger version of the two lava beasts the group had fought on the way down.

"Eep!" Ovelia exclaimed.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the HARD way," Seifer muttered as he readied his gunblade.

"Ayla fight!" Ayla declared as she got into an attacking stance.

"Sorry, Rad," Ramza said as he whipped out his Chaos Blade.

"You are no match for me!" Magma laughed. "I have the entire volcano at my command! ERUPTION!!!"

The moment Magma had spoken the word 'eruption,' the entire ground began to shake. The huge lake of lava that took up most of the area in the volcano's core started to bubble and stir. After a moment, it spewed upwards onto the rocks they were standing on.

"Woah!" Seifer exclaimed as he jumped about to dodge the hot rock.

"Hot soup!" Ayla exclaimed as she did the same thing Seifer was doing.

"We have to stop him!" Ramza called out as he leaped over the magma and slashed at Magma. The Chaos Blade hit the Cativo in the side and lava, not blood, poured anmd pooled on the floor.

"MBarrier!" Alma yelled as she surrounded the entire group with the magical force field that she always used.

"I'll start healing your wounds," Ovelia said as she knelt down and cast a Cure 2 on Seifer and Ayla's burned feet.

"What fools you are!" Magma chortled. "I can bury all of you with one stroke, and so I shall! VOLCANIC FORCE!!!"

The lava started to froth violently, and then it shot upwards, traveling up to the surface and spewing out onto the mountainsides. The lava that didn't go out came tumbling back in and fell towards the fighters.

"Woah!!!" Ovelia cried. "Ramza, watch out!"

"Get inside the barrier!" Alma shouted.

Ramza leaped inside Alma's MBarrier and the lava rained down upon the battleground. Fortunately, the magical walls deflected all the melted rock and no one was hurt.

"You can't hide in there forever!" Magma laughed. "I'll just bury you in the lava and you'll dehydrate!"

"He's right..." Ovelia said. "We can't hide."

"Then we fight!" Ayla said as she leaped out of the protection of the barrier and confronted Magma.

"Ooh, a feisty one..." Magma chortled.

"Give Ramza friend back NOW!!!" Ayla yelled. "TRIPLE KICK!!!"

Ayla leaped up into the air and threw herself at Magma. Her first kick sank deep into his molten skin. The second broke into the flesh and fresh lava began to ooze out. The final kick went right through the Cativo's stomach and out his back.

"Blrrrrgaaaaahhhhh!!!" Magma roared angrily. "You hairless apes! You'll pay for this... I am only the first!!!"

Magma exploded in a huge, red flare. When the dust cleared, Rad and the red stone lay on the rocky ground. The lava around them cooled down and hardened.

"We won!" Ovelia cheered.

"Ayla kicks ASS!" Seifer declared.

"Ayla just want to help..." Ayla admitted.

"Well, you helped plenty," Ramza said as he patted her on the shoulder. "Thanks."

"Awwww..." Ayla laughed, turning a bit red (and not because of the heat).

Ramza and Alma walked over to Rad. "Rad, are you OK?" Ramza asked.

"Uggghhhh..." Rad groaned as he forced himself into a sitting position. "What happened?... The last thing I remember is Delita throwin' us all in cages..."

"It's all over, Rad," Alma said. "Delita won't hurt you any more."

"...Alma! Boss!" Rad exclaimed as he looked up at his friends. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys!"

"Yeah, it's good to see you, too," Ramza said. "But... don't call me 'boss.'"

"Sorry, Ramza," Rad chuckled. "It's an old habit..."

* * *

After a lot of climbing, the party climbed back up to the _Cassiopeia_. Once Rad was on board, Ramza introduced him to everyone.

"Rad, I'd like you to meet my newest friends," Ramza said. "There's Cloud, but you know him already."

"Hey, Rad! What's up?" Cloud asked.

"There's Tifa, Cloud's sweetheart," Ramza said as he pointed at the heavyset brunette.

"Hello!" Tifa said as she waved her hand and gave Rad a friendly smile.

"That's Amarant," Ramza said.

"Yo," Amarant replied with a wave of his hand.

"That's Celes and that's Gau..." Ramza continued.

"Hello, Rad," Celes said.

"Auuooo!" Gau cried. If he had a tail, it would have been wagging happily.

"That's Everhart," Ramza continued.

"..." Everhart said.

"Not too talkative, is he, boss?" Rad asked.

"No, he isn't," Ramza chuckled. "And Seifer and Ayla helped rescue you."

"How ya doin'?" Seifer asked.

"Ayla glad to help Ramza friend," Ayla answered.

"Don't forget about us," Orlandu said.

"Thunder God Cid and Queen Ovelia?" Rad asked. "Who could forget about you? Nice to meet all of ya! Boy, it's good to be back with the gang!"

"We should return to Fello and gather information," Everhart said.

"Good idea," Orlandu said. "No telling what else Delita has planned for us."

Ramza sat down in the pilot's seat and turned the ship west. He turned on the engine and the ship headed back towards Fello City.


	13. Ramza's Friends Take The Afternoon Off

**CHAPTER 13**

**RAMZA'S FRIENDS TAKE THE AFTERNOON OFF**

"So, Rad," Orlandu said as the airship landed outside of Fello City. "Where are Meliadoul and Malak and the rest?"

"I don't know..." Rad answered. "All I know is that Delita used the Sheep Stone to brainwash them all and then gave them some new Zodiac Stones..."

"New Zodiac Stones?" Alma asked.

"The Chrono Stones," Everhart said as he showed everyone the red, spherical jewel that glittered in his palm. "This is the Blaze Stone, one of the twelve. We must regain all twelve if we're to stop Delita and his allies."

"I'm guessing that each of our friends has one of those stones," Ramza said as he drummed his fingers on the airship's upholstery. "Which means that we'll have to fight each of them like we had to fight Rad..."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!" Rad exclaimed. "Ramza, Delita took Rafa and..."

"And what, Rad?" Ramza asked.

Rad walked over and whispered something in Ramza's ear. "He did WHAT?!" Ramza roared as his face went strawberry red and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" Rad said as he backed away.

"I... He... MdrkgrdgtgutGRAAAHHHH!!!" Ramza managed to hack out before panting for air. He knew that he shouldn't lose his temper in front of his friends, but hearing of what Delita had done to Rafa almost sent him over the edge.

"Calm down, Ramza," Ovelia said. "You're losing control."

"N'grrrrhhhhhh..." Ramza huffed before he calmed down. "...All right," he said. "Sorry for the outburst, everyone."

"It's OK, Ramza," Celes said as she nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, if Delita was nailin' my girlfriend, I'd be pissed off too!" Seifer added.

"Seifer, I don't think that helps," Orlandu muttered.

"What? WHAT?" Seifer asked.

Suddenly, the Blaze Stone sparkled strangely and Everhart flashed bright red for a moment. "What the?!" Amarant asked as he took a step back.

"Arrrrgh..." Everhart groaned as he strained for a moment. The red glow faded from his body and he reverted to his normal self again.

"Everhart?" Alma asked. "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing," Everhart said as he looked up at Ramza's sister. "I'm simply regaining the powers I once held that were locked away inside the Blaze Stone."

"Powers?" Ramza asked.

"I was once much more powerful than I am now," Everhart explained. "A dark entity sealed my powers away in the void between dimensions and banished me to the future. I was able to return here with Delita's servants, and my powers have emerged in this world inside of the Chrono Stones. Since Delita has them all, I am anxious to take them back."

"If Delita's your enemy as well as ours, that makes you an ally," Ovelia said. "Now I understand why you're traveling with us."

"Good," Everhart said. "Now then, where shall we go next?"

"Delita's put most of our friends on patrol throughout Zeratul," Rad said as he pulled out a map of the southwestern country and showed it to everyone. "We're at Fello City, which is here..." he continued as he pointed to a small dot on the map. "I'm not sure where the others are, so we probably should travel around the country like we did before."

"That's actually a good idea," Tifa said.

"Ramza, I think you're rubbing off on Rad," Cloud chuckled.

Ramza smiled at Cloud's comment, but at that moment his mind was elsewhere: Rafa. Ramza was very worried about her. He knew that she had been through a lot under Barinten's raising and all throughout her travels with Ramza. Ramza didn't want any more harm to befall her, and to hear of Delita violating her... it almost made his blood boil.

"You OK, Ramza?" Ayla asked as she looked at the young Beoulve.

"What?" Ramza asked as he snapped out of his trance.

"You no look focused," Ayla said. "Worried about something?"

"Yeah..." Ramza said as he shook his head. "But don't worry about me, Ayla. If we get the Chrono Stones back, we'll be able to free Rafa and all of the others.

"Now THAT sound like Ramza," Gau commented as he hopped onto the table where Rad had placed his map. "We find Ramza friend and then we all go home!"

"That sounds like a plan," Amarant said. "I'm all for getting outta here as soon as I can."

"Before we depart to search for your friends, why don't we go into town and gather some information?" Everhart asked as he started to climb down the _Cassiopeia_'s exit ladder without waiting for an answer.

"....Well, I guess we will now," Cloud smirked as he quickly descended the ladder.

One by one, the party members climbed out of the _Cassiopeia_ and headed into Fello City for some shopping, recon and other things. Only Ramza, Alma and Worker No.8 remained in the ship.

"Well, we might as well follow them," Ramza said as he started towards the exit.

"Ramza," Alma said as she stopped her brother.

"What is it?" Ramza asked as he looked at his sister.

"Ummm..." Alma started to say as a faint blush creeped over her face. "What do you think of Everhart?"

"Everhart?" Ramza asked. "Well, he's a bit distant, but he's pretty strong and he hasn't given me any reason to doubt him... I trust him. Why?"

"Oh, nothing..." Alma said. "I was just wondering."

"All right," Ramza said. "Well, shall we go?"

"Sure," Alma said. Both of them descended the ladder and landed on the rocky ground below.

"Wait for me, Master!" Worker No.8 blipped as he lumbered to the exit and fell out. He smashed head-first into the dirt.

"Oh, how awful!" Alma exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Ramza said. "He'll be okay."

Worker No.8 fell onto his back and then quickly stood up. His head swiveled around 360 degrees five times and a silly whistle sounded, but then he began walking forward as usual.

"See?" Ramza asked his sister.

Just then, Worker No.8 tripped on a rock and fell on his face. "Master, I have fallen and I cannot get up," the machine chirped. "Assistance, please!"

"Oh, boy..." Alma sighed as she slapped her face with her palm.

* * *

Aside from Cloud, the time travelers had never been to Fello City before and they were anxious to explore. "What does this joint have to offer?" Amarant asked as he lumbered through the city streets between Orlandu and Seifer.

"Let me see..." Orlandu said as he scratched his chin and pulled his hood back to let his graying scalp get some air. "There's a collusseum that hosts monster battles, a hot spring, and a swimsuit competition..."

"A hot spring?" Celes asked. "That sounds great! I haven't had a bath since I landed in this world."

"I can't tell," Seifer said as he winked at the Magitek Knight. "You smell good all the time!"

"Oh, shut up, you buzz-cut buffoon," Celes muttered. "Illumina can be used in other ways than just killing people, you know."

"Yeah?" Seifer asked as he eyed Celes anxiously. "Like what?"

Celes took the non-laser side of her sword and slammed it into Seifer's below-stomach area.

"OK, I get it..." Seifer groaned in a slightly higher voice as he crumpled to the ground.

"Get up, ya chicken wuss," Amarant muttered as he picked Seifer up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Boy, does that sound familiar or what?" Ramza asked the reader.

"Ayla want see the monster fight," Ayla said. "Ayla go, please, Ramza?"

"All right," Ramza said. "Is there anyone else that wants to see the monster fight?"

"Sounds like fun," Amarant said.

"Me too," Seifer wheezed from his hanging place on Amarant's shoulder.

"Gau go too!" Gau said as he raised his hand.

"Well, then, I guess you guys will be heading for the collusseum," Alma said. "It's the big building over there."

"All right," Amarant said. "We'll hook up with you guys back at the airship, 'kay?"

"Ayla see Ramza later!" Ayla said as she took off towards the massive, stone collusseum on all fours.

"I'm still going to take a bath," Celes said as she stretched her arms out and yawned. "It sounds relaxing."

"I think I'll join you," Tifa said to her new friend. "Alma, Ovelia, do you want to come along?"

"All right!" both clerics said at once as they smiled warmly.

"Perhaps a bath would be nice," Orlandu said. "I guess I'll come along too."

"Same here," Cloud said.

Tifa blushed deeply and gave an un-character-like giggle.

"Oh, relax," Orlandu said. "They're gender-separate."

"Awww," All four girls whined.

"...That was sarcastic, right?" Orlandu asked.

"Uh-huh," All four girls chuckled.

"I've had it up to here with these cheap laughs," Everhart said. "I shall be at the pub."

"Umm, Everhart," Ramza said. "Could I come along?"

"Yeah, me too," Rad added.

"It's fine with me," Everhart said. "Just don't fall behind."

"I guess we'll see you folks later," Rad said to the others. "Have a nice swim."

"See you later, Ramza," Alma said as the six bathers headed for the nearby spa.

"All right, I guess we'll head for the pub," Ramza said as Everhart, Rad and he walked towards a small building with a picture of a beer mug painted on its southern wall.

Worker No.8 stood in the middle of the street and just stared off into space.

* * *

"So, this is the collusseum, huh?" Seifer, who had now recovered from his injury, said as the foursome sat down in the nosebleed section of the collusseum. The building was circular with about thirty rows of seats and the ability to hold at least 1,000 viewers and a few vending booths. There was no ceiling, so battles couldn't be held on rainy days, but today the large, puffy clouds drifted lazily by in a pure blue sky. It was about three o'clock, so the shadows of the rows of spectators were tilted at a few odd angles. The scents of all sorts of sweet, gooey, salty and slimy concessions hung in the air.

"There sure are a lot of people here," Amarant said as he looked around.

"Must be popular," Ayla commented. "Ooh! Snack vending man! What he selling!"

Gau looked down at a fellow wearing a goofy hat and carrying a large box of assorted goodies up towards their aisle. "Um... Gau don't know... Can't read what's on box," he said.

"Wait for it," Seifer said. "They call out what they're selling sometimes."

"Random munchies! Get 'em while they're hot! Three Gil apiece!" the man shouted as soon as Seifer had spoken.

"See?" Seifer smirked.

"Well, I picked up some cash from crushing those zombies in Steronn," Amarant said as he fished around in his pocket and dug out some coins. "Six... nine... twelve. We can each get something."

"Up here!" Gau called. The vendor came up quite quickly. Amarant handed him the twelve Gil and the man handed each person a different item of food.

"Ooh, lollipop!" Gau cheered as he licked at the red and white confection with immense joy. Gau had a great sweet tooth.

"All right, I got popcorn!" Seifer laughed as he thrust his hand into the bucket and began scarfing down the yellow fluffy grain product. "This beats those damn hot dogs at Balamb Garden," he said between handfulls.

"Hey, I got Peking Duck," Amarant said as he was ha nded a dead, fried duck. "...Sounds good." He bit into it and his mouth formed a smile for an instant.

"Viper Churro?" Ayla asked as she looked at the burrito-shaped object in front of her. "What a Viper Churro?"

"Hey, I'll have one," a boy that wore a green shirt and had a small, white, winged cat on his shoulder and was behind the group said. The vendor tossed him a small box with several spherical objects in it. The boy opened the box and frowned. "Awww, nuts! Bantha Testicles again?!" he muttered.

"You always get the Bantha Testicles, don't you?" the little winged cat asked.

"What's with that guy?" Seifer asked.

"Just ignore 'im," Amarant muttered. "We'll get sued if we bring him into this story."

"Hey, battle starting!" Ayla exclaimed as she pointed down at the collusseum's dusty center. A Behemoth and a Hyudra were being brought out by very cautious-looking Mediators.

"Those new monsters!" Gau exclaimed as he finished his lollipop and got out of his seat. "Gau no know them yet!"

"What're you doing, monkey boy?" Seifer asked as Gau ran down the aisles towards the arena. The monsters were released and they began attacking each other.

"Yes, folks, this is one hell of a battle," the announcer, who was in a little booth above the entrance that the monsters came out of, yelled through a microphobe. "Behemoth is coming on strong with a Stab Up attack, but Hyudra seems to have the upper hand, and... Wait! What's this, folks? Some kid in animal furs has just leaped onto the field!"

Gau landed in the dusty arena and charged towards the monsters, who didn't seem to notice him. With one swift motion, he leaped in between the beasts and disappeared.

"What the?!" Amarant exclaimed.

"Gau!!!" Ayla shouted.

"What'd he do? Where'd he go?" Seifer asked as he looked around the stadium.

Everyone's frantic search for their companion was interrupted by the sound of the roaring crowd as Behemoth and Hyudra attacked and destroyed each other at the same time. Both creatures vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving only a tail and a set of wings behind.

"Well, it looks like we have a tie," the announcer shouted. "A rematch will take place next week!"

"Where'd Gau run off to, anyway?" Amarant asked.

Seifer turned to his right and almost jumped out of his skin. Gau was sitting right next to him! "AAAAHHH!" Seifer yelped as he jerked back towards Amarant. "Where'd you come from?!"

"Uwao! Aooh! I'm GAU!" Gau shouted at them. "I'm your friend! Let's travel together!"

"Heh?..." Amarant asked.

"Gau silly!" Ayla laughed.

"..." Seifer said as he went back to munching on his popcorn.

* * *

Celes slid her heavyset figure into the warm waters of the girls' side of the Goddess Springs and emitted a sigh that said that she was completely at peace with the world. Her blonde hair became wet and floated about in the water, held in place only slightly by her blue headband, which she hadn't taken off. "Now THIS is good," she said as she closed her eyes and writhed about in pleasure.

"Hey, Celes, chill out," Ovelia said as she daintily sat down in the pool. "It's just water... You're scaring me."

"You do have to admit that this water is absolutely fabulous," Tifa said as she adjusted her sitting position to face Ovelia. The large semicircular pool of water that they were in was naturally aquamarine and fairly warm. All of the girls' clothes were sealed away in lockers in the co-ed locker room nearby (why the pool was seperate and the locker room was co-ed, I'll never know).

"Yeah," Alma said as she ran her fingers through the water, creating miniature waves. "It's really refreshing."

"So, what do we do while we're enjoying ourselves?" Tifa asked.

"I suppose we could talk," Celes suggested.

"About what? The adventure?" Alma asked.

"Anything, really..." Celes said. "The adventure, our past experiences... how we met the guys we fell in love with..."

"Ooh, that's a great topic!" Tifa laughed as she seconded the suggestion with a splash of her feet. "Why don't you go first, Celes?"

"Well, I met Locke when I was being held captive by some Imperial soldiers," Celes said. "He came in and rescued me and got me to join his little resistance movement... before you know it, he was..."

"Do we have to hear this part?" Alma asked as she made a face.

"...Saving me after a botched opera presentation," Celes finished. "It was after we saved the world that he really started giving me special attention."

"Well, that was a close call," Alma grumbled.

"Cloud and I grew up together, but I didn't really start to, uh, notice him until he rescued me from Sephiroth when I was 16," Tifa said. "After that... well... I had a little competition, but... As you see, I won, hee hee hee..."

"Does he do anything nice for you?" Celes asked.

"He bakes really good cakes," Tifa said. "He's a whiz in the kitchen, just like me... except he's only good with desserts."

"Anything else?..." Celes asked with a hint of what she really meant.

"...He sucks my toes when I ask him," Tifa finally admitted as he entire body turned pink without assistance from the hot water that she was sitting in. "He hates it, but he does it anyway."

"What do you do for him in exchange?" Alma asked, though she soon regretted that she had.

"...Wow," Ovelia finally said after Tifa had finished. "You must really love him."

"Mmm-hmm," Tifa said as she nodded.

"What about you, Ovelia?" Celes asked. "Do you have a boyfriend or anything?"

"Well, ummm..." Ovelia said as she looked down at her submerged feet and got red.

"Ovelia..." Alma said.

"What's wrong?" Celes asked. "Should I not have asked that?"

"No, it's all right..." Ovelia said as she shook her head. Her golden hair, now unbraided, floated around her nude figure in the water. "I might as well tell you, since we've been traveling together for a while already..."

Ovelia told Celes and Tifa about Delita and what had happened between him and herself. When she had finished, the new girls sat back and looked at each other.

"Woah... That's pretty rough, Ovelia," Tifa said. "I'm sorry..."

"That bum!" Celes huffed. "He sounds just like Kefka..."

"I'm on the journey with Ramza to stop Delita from hurting anyone else," Ovelia said. "I don't know what I'll do once he's defeated, though..."

"You could go back to being Queen," Tifa said. "I mean, you're young enough."

"Yes, but..." Ovelia sighed. "Though I am alive again, I am still politically dead. I can't reclaim my throne. If Delita is vanquished, I assume that Captain Flite will resume command."

"But Flite's a nice guy," Alma said. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Ovelia."

"I hope not..." Ovelia sighed.

"Alma, do you have a special man in your life?" Tifa asked.

"I have my brother," Alma said.

"I mean someone that you can enjoy,uh, being with, ah, without being immoral," Tifa said.

"Well..." Alma said as she also turned red. "I have a prospect, but..."

"Ooh," Tifa and Celes said playfully.

"Who is it, Alma?" Celes asked. "I bet it's Seifer. It's Seifer, isn't it?"

"No way!" Alma huffed. She wanted to tell them about her small, diminutive, itty bitty crush on Everhart, but she didn't know how it would go through.

* * *

"Man, what're those girls talking about?" Cloud asked. Cloud and Orlandu were the only guys in the male half of the spring, and they couldn't hear the girls very well through the bamboo wall that separated the areas.

"Don't worry about them," Orlandu said. "Besides, we're probably not supposed to hear it anyway."

"I guess you're right..." Cloud said as he sat back. Suddenly, the aquamarine water turned lime green. Cloud turned and looked at Orlandu, who was wearing a sheepish grin. "That's it, I'm outta here," Cloud muttered as he hauled himself out of the pool and headed for the locker room.

The locker room was very steamy for some reason, and Cloud could hear a strange thumping sound coming from the end of it. "Didn't this happen in the last story?" he asked the reader.

"Yes," the reader replied.

"Well, let's go and see what it is," Cloud said as he kept walking. Now he was past the locker rooms and in the co-ed shower area.

"I'm pretty sure that you all know what we're going to see now," Cloud muttered as he looked down at the floor. Takato Matsuki and Jeri Katou were sprawled out on the floor, totally bare and making love.

"Ummmm..." Takato said as he and Jeri looked up. "We're trying to Biomerge!" After saying this, he went back to his exhilarating exercise of feeling around in Jeri's mouth with his tongue.

"I walked right into this, didn't I?" Cloud asked as he smacked himself in the forehead.

"Yes, we certainly did," Tifa's voice said from Cloud's left.

"Tifa, is that you?" Cloud asked.

"No, it's Marilyn Monroe," Tifa grumbled.

"OK, this is pretty freaky," Cloud said. "Almost this exact same thing happened in the last story. Let's get outta here."

"Yeah," Tifa muttered. "Isn't it about time for that swimsuit competition you talked about? Entering sounds like fun."

"Tifa, you'd win for sure if they had an anti-swimsuit competition," Cloud chuckled. Tifa stuck her tongue out, though Cloud couldn't see it. Both of them backed up and walked back to their respective pools.

"What was it?" Orlandu asked.

"What was it?" Ovelia asked.

"Squirrel," Cloud and Tifa answered.

* * *

"I'll take a cup of Goldschläger," Everhart said as Ramza, Rad and he sat down at Fello City's top pub, OHTORI ON THE ROCKS.

"I'll have a cold beer," Rad said as he sat down next to Everhart.

"No chance," Ramza scolded. "You're underage. Scratch that, and replace it with two root beers."

"Root beer?" Everhart asked as he sipped his booze. "I thought that you enjoyed milk."

"I need something hard today," Ramza muttered as he started slurping his beverage. "The news hit me pretty badly..."

The three battlers sat in silence for a while. "Ramza..." Rad said. "I'm sure Rafa will be OK."

"..." Ramza said.

"I mean, Delita's a nasty, vicious, perverted jerk, but he'd never kill a girl," Rad said.

Ramza turned and gave Rad a dirty look. "...Right," Rad muttered. "I'm not helping, am I?"

"Silence is golden, Rad," Everhart said as he sipped his drink again.

"Got it," Rad muttered sheepishly as he drank his root beer in total quiet.

"So, Delita decided to get even with me by turning my friends against me..." Ramza sighed.

"The situation is not as bleak as you would make it seem," Everhart said. "Delita was foolish to leave you with Thunder God Cid. With his help, you have a better chance at victory."

"What about everyone else?" Ramza asked.

"...You would have better chances with a team of pack mules," Everhart grumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Ramza demanded. "My new friends are just as strong as my old ones!"

"They show potential, but they are disorganized and unconventional," Everhart said. "They do not act like proper soldiers when we go into battle."

"But that's their strength!" Ramza argued. "I'm sure Delita and his friends won't be expecting an attack by a cave woman or a wild boy or some AVALANCHE members. I'm hoping that each of their unique talents will get us through this."

"Hmmph," Everhart muttered. "Ramza, with your permission, I wish to hire some extra help."

"You mean recruit some new people?" Ramza asked. "If you have your own money."

Everhart took out a black wallet and flipped two solid gold coins to the barkeep as he got up. "Don't get me wrong, Ramza," Everhart said as he stood up and began to walk out of the bar. "These time travelers are talented and kind, but I can't see them helping you defeat your enemies."

Everhart left the bar, and Rad and Ramza sat in silence for a while.

"He's kind of a bigot, isn't he?" Rad asked.

"None of my friends are too weak to beat Delita," Ramza grumbled. "I've got confidence in every one of them."

"Even Seifer?" Rad asked.

Ramza rolled his eyes. "Fine, even Seifer," he muttered.

"I just wanted to hear it from your mouth!" Rad chuckled.

"Speaking of Seifer, I wonder where everyone is?" Ramza asked as he finished his drink and dismounted the red stool that he was on.

"It's been over two hours," Rad said as he looked at the bar clock. "I'm sure that the arena matches are finished, and I'm sure the others have left the spa by now... Where would they go?"

"There's only one place left that they'd find interesting," Ramza said. "Come on."

* * *

Rad followed his boss to the Fello City Ampitheater, which was full of spectators. "Oh, I think I get it now, Ramza," Rad noted as he saw what was going on onstage.

"Good," Ramza said. "I'm sure that Amarant and Seifer are somewhere in the audience."

"Actually..." Rad said as he pointed down towards a particular row. Seifer was waving at the two from his seat and calling to them. Amarant, Gau, Cloud, Orlandu, Ayla and Alma were sitting in the fold-up blue plastic seats.

"Hey, guys! Nice seein' ya! C'mon, we saved ya some seats!" Seifer called to them.

Ramza and Rad walked down and sat down in the first two seats. "I guess you guys couldn't forget about the swimsuit competition, eh? Eh?"Seifer joked.

"Is there anyone competing that we know?" Rad asked.

"See for yourself," Amarant said as he pointed to the stage. The announcer was beginning to describe the next contestant.

"All right, folks," the announcer called out. "Contestant number 63 is a... Magitek Knight from... uh... somewhere. Oh, no matter. Give a big hand to Celes Chere!"

Celes walked out onto the stage, and instantly the boys' faces went bright red.

Celes was dressed in an emerald-green silk bikini that looked small enough to fit through a door's mail slot. The stage lights shone on her blonde hair and made it glisten with its natural shine. The bikini was glittering, too. Celes smiled warmly at the audience and waved.

"I didn't think she'd do something so degrading," Alma noted as she watched her friend.

Suddenly, a metal safe dropped down next to Celes. She pulled Illumina out from somewhere and swished it three times. The safe fell apart into three equal sizes. There was a ghastly silence in the ampitheater for a moment, and then people started cheering again.

"...I stand corrected," Alma choked.

"All right, thank you, Celes," the announcer called. "Contestant 64 is a real interesting one. She's been dead before, and she came back because she liked us all so much. Give a warm welcome to Ovelia Atkashka, ex-Queen of Ivalice!"

"Oh, no..." Ramza said as he smacked himself in the face.

"Oh, brother..." Cloud moaned as he mimicked Ramza.

"This is gonna be interestin'," Amarant muttered.

Ovelia walked out onto the stage and the crowd went wild. Her hair wasn't held in pigtails by the usual braids; it was loose and blowing in the gentle evening breeze. Ramza had never known how long that hair really was. The golden hair pooled on the ground around her bare legs. She wore a pitch-black bikini that revealed about a third of her entire breasts. Her face was bright red, but she smiled an embarrassed and shy little smile and everyone loved her.

"Damn, she's HOT!" Seifer exclaimed.

"Auoooogauoooo!!!" Gau hooted in agreement.

"To me, she'll always be the little girl in the pink bunny pajamas," Orlandu sighed.

Ovelia looked up and noticed her uncle in the stands. She smiled and waved at him. Other people took notice of Orlandu and looked at him.

"What is it?" Orlandu asked one gawker.

"Dude, you are one lucky guy," the gawker responded.

"Oh, geez..." Orlandu muttered.

Ovelia walked offstage and the announcer cleared his throat. "Thank you so much, Ovelia. Now it's time for our final contestant. Contestant 65 is a martial arts master from a town called Nibelheim... wherever that is. Please give a hand to Tifa Lockheart!!!"

"This is it," Cloud said as his face went red and he smiled at the stage with anticipation.

Tifa walked out onto the stage and the crowd went totally wild. Tifa wore a white, silky bikini that had absolutely no supports; everything was natural.

"Is she wearing anything under that?" Seifer asked Cloud.

"Nope," Cloud replied.

"Good," Seifer mused as he rubbed his hands together.

"Hey, back off," Cloud grumbled as he elbowed Seifer.

"Sorry," Seifer muttered. "Can't resist."

"Tifa's gonna give us a little karate demonstration, aren't you, Tifa?" the announcer asked.

"Hup!" Tifa shouted as she struck a fighting pose. She leaped through the air and did several different punching and kicking styles before she stopped. Sweat poured off of her figure and made the bikini stick to her skin. The crowd roared.

"It looks like she's just about done," Amarant said.

"...Uh-oh," Cloud suddenly said. "I hope she doesn't..."

A loud RRRRRIP shot through the ampitheater and all the men in the audience stood up and started hooting.

"...Stretch?" Ramza suggested.

"...Stretch," Cloud affirmed.

* * *

"Well, that was a great competition," Seifer said as the entire party walked away from the ampitheater.

"It's guys like you that they're trying to attract," Alma scolded. "You should just find a nice girl and settle down."

"Oh, where's the fun in that?" Seifer asked with a hint of amusement.

"I must congratulate the judges on their sense of fairness," Orlandu said. "I mean, who would have thought that there could be a three-way tie?"

"Yeah, it's a real mystery," Celes chuckled as Ovelia, Tifa and she each gripped the golden first place trophy.

"Yes, but..." Gau said. "Ayla, why you no compete?"

"Judges say Ayla no have good grammar skills," Ayla grumbled. "Judges rate on beauty AND grammar skills."

"Stupid bureaucrats," Amarant muttered.

"Did anyone notice that nobody gathered any information about Delita?" Ramza asked as the party arrived at the _Cassiopeia_'s entrance.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment. "Nahhh!" they all said as they laughed and went inside.

Worker No.8 stood in the middle of the street, staring off into space. A tumbleweed rolled by.


	14. Concordia Plains

**CHAPTER 14**

**CONCORDIA PLAINS**

After a good night's sleep, the group awoke and began to prepare for the day.

"(YAWN) Boy, that was nice," Seifer said as he emerged from his cabin on the _Cassiopeia_ and looked around. He walked into the main room. Ramza was sitting at the table with Ovelia and Alma. The three of them looked apprehensive and worried. "Hey, what's up?" Seifer asked. "You all look bummed out."

"Worker No.8 hasn't come back yet," Ovelia said. "Everhart hasn't shown up either."

"Maybe Delita's forces captured them?..." Alma asked.

"No," Ramza said. "They'd have one heck of a time trying to capture Worker No.8, and Delita doesn't know about Everhart. That theory just doesn't work, Alma."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Ovelia said as she got up and walked over to the hatch that led outside of the airship.

"Good morning, masters and mistresses," Worker No.8 said as he stepped into the room.

"Worker!" Alma exclaimed. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Standing," Worker No.8 reported.

"Well, why didn't you come back to the ship?" Ramza asked.

"Nobody ordered me to do so," Worker No.8 replied.

"This robot's gettin' to be a pain in the ass," Seifer muttered.

"Why did you come back to the ship now, Worker No.8?" Ramza asked.

"I found him in the street and he followed me back," Everhart said as he stepped in behind the robot. "I was just on my way back from an errand..."

"An errand?" Alma asked. "What kind of errand takes all night to run?"

"Hiring some extra hands and going through the legal paperwork," Everhart responded.

"Oh, yeah!" Ramza exclaimed. "Everhart told me that he was hiring some more people to help us get the stones back!"

"What kind of people?..." Ovelia asked.

"The best kind of people for this job," Everhart said as he stepped aside and revealed two other people.

Two devastatingly beautiful girls stood behind Everhart. The first one wore all black dancing clothes and had two scimitars attached to her belt. The second was dressed all in pink dancing clothes and had two sets of nunchukus in her hands.

"Hi!" the black-clad girl said.

"Nice to see you again, Ramza honey," the pink-clad girl flirted.

"No way!..." Ramza cried out.

"Celia and Lede?!" Alma gasped. "Everhart, how could you hire them?! They've tried to kill us twice!"

"Hey, that's harsh," Celia said. "We were just earning our pay."

"Yeah, we've changed a lot," Lede said. "We don't work for Ajora any more. We're freelance assassins!"

"I hired them to help reclaim the Zodiac Stones," Everhart said. "They'll be working alongside you. I didn't know that you'd met..."

"Oh, we've met," Lede said as she sashayed up to Ramza. She grabbed his right hand and looked at his fingers. "Hmmm... Still unattached, I see," she mused sweetly as she put his arm over her shoulder. Ramza quickly pulled away from the voluptuous broad and scowled at her.

"Good morning, everyone," Orlandu said as he walked through the room, totally oblivious to what was going on. "Where's some coffee?"

"Here, Uncle," Ovelia said as she poured orlandu a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"Thank you," Orlandu said as he gulped down the burning mixture. After about five seconds, his eyes became aware and he looked around. "Eyaaa! Celia and Lede!" he shouted as he drew Excalibur and held it in front of him.

"Chill, gramps," Celia said. "We're not out to get you this time."

After about half an hour, everyone had woken up and Everhart explained why two former enemies were on board the ship. The newcomers that hadn't had any experience with Celia and Lede seemed to take it better than the ones who had.

"Those two aren't trustworthy!" Orlandu argued. "They'll stab us in the back the minute that they have the chance!"

"They can't be all that bad," Celes said. "They haven't killed anyone yet. Besides, if Everhart hired them, they're not going to do anything he hasn't approved, are they?"

"Yeah, Everhart can fire 'em for killing us," Amarant added. "And I'm assuming that they need money. Am I right?"

Celia and Lede nodded.

"I assure you that I will keep them under control for as long as I'm employing them," Everhart said.

"Scouts honor!" Celia said.

"We'll be good girls!" Lede added.

"It's up to Ramza," Rad said. "What do you think Ramza?"

Ramza stroked his chin for a moment. "I don't know..." Ramza said.

"Oh, come on!" Celia protested.

"Tell you what," Lede proposed. "We'll come with you the next time you have to get one of the Zodiac Stones back, and we'll prove that we're trustworthy. Fair?"

"Hmmm..." Ramza said.

"I will accompany them," Everhart said.

"Well, I trust you, Everhart," Ramza said. "So... I guess we'll give it a try."

"I don't know," Orlandu growled. "I don't trust them AT ALL."

"Thank you, Ramza!" Celia said happily.

"You won't regret it..." Lede said softly as she seductively moved her hips around.

"Geez, that chick's a loose cannon, isn't she?" Tifa asked Seifer.

"Yeah," Seifer said. "I wonder if she'd be interested in me?"

Celes smacked him in response.

"So, where go next, Ramza?" Ayla asked.

"We go in volcano again?" Gau asked.

"I overheard from someone in the bar that the group that demolished Porta Vista is hanging out on the Concordia Plains," Ramza said as he pulled out a map of Zeratul and pointed to the familiar grassland. "The person also said that it was a gang of three women, one of which could cast the Holy Explosion spell."

"That has to be Agrias," Ovelia said. "And I'll bet that the other two are Alicia and Lavian!"

"How fitting that Delita would put them together," Rad sighed. "We've gotta help 'em! Ramza, I'm coming on this one!"

"I guess the party will be Celia, Lede, Everhart, Rad and myself," Ramza said. "All right. I'll fly the ship to the Concordia Plains and we'll check it out."

"We'll all just sit and twiddle our thumbs, like usual," Cloud said as he sat down.

"Don't worry, Cloud," Orlandu said. "You'll get your chance to fight again. I'm sure that there'll be a few fights where we're all involved."

Seifer was standing next to Lede. "So, uh, you're an assassin for hire, huh?" he asked.

"Yep," Lede answered.

"So, in a way, you're for rent, aren't you?" Seifer asked.

"I guess you could say that," Lede said as she turned around and looked at Seifer. "What're you getting at?"

"Do you, uh, rent yourself out for anything besides assassinations?" Seifer asked.

Lede seemed to understand what Seifer was trying to say. "Yessss," Lede said, effectively making her 's' sound draw out as long as possible. "But it'll cost extra."

"D'oh!" Seifer huffed when he remembered that he didn't have any cash.

"Oh, too bad," Lede said as she shrugged.

"Give it up, Seifer," Amarant said. He had been listening in.

"Oh, shut up!" Seifer snarled.

"You are starting to sound a lot like Delita," Alma suggested.

"Oh, and that's bad," Seifer reminded himself. "Right! No more of that! I'm gonna be straight as an arrow from now on!"

"...Or until I offer freebies," Lede whispered in his ear.

"Gyeeeehhhh..." Seifer gagged as he blushed wildly.

"This is just sad," Amarant muttered.

"Don't let this happen to you, kids," Celes said. "Be Cool. Stay in SeeD."

"That didn't even rhyme," Orlandu grumbled.

"I'm a soldier, not a bard!" Celes retorted.

"This tangent's just too long," Ovelia muttered.

"Get on with it!" the man from Scene 24 huffed.

"Yes, get on with it!" Tim the Enchanter shouted.

"GET ON WITH IT!!!" a legion of people yelled.

"Gau enjoying tangent," Gau piped up.

"Get ON with it!!!" an animated God shouted.

"Fine! Fine!" Ayla huffed as she waved her hand at the audience. "No blow your blood vessels!"

* * *

The flight to Concordia Plains was short, but there was some time during the flight for the group to relax and prepare for the coming battles. Amarant and Ayla sparred on the flight deck, Celes and Tifa argued over whether Espers or Materia produced the best magic, Cloud and Seifer sharpened their swords, Ramza flew the airship, Orlandu watched and Gau ate the stuff between his toes. Ovelia read the newspaper that she had purchased in Fello while Alma, Celia, Lede and Everhart listened.

"The Kingdom of Ivalice somehow stole the entire Zeratulian airship fleet and used it to attack Berkana. President Maclus surrendered after being beaten down by King Delita and thrown in one of his airship dungeons. Now Zeratul is run by Grand Duke, Lord of Nightfall, Son of the Shadows, Penultimate Dictator Law," Ovelia summarized as she read the article.

"That's a mouthful," Alma said.

Everhart frowned. He remembered Law from when he had traveled back in time to meet Ramza. "I assume that Delita put him in power," he grumbled.

"Probably," Ovelia sighed. "Law is an expert swordsman and he has two assassins: a man named Silas and a woman named Adela."

"Never heard of 'em," Celia said. "They must be from a different area."

"They never worked for Ajora," Lede pipe up. "I read his roster of Lucavi and non-Lucavi assassins before, and the names Silas and Adela never showed up."

"They are from the future," Everhart said.

"'Zat so?..." Celia asked.

"This is getting pretty interesting..." Lede said as she raised her left eyebrow in interest.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that!" Ovelia exclaimed. "Everhart said that this Law guy and his assassins came here from the future along with some fanatical priest, and they're all the reason why Delita's back in power."

"Oh," Celia and Lede said at the same time.

"They're trying to change history..." Alma sighed sadly. "I'm afraid of what they'll do to us when we finally meet them."

"...You will be all right," Everhart said. "You shall not perish, Alma. I will see to it."

A slight blush went over Alma's face. "Thank you, Everhart," she said.

"We're landing!" Ramza called from the control room. After five seconds, the _Cassiopeia_ came to rest on the Concordia Plains. The immense golden-green fields stretched out as far as the eye could see. Far, far off to the east, a small bit of the ocean could be seen. The wind blew with a relaxing, moderate speed, and the bluer-than-blue sky hung overhead. The early afternoon sunlight cast dim shadows on many things.

"What a beautiful place..." Celes said as everyone walked outside.

"...If you're Laura Ingels Wilder," Amarant muttered. "I can't stand grasslands."

"So, where do you think Agrias could be?" Alma asked.

"I'm not sure," Ramza said. "This is a tremendous plain. They could be anywhere..."

"...Or they could be over where that smoke is coming from," Tifa said as she pointed off to the left. Tiny, whispy smoke was curling up from a part of the grassland.

"It could be a campfire," Orlandu suggested. "Agrias, Alicia and Lavian may be under Delita's influence, but they've still got to eat."

"We'd better check it out," Ramza said.

"We'll all come with you in case you need help," Cloud answered.

"Oh, we won't need help," Celia protested.

"We're big girls. We can handle ourselves..." Lede said softly.

"It would be wise to have everyone come along," Everhart said.

"All right," Ramza said. "Everybody, follow us! Worker No.8, come along!"

"Yes, master," Worker No.8 said as he began clunking along behind everyone. The party dashed across the grasslands towards the suspected campsite.

* * *

When the group reached the campsite, it was deserted. A small tent was positioned nearby, but no one was in it. "Where Ramza friend go?" Ayla asked.

"I don't know," Ramza said as he looked around.

"Maybe vanish into thin air?" Gau suggested.

"No, I don't think so," Ramza said as he dug around in his pack and pulled out one of the Chinese Zodiac Stones. "We have the Monkey Stone. Agrias can't become invisible."

"This is a bit eerie," Ovelia admitted. "What if this is a trap?"

"If it is, we'll just break the trap!" Seifer chuckled. "It's as simple as that!"

"Awfully confident, aren't you?" Celes muttered.

Suddenly, Celia and Lede looked up. "Someone's coming," Celia hissed.

"Rad, Everhart, Celia, Lede, let's get ready," Ramza said as he drew his Chaos Blade. Everyone else moved away.

Without a sound, Agrias, Alicia and Lavian appeared from behind a grassy hill. They were dressed as they usually were, but their expressions were twisted into glowers of hatred.

"...Agrias?" Ramza asked.

"Hello, Ramza," Agrias sneered. "Still fighting the 'good fight,' eh?..." She then noticed Celia and Lede. "You've joined up with those vermin?! I'm disappointed in you, Ramza."

"Who're you calling 'vermin?!'" Celia snapped.

"Come on, Alicia, Lavian," Rad said as he looked at them. "We're friends, remember? We made that crazy band together and made lots of money on the record sales..."

Alicia and Lavian just bared their Rune Blades and readied themselves for attack.

"Agrias, please!" Ovelia pleaded from the side. "Don't you remember me? I'm Ovelia, the person that you serve as a bodyguard! Have you forgotten your friendship for me and everyone else?"

"It sure sounds like it," Agrias sneered.

"Well, I can see that talking isn't going to solve anything," Ramza said. "Who are you, really?"

"I am Gaia, the Earth Cativo," Agrias said.

"I am Volt, the Thunder Cativo," Alicia continued.

"I am Cryo, the Ice Cativo," Lavian finished.

"All right," Everhart said as he readied his spear. "We must remove them from the Chrono Stones."

"Just try us!" the three women laughed as they each held up different colored stones. A huge blast of light rocked the entire plain.

"Whaaa! So bright!" Ovelia cried as she covered her eyes.

When the light subsided, three creatures stood before Ramza and the other fighting party members. The one on the right was a floating being that was glowing bright yellow and had sparks shooting out of it in every direction. Its eyes were pitch black, and it didn't seem to have a face. The creature on the left was a sleek and slender woman made entirely out of ice. Her long, blue hair reached down to her knees and she scowled hatefully at the group. The beast in the center was a large, earthen golem that towered above the party. It had titanic fists and mammoth feel, and its face was hidden by a stone helmet.

"We, loyal servants of St. Ajora, will send you to your end!..." Gaia roared.

"This is gonna suck," Rad gulped.

"We barely survived when we faced Magma," Ramza gulped. "How do we fend off three of them?"

"Relax, sweetie," Lede said. "You've got us to help, don't you?"

"We must stop the Cativo while not harming the humans trapped inside of them," Everhart ordered.

"Got it, boss," Celia said as she charged up to Volt and drew her scimitars.

"This is gonna be fun!" Lede said as she swung her nunchucks around and leaped at Cryo.

"Please assist me in attacking Gaia, Ramza," Everhart said as he leaped into the air and drove his spear into Gaia. The hulking menace reeled back, but it still fought back. With one blow of its arm, Everhart was knocked to the ground. He recovered quickly, but he wasn't ready to launch another attack.

"Rad, let's help Everhart out," Ramza said as his Chaos Blade appeared and he charged Gaia.

"You got it, Ramza!" Rad replied as he yanked out a Rune Blade and ran after his mentor. Everhart leaped towards Gaia again.

"Such a fool you are," Volt huffed as it exchanged blows with Celia. "You fight the master of electricity with metal weapons?..."

"So?" Celia asked. "What's it to you?"

"STATIC CLING!!!" Volt shouted as it thrust out its arms. Celia was surprised when her scimitars flew out of her hands and landed in Volt's. The electric creep threw the weapons aside and floated towards the black-adorned assassin. It swung its charged appendages as Celia, but she rolled out of the way and avoided the onslaught.

"If I can knock down Ramza Beoulve, what makes you think that you have a chance?" Celia taunted. "SHADOW STITCH!!!"

Celia pointed her fingers at Volt, and suddenly it ceased moving. "Curse you, woman! I cannot move!!!" Volt howled in frustration.

"That's not all, bubba," Celia said as she held her right hand up to her head and made her thumb and forefinger look like an 'L.' "This'll knock you outta what's-her-face's body once and for all! LOSER PIERCE!!!"

Celia's 'L' arranged fingers flew into Volt's stomach. The electric entity screamed and fizzled out. A beat-up and tired-looking Alicia fell to the grass and a yellow, spherical stone landed nearby. Celia spun around and stuck the pose again. "Ha! In the name of the moon, consider yourself punished!" she laughed.

"We're gonna get letters," Cloud muttered.

"You've been hanging around that network censor too long," Tifa scolded.

While Celia was fighting Volt, Lede was mixing it up with Cryo. "I am the mistress of the frozen north," Cryo said as she faced down the pink-clad assassin. "What can you do against me?"

"Plenty, toots!" Lede said as she somersaulted over Cryo and kicked her in the back. The ice woman fell forward, but steadied herself and turned around on a dime.

"You haven't the strength to defeat me, human," Cryo said as she held her hands out. They began to glow with blue light. "Find respite in a frozen demise! ARCTIC BLASTER!!!"

"Whaaa!" Lede exclaimed as she just barely dodged a huge beam of ice that shot past her at lightning speed. She then looked back at Cryo and struck a dangerous-looking pose as she whipped out her nunchucks.

"I've got a talent for carving ice, you know," Lede mused as she leaped at Cryo and began swinging her flails to and fro.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Cryo wailed as huge globs of ice flew off in every direction. "Cease your attack! Please!!!"

When Lede stepped back, Cryo was reshaped into a swan.

"Wow... Nice," Amarant said.

"And now to finish this," Lede said as she sauntered over to Cryo and put her arms around her. "It's time for my ultimate attack... the Heat Lick!"

"Heat Lick?" Gau asked.

Lede closed her eyes, stuck out her pink tongue and seductively let it slither over Cryo's cheek. The ice swan shrieked horribly and melted away into nothingness, leaving a very worn out Lavian and a light blue stone where she had stood.

"...Woah," Celes gulped.

"I wouldn't mind being on the receiving end of THAT attack," Seifer chuckled.

While Celia and Lede were wowing the crowd and vanquishing two Cativo, Ramza, Everhart and Rad were battling Gaia fiercely.

"You will not win," Gaia growled. "I am much stronger than you!"

"We'll see about that," Ramza said as he swung his Chaos Blade into Gaia's midsection. Large chunks of earth flew out and landed in the grass, but more just appeared to heal the wound.

"You haven't the tools to defeat me," Gaia laughed as it kicked Ramza and Rad down.

"You have something that I want..." Everhart growled as he stabbed Gaia again and again with his spear. The onslaught of thrusts didn't seem to hurt Gaia at all.

"So!" Gaia laughed. "Even you cannot damage me. How powerful I am!" It swung its fist and Everhart went flying.

"Everhart!!!" Alma cried as the black-armored Lancer hit the ground.

"This big oaf's got to have a weak spot..." Rad grumbled as he forced himself into a sitting position.

"Our weapons aren't of much use," Ramza said as he sheathed his Chaos Blade. "What about magic?..."

"Hey, magic might work!" Rad exclaimed. "I equipped my Black Magic skill before the fight started. We can use magic!"

"What do you think Gaia'd be weak against?" Ramza asked.

"You won't live long enough to cast spells upon me!" Gaia laughed as it stomped towards Ramza and Rad.

"Earth monsters are weak against water and ice..." Rad said. "Hey, that's it!"

Rad stood up, clasped his hands together and began charging a spell. Gaia sensed what was happening and ran towards Rad to crush him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ramza huffed as he landed in front of Rad and began parrying the beast's attacks.

"Now that's teamwork!" Celes cheered.

"If it works, it works," Amarant muttered.

"Your attacks are useless," Gaia growled at Ramza. "Why do you persist?"

"To buy time for THIS!" Ramza said as he noticed that Rad's spell was finished.

Rad glared up at Gaia and pointed at it with both of his hands. "This ends here, Gaia! ICE 4!!!"

"NO!!!" Gaia roared as it backed away, but it was too late. A huge chunk of ice descended from the heavens and encased Gaia within it. After a few moments, the chunk faded and Gaia was freed.

"It didn't work?" Everhart asked.

Everyone waited for a minute, but Gaia didn't move. Ramza walked up to the titan and kicked it in the shin. The leg crumbled away, and then the entire body shattered. All that remained was a brown, spherical stone and a beat-up Agrias.

"Nice thinking, Rad!" Ayla shouted. "Ice harden earth, make it all crumbly!"

"Well, we beat three more Cativo," Ramza said. "Thanks, everyone. Celia, Lede, I'm sorry. I guess I was wrong."

"Apology accepted, cutie pie," Lede cooed.

"Arrrrgh..." Agrias groaned as she tried to stand up. "What happened?..."

"Agrias, are you all right?" Ramza asked as he knelt down before his friend. Rad and Everhart were helping Alicia and Lavian up as well.

"Ramza?..." Agrias asked as she looked up at him. Ramza was very surprised when Agrias grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "You're all right! Thank God! I was afraid that I'd hurt you! You're all right! I'm so freakin' happy! Can't you tell?!"

"(GAAAAACKKK,)" Ramza managed to choke out. Agrias was famous for her bear hugs. She often showered them upon her lover Mustadio, and she almost broke his ribs a few times.

Agrias took the hint and let Ramza go. She then got up and dusted herself off. "Man, what a trip," she said. "I can't remember a thing after that slimebag Delita pulled the Sheep Stone on me..."

"The Sheep Stone?..." Ramza asked. "Hmm... Agrias, I think we've got a lot to talk about."

"Boy, you sure have a way with women, Beoulve," Celia mused as Lede and she came up behind them.

"What the... Hey, what're they doing here?!" Agrias asked angrily.

"Come back to the airship and I'll explain everything," Ramza said as everyone started walking back towards the _Cassiopeia_.

"Yeah, you'd better," Agrias muttered as she looked around. "This looks like a regular freaks n' geeks convention."

"I resent that," Amarant grumbled. "Just because I have green skin and red hair, people think I'm a freak. I've been called 'Christmas Color Man' so many times that I could puke."

Still chatting happily, the party boarded the _Cassiopeia_ to discuss the current events.

WRITER'S NOTE: The campfire that Agrias lit to lure the group to her eventually started a massive prairie fire. Remember, only you can prevent forest fires. Oh, wait. That didn't make any sense... Oh, hell. Just go on to the next chapter.


	15. Nazdrubia Mines

**CHAPTER 15**

**NAZDRUBIA MINES**

Law sat at President Maclus's desk, drinking some wine and reading a comic book that he'd brought from the future. He turned his head as he heard the door to Maclus's bedroom and Delita staggered out. His hair was completely messed up, but he looked pleased and well-rested.

"Didja enjoy yourself?" Law muttered as he turned back to the book.

"Indeed," Delita said. "Senator Moto's daughter Cherry should change her name now."

"I don't need a description, bub," Law grumbled as he turned a page. "If I want to hear about what you did, I'll watch an erotic film."

Delita snorted at Law's comment. The bounty hunter was getting on his nerves. "Have you heard anything about Ramza?" he asked.

Law grinned maliciously. "That's the good news. Our spies in Porta Vista say that Ramza was there, and he's already collected four Chrono Stones. He's getting closer and closer to our trap."

"It wouldn't matter to me if Ramza had all the Chrono Stones," Delita laughed as he looked at his Rabbit, Rooster and Sheep Chinese Zodiac Stones. "As long as I have these, I'm indestructible."

"They also said that Ramza's got some new friends," Law said. "There's some pretty weird folks traveling with him, including that Cloud guy you mentioned."

"Cloud? The time traveler?" Delita growled. "Maybe he brought along his friends to help out..."

"You were sloppy," Law muttered. "When you raided Ramza's airship, you didn't even think to grab Alma Beoulve, Thunder God Cid or that robot..."

"What difference would it have made?" Delita retorted.

"Think, Big D," Law said. "Having Orlandu on your side would have made you even more powerful. Alma Beoulve was the vessel that the Bloody Angel Ajora attacked the world from, and the robot is a big, hulking powerhouse. Any of them would have been useful instead of some of the nuts you captured, like Ramza's drip lackey or Agrias's two apprentices."

"Ngrrrr..." Delita growled as he decided to change the subject. "Who else is with him?"

"Ramza's traveling with Cloud, his sister, Orlandu, the robot, his student, Agrias, her two flunkies and Queen Ovelia, but he's picked up quite a few new friends, too," Law repeated. "There's a big-chested brunette that seems to hang around Cloud a lot, a wild boy, a cave woman, a red-haired bounty hunter, a smart-mouth kid with a scar on his face, a female military general... and a black-armored Lancer."

"A black-armored Lancer?..." Delita asked. None of the mentioned characters excited him much (except maybe the new girls), but the Lancer sounded interesting.

"I don't know who he is, but he followed the Cardinal and me here through the time warp," Law growled. "I've got a score to settle with him..."

"Do whatever you want," Delita snarled. "Just leave Ramza and Ovelia to me. I want to kill them myself."

"You already killed Ovelia once," Law grumbled. "Give someone else a chance, why don't ya?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Delita muttered.

"Whatever. I'll leave 'em to you," Law said. "Just leave the Lancer and Orlandu to me."

"Thunder God Cid?" Delita asked. "Why?"

"Dark Rival has been acting odd lately," Law said. "I think that her sister Rival is carried by one of Ramza's friends. Orlandu's Excalibur may be Rival in disguise. If that's true, I will kill Orlandu and destroy his sword."

"Have it your way," Delita said. "I'd best be heading back to Ivalice. Take care of things here, Law."

"Whatever," Law grumbled as he shrugged. Delita went outside, boarded his personal airship, which he had named the _Teta_, and took off for Ivalice.

Law grumbled to himself for a few minutes after he'd turned the page of his comic. "Lousy nitwit," he grumbled. "When I'm in charge of everything, he'll be the first to go. It'll be a pleasure to feast on his blood, won't it?"

Dark Rival, which was hanging over a painting nearby, pulsed greedily.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Agrias said as she took in everything that Ramza and his friends had told her. "Well, that would explain a lot, wouldn't it?" she asked.

"If we're gonna get back to our own time, we have to get those Chrono Stones back," Seifer said. "It's as simple as pie."

"It will not be as easy as you perceive," Everhart said to Seifer. "Delita's allies from the future are strong. That is why I need to regain the Chrono Stones. My powers will increase with each stone collected, and that will ensure our victory over him."

"So that's why Celia and Lede are with us, huh?" Lavian asked.

"Everhart just hired them to help him out," Alicia added.

"Yeah, that's it," Celia said.

"So glad that you understand," Lede said. "We won't be hurting you guys this time."

"That's all we can tell you, really," Celes said.

"Agrias know anything?" Ayla asked. "Maybe know something help Ramza find friends?"

Agrias chuckled a bit. The cave woman's simple speech and fiery spirit reminded her of herself as a little girl. "Well, all I can really see is that we have four stones now, not counting the Chinese Zodiac Stones and Taurus and Aquarius (the one in Worker No.8). We've got a head start on collecting the stones, but Delita's probably got plenty of nasty tricks up his slimy sleeve."

"There has to be a way to end this without spilling blood..." Ovelia sighed sadly.

"If there is a way, we'll find it, Ovelia," Alma answered. "...There is a way, right, Everhart?..."

"...Perhaps," Everhart responded. "We should go and find another Chrono Stone."

"I hope we can find them soon..." Agrias sighed as she looked out the window at the cloudless blue sky. "I'm kinda worried about Mustadio."

"So am I," Ramza grumbled. "If Delita has some way of picking people's brains, he might have found out some engineering secrets that could put us at a disadvantage."

"Oh, come on!" Seifer snorted. "He can't have a brain probe in this day and age. They haven't even made 'em in my time yet."

"You can't underestimate someone you've never met face to face," Amarant muttered as he stood with his back against the wall and his arms folded, as usual.

"We should check all the major cities," Alma suggested. "If Delita and his friends have stationed the Chrono Stones anywhere, they would be scattered all through the Zeratul cities."

"The one closest to Porta Vista is Nazdrubia," Cloud said as he read the map on the table.

"Noss-droo-bee-awww?" Gau asked. "Gau never hear of it. Then again, Gau new in town, so no wonder, oh ho ho!"

"That's a good plan," Ramza agreed. "We'll search the major cities and the landmarks around them. To Nazdrubia!"

"Nazdrubia?" Rad gulped. "Isn't that where that crazy High Priest Nodyl and his Desperadoes hang out?"

"Yeah" Alicia said. "That's where we had to work on that chain gang!"

"I really don't want to repeat that experience," Lavian groaned.

"With Delita running Zeratul, I bet the Church's minions are crawling everywhere," Ramza sighed. "You three might not want to come."

"I'm coming, Ramza," Agrias said. "I'm gonna help you every step of the way, and make sure Mustadio goes free!"

"I shall accompany you, Ramza," Orlandu said. "My old bones need some exercise, so..."

"Ayla come too!" Ayla said as she bounced up and down. "Ayla want learn all about this place! Ayla very curious."

"I'll come along as well," Celes chimed in. "Ramza saved Gau and me. I'll see this through to the end."

"I've heard that line before," Ramza said as he recalled what Algus Sadalfam had said to him. "But I don't think you'll be betraying me any time soon."

"Huh?" Celes asked.

"Never mind," Ramza said as he turned on the _Cassiopeia_'s engine. "Let's go!"

* * *

The sleek and speedy _Cassiopeia_ flew through the Zeratul skies towards Nazdrubia. It was a short trip, and within fifteen minutes the craft landed just outside of the western-style town. As the ship landed, it sent several tumbleweeds flying off in different directions.

"We've gotta save Mustadio and the others," Agrias said as she stepped out of the ship and onto the desert landscape.

"This Mustadio guy sounds pretty important," Seifer said as the others exited the craft. "What's the deal with him?"

"Mustadio helped us stumble upon the entire concept of magical stones," Ramza said. "In a way, he helped the rest of us figure out what Ajora was up to."

"He also was the first person that we ran into after our struggle with Ajora in Murond Death City," Alma recalled as she began to stroke her chin with her hand. "We had just trekked past the cemetery where I had supposedly been buried..."

_(Flashback)_

"Ramza," Alma said as her brother and she rode their Chocobos through a dense forest. "Why didn't you stop to talk to Olan back there?"

"It was too dangerous," Ramza said. "There are still plenty of Ajora supporters hanging around, and I don't want to start anything else."

Ramza sighed heavily. Ajora and his demonic airship had exploded two days ago. When Ramza had regained consciousness, he found that he was inside Orbonne Monastery, and only Alma was with him. Where everyone else had gone to, he had no idea. He assumed the worst as they rented Chocobos and decided to disappear into the wilds of Ivalice. He was glad that Olan was all right, but compared to losing thirteen of his best friends, it was small consolation.

"Brother..." Alma said as the Chocobos crossed a broken stone bridge over a large, blue river. They were now deep within uncharted territory. "I'm really sorry about all of this..."

"It's not your fault, Alma," Ramza sighed as he pulled out his backpack and opened it. Twelve glistening stones looked up at him. "It's the whole Lucavi lot and their boss Ajora's," he muttered as he began tossing the stones into the river like skipping stones.

"Are you sure that you should do that?" Alma asked with a hint of alarm.

"Nobody should be able to use them any more," Ramza said as he chucked the last one over his shoulder and it landed with a SPLASH in the river. "Besides, all we really need is the Aquarius Stone, and that's in Worker No.8..."

Ramza then recalled that Worker No.8 was probably blown to smithereens and he sighed again. After he had put his backpack on his back again, the Chocobos continued walking.

"It's a day for victory, I guess," Alma said. "But it's awfully bittersweet..."

"Hey, guys!!!"

Ramza halted his Chocobo and looked around. "What's up, Ramza?" Alma asked.

"I could have sworn I heard someone..." Ramza said.

"Hey! Ramza! Alma!!!"

"Yeah, I hear it too," Alma said as she looked around. "Where's it coming from?"

"Ramza! Up here!!!"

Ramza looked up and almost gasped in shock. Up in the trees above them, with his pants snagged on a long branch, was Mustadio. "Good morning, guys!" he said as he waved at them.

"Mustadio! You're alive!!!" Ramza exclaimed as he climbed up the tree and helped his friend down.

"Yeah," Mustadio admitted. "After the airship blew up, I was thrown really far out. When I came to, I was stuck in the tree. Boy, am I glad to see you guys! I thought that I was the only one left!"

_(End Flashback)_

"Fortunately, we ended up finding all of our friends scattered around Ivalice with the same explanation," Ramza concluded. "Still, that's another story. What matters now is finding them again and getting those stones back."

"I'd assume that Delita sent one or more of 'em to guard the cities," Orlandu said.

"You threw the original Zodiac Stones into the river?" Everhart asked.

"All of them but the Aquarius Stone," Ramza said. "That's what powers Worker No.8." Mustadio was working on finding an alternative source, though..."

"It is safe to assume that Delita now has the original stones," Everhart grumbled. "It was very careless of you to cast them away like that, Ramza."

"Hey, give him a break!" Cloud said. "Nobody saw this kind of thing coming! He did what seemed right at the time!"

"Let's go into town and see Cress Woodrow," Alma broke in before an argument started. "He was Cinna's best friend. I'm sure that he can help us."

"Hey, check it out," Seifer said as he pointed to the wooden gates of Nazdrubia. "It's just like an old western town, ain't it?"

"Now this kind of terrain I like," Amarant said.

"It's pretty bleak, but the people are friendly," Rad said. "I heard that a lot of the folks here bought our album."

"You've got an album?" Amarant asked.

"Yep," Rad said. "I even saved a copy. See?" He pulled out a vinyl record that had the words WISHY-WASHY-REAR-ENDED-CACTUS stamped on it. "Alicia sang, Lavian did a finger-popping sound and I played a banjo," Rad said proudly.

"You have a banjo?!" Amarant asked quickly.

"Uh-oh," Tifa gulped.

"Yeah," Rad said. "Wanna see it, Amarant?"

"Please, you must tell me where you bought it!" Amarant huffed as he grabbed Rad and shook him. "I need to buy a new one! My old one got smashed!"

"I got one at a music store in Igros," Rad answered. "I can show it to you when we get to Ivalice."

"Please," Amarant said. "I need a banjo, or else I'll go crazy!"

"Don't you mean crazier?" Seifer snorted.

"Let's go and find Cress..." Ovelia said as she tried to change topics. The group agreed and walked into the town, leaving Rad, Alicia and Lavian back at the _Cassiopeia_.

Nazdrubia hadn't changed much since Ramza had visited it before: the ground was mostly dirt and few plants grew besides a couple of cactus plants. Tumbleweeds skipped across the landscape now and then, and the sky was completely blue and cloudless. The town was arranged all down one street, and several water troughs and horse hitches lined the walkways. Signs and symbols of what was in each building hung over the push-in saloon doors. A buffalo skull lay in the dirt near a building with a sign that stated:

FINE JEWELRY 

Reasonable Rates

C. Woodrow, Proprietor

"This is the place," Ramza said as he looked at the sign. "Let's go in."

"It looks kind of small," Celes pointed out. "How can all sixteen of us fit in?"

"Good point," Ramza said after he thought about it. "Errr... Just the people who'll help find the next Cativo come in."

Orlandu, Celes, Ayla and Agrias stepped forward. "The rest of you just check out the town," Ramza said. "And TRY not to get in trouble."

"You bet, Ramza," Cloud answered. "No trouble will come from here."

"We'll be good little girls," Lede chuckled coyly.

"I will try to gather information about the remaining Zodiac Stones," Everhart said as he turned around and swiftly walked away. The other characters dispersed and left the remaining five to enter the store.

"Cress is a bit eccentric," Ramza said as he opened the door. "Just be really nice."

"'Nice' Ayla middle name!" Ayla said.

The five warriors stepped into the store. Display cases filled with precious stones stood in several corners of the room. A cashier's counter stood at the far end, and a door leading elsewhere stood behind it. A cash register and a small bell lay on the counter.

"Is he home?" Celes asked. "This place looks pretty empty."

"Wow! Look at shiny stones!!" Ayla exclaimed as she looked into the cases. "Shiny, shiny, shiny! Shiny, shiny, shiny!"

"You've been hanging around Gau too much," Celes chuckled.

"It does look a bit empty..." Orlandu said. "But I should have expected as much. Didn't you guys notice that the entire town looks deserted?"

"Maybe if we ring the bell..." Ramza said as he walked up to the counter and tapped the bell with his left hand. A crystal-clear note rang through the room. As soon as the bell had sounded, the door in the back crashed open and out popped a skinny man wearing a terrifying mask and shaking two maracas.

"Booga booga!" the deranged old man shouted as he shook his maracas. "You can't come in here! Leave or my good juju will turn your lungs as black as coal! BOOGA!!!"

"Hey, Cress!" Ramza exclaimed. "It's me, Ramza Beoulve. I was a friend of Cinna's, remember?"

"Heh?..." Cress asked as he put the maracas down and took off his mask. He had a rather big nose and chin and white hair and whiskers shot out from his head, nose and mouth area like a huge explosion of ice. He looked pretty creepy even without his mask. "Oh, Ramza!" he exclaimed. "So, it IS you! What brings ya here, boy?"

"We're looking for the Chrono Zodiac Stones," Agrias said as she looked the old coot over. "Have you seen any?"

"You're that chickie knight Agrias, ain'tcha?" Cress asked. "Good ta see ya! Lemme think... Hmmm... Aha! I've got it!"

Cress reached into the display case beneath the counter and pulled out a purple stone with a Gemini symbol on it. "Is this it, younguns?" Cress asked.

"No, that's just a regular Zodiac Stone," Orlandu said. Suddenly, he realized what Cress had. "HEY! Where'd you get that?!"

"This?" Cress asked as he held the Gemini Stone up to the light that was streaming in through a window. "Well, when those damn Ivalice troopers came marchin' in here, one of 'em came into my shop and tried to make me give up all my jewels. When I refused, she attacked me with her katana, but I put on my magical mask and shook my juju sticks and she backed outta here really fast! She dropped this when she turned and ran."

"It sounds like a girl samurai dropped it," Celes said.

"Ayla remember hearing about girl sam-oo-rye," Ayla said. "Ovelia read paper, say bad guy Law have two assassins. Ovelia say one a girl sam-oo-rye, call Adela."

"A Samurai named Adela?" Ramza asked. "I wonder what she was in here for..."

"She mighta been a samurai, but she said she wanted ta look purdy fer a guy she likes," Cress explained.

"Well, whatever," Agrias said. "Cress, could we buy that Zodiac Stone from you?"

"Jes take it, missy," Cress said as he handed the stone over. "T'ain't worth nothin' in these parts anyway."

"Thanks, Cress," Ramza said. "But have any other stones or suspicious characters shown up around here?"

"Come to think of it," Cress said. "Them Ivalice bozos said that they put some kinda operative in the mine... Said he was an engineer..."

"An engineer?" Orlandu asked.

"MUSTADIO!!!" Ramza, Agrias and Orlandu said at the same time. Celes and Ayla just looked at them oddly.

"That sounds about right," Cress grumbled. "And now that he's there, there's been a heap of trouble around here. The Ivalice troops are real jerks, High Priest Nodyl and his Desperadoes are out hunting heretics, and the mines are brimmin' with monsters... Can you fellas help us out?"

"We sure can, Cress," Ramza said. "We've been looking for Mustadio for a while. Thanks for the info! We'll go down to the mines and clean up the mess."

"Thanks a heap, fellas!" Cress said. "But be careful. If Nodyl catches ya, it'll be thirty years on the chain gang for sure!"

"That's something I'd like to avoid," Celes said.

"Let's go, guys," Ramza said as the five left the jewelry store. After they had gone, Cress put his mask back on and began shaking his juju sticks all around the shop again to shower it with good magic.

* * *

As Ramza and his four companions stepped out of the jewelry shop, they saw that most of their friends were just milling around outside. Seifer and Amarant were pacing back and forth anxiously, Ovelia was trying to hide in the shade of a water barrel and Everhart was skewering tumbleweeds with his lance.

"Hey!" Lede cried. "They're back!"

Everyone went and gathered near Ramza. "Well? What's the situation?" Everhart asked.

"Apparently, Mustadio is in the mines nearby," Agrias explained. "The problem is... I think he's housing a Cativo like I was."

"That's awful..." Alma said. "What do we do?"

"I'll take these guys and go find him," Ramza said. "The rest of you stay here and help the townsfolk. If High Priest Nodyl gives you any trouble, defend yourself."

"Gau help townspeople!" Gau declared.

"I've seen that trouble-making priest before," Cloud growled. "I'll give 'im the what-for!"

"Thanks, guys," Ramza said as Orlandu, Agrias, Ayla and Celes began to walk towards a large mountain in the distance that housed the Nazdrubia Mines. "We'll see you when we get back."

"Catch you later, Ramza," Seifer said as the youngest Beoulve vanished into the desert landscape.

"This town's all locked up..." Tifa said as she looked around at the sealed buildings. "It's pretty eerie..."

"Delita's men have made this town a haven for fear," Everhart said. "It is most unpleasant..."

"Should we-" Ovelia started to say. She was interrupted by a door slamming.

Out of the sheriff's office came a terribly familiar man. He had straw-colored hair and wore a nasty scowl on his face that matched the ugly, red scar that ran along the right side of his jaw. He wore white clerical robes and a cowboy hat, which oddly enough complemented the robes. He was surrounded by about eight other men in cowboy hats holding double-barrel rifles.

"Uh-oh," Cloud gulped.

"Well, well, well..." High Priest Nodyl chuckled in his husky, sandy voice. "What have we here? Looks like the heretic and his friends have come back... What're y'all doin' in these here parts, anyway?..."

"We're here to stop Ivalice's armies!" Agrias snarled. "And you! You're the one that sent my girls to the chain gang, aren't you? You'll hang for that!"

"If you're makin' an enemy of Ivalice, you're makin' an enemy of the Glabados Church," Nodyl growled. "Now, are ya gonna let me carry out yer sentence... or do we hafta do this the hard way again?..."

"We'll take the hard way, scarface," Seifer huffed as he readied his gunblade.

"You're one to talk," Tifa commented. Seifer chuckled embarrassedly.

"Ramza, you go on ahead and find Mustadio," Alma said. "We can take care of these goons."

"Thanks, Alma," Ramza said as he ran to catch up with the others, who had started running for the mountain.

"You won't be escapin' mah Desperadoes this time!" Nodyl said as he gave a hand signal and the right sharpshooters surrounded the rest of the group. "Irvine! Vincent! Lead your men into battle!"

"Come on, we'll take you on!" Celia said as she drew her scimitars.

"This'll be fun!" Lede laughed as she swung her nunchucks around menacingly.

"Finally, I get to fight!" Tifa yelled happily as she charged a gunner and knocked him down with one kick.

"Alma, do you have the newer Chrono Stones that we've collected?" Everhart asked Alma.

"Y-yes," Alma answered as she pulled the stones that they had won from the fight with Volt, Cryo and Gaia.

"The Frost, Shock and Earth Stones..." Everhart said as he took the stones from Alma. "These will help."

Everhart flashed light blue, then yellow, then brown. Judging by what she had witnessed when he'd touched the Blaze Stone, Alma guessed that Everhart had just regained some of his previous power.

"Aurora, Exhale Bloody Air! Dark Holy!" Everhart shouted as he pointed his lance at a Desperado. A huge, black explosion blew the cowboy a good fifty feet away.

"Uh... Those Stones gave you a boost, huh?" Cloud asked.

"Indeed," Everhart said as he leaped at another Desperado.

* * *

"So, these are the Nazdrubia Mines..." Agrias said as she looked at the forboding entrance. It was nothing more than a huge hole in the side of the mountain with train tracks leading into it, but it emitted a very devilish aura.

"It can get pretty wild in there, so be careful," Ramza advised his friends.

"Ayla know way around caves," Ayla said. "Ayla can see well indark. Ayla find way to Ramza friend!"

"That's very generous of you, Ayla, but do you know what this Mustadio fellow looks like?" Celes asked.

"Uh..." Ayla gulped.

"I can fix that," Orlandu said as he looked at Agrias. "Agrias, don't you have something of Mustadio's?"

"...Oh, yeah!" Agrias said as she started digging around in her pocket. "Mustadio gave me a ring that he made out of old machine parts as a symbol of our... uh... friendship."

"Oooooh," Celes and Ayla said as they chuckled a bit. Agiras glared at them and they shut up.

Agrias pulled out a small ring. It was made of silver and was shaped to fit Agrias's ring finger exactly. On the top of it there was a shiny little square object that was colored green with a lot of silver lines crisscrossing all over it.

"What's that?" Ramza asked as he noticed the object on the ring.

"Mustadio said that it was called a 'microchip,'" Agrias explained. "Don't ask me... I haven't a clue what it does."

"What's your idea, Orlandu?" Celes asked.

"This," Orlandu said as he took the ring from Agrias and showed it to Ayla. "Ayla, see if you can get a scent."

"Oh, Ayla get it!" Ayla said as she sniffed the ring intently. She then started sniffing the ground around the mine.

"What's going on?" Agrias asked as Orlandu handed her ring back.

"Ayla's trying to pick up Mustadio's scent so she can find him easier," Orlandu explained.

"That's pretty smart, Cid," Ramza laughed. "Let's hope she finds something!"

Just then, Ayla's body stopped moving and she stared straight into the mine. "Agrias friend in there... WAY in there..."

"So, he IS in the mine," Celes said.

"Lead the way, Ayla!" Ramza said.

Ayla started running forward on all fours, sniffing around on occasion to keep on the trail. The others had to ask her to slow down several times so they could catch up.

* * *

What seemed like hours passed as the five adventurers walked through the ancient mine tunnels. Once in a while they ran into some nasty monsters, but Agrias and Orlandu took care of them with their Holy Explosion and Lightning Stab attacks.

"Those Skeletons didn't stand a chance!" Agrias smirked as she dusted off her gloves.

"I wonder what Delita's plotting with these Chrono Stones?..." Celes asked.

"I'd assume that he wants to use them to keep our friends captive so he can use them to take over entire countries," Orlandu grumbled. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"I really worry about Delita sometimes," Ramza sighed. "On one hand, he's vowed to kill me, turned my friends against me and slew Cinna in cold blood... but on the other hand he's lost the two women he loved: Ovelia and Teta. I'd think this is partly because of that. I saw how he reacted when Ovelia told him off at the Phantom Waterfall Temple... He's heartbroken."

"Heartbroken? Delita?" Agrias asked. She was going to add that she questioned whether he even had a heart, but she thought better of it.

"We have to make him see reason," Ramza sighed as they walked. "I just hope he'll listen..."

"(Snort) Ayla smell Mustadio up ahead!" Ayla announced as she stood up again. "But Ayla also smell other human... Maybe bad men working for Dee-Lee-Taw?"

"You just have to love how she talks," Celes chuckled. "But she's right. There may be Ivalice troops helping Mustadio."

"We'd better prepare ourselves..." Ramza said as he drew his Chaos Blade.

"I'm ready, Ramza," Agrias said as she whipped out her Rune Blade.

The five combatants charged around the next corner and came to a very strange sight.

The room they had entered was very wide; about the length and width of a basketball court. It was lit by several torches that hung on the walls at four places of the room. Mustadio stood in the back of the room. His face looked very odd in the faint light: he wore a deep scowl of anger as he glared at the newcomers. Two Knights, an Archer and a Chemist all bearing the uniforms of Ivalice's Nanten Knights stood in front of them.

"Mustadio!" Agrias exclaimed.

"Stay back," Orlandu said. "He looks just like you when you housed a Cativo..."

"Oh, no..." Agrias gasped.

"Nice of you guys to show up," Mustadio chuckled darkly. He turned to the Nanten troops before him "You four, get rid of them!"

"Time to brawl!" Celes said as she unsheathed Illumina.

"All right, guys! Eeeaaaaaggggh!!!" Ramza shouted.

"Eeeeaaaaaggggh!!!" the others answered, though no one was really sure why.

Orlandu and Ramza attacked the Knights while Ayla went for the Archer and Celes took on the Chemist. Agrias headed straight for Mustadio.

"There's a demon inside of you, Mustadio!" Agrias shouted to her friend. "Can you cast it out, or does it need some persuasion?!"

"Mustadio's not at home, my dear," Mustadio growled. "But I'll be glad to send you to the great beyond! I am Drill, Cativo of Steel!"

"Well then, Drill," Agrias growled as she swung her Rune Blade around. "Let's see how good you are at knocking holes in people! Try me!"

"That can be arranged, foolish girl," Mustadio growled. He pulled a silvery, spherical jewel out of his pocket and held it up. After a bright flash, Mustadio was replaced with a giant, metal gopher with a huge drill fastened to the top of its head.

"Woah!!!" the Chemist shouted as he turned around and saw the monster.

"That's it!" the Archer shouted. "I quit!"

All four of the Nanten soldiers ran away down the tunnels, screaming in terror.

"Well, so much for them," Celes said. "Now..."

"You defy Ajora, the 'Bloody Angel...'" Drill growled as the drill on his head spun around at a furious pace. "Reconsider such foolishness in the next world!!!"

Drill charged at Agrias with his deadly head weapon spinning crazily. Agrias managed to leap to the side and land a blow on the monster's back. Drill stumbled forward and then spun around to face her again.

"Agrias can't handle that thing on her own!" Ramza said. "Let's help!"

"Ayla open can of whupass on you!" Ayla shouted as she charged forward and smashed her fist against Drill's drill. A loud, metal CLUNK was heard, and Ayla fell backwards, yelping in agony and sucking on her knuckles.

"So much for the direct approach," Celes said as she put her hands together and began to recite a spell. "ICE 2!!!" she yelled as a huge block of ice appeared above Drill and plummeted towards him.

"Ignorant fool!" Drill laughed as he bore right through the ice chunk, reducing it to powdered snow within three seconds.

"He's pretty tough!..." Orlandu noted. "We'd better come up with a strategy..."

"You won't last that long!" Drill chortled as he charged again. He slammed his drill right into Ramza and sent him flying.

"Ramza!!!" Agrias shouted. "Are you OK?!"

"Ugghhh..." Ramza groaned as he got up. "I'll say one thing... This Maximillian Armor is built to last!"

"You won't escape me this time!!!" Drill yelled as he ran forward, knocking Ayla and Celes down on his way towards Ramza and Orlandu. He bent down and aimed his drill right at Ramza. "BORING GUN!!!" The massive drill shot out of his head and flew straight at Ramza.

"Whaaaaaahhhh!!!" Ramza cried as the huge drill crashed into him and started to pierce through his armor.

"Begone!" Orlandu shouted as he swung Excalibur and executed a Lightning Stab attack. The electric move knocked the drill away and it embedded itself in a wall.

Drill cackled darkly. "You fool! You only delay the inevitable!!!" He then recalled his giant drill and launched a Boring Gun attack at Orlandu. The huge conical weapon hit Orlandu dead on and sent him crashing into the back wall.

"Orlandu!!!" Ramza shouted.

"Arrrgh..." Orlandu grunted as he tried to shove the spinning gizmo away. "Can't push it..."

"Old man no OK?" Ayla asked.

"We have to disable that drill!" Celes declared as she started charging another spell. "METEOR!!!"

A huge black hole into space opened up near the drill, and hundreds of gray space rocks flew out and belted the machine away. It clattered to the ground, and Orlandu sank to his knees. He was breathing hard; the attack had drained a lot of his energy.

"Orlandu can't handle another one of those attacks," Ramza said.

"Such welcome advice," Drill laughed as he recalled the drill and readied himself to attack again. "You're very helpful to us, boy!"

"Ayla stop you!!!" Ayla shouted as she charged at Drill and landed three devastating kicks on his stomach. The overgrown rodent toppled backwards and fell on his butt.

"How dare you!!!" Drill shouted. "You shall go before the old man!!!"

"I don't think so," Agrias growled as she stepped in front of Ayla. "You're goin' down, Drill!"

"Let me help you out!" Ramza said as he cast Yell on Agrias and increased her agility. She grasped her Rune Blade and charged at Drill.

"LIGHTNING STAB!!!" Agrias shouted as she swung her sword. A bolt of pure electricity fell from the roof of the cave and thrust itself into Drill's body through his huge metal drill. He shrieked in agony and madly twitched about, trying to free himself.

"Curse you, woman!!!" Drill shouted.

"Electricity must be his weakness!" Ramza said.

"It must be because of the huge metal drill..." Celes said. "All right! BOLT 3!!!" Celes cast a spell and another huge blast of lightning blew Drill over. The metal gopher roared in agony.

"Take this!!!" Ayla yelled as she punched Drill ferociously. Ramza added his argument by slicing the monster with his Chaos Blade.

"Let Mustadio go, you bastard!!!" Agrias shouted as she cast another Lightning Stab attack. This time, Drill screeched and fell to his knees.

"Damn you all!!!" Drill cursed. "'Bloody Angel' will not stand for this..."

Drill exploded, and shrapnel flew all over the room.

"Woah! Are you sure that he wasn't a Mechannite?!" Orlandu asked as he shielded himself from the chunks of sharp metal.

When the smoke from the explosion dissipated, Mustadio crouched in the place Drill had fallen, and a silvery, spherical stone sat on the ground nearby.

"Ooog..." Mustadio groaned. "What happened?..."

"...Mustadio?" Ramza asked. "Are you all right?"

"Ramza?" Mustadio asked as he looked up. "Oh, thank God you're all OK... I feel like I've done something terrible..."

"MUSTY!!!" Agrias shouted gleefully as she threw her arms around Mustadio's neck and squeezed.

"Gyarrrrrgh!!!" Mustadio yelled as he clutched at his neck. Agrias loosened her grip enough so that he could breathe. "I missed you too, Agrias..." Mustadio managed to choke out.

"Ramza friend Agrias big on bear hugs," Ayla commented.

"Yeah, we noticed," Ramza chuckled as he watched Agrias smother Mustadio with more hugs and a few kisses.

* * *

"So, you got rid of the monster inside of me?" Mustadio asked as the group walked out of the mines and back towards town.

"Yep," Agrias answered as she eyed the silver stone that she held in her hand. "This is another of those accursed Chrono Zodiac Stones. Well, that's five down and seven to go."

"I wonder if Delita knows that there are demons inside of the stones?" Mustadio asked.

"I guess we'll find out when we-" Celes started to say. Just then, she gasped and pointed ahead. "LOOK!!!"

Everyone did look. In the center of town, the rest of Ramza's friends were still locked in combat with Nodyl and his Desperadoes. The battle didn't seem to be going either way. Even Celia, Lede and Everhart were having trouble with the sharpshooters.

"These guys're tougher than they look," Cloud growled as he slashed at a cowboy.

"It's that doggone Nodyl," Amarant growled. "He keeps using White Magic to heal the snipers."

"Let's try taking him out, then!" Seifer growled as he ran at Nodyl.

"Y'all never learn, do ya?" Nodyl chortled as Seifer charged at him. "Shine Light On Bloody Impurity! HOLY!!!"

Nodyl's attack sent Seifer flying backwards and crashing into Tifa and Gau. "Gauooooo Gauooo OWWWW!!!" Gau yelped.

"Unless we can get close to Nodyl without him casting spells, we're toast!" Alma exclaimed.

"...?" Everhart asked. "Ramza's back, and they have your friend."

"That's great news, but our hands are kinda full right now..." Ovelia grumbled as she swung her Gold Staff and fended off a Desperado's attack.

"Everhart!" Ramza shouted. "Are you guys OK?!"

"Ramza, do you have the Chrono Stone?" Everhart called. "Please, throw it to me!"

"All right!" Agrias said as she hurled the stone at Everhart. He lifted his hand and caught it between his thumb and forefinger without flinching.

"The Steel Stone... Perfect," Everhart said as he glowed silver for a moment. "Now I have the edge that we need. INNOCENT!!!"

The black-armored Lancer swung his spear and a black heart appeared and flew into Nodyl. The High Priest gulped and shrank back. "Dammit! I can't cast no spells no more!" he exclaimed.

"Now you're in for it!" Seifer shouted as he ran up and slashed Nodyl. The wild west priest went flying backwards and landed in the dust.

"Now for the Desperadoes," Cloud said as he readied his sword for a Limit Break attack.

"Come and get me, boys!" Tifa dared as she raised her knuckles.

"Now the fun begins," Celia chuckled, swinging her scimitars around.

"Let's get it on!" Lede laughed as she readied her nunchuks.

The rest of the group took care of the Desperadoes pretty quickly. Nodyl looked on in horror as his loyal soldiers were knocked clear out of the ballpark by the team's fierce attacks. Pretty soon, only Nodyl was left.

"You!..." Nodyl growled.

"What're you gonna do, Nodyl?" Alma asked. "Make us work on the chain gang?"

"Want some more?..." Amarant growled as he tightened his grip on his Rune Claw.

"D'oh! Ah hates when this happens..." Nodyl said as he looked around. "Buh-bah!" He threw his hands up in the air and vanished in a flash of light.

"Yeah! We beat 'im good!" Cloud laughed as he sheathed his sword.

"Well, so much for the High Priest," Ovelia said. "At least we didn't have to kill anyone."

"Everhart, did you gain new powers from the Chrono Stones?" Alma asked as she looked at Everhart.

"My full powers were locked away long ago," Everhart explained. "The Chrono Stones allow me to regain parts of my past glory."

"Wow, who're all the new folks?" Mustadio asked as he looked around.

"We'll explain at the airship," Ramza said.

"Airship?!" Mustadio exclaimed. "Boy, have I been out of the loop!"

"Master Mustadio, how good it is to see you again," Worker No.8 said as Mustadio approached him.

"Hello, Worker No.8. You look nice and shiny," Mustadio chuckled.

"Thank you," Worker No.8 responded. "I have been using a new varnish."

As Mustadio got acquainted with the new people, the doors of Nazdrubia's houses began to open and the residents re-emerged.

"Hey, the soldiers are gone!" a kid said.

"Those people must have scared them away," a girl said as she pointed to Ramza and his friends.

"My goodness, that's Ramza Beoulve!" an elderly gentleman exclaimed. "He saved Zeratul from invasion once before. He's come to save our country!"

The entire population of Nazdrubia began to applaud. Ramza and his friends suddenly noticed and began to leave.

"Why're we leaving so soon?" Seifer asked. "I was just starting to enjoy this."

"Don't misunderstand," Ramza said. "If we stay here, we'll be endangering these people. We have to keep moving or Delita's forces may catch us."

"I'm all for not being caught," Alma said. "Let's split."

Ramza and his friends waved goodbye to Nazdrubia and boarded the _Cassiopeia _to discuss their next move.


	16. Marshall Desert

**CHAPTER 16**

**MARSHALL DESERT**

"So, that's the story, Mustadio," Agrias finished. The group was in the main room of the airship, filling Mustadio in on what had transpired so far.

"Man, we're in a fix, aren't we?" Mustadio asked. "Delita's back and he's got help, Ivalice has conquered Zeratul and all our friends are working for him..."

"We should concentrate on finding your remaining friends," Celes said. "There's strength in numbers, you know."

"The next major city we can go to is Konra," Ramza said as he pointed to the seaside town on his map. "I'm sure that the people there can help us."

"Well then, what're we waiting for?!" Seifer asked. "Let's get crackin'! The sooner we nail Delita, the sooner I can get the hell outta here!"

"What, you don't enjoy our company?" Rad asked.

"I ain't sayin' you guys're bad company," Seifer muttered. "I just have stuff to do back home."

"Whatever," Amarant grumbled.

"Don't say that!" Seifer snapped. "You sound just like Squall!"

* * *

"YES!!!" Squall cried. "Finally, I get mentioned in one of these stories! It's my day to shine! I-"

A sixteen-ton safe fell on him.

* * *

"Ooooookayyyy..." Gau said as he read the above ATE.

"Are we going to fly to Konra any time this decade?" Agrias asked.

"All right," Ramza said as he went into the control room and started turning on the airship.

"WOW!" Mustadio exclaimed as he ran into the room. "Look at all this machinery! Ramza, can I sit and watch?!"

"Mustadio, you're drooling..." Ramza said.

* * *

"Oh, dear, oh, dear..." Chancellor Gideon fretted as he ran through Zeltennia Castle's corridors towards King Delita's chambers. At the door, he found Silas standing with his back to the wall.

"I wouldn't go in right now," Silas said as Gideon put his hand on the doorknob. "He's with Rafa."

"Again?" Gideon asked. "But he just got back from Zeratul and his meeting with the Senators..."

"She's obviously a favorite of his," Silas muttered. "I wonder if it's only because Ramza loves her, though..."

"Let us converse of other things," Gideon sighed. He believed that Delita knew best, but even he found the King's hobbies questionable. "I bring bad news from Zeratul."

"What would that be?" Silas asked.

"Two of our Zodiac Soldiers have been demolished," Gideon said. 'Zodiac Soldier' was the name Delita had coined when he had started forcing the Chrono Stones on Ramza's friends. "Ramza and his friends are swiftly retaking Zeratul."

"That IS a problem," Silas said. "I'll go get Adela and talk to Law. We'll stop 'em before they get too far."

"Please, go and do that," Gideon said. "We came here to rewrite history, not merely delay it!"

Silas walked outside to Zeltennia's garden, where he found Adela. She was cross-legged on the ground, focusing herself on the unnamed katana in her lap, just like when Silas had approached her before.

"Adela," he said.

"Hmm? Oh, Silas," Adela said as she got up and sheathed the katana.

"You didn't hear me coming?" the Ninja asked. "You're getting sloppy."

"I was focusing my attentions on the sword," Adela said in her defense. "Had I been in a lighter state of meditation, I would have sensed your presence."

"We need to go to Zeratul and help Law defeat Ramza," Silas said. "The King's self-proclaimed 'undefeatable Zodiac Soldiers' are dropping like flies."

"Yes..." Adela said. "We must help Law. Allow me to go and get my other katana."

Adela walked into the castle. Silas watched her go and sighed. "Adela, you're in denial. Law's just using your affections for him to make you do all the dirty work. Why can't you see it?..." he asked.

* * *

"All right, here we are," Ramza said as the _Cassiopeia_ landed outside of Konra. "Let's see what we can see."

"Konra's a really nice city," Alma said to Ayla and Celes. "The port lets you see the ocean for miles around, and the sunsets are so beautiful..."

"I think someone's got a crush," Celes said to Ayla. "She's sure talking like it."

"Ummmmm..." Alma said as she blushed crazily.

"Allow me to go first, Master," Worker No.8 said as he walked to the door. He opened it and stepped outside. "All clear!" he beeped.

"That's good," Mustadio said as everyone stepped out of the airship. "The first thing I'm gonna do is go get a big glass of-"

Mustadio stopped talking. Everyone was staring at the horrible scene that was before them. Konra was a wreck. Buildings smoldered, some still on fire. Soldiers ran through the city, looting and ransacking homes without a care. Even some monsters were loose, and they were attacking and terrifying the townsfolk.

"What the hello?!" Mustadio choked out.

"Who could've done this?!" Alma cried.

"It's pretty obvious, really," Cloud grumbled as he pointed to a flagpole with Ivalice's flag flying from it.

"All clear, huh?" Amarant asked. "Doesn't look like it."

"We have to help the townspeople!" Celes exclaimed as she drew Illumina.

"Come on!" Ramza said as he whipped out his Chaos Blade and ran forward. All of his friends did the same.

"Hey, you!" Seifer yelled at a Thief that was stealing fruit from a vendor. "Didn't your mama ever teach you to share?!"

"You snappy little brat! I'll fix you!" the Thief retaliated. He ran at Seifer with his dagger raised.

"Pathetic," Seifer snorted. "DEMON SLICE!!!" Seifer whirled around like a top and slashed the Thief all over. The downed crook crashed into the fruit stand.

"You ruined my stand!!!" the vendor yelled angrily.

"Whoops. Sorry," Seifer apologized. "Uh... While I'm here, can I get a fruit salad?"

"I don't have any," the vendor said.

Seifer picked up a handful of the smooshed-together fruity glop on the ground. "You do now," he responded.

"Ayla stop bad men!" Ayla declared as she charged through the town on all fours. She came upon a Knight that was trying very hard, too hard, to make a pass at a girl.

"C'mon, babe, you know what I want!" the Knight growled lustfully as he grabbed at the girl.

"No! Stay away!" the girl cried.

"Hey, you!" Ayla shouted. "You want knock girls? Try knocking ME!"

"What the-" the Knight said as Ayla's feet collided with his chin and sent him flying.

"Th-thank you!" the girl said before fleeing.

"Ayla rock!" Ayla shouted proudly as she pumped her fist in the air.

Celes and Gau approached a Monk that was punching holes in buildings and grabbing valuables from the insides.

"What we do, Celes?" Gau asked. "He look tough."

"I have a plan, Gau," Celes responded. "But it's not pretty."

Celes relayed her plan to Gau. His eyes widened, but he nodded in agreement. Celes stepped forward and confronted the Monk.

"Hey, big boy," Celes said as she put on a coy smile.

"...?" the Monk said.

"Get a load of THESE," Celes said as she unzipped her shirt and... revealed what was inside.

"Mommy!" the Monk cried as he dove at Celes. Suddeny, Gau leaped in front of Celes.

"FLARE!!!" Gau shouted as he cast the dangerous spell. The Monk was set ablaze and burnt to a crisp.

"Nice teamwork, Gau!" Celes exclaimed.

"Auooo! He must have had 'hots' for you," Gau joked.

"You've been hanging around Setzer for too long," Celes muttered.

"Hello?" Ramza asked as Alma, Everhart, Worker No.8 and he entered the familiar tavern that they had visited on their first trip here. "Is anyone here?"

"Who's there?" a voice asked. The three human travelers paused as the Konra Inn barkeep popped up from behind the counter with a pistol in his hands.

"It's all right, Mr. Barkeep!" Alma said as she threw her hands up. "It's us! Ramza Beoulve and Alma, remember?"

"Ramza Beoulve?..." the barkeep asked. Just then, his eyes lit up and he lowered the pistol. "Ah, yes! Ramza Beoulve! Please, Ramza, you have to save Konra!"

"What's happening here?" Ramza asked.

"Ivalice deployed two of its new Zodiac Soldiers to Marshall Desert," the barkeep said. "As soon as they appeared, the Konra reservoir dried up and a huge jungle base grew up in the desert. That's where all the soldiers are coming from. If you don't get rid of the Zodiac Soldiers, Konra will fall to Ivalice."

"And we certainly don't want that," Everhart said. "It appears that the two Chrono Stones inside these people are the Jungle Stone and the Sand Stone. Ramza, take four others with you to the desert. I will supervise your remaining friends in protecting Konra."

"Really?" Ramza asked. "All right. I'm counting on you, Everhart! Worker No.8, come with me!"

Ramza and Worker No.8 ran outside, where they found Tifa and Cloud exchanging blows with two Geomancers.

"Worker No.8, help them out!" Ramza ordered.

"DISPOSE!!!" Worker No.8 bellowed as his chest cannon emerged and fired, making the Geomancers airborne.

"Wow, thanks, Worker No.8!" Cloud said.

"I have to go to Marshall Desert to get two of our friends back," Ramza explained quickly.

"I'll come with you!" Tifa volunteered. "I need the exercise."

"Will you be OK, Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"Relax, Cloud," Tifa said. "Other than you, Ramza's the only one I'd entrust my life to!"

"OK..." Cloud said. "Good luck, guys."

"Come on," Ramza said to Tifa and Worker No.8. "We have to find Mustadio. He'll come in handy."

"I think I saw him over by the town fountain," Tifa said.

Ramza, Tifa and Worker No.8 ran a few blocks down to the town fountain. There, they saw Mustadio, Amarant and Rad being cornered by a gang of Archers.

"Hey, guys, take it easy!" Rad exclaimed. "Errr... We didn't mean any harm, honest!"

"Bring it on," Amarant growled as he cocked his arm back and readied himself to leap forward.

"You picked the wrong engineer to mess with!" Mustadio declared as he clicked his gun.

"Mustadio!" Ramza called. "C'mon, we need your help!"

"Just a second, Ramza! I'm a little busy!" Mustadio declared. "All right, where was I?"

Mustadio fired three times and all the Archers were blown to the ground. He spun the gun in his hand and blew the smoke away from the barrel, then leaped over to Ramza. "OK, I'm ready now," he said.

"That engineer's pretty good, eh?" Amarant asked.

"The best shot in Ivalice," Rad confirmed.

"Not bad for a ponytailed freak," Amarant complimented.

"Errr... Thanks, I think," Mustadio said.

"Who else do we need, Ramza?" Tifa asked.

"Why don't we round things out with Gau?" Ramza asked. "I really haven't gotten to know him very well."

"Gau, huh?" Mustadio asked. "I think he was fighting some Behemoths with Agrias and Celes up on Fifth Avenue."

"I guess we go there next, then," Ramza said. "Hurry!"

The foursome dashed up to fifth avenue. Mustadio had been half right. Agrias, Celes and Gau were fighting Behemoths, but they were King Behemoths (much nastier!).

"Watch it, Celes," Agrias said as she backed away. "Those guys have a killer Stab Up attack."

"We'll watch our backs," Celes said. She then began to cast a magic spell.

"Gau help too!" Gau said. "Rage: Behemoth! METEOR!!!"

Quick as a wink, Gau cast a Meteor spell, but it was a Meteor spell unlike any other that Ramza had seen. A huge hole opened in the middle of the sky and huge chunks of space rock came crashing out of it, pelting the three monsters until they couldn't move. They vented their frustration through lots of growling and foaming at the mouth.

"No wonder you want Gau to come," Tifa gulped.

"He's pretty strong, all right," Mustadio agreed.

"Gau, we need to go!" Ramza shouted. "Can you come with us?!"

"OK, Ramza! Give Gau one moment..." Gau said as he ran over to the Behemoths. "Rage: Stray Cat! CATSCRATCH!!!" His hands grew sharp claws as he rushed forward and thrust them into the monsters. The beasts were reduced to Behemoth skulls in the blink of an eye. After they were gone, Gau galloped over to Ramza. "OK!" he said.

"Can you guys help the others clean up Konra?" Ramza asked Celes and Agrias.

"Sure, Ramza!" Agrias said. "Celes, go help Alicia and Lavian with those Summoners! I'll catch up! Be careful, Mustadio!" With this, she dashed off after Celes.

"Let's go straight to the root of this problem," Tifa said.

"The 'Zodiac Soldiers' are in a base in Marshall Desert," Ramza said.

"Let us go," Worker No.8 blipped. The five chosen battlers dashed out of town towards the massive Marshall Desert.

* * *

"So, the Sand and Jungle stones, huh?" Tifa asked. "That's kind of an odd combination..."

"Jungles in the desert need lots of water," Mustadio explained. "That's why the reservoir was drained. If we can cut off the water supply, maybe the jungle will dry up."

"If there's a way to do that from inside the base, you can do it," Ramza said. "We have to fight and save the two friends that're in there."

"Why would Delita send two of them here?" Tifa asked. "It's not very logical..."

"Delita's not big on logic," Mustadio snorted. "He probably sent two of 'em for psychological damage more than anything."

"You mean, he send like a brother and sister?" Gau asked. "Auuooo! Double trouble!"

"Brother and sister..." Ramza said. "It could be Malak and... Rafa!"

"Whoever it is, they won't be giving up without a fight," Mustadio said as he pulled his gun out. "Let's be ready for anything!"

The group trudged over one more sand dune and saw the jungle base. It was a large ziggurat made entirely out of vines and jungle plants. Its intense green color made the rest of the desert look very bland. No monsters or soldiers were milling about in front of it, though.

"No guards?" Gau asked. "Very odd. No like. It quiet. TOO quiet."

"I agree with you, Gau," Ramza growled. "I bet there's something especially nasty waiting inside..."

"There's only one way to find out!" Tifa said as she threw a few punches and then started running down the dune towards the base.

"Wait up!" Ramza called. Mustadio, Gau and Worker No.8 followed as well.

They finally arrived at the side of the base. It was a huge wall of thorny vines and poisonous flowers. There would be no hope of climbing it.

"Well, my idea's been snuffed out," Mustadio sighed. "Does anyone have a plan?"

"Hmmm..." Tifa said. "Thorny vines... toxic plants... no chance of climbing..."

"I just said that," Mustadio grumbled.

"I've got it!" Tifa exclaimed. "Worker No.8, knock a hole in this wall!"

"As you wish," Worker No.8 said as he swung his fist back and then sent it smashing into the wall. The vines held firm.

"Drat!" Tifa huffed. "What went wrong?..."

"Hey," Gau said. "Maybe Mustadio and Tifa idea good put together. Shut off water supply, jungle dries up, easier to knock hole in!"

"Hey, that IS a plan," Mustadio said. "Nice one, Gau."

"One question," Ramza said. "Where's the water supply being channeled?"

"Tifa and I'll go look for it," Mustadio volunteered. "You guys stay here and be ready to break in when the green goes brown."

"Huh?" Gau asked.

"When the jungle dries up," Mustadio paraphrased.

"Oh," Gau said.

Mustadio and Tifa ran down the length of the wall, turned a corner and disappeared. "I guess we'll just wait, then," Ramza said as he sat down in the sand. "Strange, I'm not used to being left behind."

"Uwaaooo," Gau said as he got down on all fours and scratched his ear with his foot.

"Why'd you want me to come along?" Tifa asked Mustadio as they walked down another wall's length.

"I may need some brute force to shut the water off," Mustadio responded.

"But you could have taken Worker No.8," Tifa pointed out. "He's stronger than me."

"I like to enlist the help of the pretty ones," Mustadio smirked.

"Har har," Tifa snorted. "Come on, let's find the dumb water source."

"What? Just because we're spoken for doesn't mean we can't joke flirt?" Mustadio asked.

Tifa hadn't heard him. "Mustadio, look!" she exclaimed as she pointed to a huge vine attached to the side of the ziggurat. Water could be heard sloshing through it.

"This must be the source!" Mustadio exclaimed. "All right, let's get rid of it!"

Mustadio and Tifa ran over and inspected the tube. Unfortunately, it was made of the same rough vines as the rest of the base, so physically destroying it was impossible.

"Darn," Mustadio huffed. "Any chance of breaking it with raw force?"

Tifa kicked the tube and was bounced backwards. "No way," Tifa said. "I think these vines are from a rubber tree!"

"So, what do we do?..." Mustadio asked as he leaned on the tube.

"If we had some way of burning it, maybe we could destroy it," Tifa said.

Just then, Mustadio recalled a line that he had read in another Final Fantasy 7 fan fiction story: 'Tifa kissed Cloud so well that he could have been set ablaze.' Mustadio didn't understand that this was a metaphor, but it gave him an idea.

"Tifa, try kissing the pipe," he said.

"What?" Tifa asked.

"Try kissing the pipe," Mustadio repeated.

"I just don't get you, Mustadio," Tifa said as she shook her head in confusion.

"Trust me on this one! I've got a hunch..." Mustadio said.

"Well, all right..." Tifa said. "But if this is some kind of sick joke..."

"It isn't," Mustadio pushed.

"OK, here we go!" Tifa said. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against the vine pipe.

Much to Mustadio's surprise- and Tifa's too- the whole pipe caught on fire and burned to a crisp. "What the?!" Tifa exclaimed. "How'd I do that?!"

"I guess we can do whatever the writers want us to do," Mustadio chuckled. "That's what fan fiction is about: giving the fans what they want."

"???" Tifa asked.

"Never mind," Mustadio said. "Let's get back to the others."

Tifa and Mustadio ran back to where Ramza, Worker No.8 and Gau were waiting. "Hi, guys," Ramza said.

"You should be able to knock the wall down now," Mustadio said.

"All right," Ramza said. "Worker No.8, knock through the wall!"

"As you wish," Worker No.8 said as he swung his fist. The vines crunched to dust beneath his steel knuckle.

"One instant doorway, comin' up!" Tifa exclaimed.

"We go in!" Gau declared. Nobody disputed him, so they all ran inside.

Inside the dying jungle fortress were several rows of newly-made war machines: battle tanks, catapults and the like. "Looks like they're gonna launch a full-scale assault!" Mustadio exclaimed. "We have to stop 'em before that happens!"

"Who's there?!" a gruff voice asked. About ten Squires popped up around the heroes.

"It's Ramza!" one of them cried. "King Delita's prime nemesis!"

"..." Ramza said. It was a very tense moment as the five adventurers awaited what the rookie soldiers would do.

"Commence strategy omega-pi!" the lead Squire said. "Evade danger!"

All ten Squires ran away screaming and crashed through the dead vine walls, leaving little Squire-shaped holes.

"Smart kids," Gau chuckled.

"It's nice to not have to kill every enemy I see for a change," Ramza said.

"Curses! CURSES!"

"What was that?" Tifa asked.

"A man yelling curses," Worker No.8 said.

"Let's go check it out," Mustadio said.

The party ran a little deeper into the wilting ziggurat. "I was sure it came from around here..." Ramza said.

"Ramza! Look!" Gau cried.

Everyone looked where Gau was pointing. A few yards away, a man in a white cape with orange hair was standing with his back to the group. His arms had vines coming out of them and thrusting into the ground. In front of him was a woman with blonde hair and a blue blouse.

"I can't hold this place up any longer," the man growled. "My water supply's been cut off!"

"Ramza must be here," the woman snarled. "I can't think of any other reason."

"(Hey!)" Mustadio whispered. "(It's Beowulf and Reis!)"

"(Yeah, but they're still controlled by the Cativo in the Chrono Stones, it sounds like,)" Ramza replied.

"(How should we attack them?)" Tifa asked.

"Initiate battle protocols!" Worker No.8 said loudly.

"Quiet, Worker!" Mustadio hissed.

"Too late," Gau gulped. "They here!"

Ramza stood up and looked. Beowulf and Reis were standing a few feet away, glaring at the group. "So, you showed up at last," Reis said.

"Sorry about this, guys," Ramza said as he unsheathed his Chaos Blade. "There are some bad things inside of you that we need to get rid of..."

"Just try it," Beowulf huffed.

"Get back, guys!" Tifa cried. The party jumped backwards as Beowulf and Reis pulled out spherical stones; Reis's was tan and Beowulf's was green.

"Get ready..." Mustadio said as he pulled his Blast Gun out of his holster.

Beowulf and Reis held the stones up in the air and a huge blast of light flew out, briefly blinding everyone. When the light faded, Beowulf and Reis were replaced by two more Cativo.

Where Reis had been standing there was a beautiful, scantily-clad woman made entirely out of sand. When she moved, some of the sand poured out, but it was reabsorbed down at her feet. "Prepare to face the power of Quicksand, the Earth Cativo!" she shouted.

Where Beowulf had been was a small, flying, pixie-like creature. It raised its arms and vines shot up from the ground. "I, FloraSprite, Cativo of Plants, will send you to your final accounts!" it announced.

"We'll see about that..." Ramza said. "Tifa, Gau, Worker No.8, handle Quicksand! Mustadio and I'll deal with FloraSprite."

"You've got it, Ramza!" Tifa said as she went into a fighting stance and stared down the luscious sand woman. Gau growled and Worker No.8 prepared himself for battle. Mustadio aimed his gun and Ramza's Chaos Blade appeared as the two of them confronted the devilish pixie.

"Those who oppose St. Ajora must be eradicated!" Quicksand shouted as she lifted her hands. Huge wads of sand from the ground built up onto them until they were huge, and then she started punching at the threesome.

"Waaagh!" Tifa cried as she hopped away.

"Aguuuooooaaahhh!!!" Gau yelped as one of the sandy fists hit him in the face and he sailed backwards.

Worker No.8 ran up and tackled Quicksand. The two toppled backwards and rolled over each other a few times.

"Lucky robot," Mustadio growled.

Worker No.8 lifted his fist and punched Quicksand in the face. The entire head crumbled and fell into the sand.

"Way to go, Worker!" Tifa announced.

Suddenly, the sand beneath Quicksand lurched upwards and a new head formed. "Nice try, metal man," she hissed as she sent Worker No.8 flying with one super punch.

"Must stop sand lady!" Gau said. "Must have weakness somewhere!"

"Just try to stop me, kiddies!" Quicksand cackled. "You're gonna love this next move!"

Quicksand went down on one knee and sand from the ground leaped up to her chest. Her bust grew larger and larger with each passing second until she had the biggest chest anyone had ever seen.

"Oh, trying to be competitive, huh?!" Tifa asked angrily. "I'm hurt!"

"This is not for beauty purposes," Quicksand chuckled as the masses fused together and created a giant cannon.

"Yipes!!!" Gau yelled. "Gau not like where this is going."

Quicksand fired a huge ball of hard sand from the cannon. It was about to hit the two time travelers when Worker No.8 stepped in front and swung his fist. It connected and sent the ball flying in the opposite direction.

"What?!" Quicksand yelled as the ball flew forward and blew right threw her, disintegrating her entire top half.

"Now, while she's trying to rebuild herself!" Tifa commanded.

"Gau stop her!" Gau said. "Rage: Anguiform! AQUA RAKE!!!"

Gau's water attack hardened the mass of sand in front of them.

"Arrrrrggghhh!!!" Quicksand yelled. "DAMN YOU!!!"

She tried to move, but when she did, she crumbled into a mound of sand. Seconds later, Reis emerged from the mound, clutching a shining stone. "Huh? What happened?..." she asked.

"Reis is free!" Worker No.8 announced.

Mustadio and Ramza weren't faring quite as well. FloraSprite was hitting hard and fast. It was a fast little thing, and its small size made it impossible for Mustadio to target. It latched on to their backs and drained their energy, and it had the upper hand.

"OW!" Mustadio cried as FloraSprite landed on his back and zapped him with another draining spell.

"You guys are pathetic!" FloraSprite laughed. "How'd the Lucavi ever lose to you?!"

"That's how..." Ramza said as he got up. FloraSprite's last draining spell had weakened Ramza severely.

"Eh?" FloraSprite asked.

Ramza got up and charged. With one quick stroke, FloraSprite split in two. "Gyaaahhhhh!!!" it screamed.

"They were overconfident," Ramza finished.

FloraSprite exploded. When the smoke cleared, Beowulf and a green stone were in its place. "Ohhh..." Beowulf groaned. "What hit me?..."

"Beowulf! Reis!" Ramza exclaimed. "You're safe now."

"Ramza?" Reis asked. "What happened?..."

"Beowulf and Reis have Cativo inside of them," Gau said. "We kill Cativo and win back Chrono Stone!"

"...Who's he?" Beowulf asked.

"Let's explain on the way back to Konra," Ramza said as he helped his friends up.

* * *

When they arrived in Konra, they were pleased to see that Everhart and the others had driven off the monsters and soldiers. Zeratul's flag waved brightly from the flagpole in the middle of town.

"We got rid of all the monsters," Agrias reported when Ramza asked. "Piece of cake!"

"Who'd you find?" Alma asked.

"It's good to see you all again," Beowulf said as Reis and he stepped forward. "Ramza's filled us in about what happened."

"Beowulf! Reis!" Agrias laughed. "Great! Seven down, five to go!"

"It looks like you guys saved us again," the barkeep said as he came out of the bar. "The town's a mess, but at least no civilians were killed... Thanks, Ramza."

"No problem," Ramza said. "We'd better go stop Delita and make sure your city stays free."

"Goodbye and good luck," the barkeep said. "I also heard that the reservoir's water is returning. Thanks a bunch!"

Ramza and company said their goodbyes and reboarded the _Cassiopeia_ to discuss their next move.

* * *

"So, Delita found the Chrono Stones and put them into us?" Reis asked. "Ohh... That bum!"

"Ramza needed help reclaiming the stones and you guys, so we showed up," Cloud said. "...At least, Tifa and I did. The rest of 'em are here because Delita messed with the Rooster Stone and caused temporal distortions."

"We must liberate Zeratul and dethrone Delita once and for all," Orlandu said.

"We must also gather the Chrono Stones and join them with the other stones..." Everhart said.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ramza said as he pulled out the Jungle and Sand Stones. "Everhart, did you want to use these?"

"Indeed," Everhart said as he took the stones in hand. He turned green and then tan, and then reverted to his usual black-armored self.

"Are you stronger now, Everhart?" Alma asked.

"Decide for yourself," Everhart said. He walked outside and looked at a lone tree near the airship. He swung his lance and pointed at it. "METEOR!!!" he yelled in a deep, commanding voice. instantly a giant rock flew down and destroyed the tree.

"Woah!!!" Beowulf cried.

"He cast Meteor faster than anyone I've seen before!" Mustadio exclaimed.

"His power grows with each stone we give him," Celes said. "It's kind of scary, really..."

"Hmmm..." Ramza said as he watched Everhart look up to the sky and plunge his lance into the ground. The warrior was a real enigma, and Ramza hoped he'd find out what Everhart wanted with the stones.

* * *

"Sir, Ramza has regained Reis Dular and Beowulf Kadmas," Silas reported to Law.

"He's goin' a hell of a lot faster than I expected," Law chuckled. "Good. I'll be able to see how strong he really is sooner than I had hoped."

"But what about King Delita's Zodiac Soldiers?" Adela asked. "He'll be really mad if we let Ramza beat them all."

"Fine," Law said. "Send any of 'em that aren't on a direct path from Konra to Berkana back to Ivalice. If Ramza gets past me, he can deal with them."

"Yes, sir," Silas and Adela said as they disappeared out the door.

"Well, my dear," Law said as he unsheathed Dark Rival. "It looks like your sister will come calling soon enough. Are you ready to settle the score?"

The evil sword flashed. Law smirked cruelly.


	17. Trainauss Valley

**CHAPTER 17**

**TRAINAUSS VALLEY**

"I fold," a knight grumbled as he tossed his cards down on the table. "I stand defeated."

"You can't fold, this 'Go-Fish'! I pity the fool fold durin' 'Go-Fish'!" Inspecta Collect shouted, slamming down his fist, which was so heavily laden with gold rings and wrist chains that the table broke from the force of it.

The knight got to his feet, his hand fingering his sword's hilt. "You mock me? I am Duelle, Onion Knight! I do not need to stand here and be insulted by the likes of you!"

Inspecta Collect grabbed the back of his chair, raising it above his head like a club. "Everybody here know I pity the fool that call himself an Onion Knight! Remember, use yer head! Dial 1-800-Collect an' use Northwestern Title Loans!"

Duelle's onion shaped face flushed red. "...And everyone here knows I pity the fool who uses lame commercials in actual speech!"

The next few moments were filled with the sounds of wood breaking and swords being drawn.

From across the room, Cloud, Rad, and Everhart stared at the two combatants. They had been sitting in Konra's bar trying to gather information on Delita and his new friends, but so far they'd had no luck.

"Err . . . shouldn't somebody stop them?" Rad asked hesitantly, over his cup of milk.

A heavyset waitress leaned on the bar table, shaking her head. "Ever since Ivalice took over, those two have been in here every day. Only way they can deal with the stress is by pummeling each other, I suppose..."

"They both look pretty tough," Cloud commented. "Why don't they forge some sort of resistance effort against Delita's minions?"

"Resistance Effort?" the waitress started laughing. "HAH! Those two couldn't hold together a good joke, much less a whole resistance movement. They'd be arguing over what to call it. Tornado, Tsunami . . . ."

"AVALANCHE?" Cloud suggested.

The waitress frowned at the spiky blonde warrior. "That's a stupid name."

Cloud hung his head sheepishly.

"Isn't that Onion guy from -" Rad began.

"(Hush,)" Everhart leaned over, whispering. "(That censor everyone's so afraid of may be lurking around nearby.)"

They looked around. The network censor was sitting at one of the other tables, eyeing them intently and waiting for a chance to strike.

"You catch on quick to this world, Everhart," Cloud commented.

"Hmmph. This 'scouting' is getting us nowhere," Everhart said, scowling. "We will learn nothing about Delita or his hold on Zeratul here."

"Yeah, It's starting to look that way," Cloud said, standing. "Should we try somewhere else?"

Everhart said nothing, turning so that his expression was hidden by his helmet's shadow. Cloud frowned; something about Everhart made him nervous, and even though he thought the Lancer was one of the good guys, at moments he looked like he could even match Sephiroth's evilness... and as most people know, that's pretty darn evil.

Cloud was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the two fighters had made their way over to him. Duelle (being too short to tap him on the shoulder) poked him in the knee. Cloud yelped and jumped into the air, before turning to face them quickly. Inspecta Collect and Duelle both stood scowling at each other.

"You! Blonde guy! What's your name . . . Chumpy, right?"

"Chumpy? No that's not my name," Cloud said.

"I pity the fool always call everybody 'Chumpy'!" Inspecta Collect snarled. "Never even met the guy an' you guess his name is Chumpy!"

"Shut up!" Duelle shouted. "Lissen, you, which one of us is right?"

"Right about what?" Cloud asked.

"Can you fold in Go-Fish?" Duelle demanded.

"I . . . don't know." Cloud admitted.

Both Inspecta Collect and Duelle stood stock still, frozen in shock.

"I pity the fool doesn't even know the rules fer Go-Fish!" Inspecta Collect shouted, his voice resounding in the room.

Everhart stepped in between the advancing Inspecta Collect and Cloud. "Then you pity yourself?..."

"Wha?" Inspecta Collect demanded.

"You said that you 'pity the fool' who doesn't know the rules to your game. Neither you nor the Onion Knight can remember what those rules are, so logic says that you pity yourself." Everhart shrugged. "Reason it out."

Rad glanced back and forth between the two groups faced off, Cloud confused and shaking his head, Everhart strangely indifferent, while Inspecta Collect and Duelle were quite obviously furious.

"Lissen suckah! I pity the fool who . . . who . . ." Inspecta Collect frowned, and glanced back at Duelle.

"Don't look at me, you started the sentence." Duelle shook his Onion head.

"Awww, poopy." Inspecta Collect grabbed something randomly off the the tray of a passing waitress and downed it in one gulp. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he shook the empty glass at Everhart. "Alright, smarty! YOU tell us whether he can fold or not!"

Everhart sighed. "The minor rules are particular to each individual game. The players should work them out between themselves before starting. Did you?"

"I think we did, actually . . ." Duelle said.

"No we didn't," Inspecta Collect said. "Smarty's right, we gotta work 'em out."

"But I'm certain we already did. We were just so busy that we forgot!"

"No we didn't!"

"Yes we did!"

Again, swords were drawn and chairs were thrown.

Everhart and Cloud ducked outside, just missing several chairs and tables flying past them. Rad was waiting, patiently leaning against a tree.

"This is getting more foolish the longer it lasts," Everhart said. "I would like to finish this adventure as quickly as possible."

"That guy looked awfully familiar to the guy I did odd jobs for last time I passed through here," Rad mused.

"HALT!"

Everyone turned around. Cloud and Ramza gulped. There were nearly thirty Ivalice soldiers standing behind them, all of them armed to the teeth. The lead Geomancer pointed a finger at them. "You! You match the description of traitors following Ramza Beoulve. Cough up some ID, now!"

"I believe you are looking for the men in there," Everhart said smoothly, gesturing back at the door. They are pretending to be simple bar patrons, but they are actually Ramza and one of his cohorts."

"Hot damn! Finally! A break in the case!" The Geomancer slapped his knee. "Let's get him boys!"

All the knights charged inside at once. Everhart began walking away, leaving Cloud and Rad to stare in shock at the building.

"What the?! How could you do that to those guys?" Cloud demanded.

"Everhart!" Rad said. "What were you thinking?!"

Everhart stopped. ". . . three, two, one . . ."

"What are you counting for -" Cloud began.

The wall of the bar exploded outward, and guards were sent flying. Inspecta Collect and Duelle were in the middle of it all, smashing and slashing Ivalice soldiers left and right. Cloud and Rad gawked.

"Do you still believe we need to help them?" Everhart asked, stepping to the side as the Geomancer crashed to the ground where the Lancer had just stood.

"Guhhhhh... I'll have the linguini with clams..." the Geomancer gurgled.

Cloud and Rad shrugged and began following Everhart back to the edge of town, and the airship that lay just beyond.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Agrias said as Rad, Everhart and Cloud entered the _Cassiopeia_. "Any luck?"

"No," Cloud sighed. "Nobody knows anything about Delita except that he's definitely not homosexual."

"Gee, How'd they arrive at that conclusion?" Mustadio muttered.

"He's definitely not," Ovelia confirmed as she shook her head.

"That reminds me, Ovelia," Alma said. "Did you and Delita ever, uh..."

"Yes," Ovelia said.

"...How was it?" Alma asked.

"...Not bad," Ovelia said. "It could have been better."

"Can we talk about something else, please?!" Mustadio asked.

"Well, it's not like you can claim ignorance on the subject, Mustadio," Agrias said. "I mean, you being the absolute KING of kama sutra techniques..."

"Hey, shut up!" Mustadio snapped.

"He's really that good?!" Alma asked.

"Oh, I must've been a good girl to get that kind of treatment..." Agrias sighed as she went all blushy and dreamy-eyed.

"Let's change the conversation, PLEASE." Rad grumbled.

"All right," Ramza, who had been sitting at the table next to Alma, said. "Since we've saved as many towns as we could, we should head for Berkana and save President Maclus."

"Shouldn't you guys check to see if any more of your pals are around?" Celia asked. Lede, Seifer and she were all sitting at a small table nearby.

"Yeah, Ramza sweetie, it's not like you to go straight to the main goal," Lede teased.

"What're you guys doing over there anyway?" Mustadio asked. "It looks mighty suspicious..."

"Oh, nothing, Seifer mused. "It's just macramé."

"Oh," Mustadio said.

"Lede's got a point," Agrias said. "Ramza, do you suppose Worker No.8 can scan the continent for any more Zodiac Stones?"

"I guess I could ask," Ramza said. "Worker No.8, could you come in here for a moment?"

"Of course, master," Worker No.8 beeped as he lumbered in from the other room.

"Worker No.8, run a scan of the continent of Zeratul and tell us if there are energy signals from other Zodiac Stones," Ramza said.

"As you wish, master," Worker No.8 said as his head began spinning around in place.

"That's kind of creepy," Cloud said.

"Yeah, it's like that exorcism movie," Seifer muttered.

"Which one?" Agrias asked.

"Scan completed," Worker No.8 blipped. "A Chrono Zodiac Stone is located in Trainauss Valley, approximately 200 kilometers southeast of our current position."

"Good work, Worker No.8," Ramza said. "Of course, Berkana is right on the way..."

"We'd best fly around it to avoid detection," Agrias grumbled. "With all of Zeratul under Delita's control, I'd bet the air force would shoot us down in a wink."

"Good idea," Ramza said. "I'll set a course for Trainauss Valley."

"Where's everyone else, anyway?" Cloud asked. "There's only a few of us here in the room."

"They're all around somewhere," Alma said. "We can't fit everyone into this room, you know."

"It might get so bad that we'd have to share rooms!" Ovelia said.

"What, are you one of the selfish types?" Seifer asked.

"No, but I don't want anyone finding out what I do at night... Oops," Ovelia gulped.

"Ohhh, someone's got a secret, eh?" Seifer asked.

"It's not that big a deal, Ovelia," Agrias said.

"Of course it is!" Ovelia said. "It's awful! Delita put up with it, but I don't know about anyone else..."

"What's she talking about, Agrias?" Cloud asked.

"...Ovelia snores," Agrias said.

"...That's not a big deal at all," Rad said.

"...Loudly," Agrias continued.

"So?" Seifer asked.

"...So loud that someone mistook her for a grizzly bear in heat," Agrias said.

"...Oh," Cloud said.

Agrias chuckled. "You should've seen it! Some crazy guard heard her one night and charged in with a shotgun. Scared the crap out of her! Boy, you should've been there!"

"Agrias..." Ovelia grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, Ovelia," Agrias said, fighting back her fit of snickering.

"Here we go!" Ramza said as he started the engine. The _Cassiopeia_ lifted off and flew towards Trainauss Valley, the most desolate spot on Zeratul.

* * *

"Sir, Ramza's headed for Trainauss," Silas reported into Law's office. "What should we do?"

"That's where the last Zodiac Soldier is," Adela said. "If they defeat him, they'll be coming after you next."

"So?" Law asked. "Bring 'em on. That's why I came with that idiot Gideon, anyway. I'm gonna fight the bearer of Rival and kill him, proving my superiority."

"Why do you need to do that, sir?" Silas asked.

"Oh, that isn't important," Law muttered. "If they do get here, you two will help me fight them."

"Yes, sir!" Silas and Adela said at the same time.

"Good. You may go," Law said. Silas turned around and walked out the door. Adela turned to follow him.

"Adela," Law said.

"...Yes, Law?" Adela asked as she turned around to face her boss.

"You know that I can't face them without you by my side," Law said as he got up from the desk.

"I... I'll fight my hardest, Law," Adela said.

"I was hoping you'd say that..." Law said.

Law and Adela locked in a long kiss. Silas, who had been listening in from the door, sighed heavily. Adela was merely Law's pawn now. What did she see in him, anyway? Law was a dastardly, manipulative jerk that was only using her to fight for him. Adela was a noble, honest Samurai. What was the attraction?... Oddly enough, though Law detested Delita and his way of doing things, Silas thought that the two were more similar than either would like to admit. Silas was a Ninja; he had to suppress his feelings by order of the Ninja code, but the mere thought of Adela being with the cad almost made him boil over with rage.

Silas sighed again and walked outside. He went to the forest to hone his skills and forget about the whole thing.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Ramza announced as the _Cassiopeia_ landed on the harsh ground of the Trainauss Valley. It was actually a canyon, but since a group of minority radical feminists found it by walking in through the trench, they'd named it Trainauss Valley and nobody wanted to deal with the long, tedious complaints if they argued with them.

"OK, so who's coming?" Ramza asked as he opened the doors of the airship and dusty light gleamed in.

"I haven't done much lately," Amarant said as he lumbered over to Ramza. "Count me in."

"I'm comin', too," Seifer said. "My gunblade needs some action!"

"I guess I could come," Alma said. "I need to help you guys more..."

"I will accompany you also, Ramza," Beowulf said. "It is time for me to rejoin the battle for peace!"

"Oh, Beowulf, you talk so vibrantly!" Reis swooned.

"I know, dear. I know," Beowulf mused.

"....Riiiight," Seifer said.

"OK, guys, let's go," Ramza said.

Ramza, Seifer, Amarant, Alma and Beowulf stepped out of the _Cassiopeia_ onto the dusty mesa that was the eastern side of Trainauss Valley.

"Oh... It's so windy..." Alma said as her dress flapped every which way.

"The winds here are so harsh that they can blow you right over the edge of the canyon," Ramza said. "Be careful..."

"I can anchor myself down with my claws," Amarant said. "If the wind begins to blow, you can hold on to me."

"Thanks, Amarant," Alma said.

"..." Amarant said.

"Something wrong?" Beowulf asked.

"I've just never learned how to respond to a 'thank you' nicely," Amarant said. "It's quite embarrassing, really."

"Just say 'you're welcome,'" Seifer said. "Come on! Even I know how to say it!"

"You... errr... well... come," Amarant said. "Hey, that wasn't so bad..."

Just then, a huge blast of wind shot over the mesa. Seifer, Ramza, Amarant and Beowulf held themselves in place by digging into the ground with their weapons. Alma flew backwards so fast she almost didn't grab Amarant's leg.

"Whaaaaa!!!" Alma screamed as the wind tried to tear her from her friend's leg.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon!" Ramza shouted over the gust.

After thirty more seconds, the tempest calmed and the wind faded away.

"Are you all right, Alma?" Ramza asked.

"..." Alma said.

"Maybe she's totally terrified," Seifer said.

"..." Alma said.

"Are you OK, Alma?" Beowulf asked.

"That..." Alma said. "Was... so... FUN!!!"

"Good grief..." Amarant grumbled.

"Let's hurry," Seifer said. "We should find your pal before another one of those wind blasts kicks up."

"How'd the airship survive that gust, anyway?" Beowulf asked as he looked back at the _Cassiopeia_, which hadn't moved at all even in the huge wind blast.

* * *

"OK, everyone, the wind's died down," Mustadio said.

"But we shouldn't leave this spot!" Agrias said. "Another one could start at any time!"

"So what do we do?" Tifa asked. "Do we all just sit here until Ramza gets back?"

"That would be a good assumption," Orlandu grumbled.

Everybody was sitting in a huge tangle on the floor of the airship's centermost room.

"Remember, we have to keep the weight constant!" Ovelia said. "We just barely stayed on the ground last time."

Ayla moved to scratch her knee.

"DON'T DO THAT!!!" everyone screamed at the same time.

"...OK... Sheesh..." Ayla grumbled.

* * *

"...OK..." Ramza said. "That was weird."

"This is Zeratul," Beowulf said. "You ought to know that weird things are a constant."

"The only thing you can depend on here is uncertainty," Amarant said. "...So I changed my motto. Sue me."

"Let's just go, OK?" Alma asked. "Worker No.8 said that the stone was here, right?"

"Yeah..." Ramza said. "Where should we start looking?"

"Down in the canyon, I'd bet," Seifer said. "Not much up here, anyway... Besides, it's probably safer."

The group found a path leading down into the canyon and began to trek down it.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Beowulf asked as he pointed to the far edge of the canyon. Something was sparkling brightly on the other side.

"I don't know," Ramza said as he looked. "It wasn't there before..."

"Let's check it out," Amarant said as he kept walking down the trail.

"But it's all the way on the other side," Seifer said. "How do you plan on getting there without taking an entire day?"

"You'll see," Amarant said as a trace of a smile appeared on his face. He pointed to a spot near the blinking light. "See that weird-shaped rock there?"

"That's part of the wall, dingdong," Seifer grumbled as he looked over there.

"Not for long," Amarant said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fistfull of coins. "Spare Change!" he announced as he chucked the whole hand out towards the block. A few clink sound effects were heard.

"Nice going, Amarant," Beowulf grumbled. "That was the money I was saving for lunch today."

"Hey..." Alma said. "Do you hear something?"

Everyone listened. They could hear a faint cracking sound.

"I threw 'em hard enough," Amarant said. "It'll be comin' down right about..."

Amarant didn't have time to finish his sentence. The entire block from the top of the canyon to the spot near the flashing light cracked loose and tumbled towards the group.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Ramza yelled.

"Clear out!" Seifer shouted as everyone ran to the side. The outcropping crashed into the path with a tremendous CRUNCH and stayed there, leaving a huge land bridge.

"...Wow," Ramza said after a long pause.

"I'm a green-skinned crook of many talents," Amarant said as he hopped on the rock bridge and began to walk across.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Seifer said. "I take back anything bad I ever said about this guy."

Everyone got on the bridge and walked across. It was a long trek and the height over which they were standing was no help.

"Ramza, I'm scared of heights!" Alma cried.

"It's OK," Ramza said. "Hold onto me if you're scared."

Alma grabbed ahold of Ramza's arm.

"You're cutting off my circulation," Ramza muttered.

"Ramza..." Alma said. "What do you think of Everhart?"

"Everhart?" Ramza asked. "He's a powerful ally and trustworthy to boot. Why?"

"Oh, no reason..." Alma said as her cheeks turned light pink. Ramza couldn't help but smile at her.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, the group arrived on the other side. "OK, where's the flashy light?" Seifer asked.

"I think it was coming from a cave," Beowulf said.

"What makes you think that?" Ramza asked.

Beowulf was looking at a large cave opening in the side of the cliff. A tiny light shone brightly inside of it. "Oh, no reason," he said.

"I guess we should go in," Ramza said. "Is anyone scared of the dark?"

"No," Amarant said. "What do you take us for? Third graders?"

Without another word, the party headed into the cave.

The cave was pitch black. Nobody could see three feet in front of them, and eventually couldn't see anything at all. "It's so dark..." Beowulf said. "Do you suppose the Cativo here is the Cativo of darkness or shadows?"

"They're all Cativos of darkness, Beowulf," Ramza said. "That's why they serve Ajora."

"I could fire off a few shots on my gunblade so we can see where we're going," Seifer suggested.

"Don't," Amarant said. "You'd probably hit one of us."

"I will not! I'll aim straight up!" Seifer said. "Here we go!"

Seifer fired his gunblade. For a split-second, the room was totally illuminated, and then all became black again.

"...OW!!!" Seifer yelled.

"I told you," Amarant grumbled.

"A stalactite fell on me," Seifer grumbled.

"Weird things happen in the dark, don't they?" Beowulf asked.

"Hello?" Ramza called out. "Is anyone here?"

"Ramza, should you do that?" Alma asked.

"It's the only way we can find out if anyone's in here without them killing us from behind," Ramza said.

After waiting for a few moments, a familiar voice sounded out from ahead.

"So, Ramza, you've finally showed up..."

"That voice!..." Beowulf said.

"Malak!" Alma said. "Malak, it's us!"

"It's no use," Ramza said. "He's already been infected by the Chrono Stone."

"How right you are, Ramza," Malak's voice sounded.

"So show your monster ass so we can bust it up!" Seifer challenged. "C'mon! What are you, a chicken?!"

"Nobody challenges Glisten the Cativo of Light and lives!!!" Malak sounded. There was a bright flash and a brilliantly-glowing being appeared before the party. He hovered in the darkness and was made of pure light. His pitch-black eyes glared at the party.

"At least we can see now," Amarant growled as he readied himself for battle.

"Prepare for the utmost agony you've ever experienced!!!" Glisten yelled as he struck a battle pose. "Light Punch!!!" He whirled around and socked Beowulf so hard that the Temple Knight flew backwards and collided with Alma.

"Sorry," Beowulf said.

"It's not your fault," Alma said. "I'd better start casting MBarriers..."

"DEMON SLICE!!!" Seifer shouted as he whirled around and spun straight towards Glisten. He caught the beast with his sword and flung him high into the air, all while hitting him with a barrage of green flames.

"You are strong, aren't you?..." Glisten asked. "But I'm sure the not even YOU can withstand THIS! SEIZURE STORM!!!"

Glisten threw his arms into the air and light began flashing through the cave at a very high frequency.

"Don't look at it, guys!!!" Ramza yelled.

"Easier said than done!" Amarant cursed as he covered his face with his hands.

When the seizuring was finished, Seifer was on the ground twitching and drooling.

"G'hhhlaaaaahhhhh..." Seifer gagged.

"You lousy!..." Beowulf growled.

"I've got plenty for everyone, kids!" Glisten laughed.

"Not for long!" Ramza said. "HAAAHHH!!!" Ramza leaped up and stabbed Glisten in the chest. The shiny Cativo howled in rage.

"Filthy child! How DARE you oppose me!!! Glisten yelled. "SEIZURE STORM!!!"

"Oh, crap," Beowulf gulped.

"I'd better start an MBarrier..." Alma said. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her spell.

The huge flash shot through the room again. When it was done, everybody but Alma was on the ground with huge pupils and twitching madly.

"MBarrier!" Alma called out. She was surprised when it came back and surrounded her. "What? Oh, no!"

"You're next, sweetie," Glisten said as he hovered towards her.

"No way!" Alma growled as she readied her Gold Staff. "I'll never give in to you!"

"I don't think you've got a lot of choice in this matter," Glisten gloated. "Prepare to die!!!"

"NO!!!" Alma yelled back. She swung her staff and it connected with Glisten's head.

Neither person moved. The tension was so think that it could have been cut with a fingernail.

"..." Glisten said. "...G'yarrrrgh!!! Master, forgive me!!!" With that, Glisten exploded. The sound of a spherical jewel hitting the floor could be heard, along with the thud of a body.

"...Malak?" Alma asked. "Malak, are you OK?"

"Urrrgghhh..." Malak grumbled as he stood up. "Alma, is that you? Good God, I've gone blind!!!"

"No, we're just in a cave," Alma said. "Hey, feel around for a smooth stone, will you?"

"OK," Malak said. His hand closed over something round. "Is this it?" he asked.

"No," Alma muttered, obviously miffed. "It's on the ground. Take your hand off right now!"

"Whoops, sorry," Malak said as he bent down and felt around. His hand closed around a cold, spherical object. "Got it!" he announced.

"Ohhhhh..." Ramza groaned as he got up. "What the heck happened?..."

"You're OK, Ramza!" Alma exclaimed. "I guess that Glisten's seizure attack only lasts as long as he's alive."

"Urrrgghhhh..." Seifer groaned as he sat up. "What the... Hey, there's water all over my shirt and pants! What happened?!"

"Maybe you had a bad dream," Amarant grumbled as he got up. "We found the guy, right? Let's get outta here."

"Yeah," Beowulf said. "I'd enjoy seeing some light again."

The six friends turned around and walked out of the cave. When the sunlight shone down upon them, they all covered their eyes and yelled.

"Aaaggghhh!!!" Ramza yowled. "We've been in the dark too long..."

"Too bright! TOO BRIGHT!!!" Malak shouted.

"I bet vampires get this way all the time," Alma said as she covered her face with her hands.

* * *

"So, it looks like you got Malak back," Agrias said as the group came back into the _Cassiopeia_.

"This is OURS?" Malak asked as he looked around the airship. "...Swanky!"

Just then, a huge blast of wind whipped up and sent the airship flying across the sky.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" everyone screamed.

"Well, at least we were gonna fly off anyway," Ramza said as he clawed his way into the flight room and grabbed the controls.

The airship finally righted itself and hovered over the canyon high enough to avoid the storms. Everyone sat down to talk about their next move.

"Malak, what Chrono Stone do you have?" Mustadio asked.

"Chrono Stone?" Malak asked. "You must mean this thing Alma let me touch- AH, I mean, the thing I found in the cave?" He pulled out a small, yellow stone and set it on the table.

"The Chrono Stone of Light..." Everhart said. "This is an extraordinary find."

"Go ahead and take it, man," Malak said. "I don't want it anymore."

Everhart took the stone in his hand and it shined brightly. Everhart gleamed bright gold for a moment, then faded back to his usual hue.

"Got some more power back, eh?" Rad asked.

"Indeed," Everhart said.

"Thank Alma for that one, Everhart," Ramza said. "She beat Glisten all by herself."

"Really?" Everhart asked. He walked up to Alma and kissed her hand. She went completely red. "I thank you, Alma," Everhart said.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-don't mention it..." Alma managed to choke out.

"So, what do we do now?" Malak asked. "Ramza, where's my sister? Where's Rafa?"

"Rafa is still under Delita's control, Malak," Ramza said.

"What?!" Malak asked. "Well, what're we waiting for?! Let's go kick his butt!"

"It's not that easy, Malak," Orlandu said. "Delita has seized control of Zeratul. We must drive his forces back to Ivalice and then defeat them there. We cannot allow any of his 'empire' to remain standing."

"Oh," Malak said. "All right, I get it. So, who're all these guys, and why are Celia and Lede here?"

Everyone filled Malak in on why there were newbies and old baddies on the airship. He took it all in very well.

"I understand," Malak said. "OK, let's get going!"

"Uh, Malak," Mustadio said. "There was one other thing..."

"What's that, Mustadio?" Malak asked.

"Delita... he, um..." Mustadio started. He then whispered the rest in Malak's ear.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" Malak screamed. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!"

"Chill, Malak! Chill!" Cloud exclaimed. It took Cloud, Tifa, Gau, Celes, Ramza, Mustadio, Agrias and Worker No.8 to hold Malak down long enough for Alma to calm him down.

The _Cassiopeia_ turned northwest and flew towards Berkana, its final destination in Zeratul.

* * *

"..." Law said as he sat in Maclus's office, drinking a bottle of wine. "Do you hear that, my dear?" he asked. "That's the sound of Ramza Beoulve coming this way... your sister's coming to visit you tomorrow... Won't that be nice?..."

Dark Rival, which was embedded in the wall, flashed darkly.


	18. Law, Battle 1

**CHAPTER 18**

**LAW, BATTLE 1**

"Well, we're almost at the end of this mad quest," Orlandu sighed as he sat back on the couch. The _Cassiopeia_ had landed about a mile away from Berkana to rest for the night. The party had covered it with bushes and other camouflage to prevent against being discovered.

"I'll be glad when it's over," Alma said. "Delita went entirely too far this time."

"..." Ovelia said. "What shall we do with Delita when we finally get to him?"

"He seems bad enough," Seifer muttered as he cleaned his gunblade with a soiled cloth. "Let's kill 'im and stop him forever!"

"What?!" Ramza asked. "No way, Seifer! That's horrible! I couldn't do that to him..."

"Yo, Ramza, reality check here..." Amarant growled as he leaned against the wall. "This guy's a real badass."

"Have you forgotten everything he's done?!" Agrias asked. "He murdered Goltana and tried to pin it on Orlandu, then he faked killing Orlandu! He tricked Ovelia into marrying him and then knifed her! He pounded on Olan and Balmafula I don't know how many times! He tried to pin Ovelia's death on US! He attacked Zeratul just to get at us! He received Zodiac Stones from enemies from the future and brainwashed all our friends! Hell, he's even CONQUERED Zeratul!!!"

"And even now, he slumbers with your lover," Everhart finally said. "Do you not harbor hatred against such a filthy, immoral man?"

"..." Ramza said. "Delita's done some awful things..." he admitted. "But it was partly my fault that he became this way. I could have stopped Algus from assassinating Delita's sister. That's what drove him to this..."

"You're a real sucker for hard luck cases, aren't you, Ramza?" Tifa asked.

"With that kind of mindset, you will never triumph against Delita," Everhart grumbled. "He sees pity as weakness. I should know..."

"You?" Alma asked. "Everhart, when have you run into Delita?"

"I shall tell you..." Everhart said. "One winter day during my travels, I happened to wander near the ruins of Zeltennia's church..."

"You were in Ivalice?" Ramza asked.

"I have been many places you have been, and more," Everhart said.

"You must get plenty of frequent flyer miles," Mustadio joked.

"...If I may continue..." Everhart said. Mustadio quieted sheepishly. "I heard some voices coming from inside the ruins. They sounded hostile, so I went to investigate..."

_(Flashback)_

Everhart wandered across the frozen wastelands of southern Zeltennia. A gentle, chilly wind blew, but the black-armored Lancer didn't feel it. He trudged across the tundra, with his spear slung over his right shoulder.

He came upon a mass of ancient-looking stones that might have been a building at one time. Everhart walked closer and saw the remains of an altar, signifying that the building had been a church.

"An abandoned church..." Everhart said quietly.

Suddenly, Everhart heard the sound of Chocobo feet padding along in the snow, so he leaped into the shadows. He gripped his spear and prepared for an attack.

However, the golden-armored, red-caped man riding the bird was seemingly not on a hostile mission. He stopped at the entrance and got off, walking through an archaic arch with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "So, here's where you were..." he said.

Everhart then heard the sound of someone inside the temple shifting his or her weight. He silently padded around to the front and looked inside. The ceiling of the church was gone, so snow and grass were planted all around the interior. The man was facing a woman who had her back turned to him. She had pigtailed, blonde hair and wore a red robe.

"It's your birthday today, right?" the man asked. "These flowers-"

Much to both Everhart and the man's surprise, the woman flew at the man and grabbed him by the cape. With all her might, she shook him. Her face was angry and tears were streaming down her cheeks. The bouquet scattered everywhere.

"O...Ovelia?!" the man asked.

"You use people just like that..." Ovelia growled. "Now you'll kill me, just like you killed Ramza!!!"

The man reached backwards and yanked a nasty-looking blade out of his back holster. Everhart's eyes narrowed and he hissed fiercely. The man thrust the knife into Ovelia's stomach. She sank to the ground and fell on her side. The man, half in shock, half totally apathetic, stumbled a few steps and sank to his knees.

"Ramza... What did you get?..." he asked coldly.

Everhart could no longer contain his rage at this vile man who had slain an innocent girl before his eyes. He leaped up onto the top of the arch and bared his spear.

"You..." Everhart said. "You are the evillest of men..."

"Eh?" Delita asked as he leered up at Everhart. "Who the hell're you?!"

"Someone who will punish you for your heinous acts," Everhart said as his eyes narrowed.

"Well, I can't leave any witnesses, can I?..." He brandished the bloody knife at Everhart. "Even if I've never met you before, I can't let you live! LIGHTNING STAB!!!"

Delita swung the knife. Everhart leaped to the side and the electric bolt only hit rock. "What the?!" Delita exclaimed.

In a split-second, Everhart was right in front of Delita. Delita thrust his knife forward, but Everhart grabbed his hand and twisted it. Hard. A horrible SNAP was heard and Delita roared in agony.

"Who was she to you?" Everhart asked. "A friend? A sister? A lover? What would drive you to commit such an atrocious crime?"

"SHUT UP!!!" Delita screamed as he struggled to free himself. Everhart's grip was unbreakable. "Who asked you to interfere?!"

"Your kind would put even the Lucavi to shame," Everhart growled as he lifted Delita up so that he dangled by his broken arm about half a foot off the ground. The crooked King swore and screamed in pain. "You don't even deserve to live..."

"No one's gonna take away what I worked so hard to get!!!" Delita yelled as he swung his fist at Everhart. The Lancer caught that fist and repeated what he had done with the first. Delita howled in agony.

"You kill to advance yourself?" Everhart asked. "Such a misdeed is worthy only of demons and fiends."

"BE... QUET!!!" Delita shrieked.

"Would you like to feel what you just put that girl through?" Everhart asked. Without waiting for a reply, he whirled Delita around like a rag doll and sent him crashing into one of the church's remaining walls. He splattered against it and hit the ground, stone dead.

Everhart looked down at the crumpled body of the man he had slain. Then he looked back at the fallen girl.

"Ugh..." Ovelia gurgled. "De...li..." Her eyes closed and she fell silent.

Everhart walked over and inspected the body. "I am too late," he said as he stood up. "Not just one, but two souls have left this world within the time of my coming... If this one dies, what was the point of killing the other?"

Everhart turned and looked back on Delita's crumpled body. "...RAISE 2!!!" he commanded as he swung his lance. Slowly, Delita's broken and bruised body healed itself completely. His eyes opened and he got up.

"Ughhh..." he groaned. "What happened?..."

Everhart held his palm up and a dark bolt flew into Delita. He froze completely. "Reflect upon your deeds," Everhart growled. "Forget that you have met me today. Now, begone."

Delita blinked a few times, then robotically got on his Chocobo and rode off back towards Zeltennia. Everhart turned and looked back on Ovelia's body. He walked over, picked one of the roses out of the bouquet, turned the body onto its back and placed the flower between both hands on her chest.

"Forgive my tardiness," he said quietly. "Mark my words, I shall destroy that fool one day... but this is a day of mourning, not of war. Farewell."

Everhart turned around and stalked out of the castle, leaving before anybody would discover the body.

_(End Flashback)_

"...Did that REALLY happen or are you just pulling our legs?" Mustadio asked.

"It is true," Everhart said. "Nobody remembers it because I forced them to forget."

"You can make people forget things?" Alma asked.

"It was one of the powers stolen from me by the Cativo, but yes," Everhart answered.

"Just how powerful were you before your powers were 'stolen?'" Cloud asked.

"As powerful as I needed to be," Everhart said. "Now, if we're to wage a victorious battle tommorrow, I'd suggest you all get some sleep."

Everyone agreed with this statement and headed off to bed. Only Alma and Everhart remained in the cabin.

"Perhaps you should go and rest as well," Everhart said.

"Everhart..." Alma said. "Why did you kill Delita?"

"I could not stand idly by and watch such a fiendish man deprive an innocent of life," Everhart said. "Unfortunately, I was too late... If I had been there sooner, Queen Ovelia may have lived longer..."

"It's OK," Alma said as she put her hand on Everhart's armored shoulder. "Besides, things turned out OK in the long run..."

"If I had kept Delita slain, we would not be on this mad quest, but pity and kindness tricked me into resurrecting him," Everhart growled. "Your brother is travelling along the same path. If he does not kill Delita, he will merely return again and cause more trouble... even to the point where Ramza is killed..."

"Ramza won't let that happen!" Alma said. "His kindness and heart are what GIVE him strength! Look at him now and how hard he battles! He's fighting to get Rafa and his friends back, and he doesn't show any signs of giving up..."

"Kindness works in favor of some people," Everhart said. "It never worked for me, so I gave it up. I fight without mercy."

There was an awkward pause. "Everhart..." Alma said. "I think you're nice..."

"Hmm?" Everhart asked.

"Why else would you have come along with us?" Alma asked. "You didn't come along just for revenge... I can see that. You must have some kindness in you."

"..." Everhart said.

"...Everhart?" Alma asked.

"You had better get some rest," Everhart said as he turned away from her.

Alma lingered a few moments, then turned to go to her room.

"Alma," Everhart said as she was about to leave.

Alma stopped walking. Everhart glanced at her over his shoulder. "Thank you... for the kind words," he said.

"You're... you're welcome," Alma said, her face becoming bright red. She then left for her room.

As soon as she was safely out of earshot, Everhart sat down at the table. "I don't understand..." he said. "Bloody Angel was a horrible monster with no guilt or remorse at all... How could he have possibly been compatible with her?..."

* * *

Morning came. It was a wet, dreary day, and the rain gently sprinkled upon the _Cassiopeia_'s metal exterior. Ramza awoke and got up, full of determination and vigor for the coming battle.

Ramza walked into the cabin and was greeted by Alma and Orlandu. "Good morning, Ramza," Alma said.

"Hi, guys," Ramza said.

"It is time," Orlandu said. "We must strike now. A morning attack usually results in victory."

"All right," Ramza said. "Is everyone else up?"

"They're getting ready for the battle in their rooms," Alma said.

* * *

"Cloud..." Tifa said as Cloud practiced his various sword techniques. "Do you think we'll be able to handle a battle like this?"

"We've faced worse," Cloud said as he swung his Materia Blade valiantly. "...And we've always come out fine. Still, Tifa, I'm glad you're here with me this time around."

"I'm glad too," Tifa said. "I'll protect you, Cloud, no matter what!"

"And the same for you," Cloud said as he smiled at his first love. "I can take on anything as long as you're around."

* * *

"HA! HYAAAHH! Heh heh heh!" Seifer smirked as he swung his gunblade around. "I hope Ramza lifts off soon. I'm ready to whip some serious ass!" he exclaimed to Amarant, who was standing in the corner.

"The young are always anxious to run to death..." Amarant growled. "We have to stay alert, or the enemy will slaughter us. Arrogance is a weakness, Seifer. You'd be wise to learn how to combat it."

"...Yeah, maybe you're right..." Seifer said as he put his sword down thoughtfully. "Squall defeated me because of my arrogance. I should really shape up..."

"You can thank me later," Amarant muttered as he stalked out of the room.

* * *

"Gau, are you ready?" Celes asked. "This is going to be a really big battle."

"Gau ready for anything!" Gau laughed as he flexed his muscles. "Celes ready?"

"Almost..." Celes said as she sheathed Illumina. She took a small locket out of her pocket and opened it. A picture of Locke smiled out at her from the inside. "Wish me luck, Locke..." she whispered quietly as she smiled faintly at the picture. She then closed the locket and her eyes hardened again. "NOW I'm ready," she said in a determined voice.

* * *

"So, Ayla, are you ready?" Rad asked the cave woman, who was practicing her kicking and punching abilities.

"Ayla ready! Ayla fight! Destroy bad men!" Ayla shouted between fists. "Rad help Ayla fight?"

"What? You want me to help you?" Rad asked, a deep blush going over his face. "Okay... Sure, I'll help you, Ayla."

"Good Rad!" Ayla said as she pumped her fists. "We help Ramza find friends! Rad do Double Tech with Ayla?"

"Huh?" Rad asked.

"...Rad no know Double Tech?" Ayla asked. "Oh, well. Never mind, then."

* * *

"So, we're about to take Zeratul back from Ivalice..." Ovelia said as she looked out the window at the falling rain. Agrias and Mustadio were in her room, readying themselves for battle.

"Yeah," Mustadio said as he loaded his gun. "Nobody takes over Zeratul if I've got anything to say about it!"

"Ovelia, are you scared?" Agrias asked.

"...A little," Ovelia admitted. "I never thought that the Nanten victory in the Lion War would lead to such a horrific future..."

"We can prevent any more tragedies from happening if we stop Delita cold," Agrias said. "It's like Alma said a long time ago... She doesn't want to see any more Tetas."

"..." Ovelia said. "...Thanks, Agrias."

"Do you want to stay on the airship, Ovelia?" Mustadio asked.

"No," Ovelia said. "I want to pull my own weight for once. I'll fight alongside you all."

"I never thought that the Nanten victory in the Lion War would turn you into such a strong-spirited girl," Agrias chuckled. "I guess good things happened too, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Ovelia said as she smiled at her friends.

* * *

"Ready, Alicia?" Lavian asked.

"Ready, Lavian!" Alicia confirmed.

"For Ivalice!!!" they both shouted at once as they held their swords up in a completely synchronized formation.

"Boy, that felt good," Alicia laughed.

"Let's help Ramza kick some butt!" Lavian replied.

* * *

"Are you ready for this next battle?" Beowulf asked Reis.

"I hope so..." Reis said. "But I can stand through anything as long as you're there, Beowulf..."

"You two are quite a pair," Malak chuckled. "You'll come out just fine." He then turned and looked out the window. "Rafa... Hold on, I'm coming..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

"So, it looks like Ramza's gonna get into a big fight," Celia said as she stroked her hair. "Are we gonna help?"

"Sure," Lede said as she fiddled with something in her hands. "Everhart hired us to help him, didn't he? That includes fighting in whatever he's fighting in."

"You're right," Celia said.

"Besides, I wanna prove to Ramza that I'm not such a bad girl..." Lede said.

"...?" Celia asked.

"I can't help it!" Lede laughed as she turned to Celia. She was holding a little toy Ramza figure. "I love my little Rammy-wammy! I'm gonna fight for him as much as I can!"

"Rammy-Wammy?" Celia asked, her eyebrow raising a bit. "...Well, this would explain why you kept casting your 'Allure' spell on him at Limberry Castle..."

"I know his heart belongs to that Rafa chick, but I can't help it!" Lede sighed as her eyes grew starry. "I love him!"

"Sheesh..." Celia muttered.

* * *

"It's time, Ramza," Everhart said as Worker No.8 and he walked in.

"Right," Ramza said. "Worker No.8, go and pilot the ship towards Berkana."

"As you wish, Master," Worker No.8 said as he lumbered into the control room and spun the wheel. The _Cassiopeia_ lifted off and sailed towards Berkana, where the entire Zeratulian air fleet lay in wait.

* * *

"Sir!" a Knight shouted as he charged into the President's office. "Ramza's airship is coming!"

"'Zat so?" Law asked. "Well, then... I guess it's time for a big showdown. Silas! Adela! Come on! We're gonna pay Ramza and his friends a little visit..."

"I'll prepare the Ivalice flagship, sir," Silas said as he teleported out.

"Law..." Adela said. "During this battle, would you like me to..."

"Nahh," Law said. "Save that attack for when you really want to use it."

"I... OK," Adela said.

"Now go help Silas with the ship, will ya?" Law asked. Adela vanished, and Law yanked Dark Rival out of its resting place on the wall. "Well, my dear, your sister is here," he said. "Shall we go and greet her?"

* * *

"The enemy is approaching," Silas said to the Ivalice Flagship's pilot. "Remember, if you try any funny business I'll kill you on the spot. Our goal is to stop Ramza. Understood?"

"...Yeah, yeah..." Davis growled as he turned the engine on. "You know, it'd be easier to fly this crate if you'd take the ball and chain off my leg..."

"Don't give me any tongue," Silas said. "You're lucky Delita didn't zap you with the Sheep Stone."

"Am I?..." Davis grumbled. "At least Rafa and the others don't have their conscience bugging them about this..."

* * *

"We're approaching Berkana air space," Worker No.8 announced from the control room.

"This is it..." Ramza said as he drew his Chaos Blade.

"We won't let Delita have his way any more!" Agrias growled.

The _Cassiopeia_ slowed to a halt as five huge airships flew up and surrounded it.

"Heretic Ramza Beoulve, we have you surrounded," a voice on a megaphone sounded. "You are going to be destroyed!"

"Just try us!!!" Agrias yelled.

The airships' sides flipped open and huge cannons popped out. Ammunition rained down on the _Cassiopeia_.

"We're taking a real beating!" Tifa commented.

"Actually, we're not being hurt at all," Ovelia said as she checked with Worker No.8. "The armor on this ship is super-tough!"

"Well, then, if we have nothing to worry about," Seifer smirked. "Let's bust right through!!!"

"Deploy attack units!!!" the megaphone voice shouted. The airships flew in very close and Ivalice soldiers began pouring over the sides and onto the _Cassiopeia_'s deck.

"Oh, crap," Seifer grumbled.

"Ramza, take some people and head straight for the flagship!" Mustadio shouted. "We'll keep these bastards busy!"

"Good thinking!" Ramza shouted. "Everhart, Orlandu, Alma, Agrias! Come on!!!"

"You've got it, Ramza!" Agrias said as she drop-kicked a Geomancer and dashed to Ramza's side. Orlandu, Alma and Everhart got to Ramza quickly as well, and they leaped to the next airship and began a long trek towards the Ivalice flagship.

* * *

"TRIPLE KICK!!!" Ayla yelled as she stomped on three Time Mages at once. The dastardly magicians weren't finished, though, so they began to charge up some bad spells. They would have finished them if it weren't for Rad, who Dashed into one of them, who knocked down the other two and sent them all over the side of the ship.

"Hey, I guess I did help!" Rad laughed. He then turned around and smashed a Lancer over the head with his banjo.

"Rad fight good!" Ayla commented as she launched a Rollo Kick straight into a Samurai.

"Thanks," Rad answered as he threw a stone at a Bard.

* * *

"Get ready for a world of pain, kiddo!" a Knight growled as he faced down Seifer.

"Oh, gee, I'm SO scared," Seifer snorted. "DEMON SLICE!!!" Seifer whirled around and blew the Knight off the edge of the ship with his attack. Once the enemy was gone, Seifer stopped and smirked. "Ha! Piece of cake!" he chortled.

Suddenly, he heard a huge WHUMP behind him. He turned to see Amarant holding a Thief by the throat. "He was about to stab you," Amarant said as he hurled the enemy off the ship. "Remember what I said about arrogance?"

"Eh heh heh..." Seifer chuckled embarassedly. "...Thanks."

* * *

"BLADE BEAM!!!" Cloud yelled as he sent a wave of energy at a group of Wizards, effectively blowing them all off the ship's edge. Suddenly, he heard a cry from behind him. He turned around in time to see two female Monks capture Tifa and start beating on her.

"Ow! OW!" Tifa yelled as the Monks slugged her across the face over and over. "Quit it, you morons! AAAHHHH!!!" Tifa leaped up and kicked both of them at the same time, knocking them out. Unfortunately, she didn't see the third Monk that was coming at her from behind.

"HEY, YOU!!!" Cloud shouted as he charged past Tifa and slashed at the Monk. The karate fighter's concentration was broken and she plummeted down towards the ground.

"Thanks, Cloud!" Tifa said.

"Save it for later!" Cloud said as he pointed at some aggressive-looking Lancers that were approaching.

* * *

Malak swung his Octagon rod over and over, knocking down several opponents with each swing. His Hell Knight skills had improved since Ajora's first defeat, and Malak aimed to use them in the battle to regain his sister.

As he thought about Rafa and what Delita might have done to her, he got angrier and angrier. The angrier he got, the more valiantly he fought, but the enemies kept coming.

"Rafa..." Malak growled as he thrust his rod into a Knight. "I'll get you back..." he said as he swung the rod around and knocked away a Priest. "Do you hear me?!..." he asked as he brought the rod down on a Mime's head. "RAFA!!!" Malak screamed. He finally let all his anger and hatred out in a devastating, totally accurate Sky Demon Back attack that decimated all the enemies around him.

"Woah... He sure is angry," Mustadio gulped as he shot a Wizard with his Blast Gun. "I think I'll stay out of his way... I hope Agrias is OK..."

* * *

"Hah! Hyah! ICE 3!!!" Celes shouted as she alternately stabbed and cast magic on her foes. The enemies seemed to enjoy attacking her, because they were all over her like flies on honey. As many times as she stabbed, the jerks just kept coming back.

Gau was having lots of fun pounding on the Ivalice soldiers. He didn't seem to understand that this was a real battle that they were in. "Auuooogauooo!!!" he roared with glee. "This fun!!!"

"Gau, help me!" Celes cried as two Knights joined into the already massive amounts of opponents harassing her.

Gau now noticed that the fight he was in wasn't just for fun. When he saw that his friend was in trouble, he got angry... VERY angry.

"Auuooo! Aooohhh!!! Leave Celes alone!!!" he yelled. "RAGE QUEKLAIN!!! NIGHTMARE!!!"

Gau pulled his hands back and thrust them forward. Huge, blue explosions rocked the soldiers and put them all to sleep. Celes looked at Gau in disbelief. "Gau, how'd you do that?!" she asked.

"...Me not know," Gau said. "...Maybe Gau learn new Rages in this world?"

"Whatever," Celes said. "Just keep doing it!"

* * *

"Ready?" Alicia asked.

"Ready!" Lavian replied.

"STASIS SWORD!!!" both Knights yelled at once, casting the Holy Knight skill on a group of enemies and decimating them.

"I'm glad Captain Agrias taught us that!" Lavian said.

"It sure comes in handy!" Alicia agreed.

* * *

"Beowulf?" Reis asked as she slapped down a Geomancer with her hand bag.

"Yes, Reis?" Beowulf asked as he turned a Mediator into a chicken.

"When this is all over, will you marry me?" Reis asked as she kicked a Knight in the shin and then shoved him off the edge.

"Really?" Beowulf asked as he slashed at a trained Red Panther. "Yes!"

"Oh, Beowulf, I'm so happy!" Reis swooned as she cast Holy Bracelet and toasted a group of Priests.

"Me too," Beowulf said as he cast his Shock! Attack on a Samurai.

* * *

"That didn't make much sense," Alma commented.

"Did it have to?" Agrias asked. "Weird stuff happens in big battles."

"Yeah," Ramza said. "For all we know, a dimensional distortion will pull the entire cast of Final Fantasy 8 into our world and they'll help us fight."

Suddenly, the cast of Final Fantasy 8 materialized on the _Cassiopeia_ and instantly started attacking the Ivalice Soldiers.

"See?" Ramza asked.

"Oi," Alma sighed as she sweatdropped.

"We're gonna get letters," the Network Censor said.

"Not you again!!!" Agrias growled. She grabbed the Censor and threw her at one of the enemy airships. She got stuck in the main cannon and it exploded, throwing the entire ship into flames. It flew downwards and exploded in the forest below.

"Wait a minute..." Orlandu said as he looked down at the FF8 fighters. "One of 'em is missing."

"Sorry," Quistis said. "Squall's out sick today."

* * *

"Why?!" Squall yelled angrily as he blew his nose and sniffled. "Why today of all days?! This was gonna be my big break! My shining moment! My... Ugh..."

He leaned over the bucket on the couch and vomited.

* * *

"Yeesh," Agrias said. "You almost feel sorry for the guy."

"...Almost," Everhart said.

"Oh, yeah!" Rinoa said as she turned and looked at the readers. "I was told to deliver a message to the readers. Ahem... We here at Squaresoft would like to apologize for the total lack of storyline and horrible character development in Final Fantasy 8. Those responsible have been sacked. I heard they were gonna redo it with llamas next year!"

"Lovely," Agrias said. "Let's keep moving!!!"

"What about them?" Ramza asked.

"Don't worry," Alma said. "The writer will send 'em back when he gets bored."

* * *

Ovelia stood in the doorway of the _Cassiopeia_, a nervous look on her face. "Oh..." she said. "I want to help, but I'm so nervous... What if I get hurt?..."

Suddenly, a Geomancer leaped up before her. "HA! Now you're history, little missy!" he chortled.

"Eeeek!" Ovelia cried as she instinctively swung her Gold Staff and smacked the Geomancer in the jaw. It knocked him out cold.

"..." Ovelia said. "Hey, maybe this isn't as tough as I thought!"

* * *

Ramza's group had made steady progress in jumping from ship to ship to reach Ivalice's flagship. "I think it's that one!" Ramza said as he pointed to a huge, metal airship flying the Ivalice flag.

"No... you think?" Agrias muttered.

"It's time to free Zeratul!" Ramza said as he leaped onto the huge, metallic vessel.

"We're right behind you!" Alma said as Ramza's four chosen cohorts leaped onto the craft after their leader.

The metal ship looked totally empty. There were no soldiers anywhere on it.

"I bet this is a trap," Orlandu growled.

"Well, dang, you totally ruined it," a dark voice said.

"Who's there?!" Ramza asked. "Show yourself!"

An explosion went off in the center of the ship's deck, and smoke flew everywhere. When it cleared, Ramza and his friends were face to face with Law, Silas and Adela. The rain was spattering down on the deck much harder now than it had been earlier.

"So... You've come," Law chortled.

"Who're you?" Ramza asked. "You're not Delita."

"I'm the one in charge here," Law said. "Delita made me the ruler of Zeratul after he took care of President Maclus..."

"'Took care of?...'" Alma asked. "You monster!!!"

"Oh, come now," Law said. "The President is perfectly safe. I'm just tryin' to scare you."

"Who are you, anyway?" Orlandu asked.

"Me?" Law asked. "I'm your worst nightmare, Thunder God Cid, holder of the sacred sword Excalibur!... Or should I say... the sacred sword Rival?!"

"What?" Orlandu asked. "Excalibur is Excalibur. It's nothing else."

"Don't try to fib your way out," Law growled. "We'll soon see which sword is stronger... I've come from the future just to destroy Rival!"

"So you're gonna pick on Orlandu?" Ramza asked. "You want Orlandu, you'll have to go through us!"

"Oh, please," Law snorted. "Like I'm gonna fight a lightweight like you. Besides, Delita specifically said to leave Ranma to him."

"Ranma?" Alma asked. "His name's Ramza! Get it right, or the network censor will show up again!"

"You fools have no idea of who you're dealing with," Everhart said.

"What?!" Law gasped. "Woah! You're that guy who attacked us in the future!!! Well, your carcass is mine too!"

"Everhart?..." Alma asked.

"I have encountered him before..." Everhart growled. "His heart is as black as Delita's."

"Enough chitchat!" Law said. "Silas! Adela! Kill the others, but leave Thunder God Cid to me!!!"

"With pleasure, boss," Adela growled as she drew the unnamed sword and charged at Ramza and company.

"It's nothing personal, but orders are orders," Silas said as he pulled out his flails and ran at them as well.

"Get ready, old man," Law said. "Dark Rival's in the mood for some BLOOD!!!" With that, he drew Dark Rival and leaped at Orlandu.

Adela focused on attacking Ramza and Agrias while Silas dealt with Everhart and Alma. "Take this!" Adela shouted as she lunged at Agrias. Agrias deflected the blow and leaped to the side.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Agrias taunted as she landed.

"We don't want to fight you," Ramza said.

"I don't care..." Adela said. "I'm just doing what I'm paid to do!"

"Ahhh!!!" Alma cried as Silas swung his flails and almost hit her. "Stop! Please!"

"If the boss says he wants you gone, I can't argue," Silas said. "Sorry."

"Such weak-minded fools you two are," Everhart said. "Have you no thoughts of your own?"

"Hey! You're the guy who attacked us before!" Adela suddenly said as she looked at Everhart and then charged at him.

"It's time for some payback!" Silas grunted as he leaped at black-armored Lancer.

"Everhart, look out!!!" Alma cried.

Everhart sheathed his spear and held out both his hands. "...STOP!!!" he commanded.

Suddenly, Adela and Silas stopped in their tracks.

"He did it again!" Adela cried. "Forgive me, Law!"

"Damn you!..." Silas growled.

"Hmmph!" Law grunted. "Idiots... Now, as for you, Cid..."

Law and Orlandu's blades clashed fiercely as Law forces Orlandu across the ship in a deadly fury of slices.

"Whatever this 'Rival' sword is that you seek, I can assure you that Excalibur isn't it!" Orlandu yelled over the clash of metal.

"I'll be the judge of that, old timer!" Law laughed as he brought Dark Rival down on Excalibur again. The clang was deafening.

"We have to help Orlandu!" Agrias said as the four fighters ran past Silas and Adela.

"Perhaps we should wait," Everhart said. "The problem may solve itself."

"What do you mean?!" Alma asked. "Orlandu can't hold out against that guy himself!"

Suddenly, Agrias shouted in pain. Ramza whipped around to see that Silas and Adela had broken free of Everhart's Stop spell, and Adela had stabbed Agrias in the shoulder. Silas was diving straight for Alma with his flails ready to decapitate. "Alma!!!" Ramza shouted.

Suddenly, Silas and Adlea were knocked flat on their backs by two speedy blurs. The blurs bounced back and stopped moving. They were Celia and Lede!

"We'll handle these punks," Celia said. "You help the old guy."

"Ramza!" Lede cried. "I love you! Don't die!"

"Sheesh..." Ramza muttered as he sweatdropped.

Celia and Lede pummeled Silas and Adela while Alma healed Agrias's wound. Ramza and Everhart jumped into the fray against Law.

"You're getting weak, old man," Law chortled as he slashed away at Orlandu. "Just show me your sword's true nature and I'll kill you a lot quicker!"

"I'm telling you that I don't know what you're talking about!!!" Orlandu yelled angrily.

"Leave him alone!" Ramza shouted.

"Piss off, Ranma!" Law said. "I ain't interested in you!"

"It's RAMZA!!!" Ramza yelled as he ran in and shoved Law off of Orlandu. The heretic, not expecting the attack, fell crashing to the ground.

"OK, that does it, kid! You're toast!!!" Law growled as he got up and readied Dark Rival.

"It's now or never," Everhart said. "We must attack him together if we hope to achieve victory."

"Right!" Orlandu and Ramza said at the same time.

"HOLY EXPLOSION!!!" Orlandu shouted as he swung his sword.

"ULTIMA!!!" Ramza yelled as he charged the Holy spell.

"METEOR!!!" Everhart commanded.

The three dangerous attacks slammed into Law simultaneously. There was a tremendous explosion. "Aaaararrrrrrrggh!!!!!" Law yelled as he was thrown backwards. He collided with the airship wall and slumped to the floor.

"Had enough?" Ramza asked.

"Grrrr..." Law growled as he got up. "Rotten kids... I..."

Suddenly, Law saw something that gave him a nasty shock. For a brief moment, Ramza's Chaos Blade glistened with a bright yellow light. "!!!" Law exclaimed. "So... That's it, huh?..." he asked. "Fine then. You want a rematch with me? Come to Zeltennia Castle. I'll wait for ya there. Silas! Adela! Time to go!"

Silas and Adela forced Celia and Lede off of them and ran to Law's sides. The voluptuous assassins had really did some serious damage; both of them looked pretty beaten.

"We'll get you next time," Silas growled.

"Just you wait!" Adela threatened. "We'll fix you!"

"See you at Zeltennia Castle," Law grunted. "By the way... My name's Law! Don't forget it, Ranma!"

Law, Silas and Adela vanished, and the entire airship army retreated and vanished into the sky.

"It's RAMZA!!!" Ramza yelled angrily.

"What made him scamper off so quickly?..." Alma asked.

"He fears your sword, Ramza," Everhart said.

"My Chaos Blade?" Ramza asked. "...Why?"

"Let's worry about that later," Agrias said. "We have to find President Maclus and make sure Zeratul is freed!"

"Let's try checking this ship," Orlandu said.

The party ran down into the control room of the ship.

"Hey!!!" Davis exclaimed. "Ramza! Thank God!"

"Davis!" Ramza exclaimed. "You're OK!"

"Yeah," Davis said. "Those jerks didn't brainwash me or nothin'... They needed me to build those blasted ships for them..."

"We're glad you're OK," Agrias said. "Is President Maclus aboard?"

"Search me," Davis said. "I haven't been out of this room for days."

"I'll go look for him," Ramza said. "Davis, steer the ship and land at the airfield, will you?"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," Davis joked. "Hey, does anyone have any cigarettes on 'em?"

* * *

Ramza walked down into the bowels of the ship. The grinding gears and hissing steam of the engine were certainly impressive, but the _Cassiopeia_'s engine was much more sophisticated. Ramza expected that Davis would have a field day with it when they got back to it.

Just then, Ramza heard a weak thumping coming from a closet near the engine. "What's that?" he asked aloud.

Ramza walked to the closet, opened it and gasped. President Maclus was on the ground, tied up, haggard and drawn. "President Maclus!" Ramza exclaimed. "Are you all right?!"

"Ramza? Ramza Beoulve?..." Maclus asked. "Oh... Thank God..."

"It's OK," Ramza said. "Ivalice has retreated. Zeratul should be free again."

"Ramza, I'm in your debt so many times it's not even funny," Maclus chuckled as Ramza cut away his bindings.

"It's OK now..." Ramza said. "But I think Ivalice stole your airship fleet."

"I don't care right now," Maclus said. "I just want some fresh air!"

* * *

Later, back at the Presidential Residence, all of Ramza's friends gathered to be thanked by President Maclus. Berkana was a mess; buildings were wrecked beyond repair, bodies of fallen soldiers littered the streets, and even the Presidential Residence was missing some of its former glory.

"On behalf of all of Zeratul, I thank you all for forcing the armies of King Delita of Ivalice into a retreat," Maclus said. "Ramza Beoulve, you and your friends have all of our heartfelt thanks."

The huge crowd of people that had gathered around let out a huge cheer. Ramza nodded appreciatively to them and then turned to his friends.

"Yeah! We toasted those bozos!" Seifer laughed as he pumped his fist.

"Hey, where'd your FF8 friends go?" Ovelia asked.

"Ahh, the writer got bored with 'em, so he sent 'em back," Seifer said. "Of course, who could get bored with me? I'm stickin' here until we squash that punk Delita!"

"I think that goes for all of us," Celes said. "We need those Chrono Stones."

"What will you do now, Ramza?" President Maclus asked.

"...We can't let Ivalice keep the power it's gained," Ramza said. "I'm going home to get the Zodiac Stones away from Delita and his followers."

"We're all going," Ovelia said. "Someone has to stop Delita... and I'm gonna be a part of it."

"Queen Ovelia?" President Maclus. "You're taking part in this as well? Boy, you guys have a regular cast of thousands, don't you? Well, at least spend the night here and relax."

"That would be nice," Ramza admitted.

"Break time!" Ayla announced. "Ayla take loooong break!"

"I'm with you on that," Rad said.

"Hey, Ramza," Davis said as he came up. He was dressed in much nicer clothes, and he was happily puffing away on a cigarette.

"What's up, Davis?" Ramza asked.

"Mind if I tag along?" Davis asked. "I can't do much besides fly airships, but I owe Delita as much as anyone here! That bastard stole my prize airships!"

"Sure, you can come along," Ramza said as he smiled at Davis. "In fact, we've got our own airship for you to check out."

"All right!" Davis said. "Thanks a bunch!!!"

"Still," Alma said. "I wouldn't mind a rest after that long battle..."

"It is... a good idea," Everhart said. "I must ponder these recent events."

"All right," Ramza said. "Break time, everyone!"

Ramza's friends started to wander off into town to find something interesting to do for their day off.


	19. The Calm Before

**CHAPTER 19**

**THE CALM BEFORE...**

"Well, I guess tomorrow we set out for Ivalice," Ramza said to Everhart and Cloud as they sat in Berkana's most popular tavern, The Black Rose. "I don't know what to expect..."

"No doubt Delita's got the place crawling with soldiers by now..." Cloud sighed as he rolled a coin along the wooden counter. "Plus he's still got a few of our friends and their Chrono Stones..."

"Rafa..." Ramza muttered as he stared at the counter for a moment.

"Heh," Cloud chuckled. "Malak's more open, but I'd say that you're both pretty passionate about getting her back."

"Do not let anger cloud your judgment," Everhart cautioned. "Nobody fights well when angered."

"Sound advice," Ramza agreed.

"Ramza," Everhart said. "Remember this: You are very kind, but some people will see that as a weakness and betray you because of it."

"...What?" Ramza asked.

"...Just think about my words," Everhart said.

Cloud eyed Everhart suspiciously. He was continuously questioning what Everhart was really staying with Ramza for. He didn't have to rescue anyone from Delita, did he? It seemed that all Everhart was interested in was the Zodiac Stones. Could he be...?

"OK, the drinks are ready!" Tifa announced happily as she stepped out of the back room with three huge mugs of a brown beverage. "I made them myself, so drink up!"

"Thanks, Tifa," Ramza said as he accepted the beverage. "I don't usually drink alcohol, though..."

"Oh, but it isn't alcohol!" Tifa said. "Go on, take a swig. You'll love it!"

Cloud had already drunk half of his mug. "Mmm... Wonderful as always, Tifa," he said as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"It is pleasant," Everhart admitted as he sipped the drink.

"Well, I guess I'll try it," Ramza said as he took a sip. "...Hey, not bad!"

Tifa smiled at the three boys and went back to get herself a mug.

"Hold on, how come Tifa's doing the bartending here?" Ramza asked.

"I think she knocked out the regular one so she could serve us," Cloud said. "Don't worry. She does it all the time back home."

"Riiiiight," Ramza said as he sweatdropped.

* * *

"So, where would you guys like to go?" Rad asked. Ayla, Amarant and he were wandering around town as Rad pointed out cool places.

"No matter," Ayla said. "Ayla like taking breaks!"

"I ain't walkin' with you," Amarant said. "We're just using the same street."

"Oh," Rad said. "Well, I guess we can just wander down to the shopping area."

"Shopping area?!" Amarant asked, suddenly getting excited. "You don't think they'd have a music store there, would you?!"

"Maybe," Rad said.

"Then what're we waiting for?!" Amarant yelled. He grabbed Rad in one arm and Ayla in the other and took off down the street.

"Whaaahhh!!! What you so happy about?!" Ayla asked.

"I think he's looking for a new banjo..." Rad said. "Gyaaagghhh!!! Can't breathe!"

* * *

"Agrias, if you hit that rock any more, it'll start bleeding," Mustadio commented. Agrias, Mustadio, Ovelia, Beowulf, Reis and Worker No. 8 were standing in the rubble of one of the buildings that Law's airship had leveled. Agrias was bashing her Rune Blade against a piece of wall over and over.

"I'm just practicing my form," Agrias grunted as she stabbed again. "I can't wait to stuff my sword down Delita's mangy throat!"

"Delita has done some awful things," Reis agreed, "but should we even consider killing him?"

"If we don'tput and end to Delita, he'll only come back," Beowulf muttered. "I know his type. He won't give up until he's got everything going his way."

"How do you know that?" Mustadio asked.

"Simple," Beowulf said as he winked at Mustadio. "He's just like me."

"Now that's a scary thought," Agrias grumbled. "Don't you go tickin' me off, Beowulf, or I might knock you down too!"

"There has to be a way to get Delita to stop his misguided plans," Ovelia said. "But... I don't know how..."

"We'll try to make him see reason, Ovelia," Mustadio said in an effort to comfort the ex-Queen, "but if we can't, then the only other choices are to lock him up or kill him..."

"..." Ovelia said.

"Ovelia, what's wrong?" Agrias asked. "You said yourself that you don't love him anymore..."

"I don't, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about him..." Ovelia sighed. "I know he's acting horribly, but I just can't find the energy to actually detest him for it..."

"Ovelia..." Beowulf said. "I think I understand what you mean..."

"Really?" Ovelia asked.

"If you don't want to fight Delita, that's OK," Reis said. "I'm sure that President Maclus will keep you safe here while we go."

"No..." Ovelia said. "I'm not going to hide. I'm coming to Ivalice with you, and I'll help stop Delita. I just don't want to see him killed..."

"We'll try our best not to," Mustadio promised. "Ramza won't kill Delita."

Everyone looked at Agrias, who was hacking the broken wall into a fine dust with her sword.

"Now Agrias I'm not so sure about," Mustadio chuckled.

Ovelia smiled faintly. She realized that she was in good company, as weird as Ramza and his friends might have been.

* * *

"Hey, baby," Seifer called to a cute girl as he leaned against a wall on the edge of the town square. "I helped save this place, you know."

"Great," the girl responded as she rolled her eyes. "So do me a favor and save your breath, too!"

"Awww, man," Seifer growled as he looked down at the ground and kicked some dirt.

"Problem, Seifer?" Celes asked as Gau and she came out of an armor shop with brand new suits of metal protection.

"Aww, Celes," Seifer griped. "I guess I just don't understand the ladies."

"And the ladies just don't understand you," Celes muttered. "And for obvious reasons... Besides, shouldn't you be getting prepared for the coming battle?"

"Me?" Seifer mused. "Heh! I don't need anything! I'm loaded with power already!"

"Girl in armor shop real cutie," Gau said.

"On second thought, some armor would be useful!" Seifer laughed as he ran into the building Celes and Gau had emerged from.

"Remind me to keep you around more often," Celes chuckled to her friend.

"Auoooo," Gau replied.

* * *

"Tomorrow we begin our assault," Orlandu said as he swung Excalibur around in a clearing just outside of town. Alma and Malak watched him as they talked about several things. "I wonder who that Law character is. He seemed obsessed with finding a sword called 'Rival' and then he took off when Ramza stepped in..."

"Delita's gonna pay for what he's done to my sister," Malak growled. "I'll stick my rod straight up his-"

"We don't need a description, thank you," Alma muttered. She then sighed and stared at the grass. "I wonder... when this is all over... should I?..."

"What's wrong, Alma?" Orlandu asked as he sheathed his sword.

"I've just been thinking, Orlandu..." Alma said. "About Everhart..."

"So, it's finally happened," Orlandu chuckled. "Little Alma Beoulve has a crush."

"Ummmm..." Alma said as she blushed deeply.

"Don't worry about it, Alma," Malak chuckled. "We all get 'em. When the fights are over, go ahead and talk to Everhart about it."

"Do you think that would work?" Alma asked.

"It never hurts to try," Orlandu said. "It usually starts with a question... Look at Ramza and Rafa."

"Yeah, but Rafa's question to Ramza was 'why do you keep fighting even though you've been branded a heretic?'" Alma muttered.

"Just give it a try, Alma," Malak said.

"Well... All right," Alma said. "I hope some of the Beoulve courage is in me... this will be the bravest thing I've ever done."

* * *

"Well, it looks like we're hittin' the big time," Celia said as Lede and she stood on top of the Presidential Palace and looked down on Berkana. "Ramza's finally gonna go settle the score with Delita and win his sweetheart back."

"Yeah..." Lede sighed. "It's so romantic... Maybe if I hadn't decided to become a powerful assassin, I could be the one he wanted to rescue..."

"Oh, give me a break," Celia muttered. "You'll find someone else, Lede. It's no good wasting your life brooding."

"Actually..." Lede chuckled as she smiled at Celia. "I figured something out. I was studyin' a book the other day about the Zodiac Stones. Apparently, if we collect all 37 of them we can use their magical energy to create an exact double of someone!"

"Oh, brother..." Celia sighed.

"So that's what we're gonna do!" Lede said as she balled her fists. "We're gonna help Ramza and then borrow the stones long enough for me to make my own Rammy-Wammy!"

"I thought assassins were supposed to be merciless killers," Celia grumbled.

"Well, everyone needs a hobby," Lede retorted. "And Ramza is mine! Boy... I wonder how good he is at-"

"I don't think even Rafa knows that," Celia muttered as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Man, this airship ROCKS!" Davis laughed as Alicia and Lavian showed him around the interior of the _Cassiopeia_. "I'm gonna enjoy flyin' this thing!"

"We thought you'd like it," Alicia chuckled.

"You'll be able to give it a try tomorrow morning," Lavian said.

"Oh, man! I can't wait!" Davis cheered as he smiled widely. "This is gonna be a blast! Plus, I'll be doin' my part to bring that bastard Delita down! Hoo yeah! For once in my life I actually feel useful!"

* * *

"Well, I suppose we should head back to the airship to prepare for tomorrow," Ramza said as Tifa, Cloud, Everhart and he left the bar and began to walk back towards the _Cassiopeia_.

"We should rest," Cloud said. "We shouldn't fight Delita's minions with the risk of nodding off."

"A nap would be nice..." Tifa said as she nudged Cloud in the shoulder. The couple chuckled lightly.

"I will train on the deck while you rest," Everhart responded. "I must remain in optimum condition."

"Well, if you want, Everhart," Ramza said. "But I think a good night's sleep will do me well."

"Ah, Ramza! Ramza Beoulve!" an old woman's voice said.

"What? Who's that?" Ramza asked as he turned around. A familiar elderly couple stood behind him, smiling warmly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Garnomm!" Cloud exclaimed. "How nice to see you!"

"Ramza, thank you so much for saving our city," Everett Garnomm said. "We owe you so much."

"We heard that you were going back to Ivalice to stop the King," Flo Garnomm said. "Good luck."

"Thanks a lot, Mr. and Mrs. Garnomm," Ramza said.

"By the way, how is Meliadoul?" Flo asked.

"Meliadoul's... not here right now..." Cloud said quickly to avoid upsetting the couple.

"Oh..." Everett said. "Well, when you see her, please give her this. It was our son's. I'm sure she'll keep it safe."

Everett pulled out a plastic case and handed it to Ramza. Ramza opened it and looked inside. A wonderfully carved wooden lute sat inside. The signature of Cinna Garnomm was engraved on its side.

"Cinna's finest lute," Flo said. "Crafted by the best woodsmith in Zeratul. I'm sure she'll take good care of it."

"I'll give it to her when I see her," Ramza said. "Thanks..."

"Thank us by defeating King Delita," Everett laughed. "Good luck!"

With that, the elderly couple departed. "Who were they, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"The parents of Cinna Garnomm," Cloud replied. "Cinna was one of the best people we ever ran into. He had Barret's courage, Cid's ingenuity and Yuffie's playfulness."

"What... What happened to him?" Tifa asked.

Cloud sighed sadly. "Delita tried to kill Ovelia by throwing his sword at her. Cinna blocked the attack... with his own body."

"Oh..." Tifa said. "How awful..."

"Meliadoul realized at the last minute that she loved him," Ramza said. "I guess when she gets the lute, she'll feel a little better..."

"First we must free her from Delita," Everhart said. "Come."

* * *

That night, everybody slept soundly...everyone except Ramza. He paced back and forth in his room as he pondered the possible outcomes of the battles ahead. "What if he's made it so Rafa doesn't even recognize us?" Ramza asked as he paced. "What if he's put her into a deeper mind control than the others? What if we're forced to kill her? What if..."

There was a gentle knock at Ramza's door. "Come in," he said.

The door opened, and Ovelia entered. "Can't sleep?" she asked.

"No..." Ramza said. "And neither can you, apparently."

"I'm nervous..." Ovelia said. "I know that what Delita is doing is wrong, but I don't want to see him get hurt..."

"That makes two of us," Ramza replied. "I'll try my hardest to keep him alive, Ovelia. I don't care what he says... He's still my good friend."

"Hmmm," Ovelia said as she smiled. She looked very pretty with the moonlight shining on her white gown. "I just wanted to hear you say it," she said.

"Well, I did," Ramza chuckled. "Was that all?"

"Well, except for one thing..." Ovelia said. "I know that you love Rafa and all, but..."

Ovelia leaned forward and kissed Ramza for a good three seconds. "...I've wanted to do that since you helped me at Zirekile Falls," she said. "Thank you, Ramza..."

Ramza blinked a few times as his face went red. "Uh... You're welcome, Ovelia," he finally said.

Ovelia giggled. "Good night," she said as she left his room.

Ramza sat down on his bed and blinked a few times. "Boy, this is interesting," he said to himself. "I've had two women openly declare their affection for me even though they know that I love Rafa... I hope I'm not leaving a trail of broken hearts behind me..."

Now tired from the excitement, Ramza crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep. He had a dream where Rafa and he were laying together under a sunny sky just watching the clouds. With this image in his head, he slept soundly until the next day.


	20. The Watery Wench

**CHAPTER 20**

**THE WATERY WENCH**

Morning rose on the city of Berkana. The dawn's rays found their way into Ramza's cabin on the _Cassiopeia_ and relished flashing into his eyes, waking him from a sound sleep.

"Errrgh," Ramza grunted as he awoke. After blinking a few times and then shaking his head, he remembered what day it was. "...It's time," he said as he stood up. "I had better go eat something..."

Ramza walked out of his cabin and entered the meeting room. What he saw gave him the surprise of his life. Everybody else was already up and wide awake.

"SURPRISE!!!" they all shouted at Ramza.

"What? What's this?" Ramza asked.

"Ramza, you've been working so hard these past few months..." Alma said. "I asked everyone to help me out to make something special to show our appreciation!"

"We made you breakfast, Ramza!" Rad said as he pointed to the table. Ramza's eyed widened as he saw huge massive meal laid out on the flat wooden support. There was orange juice, toast, milk, jam, the works.

"Woah, guys..." Ramza said.

"You didn't get a 'thank you' from Ivalice for saving everyone from Ajora the first time, so this is our little consolation gift to you," Agrias said as she smiled.

"Dig in!" Mustadio offered. "Invading Ivalice can wait!"

"Well, all right, guys..." Ramza said. "I don't know what to say! Thank you, everybody!"

Ramza sat down at the table and looked at the spread. Just then, a thought struck him and he just sat there.

"...What's wrong, Ramza?" Ovelia asked.

"Oh, drat," Cloud grumbled. "It's the jam. I should've known he didn't like raspberry! Oh, I had a perfectly good opportunity to go and get strawberry, but NO-O-O..."

"No, it's not that," Ramza said. "I didn't save Ivalice from Ajora. We all did. We're a team, guys."

"Well, no argument there..." Beowulf said. "But... what're you saying?"

"I shouldn't eat this alone," Ramza said. "We all helped save Ivalice, so we should all eat it."

"Wow, Ramza, that's so nice of you," Celes said.

"And very appreciated," Reis said. "None of us have had anything to eat either."

Ramza sweatdropped as a huge rumble of stomachs rolled through the room.

"DIG IN!!!" Seifer yelled as the tension broke. Everybody seized forks and attacked the delicious food.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Delita yelled at Law in Zeltennia Castle. "You go around talkin' big about yourself and you can't beat Ramza?! You're pathetic!"

"I would have beat him had I known his secret weapon," Law growled. "The next time I face him, the results will be different."

"So now he's headed here, eh?..." Delita asked. "Well, I'll prepare a warm welcome for him... The rest of my Zodiac Soldiers will go and deal with him while I prepare myself." He looked over his shoulder at Rafa, who was standing next to his throne. "Isn't that right, my sweet?..."

"I will do whatever I can to assist you, my lord..." Rafa said hynotically.

"Good," Delita said as he smiled cruelly.

"Whatever," Law grunted. "I'm stickin' around 'cuz I owe that Ranma jerk a beating."

"...It's Ramza," Delita corrected him.

"Right, right, Ramza," Law muttered. "I'm gonna go sharpen my skills. If you need anything, ask your exotic slut over there."

"Just get out of here before I decide to slit your throat," Delita growled.

"Heh heh... Touchy, ain't we?" Law chuckled before leaving the room.

"Urrrrgh..." Delita fumed. "That guy is such a... Well, I guess it'll actually be worth it to see Ramza take him out." Delita pulled the Rabbit Stone that Gideon had given him out of his pocket and stroked it lovingly. "You're gonna make me so proud..." he whispered.

"Asshole," Law grunted as he shut the door behind him. "I'll be glad when Ranma takes him down."

"Uh, isn't it 'Ramza,' boss?" Silas, who was standing at the door with Adela, asked.

"This is a running gag, isn't it?" Law muttered.

"It's OK, Law," Adela said. "When Ramza shows up, I'll do whatever I can to assist you."

Law shot an angry and frightened glare at Adela. Those were the exact words that Rafa had said to Delita. Could it be that Law was more like that power-crazed madman than he thought?

"...Get lost, you two," Law muttered. "I need to be alone."

"OK, boss," Silas said as he vanished. Adela looked at Law again and walked out into the castle courtyard.

"Urrrrgh..." Law growled. "So I was wrong all along... Thunder God Cid never had Rival... HE does..."

* * *

The _Cassiopeia_ sailed northeast over the blue ocean towards Ivalice. The suspense and tension in the air was very thick. Even Davis, who wasn't even going to be fighting, was less than chipper.

"When we regain all the Chrono Stones, I will be able to have all my powers again and your friends can return to their own worlds," Everhart said.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talkin' about!" Seifer said. "I'm fed up with this place! Too many politics for my taste."

"I wonder why Law is afraid of my Chaos Blade..." Ramza said as he held the aquamarine-and-purple sword up in the light. "I don't see anything special about it..."

"Hey, Ramza," Agrias said as she sipped her tea. "When we get to Ivalice, don't you think Delita will send the rest of those Cativo things after us?"

"Yes..." Ramza agreed.

"There's four stones left, and four of our friends are still MIA..." Mustadio said. "Balmafula, Meliadoul, Olan and..."

Ramza sighed heavily.

"We'll have to knock some sense into 'em," Celes said. "Just like how we saved everyone else."

"Yeah..." Ramza agreed. "Is everyone ready?"

"It won't be enjoyable, but I'll do my best," Beowulf said.

"We must fight, for their sakes..." Reis said.

"Hey Ramza! Where should we land when we get to Ivalice?" Davis called from the control room.

"Try landing near Warjlis Port City," Ramza called back. "That's the closest we can get to Zeltennia without Delita spotting us."

"Couldn't we just fly to Zeltennia?" Alma asked. "I mean, all the airships were left back in Zeratul..."

"That's what Delita WANTS you to think," Davis muttered. "Ivalice has a whole brigade now too. Ramza's thinkin' on the right track."

"How do you know, Davis?" Malak asked.

"He forced me to design 'em all," Davis growled.

"What?!" Agrias yelled. "You helped the enemy?!"

"What could I do?!" Davis retorted. "That punk ninja that hangs with Law was breathin' down my neck, plus they hid my cigarettes!"

"Gee, that'll make you bend to anything, huh?" Seifer muttered.

"Do you want me to fly this ship or not?" Davis grumbled.

"All right, all right, everyone stop picking on Davis," Alma said. "We have to focus on our goal!"

"We'll land at Zeltennia and go in on foot," Ramza said. "We can get to Zeltennia castle the fastest by taking Lionel Road all the way from Warjilis past Bethla Garrison, and then from there it's just a quick hop to Zeltennia."

"It's a good idea," Celes said. "But what if Delita has obstacles for us to get through?"

"Then we'll smash them," Amarant growled.

"Well, that solves that problem," Malak said.

"Chances are that Warjilis will be occupied," Orlandu said. "Only a few of us should go down at first so it doesn't seem like an invasion."

"Good idea," Ramza said. "And since you suggested it, you'll come with me."

"D'oh!" Orlandu huffed.

"Not just Orlandu, though," Ramza said. "...Malak, Gau, Agrias, you guys come too."

"All right, Ramza," Agrias said. "I'm always ready!"

"Gau help! Auoooo!" Gau howled.

"If there's any chance of finding Rafa quicker, I'm all for it," Malak said. "Count me in!"

"The rest of us will stay here and wait for you to come back," Ovelia said. "Good luck, guys."

"We'll come back safe, Ovelia," Agrias said. "Don't worry."

* * *

Davis piloted the _Cassopeia_ a safe distance away from Warjilis and set down on a nearby sandy beach. Ramza, Orlandu, Agrias, Gau and Malak got out and walked into town. The trade city was filled with hustle and bustle just like always. Sailors loaded and unloaded cargo from ships, street peddlers tried to sell useless crap to passersby and rich businessmen dined in quaint outdoor cafes. Things seemed pretty normal for the most part.

"Things seem pretty normal for the most part," Malak said. "There's the wharf, hauling fishing boats like usual, there's the pier, where folks are taking cruises out to Deep Dungeon Island, there's a bunch of Nanten Knights beating up on innocent civilians..."

"What was that last one?" Ramza asked as he stopped walking.

"I said 'there's a bunch of Nanten Knights-'" Malak began to repeat.

"I heard you," Ramza said. "We've gotta stop them!"

"What're they doing, anyway?" Agrias asked.

Ramza and company ran towards the scene of conflict, but stayed far enough away that they wouldn't be noticed. A group of Knights were yelling at a woman with two children.

"Hey, what's dis?" the head Knight yelled. "You know da wules. If ya don't pay yow taxes, ya get evicted! So get outta here!"

"Please," the woman was begging. "The King's tax increase has been hard for my family. We all need to work harder to make money. Please, give us a week longer..."

"Dat's enough!" the head Knight shouted. "Yow behind by twee weeks awweady! Eidow you fowks out ow you GETS out!"

"Must be the tax enforcement patrol," Orlandu said.

"Bad men! Gau attack?" Gau asked.

"Not yet, Gau..." Ramza said.

"There must be SOME way I can get you to give me more time!" the woman pleaded.

"Hmmm... Weww..." the Knight said as he scratched his chin. "OK, hewe's my pwoposition..."

"I don't like the look in that dude's eyes..." Malak growled.

"You's a pwetty good lookin' woman," the Knight chuckled. "How's about dis; you kin have anuddow week to cough up some dough if you..."

"OK, NOW we attack," Ramza growled.

"AAAUUOOOOOO!!!!" Gau shrieked as he leaped forward and landed in front of the Knights.

"What a disgusting government agent!" Orlandu growled. "Such dishonor is inexcusable!"

"Hey, who's dese guys?" the Knight asked his fellow knights. "Get outta hewe befow I get WEAWWY mad!"

"...Hey, do you hear how this guy talks?" Agrias chuckled. "Hey, guy! Say 'rascally rabbit' for me!"

"I'm sure that's a copyright violation somewhere..." Malak muttered.

"Hey, I know youse!" the Knight yelled. "You'w Wamza Beouwve!"

"No, I'm Ramza Beoulve," Ramza corrected him. "Lots of folks seem to have trouble with my name these days..."

"We's just doin' ouw job in da gweat sewvice of King Dewita, but we've aww got speciaw pewmission to get rid of YOU!" the Knight yelled. "Get 'im, boys!!!"

The five or so Knights attacked Ramza's party. As usual, Ramza and company defeated them without any trouble.

"Make a run for it!" Agrias shouted to the woman and her kids. They ran into their house and locked the door.

"Awwww!!!" the head Knight complained. "Now how'm I evew gonna get any-"

"You're as sick as your voice is funny," Orlandu said. "Leave now or suffer the fate of your subordinates."

"Dis ain't ovew!" the Knight said. "We've got a secwet weapon!"

The Knight whistled and a familiar figure stepped out from behind a building. She had blonde hair and wore raggedy brown clothes in addition to her blue cap.

"B-Balmafula!" Ramza exclaimed.

"Another Ramza friend?" Gau asked. "Then she must have Cativo! Look out!"

"Bawmafuwa, get dem!" the Knight laughed.

"Of course," Balmafula said as she pulled a shiny, spherical object out of her shirt. It was an aquamarine-colored stone.

"A Chrono Stone!" Orlandu said. "Get ready, everyone!"

Balmafula held the stone high in the air and a bright flash shot through the town. When it cleared, Balmafula was gone and a gorgeous, blue-skinned woman with green hair and holding a trident had appeared.

"I am Neptune, the Cativo of Water," Neptune announced. "You've done well to defeat my cohorts, but your quest ends here!"

"Woah... Now YOU'we a woman!" the Knight behind her said. "Hey, you wanna-"

"Silence, lout!" Neptune shouted as she ran the perverted soldier through with her trident before turning back to Ramza and company.

"I don't know whether to comdemn her or praise her," Agrias said.

"Neither," Ramza said as he readied his sword. "Help her!"

"We shall release Balmafula from your grasp!" Orlandu shouted as he swung Excalibur. "LIGHTNING STAB!!!"

"WHAAAA!!!" Neptune yelled as the electric attack jolted through her. "Curses! I forgot that you specialize in electric attacks... No matter... I shall guard against it!"

Neptune aimed her rather large chest at the party. "HYDRO PUMP!!!" she shouted. Two huge jet-powered streams of water flew out and soaked everyone.

"Aaaagghhh!!!" Malak yelled. "So wet... yet... so... aroused..."

"OK, that was just disgusting," the network censor said. "We can't allow such lude scenarios in stories such as this! It's degrading society and desensitizing children!"

"This game series is rated teen," Agrias said. "Kids don't play it; teenagers do."

"Teenagers bring it to kids so THEY can play it!" the censor yelled. "We can't continue putting such vulgar-"

Neptune turned around and used her Hydro Pump attack to blow the censor out over the ocean. "OK, where were we?..." she asked.

"We're at the part where we KICK YOUR BUTT!!!" Agrias shouted. "LIGHTNING STAB!!!"

"Ah-ah-ah," Neptune mused. "Think again."

As soon as Agrias swung her sword, the electric attack shot out and zapped everybody BUT Neptune. "Don't you see?" Neptune asked. "Water conducts electricity, and since you're all the wet ones..."

"Nuts..." Malak grumbled as he twitched a little from the jolting.

"Don't use Lightning Stab!" Orlandu said. "Try something else!"

"Gau try a rage!" Gau said as he hopped forwards. "Rage: Retainer! SHOCK!!!"

Gau produced a regal-looking sword from out of nowhere and spun it around. A red pillar of energy shot up underneath Neptune. With a pained hiss, she fell backwards and landed on her butt.

"Nice one, Gau!" Malak said. "I'll try something too! STORAGE SPACE BACK!!!"

Malak's random Hell Skill hit its mark twice. Neptune took both blows on the chin and stumbled back even further.

"Man, you guys don't let up!" Neptune remarked. "But this is the end for you. Prepare to see my TRUE power!"

"Oh, what're you gonna do?" Agrias taunted. "Shoot a Super Soaker at us?"

Neptune closed her eyes and put her hands together.

"Strange... What is she doing?" Orlandu asked.

"Aaahhh!!! Look!!!" Gau yelled.

Everyone looked. Neptune was dissolving into water and splattering all over the dock that they were now battling on. The puddle oozed over the side of the dock and dove into the water. When it had combined with the water of the port, a huge mass of it began to shift and stir. It gathered itself up into a massive aquatic hump and reformed into a larger, nastier Neptune.

"You fools now face me in my element!" Neptune laughed. "What can you do now?!"

"Oh, crap..." Agrias gulped.

"Care for another Hydro Pump attack?!" Neptune asked as she took aim.

"Uh... No, and yet, yes..." Malak joked lightly.

"Stop her, quick!" Ramza shouted as he ran up and slashed Neptune across the face with his sword. The aquatic amazon cried out in pain and recoiled backwards. Her Hydro Pump attacked fired into the air and didn't damage anything.

"That looks SO wrong," Orlandu commented. "But now that Neptune has merged with the water, our electric attacks will work even better!"

"You're still wet, kids," Neptune laughed. "There's no way you can shock me!"

"Oh yeah?" Gau asked. "How 'bout this? Rage: Rain Man! FLASH RAIN!!!"

Gau leaped into the air and thrust his arms out at Neptune. A huge electric disk appeared over his head and began to rain jolts of electricity. Gau made a motion with his hands and the jolts all flew at Neptune.

"WHAT?!" Neptune screamed as the electric blasts began pelting her. "AAAAHHHH!!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

"Quick thinking, Gau!" Ramza commented. "Now let's end this!"

"SKY DEMON BACK!!!" Malak shouted as he activated his strongest Hell Skill.

"HOLY EXPLOSION!!!" Agrias and Orlandu yelled simultaneously as they cast their sacred attacks.

"Hyaaaahhhh!!!" Ramza shouted as he finished the assault with one powerful blow. All the attacks hit at once and Neptune exploded. It rained for a good thirty seconds and then Balmafula reappeared, clutching the stone in her hand.

"Ohhhh..." Balmafula groaned. "What happened?..."

"Balmafula!" Ramza said.

"Huh? Ramza?" Balmafula asked. "All right! I knew you guys would show up sooner or later!"

"I guess you were under Delita's control too?" Agrias asked.

"Yeah..." Balmafula said. "I'm not proud of it either. But hey, I'm back to normal!"

"Gau help Ramza again!" Gau laughed. "Gau feel good!"

"Huh? Hey, who's the wild boy?" Balmafula asked.

"We'll explain when we get back to the airship," Ramza said. "Come on."

"Airship?!" Balmafula asked. "Man, have I been out of the loop..."

* * *

"Wow, what an incredible story..." Balmafula said after everyone had finished filling her in on the airship. "These Chrono Stones have the ability to control time travel?"

"Only when we get all 12 of them will the Rooster Stone function properly," Ramza explained. "That's why we're going after them... Well, that and we need our friends back."

"Excuse me, but may I see that stone?" Everhart asked.

"Oh? Sure," Balmafula said as she handed the gem to the Lancer.

"The Water Chrono Stone," Everhart said. "One of the stronger ones..." He strained for a moment, flashed bright blue and then set the stone down. "Three more stones and I will be complete again," he said.

"That's great, Everhart!" Alma said.

"Where do we go next?" Reis asked.

"We head for Zeltennia," Ramza said. "We'll have to go on foot, though. It's too dangerous to fly."

"We had best set out soon, then," Orlandu said. "I'm sure that Delita has already been informed of our presence."

"We'll stay here for the night and set out in the morning," Ramza said. "We'll go to Lionel Castle and then head past Bethla Garrison to get to Zeltennia.

"I sure hope we can save Meliadoul, Olan and Rafa," Balmafula said. "But if they're last on the list, chances are that the Cativo that have possessed them are the strongest of the bunch!"

Ovelia sighed. "I've got a suspicion that you're right..." she said.

"I wonder how strong the one that has Rafa is?..." Malak asked.

"I guess we'll find out..." Ramza muttered as he looked out the window. He could see the tall towers of Lionel Castle in the distance. He knew that beyond them lay Zeltennia Castle, where Delita awaited him...

...And so did Rafa...


	21. Old Wounds

**CHAPTER 21**

**OLD WOUNDS**

Silas waited patiently outside the Zeltennia blacksmith's while Adela continued her strange training. She had recently apprenticed herself to the metalworking master and now spent five hours twice a day forging. Her appearance was radically changing into a harder, more ruthless looking fighter's than before. It was worrying Silas to no end that she was driving herself to such extremes just to prove herself worthy of Law's affection.

The ninja looked down at the people below him from his comfortable seat on the shop's roof and frowned at their obliviousness to their fate. They'd been conquered by madmen over and over again, and not one of them had done anything about it. Such apathy was what kept people like Delita in charge. . .

Silas shivered in the gentle rain, wishing quietly that Adela would hurry before returning to his previous train of thought. He was unnerved by women who survived their encounters with the King; their eyes were blank and their minds were vacant in such as way that it looked as though their souls had been ripped from their bodies. Every day Delita's lusts seemed to grow, and Silas feared more and more for Adela's safety. Soon enough Rafa wouldn't be enough for Delita, and he would begin looking for other conquests.

Silas snorted. One thing he knew he could count on was that Law wouldn't surrender Adela without a fight. Law was as possessive as Delita - maybe even more so - and he would never let Adela go unless there was something in it for him, and maybe not even then. Greedy men always sought to hoard every treasure that came into their possession...

Silas peeked through the window next to him and peered downwards, watching Adela straining to lift the giant hammer under the stern eye of the blacksmith. After she had smacked the molten metal a few times, she reached up with a delicate hand and wiped the sweat from her forehead, her tan skin gleaming with perspiration and her hair shining in the forge's light. A treasure, indeed.

Silas angrily turned away and silently dropped to the ground, looking for something to vent his frustrations on. A sudden tap on his shoulder took him by surprise, and he whirled around to face his assailant.

A girl wearing a pink dress and a dirt-smudged pretty face was standing before him. She held out a flower to him and tilted her head to one side shyly. "Buy a flower? Only one Gil each," she said.

For a second he didn't understand her, and then her words reached him. "Oh... Is your life so hard here?" he softly asked as he took the flower and pressed a coin into her palm.

"It can be, but . . . wait . . . oh, sir!" she exclaimed, holding out his coin. "This is much too heavy! It must be worth at least fifty gil! I can't take this!"

He saw the mark on the coin and almost slapped himself. He'd given her money from his own time! With the purer gold inside the coins of the future, it was probably worth a lot more in this day and age.When he saw that she tried to give it back, he shook his head and melted into the shadows.

The flower girl blinked, stunned by his sudden disappearance, and tried to peer into the darkness to see him. As he watched her from the roof of the opposite building, he became slightly flustered. It was not like him to slip like that. That girl should never have seen him. He wondered if Adela was the only one who needed training... "Strong body, strong mind, strong soul," Adela had often repeated as a mantra during her meditations. Silas sighed and started to move away when he heard a muffled cry.

The flower girl was surrounded by at least seven big, ugly men. Two of them pushed her back and forth as another dug through her purse. One of the men eventually grew tired of roughing her up and pulled her closer, running his hands up her sides possessively. "Hey, pretty nice, toots," he said huskily. The girl whimpered.

Silas was there in the blink of an eye and dragged the man into the shadows where the goon's death cry became nothing but a gurgle. "What the F---?!" one of the late hoodlum's associates yelled. "Let's get 'im!"

Silas flew from the shadows, his flails blurs in the rain as he attacked furiously. When he stopped, there was no one left alive, save the girl and himself. She stared at him with a horrified expression as he reattached his weapons to his belt.

"You had better get out of here," Silas said as he turned around. "It's very dangerous around-"

Silas froze. One of the men, a chemist who wasn't quite dead, had grabbed the girl and put a gun to her head. "OK, ninja man, now why don't you just back off nice and easy..." he growled. Judging by the wounds on him, this was a desparate attempt to escape. "...I don't see you movin'... That does it! Say goodbye to the chick!" the Chemist rasped as he loaded the gun.

Silas didn't hear anything the man said because he had been focusing his every instinct on his next move. He wasn't sure he was fast enough to reach the man before he could pull the trigger...

Suddenly, the man gave a yelp and rose up into the air as a huge black blade thrust out through his chest. Silas gritted his teeth as Law held his sword above his head with one hand and stared at the twitching Chemist impaled on it. The Dark Holy Swordsman grinned darkly and twisted the blade so that it silently sliced through the man, and the chemist fell to the ground in little pieces. The bodies of the slain gangsters became crystals and emitted eerie-looking lights in the dark alley. Law turned away and glanced back over his shoulder at Silas.

"Is she done yet?" he asked.

Silas blinked and looked around. The girl was gone; a single rose laying in a puddle on the ground was the only sign that she had ever been there. Silas knelt down silently, picked it up and cradled the fragile thing in his hands.

"I asked if she was done, Silas," Law growled. Silas saw a subtle shift in the crook's stance, and realized that the Dark Rival sword was slowly moving towards him. He could see Law's muscles straining to hold it in one place, though not very willingly. Silas's gaze met the heretic's. Law wasn't planning on sheathing it. His eyes narrowed as he scowled at his ninja subordinate. Dark Rival wrenched forward, and Law made no effort to hide it. Silas had to fight his urge to take an involuntary step back. Dark Rival wanted his blood, and at a breath it could lurch forward and claim it...

"I'm here!" Adela said, as she rushed out of the store and knelt before Law. "I'm sorry that I'm late."

The sword was gone as if it had never been unsheathed. Law pulled Adela up, drew her close and kissed her in one fluid motion. She made no effort to escape, closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Law's eyes were open and locked on Silas, daring him to make a move. Silas, showing no emotion, bowed slightly and backed away into the shadows. Law kept the kiss going for a good ten seconds before he finally pulled back.

"W-what brought that on, sir?..." Adela asked nervously as she blushed bright red.

Law grinned at her. "I missed you, of course," he replied. Her eyes sparkled with adoration and he laughed. "C'mon. Delita's serving dinner in half an hour." He took her hand and lead her back to the palace.

A crushed rose fell from the darkness overhead, accompanied on its fall by gentle raindrops. It wasn't long before the petals were washed away in the street gutter's currents.

* * *

By the time morning broke, Ramza and his large menagerie of friends had already been walking for three hours.

"How long d'ya think it'll take us to reach Zeltennia?" Seifer asked.

"A few days," Agrias said. "But if we keep this pace, it won't be too long."

"Walkin' for three days?!" Seifer groaned. "Ugh... I don't know if my feet can take that..."

"Oh, stop whining," Celes muttered. "Be a big boy and walk like the rest of us. Gau's younger than you and he's walking. Aren't you, Gau?"

"Aoooo," Gau responded as he walked on all fours.

"He's got an extra set of feet..." Seifer grumbled.

"Ovelia's getting along fine," Amarant said. "And she's never done this kind of walking before."

"Look again," Seifer grumbled as he pointed.

Amarant turned and sweatdropped. Ovelia was plodding along with sweat pouring down her brow and wheezing every few steps. "Ohhh..." she groaned. "I'm tired..."

"Something wrong, Ovelia?" Agrias asked.

"Agrias, you know I don't walk that often..." Ovelia sighed. "I don't want to be a burden, but I don't think I'm gonna be able to keep up..."

"Well, I suppose all the royal treatments have their setbacks, eh?" Mustadio asked. Agrias elbowed him in the shoulder.

"It's OK, Ovelia," Ramza said as he walked over to the worn-out girl. "Here."

Ovelia was quite surprised when Ramza threw her arms over his shoulders and launched her up onto his back. "What?!" Ovelia asked. "Oh, Ramza, I couldn't. What if we get into a fight?"

"Then I'll put you down," Ramza replied. "Don't worry about it. You can relax once we reach Lionel Castle."

"Well, OK..." Ovelia said. She was worried that she was forcing her friends to put themselves out for her, but still... it wasn't often that Ramza Beoulve gave someone a piggyback ride.

"Sheesh..." Balmafula chuckled. "You're a real sucker for hard luck cases, aren't you, Ramza?"

"Hey, you'd want someone to carry you if you were at the end of your rope, wouldn't you?" Malak responded. "Ramza's just bein' nice."

"Did you say somethin' about a place called Lionel Castle?" Seifer asked.

"Yes," Ramza said. "Lionel Castle was once owned by Cardinal Draclau, but he sided with Ajora and perished in battle. The castle's run by the merchant guild of Warjilis now..."

"In other words, we're walking into a den of thieves," Orlandu said. "Those merchants are no better than bandits sometimes..."

"Yes, but they're also as against Delita as we are," Agrias said. "They'll give us some information, at least."

"And if they don't..." Celia chuckled as she cracked her knuckles.

"That's where WE come in," Lede finished as she threw a few kicks.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Ramza muttered as they kept walking.

"If Delita attempted to invade Zeratul," Everhart said, "he has undoubtedly conquered everything in his own realm. Prepare yourself for a battle, Ramza."

Ramza sighed. Fighting against friend after friend had really taken its toll. He was constantly worrying if he could keep all of his friends safe from Delita and his cronies. "How much longer will I have to fight?..." he asked.

"Hmm?" Ovelia asked from her position on the Beoulve's back. "What's wrong, Ramza?" she asked.

"Nothing..." Ramza lied.

"Well, OK..." Ovelia responded.

* * *

After a few more hours of walking, Ramza's party arrived at a large, stone castle. "This is Lionel Castle," Agrias said to the other-worlders. "Boy, it's been a while. I don't know what goes on here anymore, so..."

"It looks like there was a fight, if you ask me," Amarant grumbled.

"What?!" Ramza asked as he looked around. The castle's structure wasn't damaged, but traces of blood were detectable on some of the stones. Also, the flag of the Warjilis Merchant's Guild had been ripped from the nearby flagpole and replaced with the Nanten's black lion flag.

"Sheesh," Rad grumbled. "Why doesn't he just write 'Delita Wuz Here' on the wall? It would save us a lot of trouble."

"It looks like he beat us to the punch!" Alicia groaned.

"Oh, the humanity!" Lavian wailed.

"It does look bad..." Orlandu growled, "but we should go inside and check things out."

"Right," Ramza said as he gently let Ovelia off. "Rad, Amarant, Ayla, Seifer, come with me."

"The rest of us will scout around," Mustadio said as he readied his gun. "You guys go find whoever's in charge in there. If he's a merchant, get some info. If he's a Nanten, wail on him!"

"Well, you're pretty gung-ho for someone not fighting," Agrias mused. Mustadio chuckled embarassedly and blushed.

"Let's go!" Ramza said as his party ran through the open gates and into the main hall.

The interior of Lionel Castle wasn't as messed up as the exterior. There were no bodies or bodily juices anywhere, but a lot of the fine woodwork and paintings that hung on the ornate walls had been slashed up, and Ivalice soldiers were running through the halls after the panicky merchants. The merchants were carrying huge armfulls of gold and it fell everywhere as they tried to escape. If it hadn't been a real threat, it would have been comical.

"Geez, even I feel sorry for these fatcats," Rad said.

"They not cats," Ayla said. "They greedy men."

"This has to stop!" Ramza declared.

"I'm on it, Ramza," Seifer said as he readied his gunblade and charged into the fray.

"Time to get my workout," Amarant mused as he cracked his knuckles, slipped on his Rune Claw and charged after Seifer.

"Ramza, we've gotta find the Nanten leader and stop him!" Rad exclaimed.

"Ayla help!" Ayla voiced. "Stop bad man!"

"All right," Ramza agreed. "Let's go!"

Ramza, Rad and Ayla joined Amarant and Seifer on their clobbering tour of the castle. They dashed into each capitalism-gone-mad room and stopped the Nanten while rescuing the merchants.

"Whew... Thanks!" one merchant said when Rad knocked out the Monk that had been assaulting him. "I'm Zaloro, head of the Banjo Maker's guild. Stop by my shop in Igros. I'll give you a discount! Hell, I'll give you a free banjo!"

"Free banjo, eh?" Rad asked. "Well, I know someone who'd love one of those..."

Amarant and Seifer barged into a very ornate room, where a very dangerous-looking Samurai was attacking another merchant.

"Hey, you!" Seifer laughed. "Have some of THIS!" He ran up and slashed the Samurai, who flew across the room and crashed into a bronze sculpture, which shattered on the spot.

"How's this?!" Amarant grunted. "DEMI SHOCK!!!" He pointed at the Samurai, who became encased in a black sphere and was hurled into the ceiling. When he impacted, the crystal chandelier which dangled above came crashing down, sending glass flying every which way. The Samurai, defeated, groaned and slumped to the floor.

"Ha!" Seifer laughed. "Hey, we make a damn good team, Amarant!"

"Team..." Amarant said. "I suppose we do."

"LOOK at this place!!!" the merchant yelled. "You couldn't have fought the guy OUTSIDE?!"

Ramza swung his Chaos Blade and shattered the Octagon Rod of an attacking Oracle before kicking the man into a wall. Just as Ramza stepped back to take a breath, he heard Ayla give a loud war cry. He whipped around just as she collided with a Ninja just inches away from him. She knocked the warrior to the ground and scratched a little tic-tac-toe game into his forehead with her fingernails. The circles won.

"Ayla, did you?..." Ramza asked.

"He going stab Ramza!" Ayla declared. "Ayla stop before he get to Ramza!"

"Thanks, Ayla," Ramza said. "Now let's find the leader!"

"You guys finished too?" Seifer asked as Amarant and he stepped out of a room where they had just taken out a pesky Black Mage.

"Yep," Ramza said. "Where's Rad?"

"Right here, boss!" Rad laughed as he came crashing out of another door while pummelling a Lancer. The worn-out dragoon flopped to the ground at his feet.

"Rad getting stronger!" Ayla commented.

"Let's hurry!" Ramza said. "I bet the leader's on the top floor!"

"Why would you think that?" Seifer asked.

"The leader's ALWAYS on the top floor," Amarant grumbled. "Don't you play any video games?"

Ramza's party ran up the steps, pausing only to clobber more Nanten Knights and save merchants. Finally, they reached the top floor.

The top floor was the large, stepped chapel that Ramza, Mustadio, Rad and Agrias had battled the Lucavi Queklain in only a year before. Needless to say, it hadn't changed much. The candelabras still burned brightly and the wooden altar was still laden with religious artifacts that glorified the now repulsed St. Ajora. Only one thing had changed: the person standing behind the altar.

"Hey, Ramza," Amarant growled as he looked at the person. "Is this one of yours?"

Ramza looked hard. The figure's face was obscured by the green robe that it wore, but judging by the body structure, it was obviously a girl. The green robe and the Save The Queen sword that dangled at her side were also big hints as to who the girl was.

"Meliadoul!" Ramza exclaimed.

Meliadoul looked up. Ramza expected to see her face twisted into a menacing glare as the Cativo had done with the rest of his friends, but Meliadoul's face showed only blank eyes and a half-open mouth.

"Hey, is she possessed or braindead?" Seifer asked.

"That's not funny!" Rad snapped.

"Meliadoul..." Ramza growled. "Is there a monster inside of you?..."

Meliadoul muttered something that no one could make out. "Meliadoul?" Ramza asked again as he walked closer.

"..." Meliadoul repeated.

Ramza walked right up to his old comrade and bent down so that he could hear what she was saying. He could feel her breath on his cheek. "Say it again, Meliadoul..." Ramza said.

"Ramza..." Meliadoul whispered in a hollow, straining voice. "R-run..."

"Run?!" Ramza asked.

Suddenly, Meliadoul whipped out a glittering silver stone and held it up.

"Another Chrono Stone!!!" Ayla yelled. "Ramza, get away!"

"I understand..." Ramza said. "I'll get you out of there, Meliadoul."

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Meliadoul screamed as a bright flash blew through the room. Ramza, temporarily blinded by the flash, stepped backwards until he was back with his friends. When the light faded, Meliadoul had been replaced with another Cativo. This one was a tall, slender nude girl made entirely of shining silver. Her hollow eyes sneered down at Ramza and his friends.

"You've killed enough of us, Beoulve!" the Cativo yelled. "For Ajora and my fallen comrades, I, Luster, the Cativo of Metals, will slaughter you!!!"

"Meliadoul's become Metal-iadoul!" Rad exclaimed.

"That was bad," Amarant grunted.

"Let's go!" Ayla declared. "Help Meliadoul!"

"It's metal against metal, baby!" Seifer laughed as he ran up to Luster and swung his gunblade. Much to his surprise and dismay, the blade bounced off the ballistic beauty's skin like water off a duck's back.

"Fool," Luster snarled as she cocked her hand back. Her entire arm shape-shifted to form a horribly sharp stick. She thrust it forward in an effort to run Seifer through.

She would have done just that if Ayla hadn't leaped in and shoved Seifer to the side. Both of them rolled to the side and collided with the wall.

"You helped me?" Seifer asked.

"Of course!" Ayla laughed. "Ayla help all friends!"

"Hmmm..." Seifer hummed as he smiled. "Agh... Damn, I'm hurt. Sorry, Ramza, I'm outta this fight..."

"Now for MY turn!" Ayla shouted as she got on all fours and ran at Luster.

"A cave girl..." Luster muttered. "They're attacking me with teenagers and cave girls... I have to get out more often..."

"CAT ATTACK!!!" Ayla screeched as she leaped up and landed on Luster's back. She swiped her fingernails across Luster's back and bit at her neck, but all she got out of it was broken nails and a sore mouth.

"I am made of metal, you prehistoric dolt," Luster mused as she grabbed Ayla off of her back and hurled her across the room. She crashed into the rear wall so hard that she left an impression.

"Houuuagghhh!!!" Ayla yelled as she collapsed to the ground. "Forgive, Ramza! Ayla hurt bad!"

"Step aside," Amarant said. "Time for me to take a shot."

Just try me, greeny," Luster taunted.

"SPARE CHANGE!!!" Amarant shouted as he started hurling coins at Luster. She reacted to this, but not in the way that anyone had hoped. The coins stuck to her body and were sucked inside.

"What the?!" Ramza exclaimed.

"You didn't think I was made of SOLID metal, did you?" Luster taunted. "If I was, I'd be stiff as a statue. Well, time for you to learn your lesson the HARD way..."

Luster held her hand out with the palm facing Amarant. Several small round things started crawling up through her and moved up to her arm. Then they shot out from her hand. They were the coins that Amarant had thrown! They flew back at the party with twice as much force as Amarant had thrown them with.

"Ahhh!" Rad yelled as he produced a shield and hid behind it. The coins knocked Amarant down.

"Damn!..." Amarant swore. "I can't get up..."

"Doggone it! She's taken down three of us!" Ramza cursed.

"Let me fight, boss!" Rad said. He ran forward and put up his fists.

"Rad, what're you gonna do?!" Ramza asked.

"Just you watch, Ramza!" Rad said. He put his hands together and began to charge a spell.

"Rad, that takes too long!" Ramza cried.

"Too late," Luster laughed. "He's already begun to cast it..."

"..." Rad said as he concentrated on the spell.

"Now I can move in and kill him slowly..." Luster said. Her body seemed to lose all solid form as she melted into a silvery puddle and slithered down the stairs. She slowly began to encase herself around Rad as he chanted. Sweat was pouring down the Squire's brow, but still he persisted.

"Enjoy your last breaths, youth," Luster cackled as the shiny, almost-gooey material formed a sphere around Rad and began to crush inwards.

"Rad!!!" Ramza cried.

Just then, Luster screamed loudly and electricity blew through the room. She lost all solid form and splattered all over the place. Rad emerged from the encagement, grinning proudly.

"Metal conducts electricity!" he said. Just then, he stumbled a bit. "Ooohhh... I need a nap..." he groaned before toppling over in a dead faint.

Luster reformed herself back on the top step and leered at Ramza. "You're the only one left, Ramza," she cooed. "Now, how to dispose of you..."

"You don't control Meliadoul!" Ramza shouted all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Luster asked as she paused to consider this for a moment. "...Bah! Feeble taunts won't save you now!"

"I know Meliadoul," Ramza continued. "She doesn't let anyone run her life. She's fighting you, Luster. I've been sensing that from the start."

"Says you!" Luster snorted. "I'm makin' the little whelp do whatever I please."

"Really?" Ramza asked as he reached into his travel pack and pulled out the case that Flo Garnomm had given him. "Then I wonder what'll happen if I show this?"

Ramza yanked the lute out of the case and held it up. "Meliadoul, look! Cinna's parents asked me to give this to you! They said that they entrusted you with it..."

Luster felt sick, and for a good reason. The spirit that the Cativo had latched on to WAS fighting back, and much stronger than ever before. "Put that thing away!!!" Luster shrieked as she tried to force the rising feeling of panic back down.

"They said that you were the best thing to ever happen to their son, so they wanted you to have his most prized possession," Ramza continued. "Wasn't that nice of them?"

"GGRRRRAAAAAHHHH!!!" Luster screamed as she flew at Ramza in a fit of rage. In one swift motion, she grabbed Ramza by the throat and hoisted him into the air, lute and all. He hand shifted into the sharp rod once again.

"You know..." Ramza managed to hack out as his air supply began to fade, "Cinna loved you..."

Luster raised the sharp pick for the finishing blow...

...But that blow never came. As Ramza watched, Luster thrust the rod through her own skull! "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Luster shrieked. "NOOO!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!! MASTER, AVENGE ME!!!"

Luster exploded and Ramza fell back to the ground, still clutching Cinna's lute in his hands. When the explosion's light faded, Ramza saw Meliadoul sitting in front of him with the silver stone at her side.

"Ramza..." Meliadoul coughed. "...I'm... I'm free..."

"Good to have you back, Mel," Ramza said.

"...Cinna's parents really said that I could have that?" Meliadoul asked as she eyed the lute.

"Yes," Ramza said as he gave Meliadoul her prize. "It was his favorite..."

"...Cinna..." Meliadoul sighed as she ran her fingers over the fine wood. She was used to being stone-faced and hardened against emotion, but after losing her father, brother and Cinna to the fame dark forces, she was pushed over the edge. She could no longer contain her feelings.

Meliadoul started to cry. She sniffled slowly at first, but soon the tears began to flow like a drizzle. "Cinna... Cinna..." she sniffled as she hugged the lute and water dribbled down her robe.

"I'm sorry, Mel..." Ramza said.

Ramza was very surprised when Meliadoul grabbed him and started bawling into his chest. All ramza could do was return the hug and reassure her until she was done sobbing.

"That's it, Meliadoul," Ramza said. "Let it all out..."

"I did love him..." Mel sobbed. "I did, I did, I did... He was such a jerk, but I loved him anyway..."

"I know, Meliadoul, I know..." Ramza sighed as he kept the hug going. "At least you're finally letting it all out..."

"Ugh..." Seifer groaned as he picked himself up and looked around. "What the hell happened? Hey, why does Ramza get to hug all the chicks?!"

"Shush!" Rad scolded. "It's a very tense moment..."

Ramza held Meliadoul for a while longer as she sobbed her heart out.

* * *

"Hey, they're back!" Mustadio called as he spotted Ramza and company exiting the castle. "And they've got Meliadoul with them!"

"Ah, wonderful," Orlandu said. "Another comrade rejoins the ranks."

"Who's that, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"That's Meliadoul," Cloud responded. "One of the toughest Temple Knights in Ivalice. She's virtually unbeatable."

"Well, she looks pretty beaten now..." Beowulf said. "She looks like she's been... crying..."

"Hey, guys," Ramza said as Ayla, Seifer, Rad, Amarant, Meliadoul and he emerged from the courtyard. "How goes it?"

"We saved a merchant from a few Knights," Agrias said. "It turned out that he was the guildmaster! Can you believe that?!"

"Before he ran off, he told us about Delita's new friends," Reis said. "It's information that I'm sure that you'll want to hear..."

"Meliadoul, welcome back!" Malak said as he ran to greet his friend.

"Hi, Malak..." Meliadoul said. "It's really good to see all of you."

"Gee, Mel, why do you look so glum?" Malak asked.

"Ummm..." Meliadoul said.

Malak noticed that she was clutching Cinna's lute in her hands and understood. "Ah... I see," he said.

"We're all glad to have you back, Meliadoul," Ovelia said.

Meliadoul smiled. Just then, the sorrow left her eyes and they hardened again. "All right!" she said. "It's time to take this battle to Delita!"

"We've still got a ways to go, but we'll be there soon," Orlandu said. "Come along."

* * *

As the party walked, Ramza asked Agrias what the head merchant had told them.

"OK," Agrias said. "FIrst of all, Law and his toadies are from the future. They came here with an overzealous cardinal named Gideon. They have several Zodiac Stones from the future, including the Sheep, Rooster and Rabbit stones. Delita's infused himself with the Rabbit Stone's power, much like Rafa did when she fought Draco. Gideon's been promoted to a High Chancellor, but aside from that he doesn't seem to be too much of a threat."

"That jerk's the reason all of this happened!" Mustadio groused. "I'd love to pop him in the pooter once or twice!"

Everhart had approached Ramza during the discussion. "Ramza, may I see the new stone?" he asked.

"Oh, sure, Everhart," Ramza said as he gave the silvery sphere to the black-armored Lancer.

"The Chrono Stone of Metal," Everhart said. "My quest is almost complete..." He flashed a bright gray and handed the stone back.

"You're almost finished, Everhart?" Alma asked.

"Yes," Everhart replied. "My powers are almost completely restored."

"Ummm..." Alma started to say.

"What is it?" Everhart asked.

"Everhart..." Alma started. "When this is all over..."

"Yes?" Everhart asked. "Go on."

"If you, umm, wanna..." Alma started to say. "...Spend a little more time..."

"Guys, look!" Rad exclaimed as he pointed.

Ramza looked up. "Oh, no..."

Ahead of the party and directly between them and Zeltennia sat Bethla Garrison, the biggest fort in Ivalice. It looked incredibly different from the last time Ramza had set his eyes on it. Now huge searchlights flashed through the air and at least two airships bearing the Nanten crest floated over it.

"Looks like Delita knew we were coming, huh?" Beowulf asked.

"Scans indicate over 500 soldiers occupying the Garrison," Worker No.8 beeped. "They have been designated extremely hostile. Approach with extreme caution."

"What could be there that those soldiers are guarding?" Celes asked.

"It's either treasure or someone of importance," Orlandu said. "And Bethla is full of important people..."

"You don't think he's protecting Queen Ruveila, do you?" Mustadio asked. "I heard that she's being held there indefinitely."

"The woman who tried to throw me off of the throne..." Ovelia sighed. "...No, Delita wouldn't guard her. He needed her out of the way as much as me."

"Then WHO could he have thrown in there that needs so much protection?..." Malak asked.

Just then, all of Ramza's original friends guessed the same person at once. "CAPTAIN FLITE!!!" they shouted.

"What? Who?" Tifa asked.

"Never heard of him," Celes said.

"Auuoooo..." Gau said as he shook his head.

"Captain Flite is the guy that assumed command after we trounced Delita once," Mustadio explained. "Delita must have tossed him in here after he got his new powers..."

"At least he's not dead," Balmafula said. "Let's go bust him out!"

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

* * *

"Oh, dear, oh, dear..." Gideon panicked as he paced frantically around his office. "Those mere children will be here soon... I want to help King Delita, but I have no combat skills... What can I do?!"

"Perhaps I can help you..." a dark voice resounded throughout the room.

"What?!" Gideon asked. "Who are you?!"

The box of Zodiac Stones on Gideon's desk popped open. Delita had given Gideon all the Zodiac Stones that Ivalice had for safekeeping, which included all the regular Zodiac Stones (minus the Taurus Stone, which Ramza had) and the future's Chinese Zodiac Stones. As Gideon watched, the Pisces stone eerily floated up from the box and hovered in front of him.

"Holder of the Holy Stones..." the dark voice resounded. "Summon me... I will help you protect your King... I will make you powerful... All you must do... is ask..."

Gideon didn't think about it for any more than a second. "I'll do anything to keep that Ramza kid from ruining my leader!" he said. "Help me defeat him!"

"Heh heh heh..." the stone chuckled darkly as it floated forward and touched Gideon's forehead. "I am Pirahnos... a Lucavi. Your wish is granted..."

The eastern tower of Zeltennia Castle glowed with a sickening aquamarine light. Dark laughter roared out and could be heard from everywhere in the castle.

"Unhhh?" Rafa asked as she sat up, allowing the satin sheets to fall and re-expose her body to the room.

"What's wrong?..." Delita asked as he sat up.

"Did you not hear that, master?..." Rafa asked. "Another Lucavi has been resurrected..."

"Good," Delita chuckled. "Gideon was worthless anyway. Maybe this guy will have a fighting edge..."

"I love you, Delita..." Rafa sighed as she pressed herself against the crooked King.

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Delita sighed as the two sank back into the soft sheets.

"...Disgusting," Silas grumbled as he listened through the door. "I must take care that no other women wander into that cad's clutches..."

"Silas, what are you doing here?"

Silas, yet again caught off guard, stood straight up and turned to the voice. It was Adela. Though her face was half-covered in darkness, he could see that she wore an expression of confusion.

"Adela," Silas addressed his accomplice after the initial surprise wore off.

"Why were you outside of the King's bedchambers?" Adela asked.

"Errrgh..." Silas growled. "He's infatuating himself with Beoulve's lover again."

Adela shook her head. "That's what he does."

"I am afraid that once he is bored with her, he will seek out new challenges... and new prey," Silas said as he glanced back at the door.

"You make it sound like he's an animal," Adela said.

"This King is nothing like what the history books say," Silas fumed. "I'm beginning to wonder if there's truth in the Durai Report..."

"Why would Law lie to us?" Adela asked.

"(Why, indeed...)" Silas thought to himself. He then turned his attentions back to Adela. "If he does get bored with Rafa, any woman in this castle would be fair game," he muttered.

"True..." Adela said.

"Adela," Silas said. "Watch out for him."

"Of course I will," Adela said. "But... why are you telling me this?"

"..." Silas said.

"...Are you concerned... for my safety?" Adela asked.

"I am concerned for everyone's safety," Silas replied. "Just... Don't do anything... unwise... all right?"

"...OK..." Adela responded.

"Weren't you going to train with Law out at the church ruins?" Silas asked suddenly.

"Oh, yes," Adela said. "I must have lost track of time! I'd better go. What are you-"

Adela looked around. Silas was gone. A nearby open window blew a cool breeze through the hall.

"...Silas..." Adela said quietly.


	22. Battle At Bethla

**CHAPTER 22**

**BATTLE AT BETHLA**

"That stuff has grown at least a millimeter since I was thrown in here..." Captain Flite sighed as he eyed a mass of fungus on the eastern wall of his prison cell in Bethla Garrison. "I wonder how long I've been rotting in this cell?"

Flite frowned and shifted his sitting position on the hard bed. He had been tossed in Bethla Garrison by none other than Delita himself... Delita and his new friends, that is. Flite had never been told who they were.

Flite was very frustrated indeed. Flite was troubled deeply about what Delita was doing while he was cooling his heels in this hovel. Flite was concerned about the people of Ivalice, and what Delita was forcing on them in his absence.

"The way Delita was talking, I fear that the citizens have been swept up in a new conflict... and a meaningless one at that," Flite sighed as he adjusted his military cap. The Bethla guards had relieved Flite of Sky Render, his sword, but they had been kind enough to let him keep his Nanten uniform... or was it more a cruel taunt than a courtesy?

"He must want to exact revenge upon Ramza for what happened in Zeratul..." Flite continued as he paced around his cell. "But... that means that he'll probably attack Ramza's friends, too... Queen Ovelia is in danger! I must get out of here somehow!!!"

"Bah... What're you talking about, buddy? Ovelia's dead."

Flite frowned at the western wall. He was in the northern enclosure of the Garrison, where VIPs were locked away. He had the misfortune of being placed in the cell right next to Ruveila, the wife of the former King Omdolia. She had been locked up in the Garrison much longer than he had been, so she'd had plenty of time to go sour. Plus, she had no idea of what had been going on outside, so naturally she was wasn't informed of Ovelia's resurrection.

"How many times must I tell you that Queen Ovelia is alive?" Flite asked the wall.

"Right, right," Ruveila muttered as she leaned against the wall and played with her golden hair. "Some guy named Ramza traveled all the way to some other continent and used magical rocks to bring her back to life. Jeez, you're crazier than me."

"Argh..." Flite grunted as he sat back down. "Fine. One of these days, you shall see."

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking, pal..." Ruveila sighed.

"Urrrgh..." Flite growled as he sat back on his bed. "I hope Ramza stops Delita soon... I'm going to go nuts in here..."

* * *

"OK, Bethla Garrison is in sight," Mustadio said as he crouched on a hill overlooking the huge prison. "What're we going to do, Ramza?"

"OK, here's the strategy," Ramza said as he started drawing in the dirt. Night had fallen, so Worker No.8 flashed his eyes brightly to illumitate the ground. "There's too many soldiers in there for a frontal assault. Fortunately, we're a lot bigger party than I'm used to having. Ovelia, Balmafula, Orlandu, Worker No.8 and I will sneak in the back while everyone else distracts the guards. Try to get them to lower their defenses before striking so there's less chance of wounding yourselves."

"In other words, the girls should flirt with the troops and then we can take 'em out," Seifer translated.

"Uh... Yeah," Ramza said. "Boy, Seifer, you learn strategy fast."

"Strategy was the one class I didn't bomb at Balamb Garden," Seifer chuckled.

"Lovely," Beowulf said. "All right, then. Let's go and rescue Captain Flite."

"We'd better," Agrias growled. "He's the best ruler this country's had in years... plus I owe him for the time I stole his pudding cup in school."

"All right," Ramza said as he got up. "Let's go."

"We're gonna give Captain Flite a Get Out Of Jail Free card!" Mustadio laughed.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Meliadoul asked. "It just doesn't flow well."

"Oh," Mustadio replied. "...I'll have to work on my humor."

"Go on, Ramza," Everhart said. "We shall handle the front."

"I'm counting on you," Ramza said. "Ovelia, Worker No.8, Orlandu, Balmafula! Let's go!"

Ramza and his friends ran off down the side of the hill while everyone else ran towards the front gate.

"OK, girls, you know what to do," Rad declared.

"I'm not going to enjoy this," Agrias grumbled.

"I don't think any of us are going to," Alma sighed. "But remember, it's for a good cause."

"Lucky Ovelia," Meliadoul grunted. "She got to go with Ramza and be spared this embarrassment."

"Why're you so huffy, anyway?" Tifa asked. "We just have to flirt with 'em. What's so tough about that?"

"I was raised as a Temple Knight," Meliadoul grumbled. "I have no concept of 'flirting.'"

"Don't worry, then," Celes said as she winked at Meliadoul. "We'll show you how it's done."

"OK, there's the front squad," Cloud said. "We'll go hide in the bushes over there. Good luck, girls!"

"All right, then," Celes declared. "It's go time!"

Agrias, Alma, Reis, Alicia, Lavian, Meliadoul, Celia, Lede, Ayla, Celes and Tifa all ran up to the front gate. All the Nanten troops put up their weapons.

"Now what?" Meliadoul asked.

"You've mastered the Thief job class, right?" Agrias asked.

"Yeah," Meliadoul said. "So?"

"Perfect," Agrias said. "Follow my lead."

"Sorry, ladies," a guard said. "King Delita has decreed that Bethla Garrison is closed to the public. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"Oh, really?" Alma asked as she stood in front of all the girls and pressed her forefinger to her mouth in a cute pose. "That's too bad... We were sent by the Nanten Military Morale Agency."

"The what?" the guards asked.

"We were sent because the King felt that you guys were feeling depressed," Reis said. "We're here to... cheer you up." She bobbed her eyebrows up and down.

"Cheer us up?" a soldier asked. "How?"

"Oh... You know..." Celia said as she massaged her hips with her hands.

"Cheer you up..." Lede cooed.

"Heh heh heh..." the first soldier said. "Now THIS I like."

"Ayla like cheering people up," Ayla said as she got down on all fours and mewed.

"Are you guys SURE we can't get in?" Celes mused as she stretched in front of them.

"Absolutely sure?..." Tifa chimed in as she repeated her usual motion gently enough that her shirt didn't rip entirely. "(Your turn, Mel.)"

"(Me?)" Mel whispered. "(But what do I do?)"

"(Do SOMETHING!)" Celes whispered. "(You're the one they're waiting to hear about...)"

Meliadoul looked. All the soldiers were staring at her, waiting to see what she had to offer.

"Errr..." Meliadoul hemmed. Suddenly, she got an idea. She reached up and pulled her hood down. A mass of gorgeous chocolate-brown hair flowed out from the green robes like a waterfall. It drooped down to the ground and pooled around her feet.

"Woah!" Beowulf gulped from the boys' hiding place. "No wonder Mel keeps it all hidden... that would really mess up her fighting style!"

"It would also keep all the men distracted," Everhart grumbled. Malak, Seifer, Gau and Rad were all gawking at Meliadoul and blushing wildly.

If the boys' responses were shocking, the Nanten soldiers' were even more so. They immediately started fighting each other. Angry shouts of "She's MINE!" and "No, she's MINE!!!" shot out through the entire compound until weapons were drawn and struck against each other. The entire front battalion of the Garrison was laid to waste in minutes.

"...Woah," Alicia gasped.

"And how," Lavian added.

"Good grief, Meliadoul, what did you DO?!" Agrias asked.

"Errr... Uh..." Meliadoul said as she stuffed her hair back into her robes and readjusted her hood. "I just used the Steal Heart ability like you said."

"Yeah, but... WOW!!!" Alma exclaimed. "You pulled it off with, like, total perfection!"

"Teach me how to do that!" Tifa cried.

"What, am I really that pretty?..." Meliadoul asked.

"Pretty?!" Celes asked. "Meliadoul, you're a KNOCKOUT!!! No wonder you keep that hood on; men would be all over you if you took it off."

"Hmmm..." Meliadoul said. "Perhaps I can use this to my advantage..."

"Oh, no," Celia said as she shook her finger.

"Using beauty to ensnare men is OUR job," Lede protested.

"Fine..." Meliadoul muttered. "I'll stick to my armor-breaking skills."

"OK, the entrance is open!" Alma declared. "Let's call the boys over and storm this place!"

Suddenly, a loud rumbling rocked the ground. Everyone looked up as the Nanten airship fleet appeared over the Garrison.

There were five ships and each was armed to the teeth. "Surrender now, heretic rebels!" a voice on the lead ship's loudspeaker shouted at them.

"Over our dead bodies!" Agrias snarled as she drew her Rune Blade. Alicia and Lavian did the same.

"That can be arranged!" the loudspeaker voice said as all five ships locked their guns on the party.

"Uh-oh..." Alicia gulped.

"This is gonna hurt..." Lavian winced.

"Agrias!" Mustadio yelled. "Come on, guys! Let's go help them!"

"I hear you loud and clear," Beowulf said. "Come, men! Let us go and fulfill our chauvenistic roles!"

"Call it what you like," Seifer muttered. "I'm just gonna kick some ass."

All the boys leaped out of their hiding place and joined the girls' group.

"Decided to show up, huh?" Agrias mused.

"I couldn't just stand by and watch'em mow you down," Mustadio said.

"(...Thanks, Musty...)" Agrias whispered as she readied her sword. Mustadio smiled and trained his gun on the nearest airship.

* * *

"Intruders!!!" the rear entrance guard shouted as Ramza and his friends appeared. "Get them!!!"

"DISPOSE!!!" Worker No.8 bellowed as his chest opened and a barrage of laser beams fired out. The blasts hit the first soldier and blew ten of them into the air.

"HOLY EXPLOSION!!!" Orlandu yelled as he swung Excalibur. The sacred blast ripped across the ground and sent another twenty troopers flying.

"MBarrier!" Ovelia chanted as she surrounded Ramza and Orlandu with a magical shield.

"HURRICANE!!!" Balmafula yelled as she cast a massive wind spell that blew ten more soldiers out of sight.

Ramza slashed and attacked each remaining soldier, but oddly enough he never drew blood. "OK, it looks like we've cleaned out the back," he said after the last soldier was knocked down. "Let's get in there and save Captain Flite!"

"Yes," Ovelia said. "Flite must be saved."

"I assume that he's being held where the important prisoners are," Orlandu said. "You know what I'm talking about Ramza; where you rescued me."

"I'd assume so," Balmafula said. "Come on, I remember where that is!"

"Speed is recommended," Worker No.8 beeped. "More hostile life forms are approaching."

"Right. Let's go!" Ramza said as the five friends charged into the Garrison.

Worker No.8, as usual, was correct. The party encountered many more Nanten soldiers as they explored the Garrison.

"You shall not pass!" a Time Mage declared. "DEMI!!!"

"Well, YOU'RE goin' directly to jail!" Balmafula smirked. "PYRO SPHERE!!!"

A firey ball flew from Balmafula's hands and toasted the mage. "Do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars," she smirked as they ran past the well-done wizard.

"Balmafula, what's a 'dollar?'" Ovelia asked.

"I'll tell you later," Balmafula replied quickly.

"I will rip you in half!" a Monk declared as he blocked the hallway.

"Really?" Orlandu asked. "You are one against five. What can you do that will damage us?"

"HEAT BEAM EYE BLAST!!!" the Monk shouted as he fired lasers from his eyes and knocked Orlandu down. Everyone was surprised.

"What the?!" Balmafula asked.

"I think he's trained as a Wizard, too," Ovelia commented.

"HEAT BEAM EYE BLAST!!!" the Monk screamed again, and fired another laser barrage. Ramza swung his sword and blocked it from hitting Orlandu.

"Worker No.8, stop him!" Ramza called.

"As you wish, Master," Worker No.8 beeped as he ran up and stood before the Monk.

"HEAT BEAM EYE BLAST!!!" the Monk yelled. Worker No.8 quickly clamped his hands over the Monk's eyes. There was a small explosion and the monk screamed and staggered backwards, clutching at his eyes.

"AAAAAHHH!!! I'M BLIND!!!" he shouted as he stumbled around and finally fell down.

"Monks and Wizards are a bad match-up," Ovelia commented as the group continued running.

* * *

After several more confrontations with Nanten soldiers, Ramza and company arrived in the northern part of the Garrison. "Captain Flite must be here," Orlandu said. "Let us go!"

"Where would he be locked up, though?" Ovelia asked.

"Beats me," Balmafula said. "Hey, why don't we check on Ruveila?"

"Why?" Ramza asked.

"I don't know..." Balmafula said. "But I've got a feeling that she knows something that could be of use to us."

"The former Queen who tried to get me killed..." Ovelia sighed. "...I suppose it's worth a try."

"She's off this way!" Balmafula declared as she ran off down a corridor. "Come on!"

Ramza and his friends followed Balmafula to a long corridor filled with barred doors and windows. "She's in the cell at the far left on the end," Balmafula said. "Hurry!"

"All right," Orlandu said. "Come along, Ramza."

The five warriors headed down towards the end of the room, but a single guard jumped in their way. He was a Squire no older than Ramza, and he clutched a glowing, green sword. "OK, you guys, that's as far as you go!" he said. "Back off! I'm not afraid to use this!"

"Oh, come on," Balmafula snorted. "Come on, kid, do you seriously think you can beat us?"

"You're hopelessly outnumbered," Orlandu said. "Surrender now.

"Hey, he's got Sky Render!" Ovelia declared. "That's Captain Flite's Sword!"

"I'm not letting anyone near the prisoner!" the Squire growled. "And I'll fight you all if I have to! Eaaaaaaaggghhhh!!!"

"Wait a minute..." Ramza said. "That... That was my Gariland Academy class battle cry!"

"Ramza?" Ovelia asked.

"Let me see this guy!" Ramza said as he moved forward until he stood before the Squire.

"...Ramza?" the Squire asked. "Ramza Beoulve?"

"Maverick!" Ramza exclaimed. "What're you doing here?!"

"Maverick?" Balmafula asked. "Ramza, do you know this guy?"

"Yes, I do!" Ramza said. "He was one of my friends in the Hokuten cadets!"

"Good grief, man, you've gotten tough-looking," Maverick chuckled. "So, decided to lose the ponytail, huh?"

"Maverick, where have you been?" Ramza asked. "How'd you end up here?"

"After you dismissed me, I rejoined the Hokuten and got captured at the Bethla Garrison battle," Maverick explained. "King Delita (he was just the Black Sheep Knight leader then) recognized my talents and recruited me as a guard for the Garrison. I've been here ever since."

"You dismissed him, Ramza?" Ovelia asked. "I don't get it."

"After the Fort Zeakden fiasco, we cadets all split up and went seperate ways," Ramza sighed. "I left the Hokuten and became a mercenary (that's where I met all of you), but Maverick stayed with the army. Well..."

"So, what're you doing here, anyway?" Maverick asked.

"We're here to rescue Captain Flite," Ramza said. "We have to get Delita off the throne. Please understand, Maverick. I don't want to fight another friend..."

"Hmmm..." Maverick hemmed as he scratched his chin. "Well, you've never lied to me before... but still..."

"Please, Mr. Maverick?" Ovelia asked as she stepped forward.

"What the?!" Maverick gasped. "Q-Queen Ovelia?! But you're dead!!!"

"That's what I've been saying!" Ruveila's voice came from behind Maverick.

"Maverick, Delita tried to kill me and usurped the throne," Ovelia said. "He's tarnished the repurtation of Ivalice. Ramza and I want to make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone else... Please... Step aside."

"Queen Ovelia..." Maverick said. Just then, he bowed and stepped to the side. "Your wish is my command, your majesty!" he said. "Oh, you'll probably want his sword, too... Good luck, both of you!"

Ramza took Sky Render and Maverick turned and left. "Well, that was one friend you didn't have to fight on this lousy quest," Orlandu said.

"Thank God," Ramza said. "All right, let's free-"

"Not so fast..." a dark voice said.

"Uh-oh..." Ovelia gulped.

A dark cloud with evil eyes and a malicious sneer materialized before the party. "I am Hex, Cativo of Darkness!" Hex growled in an unearthly voice. "Your quest ends now!"

"I don't think so!" Orlandu said. "We shall defeat you and free the poor soul that you have possessed!"

"Just try it!" Hex cackled. "SMOKE SCREEN!!!"

Hex inhaled and then spewed thick smoke all through the room.

"Agggh! (Hack! Cough!) This is... ugh... awful!" Ovelia gagged.

"Worker No.8, clear up this (COUGH) smoke!!!" Ramza demanded.

"As you wish, Master!" Worker No.8 said as he spread his arms out and his midsection whirled around like a top. The smoke was sucked into his whirlwind and dissipated.

"Clever..." Hex fumed. "But you shall not survive this! SHADOW SCYTHE!!!"

A huge black sickle emerged from Hex's smoky form and slashed Ramza, who tumbled backwards and landed on Balmafula.

"Get off!" Balmafula grunted.

"Sorry," Ramza replied. "Owww... That hurt!"

"Let's counter his dark magic with holy magic," Orlandu said. "HOLY EXPLOSION!!!"

"Fool," Hex chortled as Orlandu swung his sword. As the sacred beam came at him, Hex swung his scythe and sent a hellish ray at it. The two attacks cancelled each other out and vanished.

"What?!" Orlandu exclaimed.

"I have prepared for holy attacks," Hex snarled. "I shall prove to you that true darkness is much stronger!"

"MBarrier!" Ovelia cried as she created magical barriers around everyone but Worker No.8.

"DESPAIR!!!" Hex shouted as he exhaled another cloud of smoke. It covered Ovelia's barriers and shattered them.

"Nuts!" Ramza said. "He's got a dark spell for all of our holy ones! No matter what we do, he neutralizes it!"

Just then, Balmafula noticed that Worker No.8 had been affected by neither Ovelia's MBarrier or Hex's despair. "Ramza, why didn't Worker No.8 feel those attacks?" she asked.

"He's a machine, so he has no concept of religion," Ramza explained. "Therefore, he can't use or be affected by magic."

"Is that so?..." Balmafula asked. "Hmmm..."

"...Oh, I see what you're getting at," Ramza said as he chuckled. "Worker No.8, attack Hex now!"

"Yes, Master!" Worker No.8 said as he ran at Hex.

"Oh, what's this?" Hex mused. "I've got just the thing for you. SHADOW SCYTHE!!!"

Hex swung his scythe, but it went through Worker No.8 without even leaving a scratch. Worker No.8 swung his fist and knocked Hex backwards. "Wh-what?!" Hex gulped. "Impossible! Why isn't my magic working?!"

"Magic won't work on someone who can't believe in it!" Ramza declared. "Worker No.8, finish him!"

"Yes, Master!" Worker No.8 complied. "CRUSH!!!"

Worker No.8 grabbed Hex and squeezed as hard as he could. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Hex screeched as he was smooshed between the metal gigas's palms. Worker No.8 stepped back as the place where Hex had been glowed brightly.

"Hey, what's happening?!" Ovelia asked.

"Hex's prisoner is being released..." Orlandu said.

The light cleared and Olan stood before the group, holding a spherical black stone. "...Huh? What just happened?" he asked.

"Olan! You're OK!" Balmafula cried happily.

"Balmafula! Ramza! You're here!" Olan exclaimed.

"It looks like Delita got to you, too..." Ramza said.

"Yeah, but you just cured me of that," Olan laughed. "Thanks a bunch! OK, I'm comin' with you guys! I owe Delita big time!"

"...Ramza? Is that really Ramza?..." a voice behind Olan asked.

"Hey, I know that voice!" Ovelia exclaimed. "Captain Flite!!!"

"Flite?" Ramza asked. "Great!"

Ramza and Ovelia ran past Olan to Flite's cell. "Captain Flite, you're OK!" Ovelia said happily.

"Ramza... Queen Ovelia..." Flite said as he bowed. "I am glad that you're safe."

"Be glad later," Ramza said. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"All right," Flite said. "But we need the keys..."

"No we don't," Ramza chuckled as he handed Flite Sky Render through the bars. "I think you can handle this."

"Indeed," Flite said as he cracked a smile. "VOID SWORD!!!"

Flite swung his sword and a massive blast of wind blew the cell's bars to dust. "Let us go," Flite said. "I must repay my debts to Delita."

"Let's go out the front way and help the others," Orlandu said.

"Good idea," Ramza replied. "Let's go!"

The seven warriors ran out of the hallway. "Hey! HEY!!!" Ruveila yelled from her cell. "What about ME?! NOBODY ever rescues me!!! Wait... Was that Queen Ovelia?... I see dead people!"

* * *

"Here's the exit," Captain Flite said as the party ran out of the Garrison. They were met with a dangerous sight: all of Ramza's friends were running around and trying to dodge the machine gun fire from the five Nanten airships. Everhart tried to leap up at the ships to destroy them, but they always shot him back down.

"Uh-oh..." Ovelia gulped.

"We have to help them!" Orlandu said.

"Allow me, my friends," Captain Flite said as he held Sky Render up. "DIVINE WIND!!!"

With one gallant slash, Captain Flite launched a huge green beam. It flew upwards and collided with all five ships at once. When the attack was through, they had disappeared completely.

"...Wow," Ramza said.

"Thanks, Ramza!" Alma said as she ran to her brother.

"Thank Captain Flite," Ramza said. "He did all the work."

"So, Flite's been rescued, and we put a huge dent in Delita's army..." Agrias said. "What's next?"

"Now we take the battle to Delita," Amarant said. "If we're gonna take him out, this is as good a time as ever."

"I agree," Everhart said. "Delita must be our next goal... Hmm... Ramza, you stopped another Cativo, I see."

"Huh?" Ramza asked.

"Oh, sure, you don't even notice me, huh?" Olan muttered. "Sheesh."

"Olan! You're back!" Mustadio exclaimed. "Finally! Another nerd rejoins the group! I won't have to talk to myself any more!"

Agrias slugged Mustadio in the shoulder.

"Did you recover the Chrono Stone?" Everhart asked.

"Yes," Ramza said as he pulled the stone out of his pack. "Did you want it?"

"Please," Everhart responded. Ramza handed him the stone. He grasped it, strained and flashed black. "My powers have almost completely returned," he said. "Once we recover the final stone, the Love Stone, I shall be complete once more..."

"That's great!" Alma exclaimed. "Oh, uh, I mean... Good for you."

Everhart turned and smiled faintly at Alma, who blushed a deep crimson.

"Well, Captain Flite," Ovelia said as she turned to her loyal commander. "What will you do now?"

"Delita must be stopped," Flite said. "I shall see to it that he is."

"Well, then come with us," Ramza said.

"No..." Flite said. "Though I appreciate the offer, I believe that we may need a mighty army to assist you. I shall travel around the country and find people who would help us remove Delita."

"In that case, go see Davis in Warjilis," Ramza said. "The _Cassiopeia_ will get you all over this country in the blink of an eye!"

"Thank you," Flite said as he saluted Ramza. "I will see you all again at Zeltennia Castle."

"Hey, sign me up!" a voice said. Everyone turned and saw Maverick running out of the Garrison.

"Maverick?" Ramza asked.

"If Ramza, Queen Ovelia AND Captain Flite are all fighting Delita, they HAVE to be right!" he said. "I'll help you guys out!"

"Thanks, Maverick," Ramza said. "You're a real friend."

"Speaking of friends," Rad spoke up. "It looks like we only have to save one more before we fight Delita and his goons."

"Yeah..." Cloud said. "...But this one's gonna be the hardest..."

"...Rafa..." Malak sighed.

"...Don't worry, guys," Ramza said. "I know we'll get her back!"

"OK, Ramza!" Agrias said. "Let's go! To Zeltennia!"

"YEAH!!!" everyone shouted as they raised their fists into the air.

* * *

"Sir," Silas said as he entered Law's room and bowed. "Ramza has rescued Captain Flite from Bethla Garrison and is headed this way..."

"Silas, what do you think you're doing?!" Law's voice snapped.

Law looked up. His expression didn't change, but his pupils shrank in sorrow and rage. "...My apologies," he growled quietly. "I shall return again later to discuss strategy."

"MUCH later, Silas!" Law snapped. "And lock the door on your way out!"

Silas nodded and shut the door. As soon as he was outside, he covered his face with his hands and slowly walked away.

"Law..." Adela sighed. "...Was that Silas?..."

"Don't worry about him, baby," Law chuckled. "His timing sucks, doesn't it?"

"(Silas... What's troubling you?... You're usually so vibrant about our missions...)" Adela thought as Law continued his actions.

"Hey, what's wrong, Adela?" Law asked. "What, ain't this any good?"

"...N-no, it's not that..." Adela said.

"Then enjoy yourself!" Law chuckled. "We don't do this often, so savor the moment!"

"Well, all right..." Adela said as she allowed Law to continue.

Still, one question continued to stab her mind over and over...

"(He's upset because of me... Why?...)"


	23. War Of The Heart

**CHAPTER 23**

**WAR OF THE HEART**

It was about 4:00 in the afternoon when Ramza and his friends came within view of Zeltennia and its castle. It was beginning to grow dark and a light snow was falling with an accompanying chilly breeze. Ramza's face tickled when a snowflake landed on it.

"Well, there it is..." Alma said.

"Zeltennia, the new center of Ivalice," Orlandu said. "Our quest will end when we finish here."

"Delita's goin' down, and then we're goin' home," Seifer mused.

"Captain Flite and Maverick are off recruiting other fighters," Agrias said. "We should get in there and keep them busy until he gets here."

"And... we have to safe Rafa," Malak finished.

"Cinna was killed by Delita..." Meliadoul growled. "I have to avenge him..."

"So, are we all going in?" Cloud asked.

"If you guys want to quit now, I won't stop you," Ramza said to his friends. "This battle doesn't concern a lot of you."

"So what?" Ayla asked. "Ayla stop bad man! No run away!"

"Dunno why I'm still with you," Amarant said, "but I'm comin' along."

"I want to go home, but I understand what's at stake," Celes said. "I'll see this battle to the end."

"Ramza help Gau! Gau help Ramza now!" Gau yipped.

"You kept Cloud safe," Tifa said. "It's time for me to pay back the debt!"

"We're hired hands," Celia said. "We're comin' because we're being payed to."

"Speak for yourself," Lede said. "I'm gonna help Ramza! ('Cuz then I can get the stones and get my very own Rammy-wammy... hee hee hee!)"

"And the rest of us are just the same as we were before," Mustadio said. "C'mon, Ramza, let's go!"

"Thanks, guys," Ramza said. "Now, let's get over there and stop Delita!"

"Oh, you want to stop me, eh?" Delita's voice asked suddenly.

"Huh?!" Agrias snarled as she whipped out her sword.

"D-Delita?" Ovelia asked.

"I'm right here, my fraudulent Queen," Delita chortled as he materialized in front of the party.

"Delita..." Ramza said.

"So, this is Delita?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah," Cloud said as he protectively grabbed her arm with one hand and his sword with the other. "What do you want, Delita?"

"Where's Rafa?!" Malak huffed. "Give her back, you!!!"

"Ah, you mean my new bride-to-be," Delita chortled. "Let me assure you that she's just fine..."

"Bride-to-be?..." Ramza asked.

"A king has to have a queen..." Delita elaborated. "And since the one I had before is no longer living..."

"You're wrong, Delita!" Ovelia said. "I'm right here!"

"Shut up, you fake!" Delita snapped. "Gideon's told me all about your little plot to take over Ivalice."

"Plot? Gideon?" Ovelia asked. "...What're you talking about?"

"Scum like you do not deserve life," Everhart said. "Return the girl. Now."

"Hmmph," Delita fumed. "You want her back? Come to the ruins of the old church on the outskirts of town. Rafa'll be waiting for you there."

"The old church?" Ovelia gasped. "That's... That's where he killed me..."

"Come along, Ramza," Delita said as he flashed his former friend a cold grin. "...Or would you rather I take her off your hands?..."

"Grrrrr..." Malak growled. "You're a dead man, Delita! Do you hear me?! DEAD!!!"

"Oh, I'm soooo scared," Delita mused. "Come alone, Ramza, or else!" With that, he vanished.

"Ooooh, that guy makes me SO mad!!!" Rad growled. "How'd you make friends with a jerk like him?!"

"..." Ramza said.

"Go and save Rafa, Ramza," Ovelia said. "You have to. If we don't, imagine what Delita will do with her next."

"...Yes," Ramza said. "I have to save her. Delita told me to go alone, so I will..."

"Do you think he'll be fair?" Mustadio asked.

"He's tricked us enough before," Meliadoul grumbled. "We should all go anyway."

"But if we all go, he may hurt Rafa," Reis pointed out. "We can't let that happen."

"I guess we'll just have to let Ramza handle this alone this time," Beowulf sighed. "Sorry, Ramza."

"It's OK," Ramza said. "You guys are great friends anyway."

"The ruins are to the east of here," Orlandu pointed out. "Good luck, Ramza."

Everyone else wished Ramza luck as he turned and headed east.

"Well, there he goes..." Alicia sighed.

"Off to save his love from that slimeball..." Lavian agreed.

"It's so romantic, isn't it?" Lede asked.

"If you mean Edgar Allen Poe-style romantic, then yes," Alma said. "This has 'disaster' written all over it."

"Ramza may not win," Everhart said.

"What?" Cloud asked. "How are you so sure?"

"This is one battle where his heart will decide his fate," Everhart said. "Unless he realizes that he must defeat Rafa to rescue her, he won't survive."

"...Ramza..." Ovelia said quietly.

* * *

Ramza ran through the light snow towards a ruined stone structure. His mind was racing. "Delita... Why are you doing this?" he asked. "What did Rafa ever do to you? Why do you want to ruin her? Will I be able to fight her?..."

Ramza entered the church ruins and looked around. They were empty, save the newfallen snow and old moss-covered stones. "Delita, where are you?" Ramza called.

"Well, you got here fast," Delita mused as Law, Silas, Adela, Rafa and he appeared at the church entrance. "Your speed is commendable."

"Heh, nice to see you again, Ranma," Law chortled. "I didn't think you had the guts to show up."

"My name's RAMZA!!!" Ramza huffed at Law.

"Pshhh. Touchy," Law snorted.

"So, Ramza..." Delita mused as he put his arm over Rafa's shoulder. "I'm assuming that this is what you came for?"

"Delita... let her go," Ramza said.

"Oh, but why?" Delita asked. "I can see why you fell for her... She's a real piece of work. In fact, I'm planning on wedding her as soon as I get rid of you..." Delita slowly ran his tongue up Rafa's cheek in hopes of getting the blonde Beoulve angry.

Ramza didn't flinch. "You don't know the real Rafa, Delita," he said. "She's a kind, sweet, caring person, but you can't see it. Why are you doing this to Rafa, anyway?"

"Why?" Delita asked. "Because she's yours."

"..." Ramza said.

"Oooh, boy," Law cackled. "I think you've got him PO'd now, D."

"Well... The time for talk has passed," Delita chuckled. "Rafa, my darling, kill Ramza."

Rafa stepped forward and pulled a spherical pink stone from her pocket. She held it in front of her with both hands and closed her eyes.

"Heh heh heh..." Delita chuckled. "She possesses the Chrono Stone of Love. How ironic, eh, Ramza?"

"A Cativo..." Ramza growled. "I'm fighting a Cativo... Rafa is inside, but the Cativo is the enemy..."

"What's he doing?" Adela asked.

"He's telling himself what he's really fighting," Silas said. "He doesn't want his emotions to interfere with his fighting skills... It's pretty smart, actually."

"Silas..." Adela said.

"...This will be an interesting battle," Silas said.

"..." Rafa said as she raised the stone above her head. A bright flash lit up the ruins and briefly blinded everyone. When the light faded, A huge, pink, winged, faceless machine-like creature was floating where Rafa had been.

"Cativo..." Ramza growled as he readied his Chaos Blade. "I will defeat you!"

"My name... is Heart, Cativo of Love," the creature said in Rafa's voice. "I shall destroy you in the name of the Bloody Angel."

"Go, Rafa! Destroy him!!!" Delita laughed maniacally.

Heart floated forward slowly, releasing a swarm of little heart-shaped bats as she moved. The bats flew down and tried to latch onto Ramza, but he swung his sword and quickly destroyed them. He then lunged at Heart and stabbed. The Chaos Blade bounced off Heart's skin and sent Ramza flying backwards into a wall.

"Aggh!" Ramza yelped as he collided with the stone.

"Woah," Law mused. "That thing's stronger than it looks."

"Yergh..." Ramza growled. "That thing HAS to has a weakness... C'mon, Rafa, help me out here like Meliadoul did... Help me help you... Please!..."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in Heart's consciousness, Rafa huddled with her arms arouns her knees and stared ahead. She was in the deepest state of depression known to mankind. "I'm done for..." she said. "My whole life has been a nightmare..."

She looked upwards with sad eyes. "Our village burned down and I spent three awful months living off the ruins with Malak before that horrible orphanage caught us... and the Barinten adopted us. I thought he was a kind and caring man, but all he wanted was our powers... and then... he... he..." She shuddered as she remembered what Barinten had done to her.

"..." Rafa said before continuing. "Then I found out what his reall intentions were and tried to flee, but my brother tried to stop me... and ever since then I've been fighting horrible battles to stop a creature that most of this country worships... And now Delita has done what Barinten did to me, but he's ripped away my body, too..."

Rafa sniffled and shook her head. "It's pointless..." she sighed. "My life has no meaning. What am I fighting for? What have I got to live for?"

Rafa started to sob. "I'm totally useless..." she cried. "There's nothing left for me..."

"Rafa..." a voice whispered.

"Hmm?" Rafa asked as she looked around with teary eyes. "Who's... who's there?"

"Rafa..." the voice whispered again.

"That voice..." Rafa said as she listened. "It's so familiar..."

"Rafa..." the voice whispered a third time. "Help me help you, please!..."

"...Ramza?" Rafa asked after a moment. "Ramza, is that you?..."

"Come on, Rafa, help me out here," Ramza said.

"You... You're here?" Rafa asked. "You're really here?! But that means... That means you're fighting the Cativo inside of me... The thing that I have no control over... I'm so sorry, Ramza... I can't... do anything... to help you..."

* * *

"Arrrgh!" Ramza yelled as he flipped backwards to dodge the strong punch that Heart had thrown at him. He held up his Chaos Blade and blocked a second punch, but the impact threw him backwards into the snow.

"Ha! Give it up, Ramza," Law chortled. "Delita's messed her up so bad she practically isn't there!"

"Oh, come now," Delita growled. "I was just having fun."

"I know you're in there, Rafa," Ramza said. "We can beat this thing together!... We- Aaaah!"

Ramza yelped as Heart flapped its wings and blew him backwards again. Its right arm suddenly shape-shifted into a huge gun-like object and aimed at Ramza.

"...Uh-oh," Ramza gulped.

The gun pulsed with a vibrant, pink light and fired a huge laser beam. Ramza was blown into the wall behind him and left a huge imprint. "Aaagghhhh..." he grunted as he forced himself out of the wall. "Rafa, please..." he wheezed.

* * *

"Oh..." Rafa cried as she shook her head and put her face in her hands. "This thing that's using my body is pummeling Ramza, and there's nothing I can do!... I can only watch and cry..."

"Rafa... help..." Ramza's voice whispered from around her.

"I can't! I can't!" Rafa screamed. "I just can't..."

"That's right, Rafa, you can't," Delita's voice came from another direction. "You're nothing but a toy for me to play with."

"It's true..." Rafa sobbed. "I'm not even worth leaving alive..."

* * *

"Rafa, come on," Ramza growled as he rolled away from another punch. "You're in there somewhere! I KNOW you can hear me!"

"Forget it, Ranma!" Law cackled. "She's as good as dead!"

"You will fall to the servants of Ajora..." Heart said as it hovered towards Ramza with its gun charging.

"Rafa doesn't listen to anyone but me," Delita said. "She's my beautiful little puppet."

"You can't treat people like toys!" Ramza objected. "Rafa's a human being, just like you and me!"

"Nobles were meant to use commoners!" Delita gloated. "And since I'm in control and you and Rafa aren't, I'm perfectly justified!"

"Urrrgh..." Ramza growled. "This 'nobles against commoners' thing has gone on long enough!"

"Perish," Heart said as it fired its cannon again. Ramza went flying into a snowdrift with an agonized yell.

"Aaaarrrrghhhh!!!" Ramza cried as he crashed into the cold mound. "...Rafa, please, you have to fight this thing! You said that you never wanted to hurt anybody!"

* * *

"No..." Rafa said as she listened. "I never did want to hurt anybody... But what can I do?..."

"Rafa..." Ramza's voice whispered. "Please... stop... I... you're hurting me..."

"I... am?!..." Rafa asked. "I'm... hurting you?! But... But I don't want you to be hurt! I don't want Ramza hurt! I DON'T WANT RAMZA HURT!!!"

As Rafa cried out these words, the dark void around her seemed to brighten. "I don't want to see Ramza or Malak or any of them hurt!" she now yelled. "They protected me... I want to protect them, too! Ramza, don't worry, I'm gonna protect you!!!"

* * *

"...Hey, what's happening?" Law asked as he eyed Heart. "That big lug seems to be slowing down..."

"Eh?" Delita asked as his smirk became a frown. "What's happening?"

Heart WAS slowing down. Its body drooped and its head slumped as it dropped a bit closer to the ground. Ramza eyed the beast and cracked a smile. "Thanks, Rafa," he said. "HYAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Ramza lunged forward and swung his Chaos Blade. Instead of bouncing off the monster's surface, the blade now penetrated and tore a huge gash.

"Arrrrrggh..." Heart groaned.

"I'll get you out of there, Rafa!" Ramza declared as he slashed again. "Everyone's waiting for you... I'll free you and then we can stop Delita!"

"You shall not defeat me," Heart said. "I am the mightiest Cativo..."

"Tell that to Rafa!" Ramza retorted. "SPEED BREAK!!!"

Ramza leaped up and stabbed one of Heart's wings. It grunted in pain and started to waver in the air.

"What?! He's WINNING?!" Delita yelled.

"What made you think Rafa would win when all the others couldn't?" Law snorted.

"I can't believe it..." Adela said. "He's fighting that thing even though it's got his lover inside it..."

"Her spirit is fighting the creature just as hard as he is," Silas explained. "Why else can its body be damaged now?"

"Hmmm..." Adela said. "This Ramza fellow... He fights very valiantly."

"He's a lot more valiant than other people..." Silas muttered.

"..." Adela replied.

"You will not win..." Heart groaned, still using Rafa's voice. Its entire body began to glow with a bright purple light.

"Eh?! What's that?!" Ramza gulped.

"PASSION PLASMA!!!" Heart roared as it fired a two-shot purple laser. Ramza went crashing through the wall behind him and collapsed into the rubble.

"G'aaaagghhhh..." he groaned as he forced himself to sit up. "That must be its ultimate attack..."

"Now to end this..." Heart said as it floated over and prepared to launch another attack.

"Heh heh heh... Ramza's gone now..." Delita cackled.

"Hmmph," Law snorted. "I could've done it too."

* * *

"That last attack almost got him..." Rafa cried. "This one will kill him if I don't do something! OK... Focus... Focus... I am... still... in control of my body..." She dribbled tears of effort as she strained against the Cativo's influence. "I won't be controlled!... I won't be controlled! I WON'T BE CONTROLLED!!!" she screamed.

* * *

"Uh... Law?" Adela asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Law asked.

Adela pointed. Law looked up and gulped. Heart had whipped around and was targeting Delita and the rest of them with its attack. "Uh-oh..." Law said.

"PASSION PLASMA!!!" Heart roared as it fired its weapon again. All four of the enemies were blown backwards and another section of the church collapsed.

"Gyaaaaggh!!!" Delita yelled. "That does it! I'm out of here! You want a piece of me, Ramza? Come to Zeltennia Castle! I'll be waiting!

Delita and the others disappeared, leaving Ramza with Heart.

"OK... Time to finish this," Ramza said as he ran up and thrust his Chaos Blade into Heart's back. The horrific entity screamed, exploded and sent a blinding shockwave through the ruins.

"Aaaaagghhhh!!!" Ramza yelled as he was thrown back again. This time he landed in a soft snowdrift and didn't take any damage.

The light cleared from the ruins and Ramza looked up. Standing in the middle of the ruins with her eyes closed and clutching a pink stone in her hand was Rafa.

"...Rafa?" Ramza asked.

Rafa's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Ramza. "Ramza... You did it," she said.

"No, Rafa," Ramza said. "WE did it."

"Mmm-hmm," Rafa said as she smiled.

There was a pause, and then Ramza thrust his arms out.

Happy tears spilled out from Rafa's eyes as she cracked a huge smile. "RAMZA!!!" she cried happily as she threw herself on him.

"Rafa..." Ramza said lovingly as he closed the embrace and ran his hands up and down her back. "I'm so happy..."

"Thank you... Thank you..." Rafa sniffled as she rubbed her eyes in Ramza's shirt.

"It's OK now..." Ramza said. "I'm here for you... I'll never leave you again..."

"Mmmm..." Rafa hummed as she squeezed Ramza with all her might.

"Come on, then," Ramza said as they broke the hug. "Everyone's waiting for us!"

"All right!" Rafa said as she smiled again. "Malak and Meliadoul and Cloud and everyone?"

"Yep," Ramza said. "Everyone."

"This is the happiest day of my life..." Rafa cooed as she hugged Ramza again.

* * *

"Well, dinner's almost ready..." Agrias said as she flipped some bacon in her frying pan.

"Someone's coming from the east!" Rad announced.

"Hmm?" Seifer asked. "Hey... It's Ramza! And he's got another hot chick with him!"

"What?" Malak asked. "Rafa!!!"

"He did it..." Alma said. "He's wonderful..."

"Indeed," Everhart agreed. "With his battle skills and compassionate heart, he very well could be the mightiest warrior alive."

"Ramza!" Olan called. "Hey! You did it!!!"

Ramza was walking towards the group carrying Rafa, who had her arms thrown around his neck. Both of them were smiling brightly.

"Hey, guys," Ramza said as he set Rafa down. "Looks like the gang's all here now."

"Rafa!!!" Malak cried as he hugged his sister tightly.

"Malak..." Rafa replied as she returned the hug. "I'm so glad..." She then broke the hug and looked around. "Hmmm... It looks like you've met some new friends, Ramza..."

Ayla, Celes, Gau, Amarant, Seifer, Everhart and Tifa all introduced themselves, and Celia and Lede explained why they were travelling with Ramza.

"Wow, you've practically got an army here," Rafa said.

"We'll need one to stop Delita," Agrias snorted. "Thankfully, Captain Flite's off recruiting folks right now."

"All the Chrono Stones have been collected," Everhart said. "Ramza, may I see the last one?"

"Of course, Everhart," Ramza said as he took the stone out of his pocket.

"Uh, Ramza," Cloud said. "Can I have a word with you?"

Cloud took Ramza off to the side where Everhart couldn't hear him. "Ramza, are you sure giving him those stones is a good idea?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ramza asked.

"You're giving powerful stones to a man we know almost nothing about," Cloud said. "That sounds a bit... not wise... to me."

"But he's saved us from countless dangers," Ramza argued. "I think he's trustworthy."

Cloud frowned. "...If you say so..." he said. "Still... I'm keeping an eye on him."

"You do that," Ramza said. "OK, then..."

Ramza walked over to Everhart and handed him the Love Stone. "Here you go, Everhart," he said.

"Thank you," Everhart replied. He strained, glowed pink and handed the stone back. "Ahh... Now I have all my powers back," he said.

"You do?" Alma asked. "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, you'll be a big help whompin' Delita's ass," Seifer chuckled.

"All right!" Ramza said. "After dinner, we take the battle to Delita!"

"Why can't we wait until morning?" Celes asked.

"Because big enemy showdowns always happen at night," Tifa said. "Didn't that happen on your adventure?"

"We fought Kefka at sunset," Celes said. "...Or was it sunrise? Well, whatever the case, it wasn't at night."

"...Oh," Tifa replied.

"Yes... We have to stop Delita, whatever it takes," Ovelia said.

"Right," Mustadio said. "But first... Agrias, bring on the grub!"

"Ahhh, I got your grub right here!!!" Agrias snapped as she threw a frying pan at Mustadio. He ducked and it hit Worker No.8 instead.

"Warning. Warning. Danger Ramza Beoulve," Worker No.8 beeped.

Rafa laughed. "Same old gang," she said.

"Eat up, guys," Ramza said. "It's time to pay a call on Delita!"


	24. Law's End?

**CHAPTER 24**

**LAW'S END???**

"OK, are we all ready?" Ramza asked as he looked over his large team.

"You bet, Ramza!" Rad laughed. "Let's go whomp that creep!"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Rad," Ramza said. "Before we go, would anyone like to say anything about this adventure? I'll listen to any complaints you've had about the way I've led you all..."

"Complaints?!" Mustadio asked. "Ramza, are you pulling our legs?"

"Ramza, you're the best leader I've ever had!" Agrias said. "And now that Ovelia's back, I've got someone to protect again, besides Musty. I'm honored to pledge my loyalty to you!"

"You're the best boss I've ever had," Rad said. "I've got lots more to learn from you, Ramza. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth!"

"We follow Captain Agrias..." Alicia said.

"...And that means that we follow you too, Ramza!" Lavian finished.

"You saved me from Delita," Orlandu said. "I owe you my life... so I shall accompany you wherever you may decide to go."

"I didn't like a lot of people before I got here," Seifer muttered. "I still don't... but you guys've shown me the value of teamwork and trust. So... I'm itchin' to see how it all ends!"

"Zidane taught me the basics of friendship," Amarant grunted. "But you, Ramza, have completed my lessons. To thank you, I'll fight alongside you until I can return home."

"Ayla fight!" Ayla declared. "Ayla respect strong! Ramza strong! Ayla respect! Ayla now help!... Besides... Ayla want go home and finish birthday cake."

"Delita is changing my world's history," Cloud said. "I can't let him do that. Besides... You're my friend, Ramza. We've gotta stick together."

"And I have to repay you for keeping Cloud safe the last time he was here," Tifa responded. "You can count on me, Ramza!"

"You've reawakened the magical potential within me, Ramza," Celes said. "Though it'll fade when I return to my world, I can't thank you enough for letting me use it one last time to preserve peace... So I'll use it to help you!"

"Auooo!" Gau howled. "You all my friends! Me auoooo all of you!"

"I will follow the Master," Worker No.8 blipped unemotionally.

"I have to avenge Cinna," Meliadoul growled. "So... I'm coming, too. It's as simple as that. Besides... I owe you that much, Ramza."

"Nobody violates my sister and gets away with it!" Malak grunted. "I'm gonna tear Delita a new one!"

"I'm gettin' paid to whip butt," Celia said. "It's as simple as that."

"It's a secret, tee hee hee..." Lede giggled. "...OK, so it's not a secret anymore... You all know why I'm coming!"

"If Delita's in charge, the truth about the Lion War will never be revealed," Olan said. "The truth must be told!"

"That little slimeball played me for a sap," Balmafula snarled. "So now... it's payback time! And with you guys by my side, I feel like I can do anything!"

"We have to put Captain Flite back in charge, or else we'll never be able to live in peace again," Reis said. "I'll fight... for justice."

"I'm fighting because Reis is fighting," Beowulf grinned. "I'd never do anything without her. Besides, I still owe Ramza for helping me save and restore her."

"Coming along is the least I can do," Everhart replied. "You've helped me immensely."

"You're my brother, Ramza," Alma said. "That's reason enough for me to come."

"Delita has to be stopped," Ovelia said. "I was blinded before, but now I'll stand up and fight alongside you all... And..."

"To be honest, I'm scared," Rafa sighed. "...But Ramza, your love gives me courage. I'm fighting for you, Ramza... Because I love you."

"...Thanks, guys..." Ramza said. "I may have said this before, but you're the best friends a heretic could ask for!"

"Right!" Agrias shouted. "Now, let's go get Delita and his toadies!!!"

"There ain't no gettin' offa this train we're on!" Cloud declared.

"YEAH!!!" everyone shouted as they raised their fists and charged towards Zeltennia Castle, where Delita and his minions awaited them.

* * *

"Sir, Ramza is headed through Zeltennia at this very moment!" a Nanten soldier said to King Delita as the beastly monarch sat on his throne.

"So, he beat Rafa, huh?" Delita asked as he smiled crookedly. "He never let anyone get in his way before... Well... If he wants the privilege of challenging me, he'll have to get INTO the castle first! Gather all the soldiers and surround the castle! There's no way Ramza's getting in!"

"Aww, that's no fun," Law grunted. "I've got a score to settle with that little gender-changing creep..."

"The battle is nearing," Gideon growled. "Are you ready, Pirahnos?"

"Of course, my worthy host," the Lucavi's voiced echoed in Gideon's ear. The cardinal chuckled darkly.

"(Law...)" Adela thought as she looked at Law. "(I won't fail you this time... But... I'm concerned about Silas... He seems distracted these days...)"

Silas noticed Adela casting a worried look in his direction. He shut his eyes and turned away.

* * *

"OK! We're here!" Ramza declared as his massive party and he arrived at the gates of Zeltennia Castle.

"It's Heretic Ramza! Get him!!!" a soldier shouted. A rain of arrows and magic came flying at the party from all directions and forced them to retreat to a safe distance.

"Damn! He's got lots of soldiers, doesn't he?" Agrias grunted.

"He coward! He hide behind soldiers and no fight himself!" Ayla growled.

"I don't know if we can bust through there without taking a lot of damage," Meliadoul said. "...And we need to be at our best when we get to Delita..."

"You don't need to charge in," Captain Flite said as he emerged from some nearby underbrush.

"Captain Flite!" Rafa exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

"As soon as I could," Flite said. "I shall distract the guards while you go in and face Delita."

"All by yourself?" Celes asked. "That's not too smart..."

"I'm not by myself," Flite chuckled. He snapped his fingers and a legion of soldiers emerged from the bushes. Some were on foot, others rode Chocobos, but all were heavily armed. The _Cassiopeia_ flew overhead with Davis at the wheel and began dropping bombs on the troops.

"...Wow, it looks like more people hate Delita than we thought!" Mustadio exclaimed.

"Thank you, Captain Flite," Ovelia said.

"I am always honored to serve you, Queen Ovelia," Flite said as he bowed to Ovelia.

"I'm not a Queen any more, Flite," Ovelia said as she waved his bow away. "You needn't worry about such formalities."

"In my eyes, you'll always be the true ruler of Ivalice," Flite said. "Now... to victory! For God and Country, men!!!"

"AAAAAYYYAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Flite's soldier's roared as they charged towards Delita's castle.

"Come on, guys! Flite has given us a golden opportunity!" Malak laughed courageously.

"Bless you, Captain Flite..." Reis said.

"Come!" Orlandu declared. "Delita and Law await us."

Ramza led his party through the warring armies and got everyone into the interior of the castle without much effort.

"Quick, let's get to the central throne room!" Ramza said. "Delita's there! I'm sure of it!"

"Let us go, then," Everhart answered. "We must put an end to him."

"The central throne room is this way!" Ovelia said as she ran to Ramza's side. "Come on, I'll take you all there!"

"Follow Ovelia!" Gau howled as the Ex-Queen ran down a hallway.

"Why're we followin' her, anyway?" Seifer asked.

"She was the Queen, dumbbell!" Celes said. "She probably knows this castle like the back of her hand."

The party charged through Zeltennia Castle while dispatching any Nanten soldiers that opposed them. Finally, Ovelia stopped at two huge oak doors. A huge red D with two yellow slashes behind it had been painted on them.

"This is the entrance to the throne room," Ovelia said. "...It looks like Delita did a little redecorating..."

"All right!" Agrias declared. "Let's go in!"

* * *

Inside the throne room, Delita, Law, Silas, Adela and Gideon were making preparations for the coming battle.

"Gideon, you're with me. Silas, Adela, you're in front," Law commanded as he cradled his sword hilt in his gloved hand. "Your majesty, I recommend a hasty retreat before he gets here."

Delita laughed and waved away Law's advice. "I will be here for Ramza's death," he chortled. "I want to be the last thing he or any of those fools ever see."

". . ." Law said as his good mood spoiled. "(This sucks; a Dark Holy Swordsman playin' errand boy for a crackpot... And what's been up with Gideon lately?)"

The cardinal would sometimes start cackling insanely, and presently he was muttering to himself and nodding. Law made a mental note to take him out when this was over.

Something hit the door and interrupted Law's train of thought. "They're here! Good... my trap's all in place . . ." he mused.

Adela drew her sword and looked back at Law. "Trap? What kind of trap?" she asked.

The doors flew open and Ramza and his friends charged inside with drawn weapons. "Delita!" Ramza cried. A bucket of cold water that had been placed on the top of the door teetered and fell on him. He was soaked to the bone.

"What the?!" Rafa asked. "What was that for?!"

"Ah-ha!" Law laughed as he stepped forward. "I got you! Now that you've changed into a girl, I can finish you off no problem!"

Silas cleared his throat as Adela shook her head. "Errr... I think you still have him confused with the other fellow, sir," Silas whispered.

"Well, that was odd . . ." Everhart said.

"Is that cold?" Rad asked. Ramza's teeth chattered as he nodded.

"Enough!" Law said. "Whoever you are, kid, you're history!" He unsheathed Dark Rival and pointed it at Ramza. "Draw Rival... now!"

"What? What're you talking about, Law?" Ramza asked. Instinctively his hand touched the hilt of his Chaos Blade and it seemed to leap from the scabbard. It flashed in Ramza's hands and its entire form changed. The weapon in Ramza's hands now was a blade colored pure white with golden highlights. The word RIVAL was etched across the blade's surface.

"What the?!" Cloud exclaimed. "Ramza, wasn't that just a Chaos Blade?"

"Yeah, it was," Ramza said as he eyed the blade. "It was the Chaos Blade I found after we beat Elidibs in Deep Dungeon..."

Law grinned. "Be proud, Ramza. You hold Rival, the sister sword of my blade, Dark Rival. Rival must have disguised itself as a Chaos Blade to avoid detection. These are the two most powerful swords ever fashioned. One for light . . ." He raised his blade and Dark Rival glowed with an eerie black light. ". . . and one for dark."

"Be wary, Ramza," Everhart said as he took position next to Ramza. "He is more powerful then his attitude would suggest, and not all of it is attributed to his sword."

"We don't care about you or your problems, Law!" Agrias snapped. "We're here to stop Delita, and we'll go right through all of you if we have to!"

"Yeah!" Mustadio huffed. "...What she said!"

Law stepped forward, but Delita clapped his hand down on his shoulder. "Stop... something's wrong," Delita growled.

"What?!" Law demanded as he shook off the King's hand.

"Something's up with Ramza," Delita said. "Look."

Law turned back to Ramza. The Beoulve's eyes had hardened and he glared fiercely at Law and Delita. He looked as if he was ready to cleave them in two with one blow. "Aww, crap," Law mutttered.

"What is it?" Adela asked.

"He's wieldin' Rival bare-handed!" Law said. "Her power is flowing unrestricted through his body. It's a wonder he hasn't thrown down already... It must be because she's so close to Dark Rival."

Rafa blinked. "What're you talking about?"

"Ramza, are you all right?" Alma asked her brother.

"I'm... fine..." Ramza grunted. His voice was definitely strained. "This sword seems to have a mind of its own; it wants to attack Law and his sword, and it's taking all my strength to keep it under control..."

"Adela, Silas, get ready!" Law snapped as he sheathed Dark Rival and stepped back. His two assassins stepped forward and drew their weapons.

"Great, it's the gruesome twosome," Seifer grumbled. "C'mon, let's dance!"

Adela and Silas charged at the party. Seifer and Amarant leaped out to confront them. "It's go time," Amarant growled as he readied his claw.

Seifer's gunblade clashed against Adela's katana and Silas's flails met resistance when they hit Amarant's claws. The four warriors clashed for minutes before leaping backwards. All of them were sweating and panting hard, but no blood had been drawn on either side.

"Woah... They're good," Ovelia gulped.

"Those two foreigners are very strong," Gideon whispered. "Perhaps all of Ramza's new friends are like that?!"

"Hmmm..." Delita hummed. "...You may be right, Gideon. Let's watch just to make sure..."

"We inflicted no damage upon them," Silas said. "Perhaps we should change our strategy..."

"No," Adela responded. "Stick with Law's plan."

"As you wish..." Silas responded. Adela and he charged again.

"Our turn!" Gau growled as Ayla and he leaped out of the group and met the bodyguards head on. Gau landed on Silas and sent him crashing to the ground while Ayla drop kicked Adela backwards. However, Law's cronies weren't ready to throw in their towels and struck back.

"Rage: Stray Cat! Catscratch!" Gau commanded as he sprouted long claws and slashed at Silas. The Ninja's flails blocked the blows, but he was driven back almost to where Law stood.

"TRIPLE KICK!!!" Ayla shouted as she leaped into the air and soared towards Adela. She sent her feet crashing into Adela's stomach, then her chest, and finally her back. The Samurai stumbled forward a bit, but leaped backward and slashed. Ayla miraculously punched the sword at the right angle to block its swing. Both sides fell to their knees and panted heavily.

"Come on, you two!!!" Law snapped. "You're losing to freaks and geeks! Step it up!!!"

"This is foolish," Silas grunted as he stood up. "It's as if Law was sending us on a suicide mission."

"Law would never do that to us..." Adela responded.

"He wouldn't, eh?..." Silas asked sarcastically.

"OK!" Celes declared as Tifa and she leaped before Ayla and Gau. "Time for some girl power!"

"Bring it on," Tifa declared as she made a fist. She charged Silas while Celes squared off against Adela.

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" Silas asked.

"My name's Tifa!" Tifa declared as she swung her fist and caught Silas on the cheek. Spittle flew from his mouth and splattered across the ground. "...And I'm from way in the future!"

"The future?" Silas asked.

"You guys are rewriting my history, and I can't let that happen!" Tifa said as she somersaulted over Silas and kicked him in the back. "Besides, I can't let Cloud down!"

"Hmmm... You fight to protect something? Does the one you're protecting return your feelings?"

"Is the sky blue?!" Tifa asked as she grabbed Silas and threw him over her shoulder. He landed on both feet and whipped around. "Of course Cloud cares about me! You can't be protecting someone if they don't care about you, too!"

"...Interesting..." Silas said.

"You're very good," Adela said as her nameless katana clashed with Celes's Illumina blade.

"Illumina has never failed me," Celes responded.

"Why are you fighting?" Adela asked. "You don't belong in this world."

"Ramza's agreed to help me get home," Celes said. "And people like Delita and Law have trashed my world, too... I don't want to see it happen again!"

"Law's doing what he thinks is right!" Adela declared as she swung her katana wildly. Celes raised Illumina and knocked the blade from Adela's grasp with minimal effort.

"I thought Samurais concentrated during battles?" Celes asked.

"I..." Adela exclaimed. Celes stood to the side while Adela retrieved her sword.

"Wow, those guys ARE good," Beowulf said.

"The other worlds have their own champions, I guess," Reis said. "...And we just happened to get a few of them!"

Law was getting very agitated. "Urrrrgh... Come on, you two!!!" he roared. "Cut a bloody swath through the lot of 'em!"

"You wouldn't!" Malak snarled.

"Of course I would," Law chuckled darkly. "And after you chumps have worn yourselves out, Ranma's mine!"

"Chumps? Hey wait a second," Adela said as she turned and frowned at her boss. Silas said nothing and kept a glare on his opponents.

"Shut up, Adela!" Law shouted. "Just do your job! No one asked for your opinions!" Adela cringed and fell back into place alongside Silas.

"Watch yourself Law," Silas growled just loud enough for the entire room to hear. His eyes narrowed to angry slits.

Tifa saw an opening and stepped forward. "How can you take that kind of abuse? Why do you let him talk you down like that?" she asked Adela.

"Yeah, and it's probably not just once in a while, is it?" Rafa asked as she figured out what Tifa was doing. Adela shook her head and tried to protest, but she couldn't come up with a sensible rebuttal.

"Tsk tsk tsk. He shouldn't treat you like that," Lede added as she shook her finger.

Adela fell back a step with her hands shaking. She looked from her enemies to Law to Silas. Silas met her gaze, and she saw everything that he'd been hiding from her. "S-Silas . . . I . . ."

Silas shook his head. "Do what you feel is right, Adela... I'll support you all the way," he said.

"Ooooh, Ayla sense romantic subplot going on here," Ayla whispered to Gau, who grunted an agreement.

"Damn it! That's it! No more crap! Adela, use your attack and mow them down!!!" Law demanded.

Adela sighed and held her sword up to her eyes. Silas gasped and reached out a hand to stop her. Everhart took a slow step backwards. "Something's wrong here," he growled to Ramza. "I sense an immense power building in her. . ."

Adela stared into the blade of her sword and ignored the tears running down her face. "Do you promise, Silas?" she asked.

"What?" Silas asked with a stunned expression.

She turned to him and smiled, even as her eyes shone with tears. "Do you promise that you'll support me in everything I do?"

Silas nodded, but he was still unsure of what she was planning.

Everhart grabbed Alma and Ramza and stepped back. "Brace yourselves," he said quietly.

Adela turned to Law and lifted her sword into an attacking position. "Prepare yourself!" she shouted.

Law's eyes narrowed. "You're joking," he fumed.

"Oooh, it looks like someone has a bit of a domestic dispute," Delita smirked.

"Shut your mouth!" Law snarled without looking at the King. He took a step towards Adela who stepped back in response. "You'd fight me? What about all I've done for you? If I hadn't pulled you out of that filthy orphanage, you'd still be rotting there as a stupid little girl dreaming of becoming a samurai!" he yelled.

Adela shook her head and frowned at Law. "My honor demands I give you fair warning before striking. Stand ready," she repeated.

"This is ridiculous!" Law shouted. He now noticed Silas's glare trained on him. He turned back to Adela and gave her a wicked sneer. "Of course! You've been having a fling with that dirtbag behind my back, you little backstabbing bitch!"

Adela scowled and turned her blade. It flashed even in the low light, and everyone present saw the words being etched onto it in a fiery, flowing script: ADELA.

Silas ran to her side and grabbed Adela's arm. She looked at him with the same smile on her face. "Remember your promise..." she whispered.

"Adela... I... I..." Silas started to say.

"...I know..." Adela said as she blushed slightly. "You're the only one who really ever did... Thank you, Silas..."

Adela held the sword above her head and closed her eyes. "ADELA!" she screamed. The sword exploded and shattered as all the energy of her soul burst forward and created a gigantic shockwave. The wave swept over both enemy and ally. Silas's screams were absorbed in the explosion. The last thing he saw of her was her smile.

The light vanished, and only a crystal remained of Adela. It glowed a soft violet as shards of her weapon floated down around it. Law was covered with ashes, still wearing the same smug look on his face.

Delita and Gideon got to their feet. Both of them were wide-eyed in semi-amazement. Silas fell to his knees beside the crystal with shock plastered across his face. Ramza could do nothing but stare at the crystal.

"Poor bastard..." Seifer said softly.

Everhart shook his head sadly. "That was the strongest Samurai attack, done only out of purest love. I doubt she even knew what, or who gave her that power . . ."

"She knew." Law snarled as he shook himself off and the ashes fell to the ground. He smiled cruelly at everyone assembled. "She knew, because I'm the one that taught her the secret..." He stepped forward until he was right beside the mourning ninja.

Silas ran his fingers over the crystal before looking back at Law. "Please Law . . . this is enough. No, its too much," he said.

"Heh! No, Silas, it's never enough," Law cackled darkly as he placed his foot on top of Adela's crystal. Ramza's and Everhart's eyes widened as Law crushed it in one swift motion. He twisted his foot and ground the remains into dust. "Love: the stupidest attack of all."

"You... monster . . ." Silas growled.

Law waved a hand dismissively. "I'd hoped to use her little infatuation with me so that when she finally did go off the deep end, she'd blast my enemies FOR me. But . . ." he twisted his boot once more with an accompanying sound like crunching glass. "She failed, just like in everything she's ever done."

Silas screamed and launched himself at Law, who turned and met the ninja's flails with his sword. There was a loud clash of metal andSilas landed several feet behind Law, who sheathed Dark Rival and grinned evilly. Silas fell to one knee and clutched his stomach as his weapons fell to the ground and fell apart.

"Boy, everyone is just throwing their lives away today," Law cackled. He smiled at Ramza's group and eyed each of the women. "Hmmm... You got some pretty ones, Rammy-Wammy," he mockingly said. Lede went red and shook with fury. "Maybe I'll spare some of your friends for some fun later. You're the main course, Ramza, and the girls are dessert!"

He flicked his tongue at Meliadoul, then winked at Tifa and Ovelia.

"Oh, good lord..." Celia groaned.

"Neither English nor the language of the Germonik Scriptures has an insult that would be approriate for YOU!!!" Agrias roared. "How DARE you!!!"

Delita started laughing and everyone's attention turned to him. "You know Law, I didn't like you before," he confessed. "But you're a very ruthless guy. We're a lot more alike then I thought..."

Law was suddenly at Delita's side with his sword pressed to the hollow in the King's throat. "You mean our willingness to kill anyone to get what we want?" Law asked. "Do you even know what I want?" He spat on the ground. "I'm nothing like you. I'm better than you!"

Ramza started forward, but Everhart caught his arm. "Look," he whispered. Ramza looked and saw that Silas was getting to his feet and moving towards Law. Gideon was also flanking him and drawing a sword.

Law continued his rant at Delita. "With a few blows, history will change. I'm gonna destroy Rival, the only check that Dark Rival has in this entire universe, and with her power gone, balance will be undone and I'll have infinite power. Then I'll kill YOU and take over Ivalice, Zeratul and this entire world!"

"You're forgetting, Law." Delita smiled as he saw Law's advancing companions. "It pays to keep your friends close... You never know when they'll turn on you!"

Law turned around and saw Silas and Gideon coming towards him. He shook his head and smirked at them. "I'm not too clear on what you saw in her, Silas. She wasn't even that good in bed!" he snickered. He then turned to Gideon. "You wanna throw down too?"

"It is not in the plan for you to attain the power you seek, Law," Gideon said.

"Gideon, I think that stone's made you stupid," Law chortled. "You think you can beat me? Do you even know why they call me a Dark Holy Swordsman?!" He held a hand in the air and his playful demeanor melted away. "You're all FINISHED!" he snarled.

"You won't be beatin' us so easy!" Seifer said as he swung his gunblade.

Everhart peered at Law, and suddenly his eyes widened. "Yes, he will," he whispered.

"What?" Ramza asked.

"Get down!" Everhart shouted as he leaped in front of Alma.

"And this is my cue to exit," Delita chuckled as he ran out through a door in the back.

"Delita, come back!" Ramza shouted.

"Aurora, Exhale Bloody Air! DARK HOLY!" Law screamed. The entire room exploded with black light and huge holes were knocked in the walls..

Everyone cried out as they flew out of the building and into the courtyard below.

"Aaaaghhh!!!" Cloud yelled as he crashed into a mud puddle.

"Errrrgh!" Tifa cried as she landed on top of Cloud.

"Waaarrrrrggghhhh!!!" Orlandu yelled as he tumbled onto Meliadoul. "Ugh... Thanks for breaking my fall, Meliadoul..."

"Thanks for breakin' my spine," Meliadoul grunted. "GET OFF!!!"

Ramza grabbed Rafa in midair and crashed into a melting snowdrift. "Are you all right, Rafa?" he asked.

"Th-thanks, Ramza... I'm OK," Rafa responded.

"Ooogh!" Mustadio wheezed as he landed on his stomach on a cement path that circled the courtyard's fountain.

"Aiiiiiiieeeee!!!" Agrias screamed as she hit the statue in the fountain and bounced down onto Mustadio.

"Oh, no!" Mustadio exclaimed. "Agrias, are you OK?! Speak to me!!!"

"No, Yugi, I love YOU, not Yami... Ughhhh..." Agrias groaned before toppling over. Mustadio scratched his head in confusion before helping her up.

"Aaaahhhh!!!" Alma yelled as she fell through the air.

"Alma!" Everhart exclaimed as he leaped up and grabbed her. He then slammed into the ground and didn't get up.

Gideon rolled with the landing and got back on his feet first. "You cannot beat me like that," he growled. Suddenly his vision blurred. He reached up, touched his forehead and was stunned by a feeling of wetness. He brought his hand down again to see blood on his fingers. "You... you couldn't have!" he hissed.

Law grinned evilly and stalked towards them. "Run to your master, Gideon.... Tell him I'm coming for him, right after I finish with these kids." With a snarl, Gideon fled back into the building. Law turned to the group of heroes and scratched his chin. "I was kind of hoping for a more dramatic way to use that move.... You wouldn't mind bein' blasted by it for some pizazz, would you, Ramza?"

"...You... You said my name right?..." Ramza asked as he released his grip on Rafa and looked up at Law.

"Hey, there's a first time for everything," Law mused.

Alma forced a hand up to touch Everhart's face. "You... You tried to save me . . ." she whispered.

Everhart grunted, trying to stand. She lifed her head up and kissed him. He froze, unsure of what to do. She pulled back and smiled shyly. "Just in case we die here, I want you to know how I feel . . ." she cooed.

"We won't die," he said. "I won't let it happen."

"Hey, I remember you!" Law said. "Well I'll be... You're the same damn Lancer that I saw when this whole mess started. I've been itching for a round with you. Oh, and look... You're trying to save your girlfriend! How sweet, But I guess I should really stay in my role as villain and finish you both off. This play's almost over, anyway." He grinned and raised his hand again. "One more Dark Holy should do it..."

Everhart jumped straight off the ground and launched himself into the air. Because he was casting a spell, Law couldn't track his movement or draw Dark Rival. He landed on top of Law and put a hand directly against the bounty hunter's face.

"Hey, lemme go!!!" Law growled. "You're gonna regret this, pretty boy!!!"

"I know all abut the Dark Holy Swordsmen, Law," Everhart snarled. "At one point, they served me."

"What?! What are you yappin' about? Dark Holy Swordsmen serve nobody!" Law snapped.

"Maybe so, but I'll prove it to you," Everhart growled as his eyes turned blood red and he gave a horrible sneer. "BLITZ DARKNESS HAND!" He shrieked. The hand holding Law's face glowed black for a second before energy blasted from it.

Law sailed backwards into the rubble. He got up, bleeding, but still alive. "Bastard! That was a pretty dark attack, but you can't beat ME! I'm the master of Dark Holy itself! In this hand, I hold the ultimate power; that power will send you screaming into eternal blackness! DARK HOLY!"

Ramza braced himself for the attack and knew that there was no way for anybody to survive another blast. However, it never came. He looked up and saw the energy building over one specific target: Law had singled out Everhart and was going to use Dark Holy's full force on him. "Everhart!!!" Ramza shouted.

"MBARRIER!" Alma cried as a magical shield engulfed Everhart just before the blast struck him. Black light swelled and blinded everyone. When it cleared, Everhart was lying on the ground and in pretty sorry shape; his black armor was cracked and his helmet was completely shattered.

"Everhart! No!" Alma cried.

Everhart got to one knee and didn't try to hide his deep wounds. "I won't let you hurt Ramza or Alma," Everhart snarled.

Law grinned. "OK, bub, I won't kill her... She is pretty cute, though. I'll just take her as my prize when I'm finished with you losers."

"Flames of twilight and nightfall..." Everhart mumbled.

"What?" Law asked as his expression changed from smug to horrified.

"DARK FLARE!" Everhart yelled. Black flames enveloped Law. He screamed and started slapping at his arms and body, but he was unable to extinguish the fire.

"Dark Holy is not the only dark attack, Law," Everhart said as he fell to one knee. "Dark Flare will keep burning... until its victim is nothing but dust."

Law fought with his increasingly numb fingers to pull Dark Rival from his scabbard. The flames had burned off his gloves. As his fingers touched Dark Rival's hilt, the inferno disappeared and Law was unhurt. He kissed the blade of his sword and shot a nasty grin at the party. "Thanks, babe," he chuckled. He then looked at Everhart and smiled coldly. "That looked like the last act of a desperate man," he said before turning to Ramza and his friends. "Just you and me, Ramza. I'll play nice. No Dark Holy, mmm'kay?"

Ramza staggered to his feet and pulled out his sword. Alma got up almost as fast as he did and put her hands on her brother's shoulders. Much to her surprise, he shook her off. "No, save your magic for Everhart, Alma. I can handle Law," Ramza growled.

"Ramza..." Rafa choked as she tried to get up.

Ramza looked back at his friends. All of them were either out cold or struggling to get up. Mustadio was trying to slap Agrias back to consciousness. Gau was nudging Ayla's face with his own the way dogs do to wake each other up. Orlandu was helping Meliadoul stand up, but neither of them was in any condition to fight. Celia and Lede were tossing blocks of rubble off to the sides and pulling other friends out of it. Ovelia was trying to rouse Silas.

"Ughhh..." Silas groaned.

"Hey, are you all right?" Ovelia asked.

"Urggghhh..." Silas wheezed as he sat up. "...I'll live... How could I be so blind?... Law... He's nothing but a power-crazed maniac... Just like Delita..."

"Just like Delita..." Ovelia whispered. "Has Delita really gone this low?..."

"Fine, Law," Ramza said as he turned back to the mercenary. "I accept your challenge."

The night sky grew darker with storm clouds as Law chuckled and spun Dark Rival around with his hands.

"Get to Everhart and help him up," Ramza instructed his sister. "After he's up, help the others."

Alma nodded and ran to Everhart's side. She knelt down and began to mutter a healing spell. The blessed magic washed over the black-armored Lancer several times, but it had no effect. "Everhart?" Alma whispered worriedly. "You're not healing! My spells aren't working! Everhart?!"

"The Stones... Get . . . the Stones . . ." Everhart gasped. "...They're. . . the only way . . . to help me now. . ."

"OK, then!" Law laughed as he pointed Dark Rival at Ramza. "Are you ready?!"

"Yes," Ramza said as he yanked Rival from his scabbard and held it at attention.

"Good!" Law cackled. "It's go time, Ramza! HAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Dark Rival clashed against Rival and bright sparks shot in all directions. The Yin and Yang of swords slashed at each other and neither one had an advantage. Law was the aggressor; he sliced and cleaved and swung madly as Dark Rival's energies surged through him and filled him with irresistible urges to destroy. Ramza parried and blocked each blow as his own body sparkled with Rival's holy energy.

"You are skilled in swordplay, Beoulve," Law sneered as he swung and Ramza blocked again. "But you don't win by hiding behind your weapon... You're gonna slip up eventually, and then I'll get you!"

"Over my dead body!" Ramza growled. He leaped out of the way as Law swung.

Law hadn't expected Ramza to move and went tumbling forward. Ramza ran up behind him and smacked him with Rival's flat edge. The bounty hunter stumbled to the ground and got back up with murder in his eyes.

"How DARE you!!!" Law screeched as he flew forward with a nasty stab. Ramza was caught off guard and Dark Rival pierced his shoulder.

"Aaaagggghhhh!!!" Ramza shouted as he staggered backwards and sank to one knee.

"Ramza!!!" Rafa, Lede and Ovelia shouted simultaneously.

"You're good," Law chuckled as he stood over Ramza and raised Dark Rival to split the Beoulve in half. "...But I'm better!"

"Oh, yeah?" Ramza asked. He quickly swung Rival's flat edge, knocked Law to the side, got back up and circled around the bounty hunter like an angry crab.

"You're a big ol' wimp, aren't you?" Law asked. "You haven't attacked me with intent to kill once!"

"I don't want to hurt you," Ramza replied.

"Such compassion in the presence of such willed swords..." Law growled. "Could it be... Could it be that you've tamed Rival?! Impossible!!! I've had Dark Rival for years and I still can't keep it fully under my control, but you calmed Rival within minutes?!"

"A wild sword will never be under control..." Ramza replied. "...In the hands of a wild swordsman."

"What?!" Law yelled. "Grrr... That does it!!! I'm gonna rip you apart!!!"

Law charged at Ramza and raised Dark Rival above his head. He leaped into the air and flew down at the young Beoulve. His pupils were now tiny circles in his eyes and totally bent on seeing Ramza torn to shreds.

Time seemed to slow down for Ramza. As Law flew at him, he noticed something that he hadn't before: the left side of Law's chest was totally unprotected. Ramza raised Rival and delivered one devastating slash. A deep cut appeared on Law and a spray of blood coated the ground.

"ARRRRRRGGH!!!!!" Law screamed as he fell to the ground. "DAMN YOU!!!"

"Your wildness is your weakness, Law," Ramza said. "Unless you tame the beast inside of you, you'll never be at your full potential."

"I've got all the potential I need!!!" Law yelled. "I'm destined to be better than you!!!"

"What?" Ramza asked.

"I come from Zeratul in the future," Law heaved. "I was raised in a terrible orphanage... Everybody picked on me because I was weak... It was like that until I made a wish on a glowing stone that I found in a canyon one day..."

"A glowing stone?" Ramza asked.

"I wished that everyone I hated was dead..." Law growled. "And the stone became Dark Rival. At last, I took revenge on everyone who had ever crossed me!!! After I had finished with that, I decided that I'd make sure that no one would ever deal me a defeat again, so I joined Gideon to come back here and finish off Ivalice's greatest heroes... With you AND Delita gone, no one would have stood between me and ruling this world!!!"

"You did all this because you were picked on?..." Ramza asked. "Law, that wasn't the right thing to do at all..."

"Shut up!" Law yelled. "Who asked you?! You found my weak spot... But that's not gonna change anything!"

Before anyone could react, Law swung his leg and knocked Ramza down. He leaped on Ramza and pointed Dark Rival at the young Beoulve's throat. "Now I'll kill you and then Delita!" Law laughed. "NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!!!"

"You're wrong..." a voice said.

"Eh?" Law asked as he looked up. Everhart was lurching towards him and leaning heavily on Alma for support. Law couldn't contain his laughter. "AAAAHHH HA HA HA HAAAAHHH!!! What're YOU gonna do?! You're so bashed up you have to lean on a girl! How can you ever beat me?!"

"Like this..." Everhart growled. "Alma, now."

"OK, Everhart," Alma said as she gave Everhart a sack. "Here's all the Zodiac Stones we have, with the exception of Worker No.8's Aquarius Stone."

"These'll do," Everhart said. "Your reign of terror is ending, Law."

"Say what?!" Law asked.

"GATE OF DESTINY!!!" Everhart screamed as he thrust his arm out at Law. A massive wind picked up and a gigantic white rift opened in the sky behind the mercenary. Law yelled in surprise and anger as he felt himself being sucked into it.

"NO!!!" Law yelled. "You can't send me away!!! You lousy bastard cretins!!! Just you wait!!! I'll be back!!! And if I can't kill YOU... I'll kill the heroes of OTHER worlds! THAT'S A PROMISE!!! THAT'S... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Law screamed horribly as both Dark Rival and he were sucked into the hole. It sealed shut and the night calmed.

"...We beat him..." Ramza said. "...We beat him! Law is gone!"

"Hooray!" Ovelia cried. "Ramza did it!"

"Law... is gone..." Silas said as a faint smile creased his face. "Adela... You're avenged..."

"Everhart and Ramza really kicked the snot out of him!!!" Mustadio laughed. "Way to go, guys!"

"Don't relax yet, though," Meliadoul said. "There's still Gideon and Delita to handle."

"Yes," Everhart grunted. "We must... Aaagh!"

"Everhart!!!" Alma exclaimed as Everhart sank to the ground. He was panting heavily and sweat dribbled off of him like a waterfall.

"I'm... all right..." Everhart said. "Go on and deal with Delita... I'll catch up... Leave the stones here, Alma..."

"A-All right," Alma said as she dropped the stones next to the fallen warrior. "Come as soon as you can..."

Alma kissed Everhart's cheek before she got up and joined the others.

"OK, guys!" Agrias laughed. "One down, two to go!"

"Are you coming, Silas?" Rafa asked.

"No," Silas said. "I sold my skills to Law... I have no right to fight together with you. Farewell!" With that, he threw down a smoke bomb and vanished.

"Poor Silas," Ovelia said. "He lost the only person he ever loved today..."

"We should stop Delita for Adela's sake, too," Celes said. "Come on."

"See you soon, Everhart!" Alma said as the party took off for Delita's throne room again.

"Indeed you will..." Everhart said as he looked at the sack of Zodiac Stones.


	25. The Cardinal's Last Stand

**CHAPTER 25**

**THE CARDINAL'S LAST STAND**

"OK, where's Delita, anyway?" Mustadio asked.

"I saw Gideon run off towards the western part of the castle," Malak said. "I bet that's where he's hiding."

Ramza and company dashed towards the western part of the courtyard. A huge wooden door that led inside the castle was half-open.

"What did I tell you?" Malak chuckled.

"Auooo! Gau go!" Gau howled as he ran forward and crashed through the door.

"Gau, wait!" Ovelia shouted. "Anything could be in there!!!"

"Gau!!!" Celes yelled as she ran inside too.

"We'd better follow them, huh?" Seifer asked as he conveniently stated the obvious.

"C'mon!" Cloud growled.

Ramza and his friends charged inside the door. The room inside was wide with a low ceiling and checkered floor tile. Gau was on all fours and growling fiercely at Gideon, who was standing on the other side of the room with a nasty glare on his face. A wooden door behind him was the only other exit from the room.

"Grrrrr!!!" Gau growled. "Bad man! You helping Delita!"

"Gideon!" Ramza declared as the entire team entered the room.

"So, you beat Law... Good. Hmmm, it looks like I'm cornered, eh?" Gideon mused. "Far from it. The door behind me leads into the King's private chapel. You'll have to get through me if you want to face him!"

"We don't have any interest in your little zealous fantasy," Meliadoul growled. "Step aside."

"No," Gideon said. "I won't allow you to ruin the future again!"

"Ruin the future?" Ramza asked. "Gideon, what're you talking about?!"

Gideon smiled sickly. "Exactly what it sounds like, Heretic Ramza. You and your little band brought great dishonor on the Glabados Church by exposing our role in the Lion War and then defeating an imaginary demon that you claimed was Saint Ajora!"

"Imaginary?!" Agrias snapped. "Where the hell have you been?! Ajora's a monster! He tried to revive himself with the Zodiac Stones so he could kill everything!"

"SILENCE!!!" Gideon yelled. "Your lies and treachery were compiled in a book called the Durai Report, which thankfully the priests confiscated. Of course, that busybody Alazlam got his fingers on it and made it half-believeable before he showed the entire world!"

"Durai Report?..." Olan asked. "Hey, that's MY report! Oh, but I lost it before we left for Zeratul... I'll have to start working on a new one."

"You'll do NO SUCH THING!!!" Gideon snarled. "Your report has slowly dissolved the power of the church. Where I come from, its power is much lower than the governments, and many people have changed their religion. It's a disaster, and it's all because of YOU!!!"

"..." Ramza said.

"The church must be in control for the world to be at peace!" Gideon yelled. "Humans are filthy, weak creatures! Only the divine can rule for a proper world order!"

"You? Divine?" Amarant snorted. "I didn't know that the 'diviine' were fat bigots."

"Hold your tongue, worm," Gideon sneered. "Don't you see? Unless the world is ruled by a higher power, there will always be wars, famine, injustice and corruption! The church MUST rule and regulate God's decrees!"

"What makes you think that the church would do any better?" Alma asked. "The church is run by humans. By your own definition, humans are corrupt and manipulative. The church would be just as bad as the governments!"

"The church is run by honorable men," Gideon protested. "Their decrees are as good as God's."

"But they AREN'T," Ramza objected. "High Priest Funeral and his Temple Knights were as corrupt as they come, and several other priests had mistresses and illegitamite children..."

"Do you take me for a fool?!" Gideon snapped as he became very emotional. "I know that some priests father illegitimates!!! I know... Because I am one of them!"

"What?!" Mustadio asked. "You're the illegitamate son of someone?"

"In a way," Gideon grumbled. "I am a descendent of the Temple Knight Rofel!"

"YOU'RE descended from Rofel?!" Meliadoul hollared. "But... But he died in Murond Death City..."

"Did you SEE him die?" Malak asked. "I bet he got out, the lousy worm..."

"Indeed he did," Gideon cackled maliciously. "That's why I'm here."

"The church didn't seem to mind Izlude and Meliadoul," Rafa said. "...And they were Vormav's children..."

"Vormav never mentioned that to the High Priest," Meliadoul sighed sadly. "As far as Funeral knew, we were just two siblings that he took under his wing."

"Grrr..." Orlandu growled. "The Ivalce sect of the church never ceases to disgust me..."

"Say what you will," Gideon huffed, "but you shall go no further! I'll destroy you to avenge Rofel, bring honor to King Delita and revive the power of the church!"

"And how are you gonna do that?!" Agrias asked. "You're outnumbered."

Gideon smiled devilishly as he pulled the Pisces Stone out of his robes.

"A Zodiac Stone!" Rad exclaimed. "He's merged with a Lucavi!!!"

"You church guys are all the same," Celia muttered.

"Always usin' those dumb stones the wrong way..." Lede added. "Of course, we know how to use 'em right... Hee hee!"

"Sometimes one must employ the methods of the enemy to acheive victory," Gideon chuckled. "Now... Feel our combined rage and die!!!"

Gideon held the stone up and a bright light filled the room. When it cleared, Gideon had been replaced by an orange bipedal fish-like monster. It had huge spikey scales, sharp claws and a long tail, all of which were directed at the party with malicious intent. There was no skin around its head; it was nothing but a fanged, evil-looking fish skull. The Pisces crest gleamed on its shoulders.

"My name is Pirahnos," the fish monster hissed. "The Bloody Angel was St. Ajora?... Yes... It's all clear now... So be it... For King, Country and Ajora, I will smite you all!"

"Get ready, guys!" Ramza shouted.

"You're goin' down!" Seifer snorted as he drew his gunblade and swung it around.

"CORAL CRUSHER!!!" Pirahnos shouted. Huge chunks of sea coral shot up from the ground and formed a cage around most of the fighters.

"Aaagggh!!!" Alma cried.

"Dammit! I can't get out!" Malak growled.

"Who didn't get caught?!" Orlandu called out.

"I didn't!" Tifa announced as she leaped back onto the battlefield.

"Neither did I!" Cloud declared.

"I'm still here," Rafa said.

"Auooo! Gau too!" Gau yelled.

"I'm all right," Ramza said.

"It looks like it's up to you guys!" Celes said. "Go get him!"

"Right!" Ramza said. "Cloud, Tifa, Rafa, Gau! Let's get him!"

"AWWWOOOGAUOOO!" Gau yowled.

The five fighters confronted Pirahnos, who chortled darkly. "The odds are in my favor now," he laughed. "What can you possibly do?"

"Enough to mop the floor with you!" Cloud said as he spun his Materia Blade around. "Let's get him, Tifa!"

"Yes!" Tifa shouted. "Hold on, Cloud! I have an idea!"

"You won't win!" Pirahnos hollared. The palms of his hands opened up and revealed circular, fanged openings. "EEL SHOCK!!!"

A swarm of electric eels slid out of the openings and flew straight at Cloud and Tifa.

"What's your plan?" Cloud asked quickly.

"Hold your sword above your head!" Tifa said.

Cloud held his sword up so that the blade pointed at the ceiling. "Like this?" he asked.

"Perfect!" Tifa announced as she dove down, grabbed Cloud's legs and started to spin around. Whirling at maximum speed, she moved towards Pirahnos and sliced up anything in her path. The eels that Pirahnos had launched became sushi when Cloud's spinning blade touched them.

"What?!" Ramza exclaimed. "What's Tifa doing?!"

"Tifa and Cloud are working as a team to make their attacks more powerful!" Rafa said.

"Oooh! Ayla know! They use Double Tech!" Ayla shouted from the cage. "Much stronger than single attack!"

"Wow," Ramza said. "So, they get stronger by working together..."

"Here we go, Cloud!" Tifa announced as the spinning duo neared Pirahnos.

"Whaaaaahhhh!!!" Cloud yelled. His face was turning green, but he held firm and tightened his grip on the sword.

"What are you-AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" Pirahnos roared as the Materia Blade embedded itself in his stomach. His scales, however, absorbed most of the blow and halted the spinning. Tifa was thrown off balance and crashed to the ground. Pirahnos pulled Cloud and his blade out of his gut and glared at him.

"Eh heh heh..." Cloud chuckled embarassedly. "...Oops?"

Pirahnos's response was sending an electrical shock through Cloud's body. "AAAAAHHHH!!!" Cloud screamed as the current rushed through him and forced him to involuntarily twitch. After thrity seconds passed, Pirahnos tossed the smoking Cloud aside.

"Cloud!!!" Tifa yelled as she ran to him and helped him up. "Speak to me! Are you OK?!"

"Cloud's not in right now..." Cloud wheezed as steam poured out of his mouth. "...Can I take a message?..."

"Come on, Rafa! Let's try combining our own attacks!" Ramza called to Rafa as he rushed between Pirahnos and Tifa.

"All right!" Rafa cried as she joined her love in facing down the beast.

"Those whelps' blow was the only one I will allow," Pirahnos snarled. "Prepare to be shredded! OIL SPILL!!!"

Pirahnos vomited crude oil onto the floor, which made everything dirty and slippery.

"Whaaaa!!!" Gau yelled as he slid around on the oil and fell down. When he got up, his body was almost completely covered in the goo. "Auooo... Gau need bath..." he groaned.

"Say goodbye to another of your friends, Heretic Ramza," Pirahnos growled as he pointed his right hand at the oily floor. "EEL SHOCK!!!"

"Oh, no!" Ramza cried. He knew what Pirahnos was going to do: the fish demon was going to spark the oil and ignite it. Gau wouldn't be able to survive such intense heat. "Rafa, cast Hydragion Pit on Gau, now!" he shouted at Rafa.

"OK!" Rafa said. "HYDRAGION PIT!!!"

Wherever Rafa's random water-based attack exploded, the floor was washed clean of oil. She hit Gau once and he was cleansed of the gunk. "Auooo! Gau thank Rafa!" Gau barked.

"Don't thank her yet!" Pirahnos laughed as he fired his electric attack. The shock traveled along the water and rushed through Gau's body.

"GauuuoooooOOOOO!!!!!!"" Gau shrieked as he was pumped full of wattage. He toppled backward and hit the floor with a stunned expression plastered on his face.

"Gau!!!" Ramza cried.

"Don't worry," Rafa said. "That shock was nothing compared what would have happened had the oil caught fire."

"Now it's YOUR turn!" Pirahnos roared as he stomped towards Ramza and Rafa. "No more games. I'll kill anyone who threatens the church... starting with YOU!!!"

"Rafa, now!" Ramza said. "Let's combine our attacks!"

"I'm with you, Ramza!" Rafa replied as she put her hands together and prepared to chant one of her spells.

"You won't beat me..." Pirahnos laughed. "JOLT BARRIER!!!" He thrust his arms apart and an electric sphere surrounded him.

"He uses electricity a lot..." Ramza said. "How can we stop him?..."

"Remember, water conducts electricity!" Mustadio shouted. "Be careful!!!"

"Water... Wait, that's it!" Ramza said. "Rafa, get ready to use another Hydragion Pit spell!"

"But Ramza, that won't work!..." Rafa exclaimed. "...Will it?"

"I have an idea..." Ramza said. "It's a gamble, but I'm willing to try it. Send your water magic into my Ultima spell!"

"...All right..." Rafa said. "I trust you, Ramza!"

"What rubbish!" Pirahnos chortled as he advanced on the two fighters. "Now to stomp you out..."

"Now!" Ramza shouted. Both Rafa and he started to chant spells.

"What're they doing?..." Tifa asked as she hoisted Cloud into a standing position (he was leaning on her heavily).

Suddenly, Ramza and Rafa began to glow with a bluish-white hue. "What's happening?!" Agrias asked.

"I get it!" Amarant said. "They're learnin' a Double Tech, like Ayla said.

"Go Ramza!" Lede cheered. "Get that overgrown guppy!!!"

"I won't let you!!!" Pirahnos shouted. "EEL SHOCK!!!"

"Water, life force of the planet!" Rafa and Ramza chanted at the same time. "HYDRO WAVE!!!"

From out of nowhere, a massive tidal wave swept through the room. It was so massive that it washed the eels that Pirahnos had launched away. "WHAT?!" Pirahnos roared. "But... But..."

"And now we'll do the same with that barrier and you!!!" Ramza and Rafa shouted simultaneously.

"Wow! That was awesome!!!" Celes exclaimed.

"Ramza and Rafa are moving with one voice and mind," Orlandu explained. "It's the power of love at work."

"It also Double Tech!" Ayla added. "They very strong! Double Tech even stronger!"

"You fools!" Pirahnos laughed. "If you send water against me, I'll shock the whole room!!!"

"That's what YOU think!!!" Ramza and Rafa shouted. "HYDRO WAVE!!!"

Another tidal wave swept through the room. Pirahnos cackled with glee as he thought of how nasty the shock would be when the water hit his electic barrier, but he was sorely mistaken. The water touched the barrier and suddenly Pirahnos felt HIMSELF being shocked. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" he roared as his jaw opened wide and a horrible black tongue lashed out and flapped wildly in the air.

"The shield is connected to Pirahnos, so the water is zapping HIM instead!" Meliadoul said.

"Nice thinking, guys!" Celia said. "I'm impressed."

"Yay! Yay! Rammy-Wammy did it!!! Oh, uh, and Rafa too, of course," Lede giggled.

"Well done, you two," Orlandu agreed.

"AAAAAAAAGAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Pirahnos shrieked as the electricity dove inside of him. His body began to smoke and twitch. Huge air bubbles rose up through his skin and burst and his scales melted away. It was a gruesome sight, to say the least.

"Ewww..." Alicia said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Wasn't there a more pleasant way of beating him?" Lavian asked.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Pirahnos shrieked as what was left of his body burst into flame. "MASTER... KING DELITA... ROFEL... FORGIVE ME..."

Pirahnos exploded and fish guts went flying everywhere. The coral cage shattered and everyone was freed. When the smoke cleared, all that remained where Pirahnos had been standing was the cerulean Pisces Stone.

"Another one bites the dust," Seifer mused. "Awesome!"

"Delita's all that's left now," Rad said.

"We must stop him to restore peace," Ovelia said. "Let's go."

"We'll probably find the other Zodiac Stones somewhere in the castle," Ramza said. "Let's hurry!"

"Cloud, are you OK?!" Tifa asked.

"Ohhhh... I'm all right..." Cloud coughed. "I'm never eating fish again..."

"Oh, you had me so worried!" Tifa asked as she grabbed Cloud in a choking hug.

"(GAG)," Cloud replied.

"Auuooooo..." Gau moaned as he got up.

"Gau, are you all right?" Ovelia asked as she walked over and knelt down next to the wild boy.

"Gau just fine!" Gau laughed. "...But Gau afraid of thunderstorms for while..."

"That's good," Ovelia said. "I'm glad."

"We'd better hurry," Olan said. "Delita's waiting for us, I'm sure!"

Ramza opened the door that Gideon had been guarding. Beyond it was a flight of steps that led upwards.

"This is the path to Delita's sanctuary," Balmafula said. "It's where he knifed me last time... Let's get moving."

"Everyone started forward when the door behind them opened with a slam. "...Hold," a familiar voice said.

"Huh?!" Alma and Ramza asked as they turned around and looked at who had made the sound. Everhart was standing in the doorway. His armor was still cracked, his head was bare and he had a very cold expression on his face. Cloud glared at the Lancer.

"Everhart!" Alma exclaimed.

"Go no further," Everhart growled.

"Why?" Rad asked. "What's up, Everhart?"

"Your quest is at an end," Everhart said. "Prepare yourselves."

"What?!" Agrias snarled. "Are you crazy?!"

Everhart raised his fist in the air and it glowed pitch black. All the Zodiac Stones in the bag that Alma had given him floated out and began to orbit around him. His pupils' colors changed from pitch-black to bright green and shrank until they were merely dots. He gritted his teeth and the Zodiac Stones rotated around him faster.

"Look out!" Amarant growled. "He's gone nuts!"

"...Everhart?..." Ramza asked. "...What's wrong with you?..."


	26. Demon From The Past

**CHAPTER 26**

**DEMON FROM THE PAST**

"Everhart, what's wrong?" Ramza asked.

"You cannot go any further," Everhart repeated as he walked towards Ramza. "I will destroy my foe. You will not interfere."

"Foe? Who?" Orlandu asked.

"That is none of your concern," Everhart growled. "My nemesis will die by my hand alone. And to make sure that you will not interfere..."

"Grrrr!!!" Cloud growled. "I KNEW he couldn't be trusted!!!"

"Everhart..." Alma gasped.

"Who are you?!" Ovelia asked. "Tell us the truth!"

"Very well," Everhart said. "You've read the Germonik Scriptures, Ramza. What was the story of St. Ajora?"

"Ajora?" Ramza asked. "Ajora's legend said that he used the Zodiac Stones to defeat a demon conjured up by the King of Limberry... but that was a lie like most of the things that glorified Ajora."

"It was not," Everhart said. "I know... for I was the being conjured."

Numerous gasped shot through the room.

"What!!!" Mustadio cried. "Are you for real?!"

"I was created by the King of Limberry to destroy anyone that went against his laws of justice," Everhart explained. "However, soon I realized the corruption of his ways and eliminated him. After that, I saw what a sick and polluted world this was... so I set out to cleanse it."

"Cleanse?!" Agrias snarled. "You mean that you were gonna kill everything in it!!!"

"Those are your words, not mine," Everhart replied. "Such a foolhardy world will surely destroy itself unless what ails it is removed..."

"And, obviously, what ails it is humanity," Meliadoul sighed. "That's what you were going to say, wasn't it?"

"I crafted the Dark Holy Swordsmen as my personal soldiers and set out. Unfortunately, my task was interrupted," Everhart growled. "That accursed Ajora appeared with his Lucavi servants and attacked me. He said that he wouldn't let me kill everything because then he'd have nothing to dominate... Our forces clashed for a good three days before Ajora and I decided to fight ourselves... We both fought our hardest, but he used a sneaky attack to make me drop my guard. He defeated me and absorbed my powers, which caused me to revert to this pitiful form before you. I watched as the world sealed up Ajora's cruel deeds and made him a saint. I have wandered the earth in obscurity since then..."

Everhart then raised his head to look Ramza in the eyes. "But then I heard of a young man who defied the Glabados Church in search of 'the truth.' Yes, Ramza, I heard about you... and I followed your group."

"What?!" Ramza asked. "You followed us?! But I had never seen you before we landed in Steronn..."

"I am able to conceal myself well," Everhart replied. "I watched you battle the villain Vormav and his Temple Knights, but when I tried to enter Orbonne Monastery after you had gone, I found it empty. Ajora had sealed my entrance to his realm. So... I waited for you to return from that church, but you never did."

"We had a whole other adventure after that," Ramza explained. "You must not have been aware of it."

"I stayed in Ivalice and watched as the new King Delita absorbed all the power for himself... One part of that story I've told you already, though. I waited years and years, until far after your deaths... That's when I heard of Gideon and Law's plans to come back and defeat you by making use of Zodiac Stones."

"So THAT'S why you wanted the Chrono Stones!" Orlandu said.

"The Chrono Stones contained all the powers that Ajora stole from me," Everhart said. "I had to reclaim them in order to rise to my original potential. Now that I have my powers back, I will destroy Ajora and cleanse this troubled world of all its shortcomings."

"You have no right!!!" Ramza shouted. "Have you so little faith in humanity, Everhart?"

"Humans are power-hungry, stupid creatures," Everhart spat. "They'll never learn anything. In the future they build machines that rip up the earth and pollute the sky... They were even planning to extend their reach to the stars when I left... Humans repeat the same mistakes over and over. The cycle can only be stopped... by stopping THEM."

"But..." Ramza tried to protest.

Everhart sighed. "As much as I find humans disgusting and chaotic, I have enjoyed my time among you all. You are all credits to the race. If you were elected the leaders of this world, I might have reconsidered my task... Unfortunately, society frowns upon you as heretics and troublemakers. I find it strange that you do not see things my way..."

Everhart looked at all the friends that he'd just betrayed and observed each of their faces. Some wore expressions of shock, others of horror, sorrow or anger. He finally stopped at Alma, who was staring at the ground.

"Alma..." Everhart said as he extended his hand. "You are the most exceptional one of all. Join me and we can sweep away the old, corrupted world. After that, we will create a race of perfect beings through our love. Please..."

"..." Alma said.

"Alma..." Ramza said quietly.

"Don't do it, Alma!" Cloud snapped. "He lied to all of us... He's just doing it again!!!"

"His motives may be totally wrong, but he does have true feelings for Alma..." Ovelia said. "...I can tell..."

"I would never allow any harm to befall you," Everhart said. "Together we can give this world the chance that it so desperately needs to flourish."

"I..." Alma squeaked.

"Do what you think is right, Alma," Ramza said.

"Ramza?" Alma asked.

"You're my sister. I support you in everything," Ramza said as he looked at her and smiled.

"Ramza..." Alma said as she returned the smile.

"Well?" Everhart asked.

Alma turned to Everhart and frowned. "How can you say such things to me when you have no compassion for anyone else?!" she snapped. "Do you think I'm going to stand by and watch you kill my neighbors, friends and family?! I could never be happy in such an empty world!!!"

Everhart and Alma stared at each other for another moment before Alma turned her back. "...You don't know the first thing about love," she said.

"..." Everhart said.

"Go, Alma," Seifer whistled softly.

"...Celia! Lede!" Everhart snapped.

Celia and Lede just stood there and frowned at Everhart.

"Did you not hear me?!" Everhart asked. "I didn't pay you to just stand there like mannequins. Come here!"

"No way, buddy," Celia said.

"We quit," Lede added. "You're too crazy for us. At least Ajora wanted to keep everybody alive!"

"Hmm..." Everhart said. "...Very well. I guess I'll just eliminate all of you first. It is a pity that you chose death over utopia."

"It would only be YOUR utopia, Everhart," Ramza said.

"And WE'RE not going to let YOU go any further!!!" Agrias snarled as she whipped out her Rune Blade.

"I see that this can only result in a battle," Everhart sighed. "I will battle Ramza, and Ramza alone. I wish to see how he fares when he doesn't have his friends to support him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rafa asked.

"I've studied Ramza enough to know that he values his friends immensely," Everhart said. "They are what give him strength... and are also his source of weakness."

"Fine, then," Ramza said as he pulled Rival out of its sheath. "I don't want to fight you, Everhart, but you've left me little choice."

"The same goes for me, Ramza," Everhart said. He raised his hands into the air and the Chrono Zodiac Stones gathered around them while the other stones dropped back into the sack. They latched onto different parts of his armor and let off a blinding flash. When the flash dispersed, Everhart was bathed in purple light. His armor had changed from being plain, black Lancer's armor to being sleek, shining, spikey armor that was blacker than midnight, and a new, taller helmet now hid all of his face but his mouth from the group. He held a longer, shinier lance and hovered about a foot off the ground.

"Now... We begin," he said.

"All right," Ramza said as he readied himself. "Let's finish this!"

Ramza ran forward and swung Rival. Everhart somersaulted over the charging man before stabbing him in the back with his lance. Ramza grunted in pain, but didn't hesitate to whirl around and hit Everhart with a nasty counter slice.

"Yeah! Get him, Ramza!!!" Agrias yelled from the sidelines.

"Go, humans!" Ayla cheered. "Ayla no like lose to bad demigod!"

Everhart jumped away from Ramza and raised his hand. "You forget the extent of my powers so soon?" he asked. "BLITZ DARKNESS HAND!!!"

A blast of dark energy lept forward from Everhart's hand and knocked Ramza on his back. "G'ahhh!!!" Ramza yelled as he met the floor with a painful impact.

"Without your friends to aid you, you are weak, just as I always expected," Everhart said as he approached Ramza. "The time has come for your quest to end, Ramza."

"No... Not yet..." Ramza growled. "I still have some things to do before I bite the big one..."

Ramza rolled away from Everhart's thrust and scrambled to his feet. He jumped to the side as Everhart lunged again and slashed him with Rival. The sword seemed to sparkle brighter with each slash.

"I do not understand why you don't agree with my solution..." Everhart said. "It's the only way to save this corrupted world... With Alma as my bride, your family's blood would help usher in a new age! Think of the future, Ramza!"

"There's more than one way to make the world a better place!" Ramza argued. "And I doubt that many people besides you would support mass genocide!"

"You're a hopeless idealist," Everhart grunted. "Wake up, Ramza. You'll be persecuted for as long as you live for all that you've done, and your friends along with you... DARK HOLY!!!"

Everhart spun his lance around like a helicopter rotor and Ramza was blown down by the same black powers that Law had used before.

"Everhart knock him around like rag doll!!!" Gau gulped.

"Even I'M finding this painful to watch..." Celia winced.

Though the Dark Holy attack had hit him dead on, Ramza was still able to stand up. "Even if I'm not appreciated for what I'm doing, the fact that I'm doing the right thing is reward enough!" he replied. "I feel good when I keep someone from hurting others!"

"How fatally naive," Everhart grunted. "METEOR!!!"

Everhart swung his lance and instantly a magical asteroid came crashing down into the room. It hit Ramza dead on and sent him flying. "Eeeeeeyyyaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Ramza howled as he sailed across the room and collided with the rear wall.

Everhart pointed his lance and flew at Ramza to administer the finishing blow. "Because you helped me regain my form, I shall make this quick and painless," he said as he moved ever closer to the wounded Beoulve.

"RAMZA!!!" Alma and Rafa screamed.

"Get up, man!!!" Seifer hollared.

"Rammy!" Lede whined.

Everhart approached Ramza with hastening speed. He drew closer and closer with his lance ready to go through the fallen warrior's neck.

"Get UP, dammit!!!" Amarant snarled.

"Ramza, come on!" Celes shouted.

The lance's sharpest point was no more than three inches away from Ramza's throat when a bright light filled the room and blinded everyone.

"Urrrrgghhh..." Everhart growled as he held his hands up to shield his eyes. "What... What is this?!"

"What the hell's happening?!" Meliadoul asked.

"I don't know..." Rafa said. "...But something tells me that it's going to turn the tide..."

The light faded away and Everhart took his hand away from his eyes. What he saw made his pupils shrink until they were little more than pinpricks. "No..." he whispered.

Ramza was adorned from head to toe with golden, shining armor that bore a picture of a hare on its breastplate. Rival was also flashing with golden energy. Ramza stood up fully healed and stared down Everhart.

"I guess the Rabbit Stone came through for me," Ramza said. "Ironic that it's still in the bag that you've got over there."

"What... How... I don't understand..." Everhart swooned. "How could you... No matter. Though your armor looks more impressive, you are still weak. I'll defeat you and restore this world to a place of glory and honor."

"There's plenty of glory and honor here already," Ramza said as he held Rival in front of him. Both the sword and its holder began to glow with golden light. "Allow me to open your eyes, Everhart..."

"Ramza... has gone into Trance," Amarant said.

"No way! That's a Limit Break!" Tifa argued.

"Will you two can it?! It's the power of the Zodiac Stones!" Malak snapped.

Ramza's eyes closed for a moment and then reopened full of courage and power. "I call upon the power of Justice to show my enemies truth!" he chanted. "BLADE OF THE JUST!!!"

"No... NO!!!" Everhart roared.

Ramza's golden glow flowed entirely into Rival. The sword shone so brightly that it almost blinded the spectators. Ramza lifted it above his head and with one thrust, sent it straight through Everhart's chest.

"G-g-g-g-gaaaaggghhhhh..." Everhart choked as he sank to his knees and slumped forward. "I... I... I lost?... How... How could he defeat me..."

Ramza's armor and glow faded away and he ran to Everhart. "Here, let me help you up," he said as he put Everhart's arm around his shoulder.

"..." Everhart said.

"Now do you understand, Everhart?" Ramza asked. "There are good people in this world... you just have to look for them."

"Good people..." Everhart said.

"Everhart..." Alma said as she came to Everhart and supported his other side.

"Alma..." Everhart said. "Please don't think ill of me..."

"It's all right, Everhart," Alma said. "It's all done now. You can still come with us and help defeat Delita..."

"No, I cannot," Everhart sighed. "I was created to destroy the unjust... And Ramza has shown me the ultimate form of justice. According to its absolute laws, my plan of cleansing the world was wrong... so..."

"What are you saying, Everhart?!" Ramza asked.

"This is the end," Everhart said as he shook Ramza and Alma off of him. "I was created to destroy all violators of justice... and I shall do so."

"Everhart!..." Alma said as she tried to hold back tears. "No... Don't! Don't do what I think you're going to!..."

"You've all fought so hard..." Everhart said as he looked over Ramza and his friends. "With your help, this world will survive... I understand now... Thank you for teaching me so many things..."

"Please, Everhart! Don 't do it!!!" Alma sobbed. "Please!!! NO!!!"

"...Goodbye, Alma," Everhart said as he raised his lance into the air. "Part of me will always be with you... METEOR!!!"

"EVERHART!!! NO-O-O-O-O!!!" Alma wailed.

Another huge Meteor spell came crashing into the room, but it only hit Everhart this time. In the blink of an eye, he disintegrated into nothing. His lance clattered on the tiled floor.

"EVERHART!!!" Alma howled as she fell to her knees and bawled uncontrollably.

"Alma..." Ramza said as he knelt down beside her.

"R-Ramza..." Alma sobbed. "I... I..."

"I understand, Alma," Ramza sighed.

Alma looked at Ramza with teary eyes before she grabbed him and started crying into his chest. Ramza squeezed his sister back and tried to console her.

"Poor Alma..." Ovelia said. "Her first love, and it ends like this..."

"At least Ramza was able to talk Everhart out of his plans before it happened," Orlandu said.

"Geez, why does Ramza get to hug all the cute chicks?" Seifer grumbled. "He's gotten this kind of thing from four of them already!!!"

"Hush!" Agrias grunted as she elbowed Seifer in the ribs. "This is serious, Seifer!"

"Alma..." Ramza sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair and kept hugging her. "We can't let Everhart's sacrifice be in vain..."

"Ramza?..." Alma asked.

"We should stop Delita for him," Ramza said. "Delita was one of the things that influenced Everhart's decison, after all..."

"...Yes, you're right..." Alma sniffled. "I'll help you fight Delita, Ramza..."

Alma reached behind her and took up Everhart's lance. "...For Everhart's sake," she finished.

Ramza smiled at his sister and clapped her on the back. "Good," he said softly. "Let's go and stop him, then... OK?"

"OK," Alma replied as she got up.

"And we'll all help!" Rafa stated. The other members of the group nodded or murmured in agreement.

"Thank you..." Ramza said. "Now, let's get going!"

"Delita's chambers should be right past his sanctuary!" Ovelia announced as she opened the door in the back of the room. "Let's go!"

"YEAH!!!" everyone roared as they charged up the steps. All the obstacles had been cleared. The team's next destination would be Delita's throne room.


	27. Triumph Of Shame

**CHAPTER 27**

**TRIUMPH OF SHAME**

Past the rickety wooden steps there was a large, oak door. "The throne room is right beyond there..." Ovelia said.

"It's now or never, Ramza," Orlandu said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes..." Ramza said.

"Are you actually gonna go through with it?" Cloud asked. "Are you going to stop him once and for all?"

"I'll stop him..." Ramza replied. "I'm not gonna kill him, though."

"Ramza..." Rafa murmured.

"Every time we've met in battle, I've seen anguish and suffering in his eyes..." Ramza said. "He's still my friend. I don't care what anyone says. I've got to help him."

"Sheesh, Ramza," Seifer grumbled. "You just don't know when enough's enough, do you?"

"Ramza, the one thing worse than hardness of heart is softness of head," Mustadio said. "Delita's brought nothing but pain and suffering to everybody since Fort Zeakden. Why can't you see that?..."

"Because I just don't believe that he's as wicked as everyone says!" Ramza said. "There's still good in him... I KNOW there is!..."

"Guys, guys, we can sort this out later," Tifa said. "Right now, shouldn't we go in and stop the war?"

"...Yes, you're right," Ramza agreed. "Let's go."

"OK, guys," Agrias chuckled as she readied her Rune Blade. "It's time to kick some regal ass!"

With a mighty punch, Worker No.8 knocked the door down and Ramza and his friends rushed into a long, tall hall with a glittering, golden throne at the end. King Delita sat in the throne with a cold smile plastered across his face.

"So, you finally came, Ramza..." Delita chuckled. "Boy, it's good to see you again."

"Stuff the act, you phony!" Rad yelled. "We're gonna stop your crazy war right here and now!"

"So, you're Delita..." Amarant said. "Hmmph. I expected more from what I've heard..."

"Well, Ramza, it looks like you brought along the whole gang..." Delita chuckled."

"Delita, please stop this," Ramza said as his group came forward. "You're only making things miserable for everyone."

"It's far better to be feared than loved when you're in command, Ramza," Delita smirked as he rose and walked down to meet Ramza's little army. "Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"There are things in this world that are better than absolute power, Delita," Orlandu growled.

"And you know what they say about absolute power..." Alicia said.

"It corrupts absolutely!" Lavian finished.

"Hmmph," Delita snorted. "You're preaching to the choir, kiddies."

"Haven't you seen what's going on out there?!" Ovelia yelled. "People are dying because of your greed, Delita! You're ruining Ivalice and Zeratul with your insane quest for power!"

Ovelia swung her hand to slap Delita, but Delita caught it and slapped her to the ground with the back of his hand. "How dare you address your King that way!" he shouted.

"How could you do that?!" Celes huffed. "Isn't Ovelia your wife?!"

"WAS my wife, my dear," Delita corrected. "She died, remember? This isn't Ovelia. This is just some cheap impostor that's working with you to overthrow me from my rightful place on the throne of Ivalice!"

"Impostor? Overthrow?" Ramza asked. "Delita, this IS Ovelia! This is who I went to rescue in Zeratul with the Chinese Zodiac Stones... And why would I want to overthrow you?"

"Shut up!" Delita yelled.

"Delita..." Ramza said quietly. "Why are you doing all this? We're best friends, remember?..."

"Best... friends?..." Delita asked as he hesitated for a minute.

"Don't you remember?" Ramza asked. "We were raised by my father, we played every day, we trained at Gariland Academy together..."

"Urrrgghhhh..." Delita growled as his eyebrow began to twitch.

"(I think Ramza's getting to him!)" Rafa whispered.

"(I hope so,)" Malak whispered back. "(I'm getting really sick of fighting crazies...)"

"Delita, what would Teta say if she saw you right now?" Ramza pressed. "What would she think of what you've become?..."

"...SILENCE!!!" Delita roared. "The Delita that was your friend died at Zeakden along with Teta, Ramza! THIS is the real me!!!"

"I don't believe it!" Ramza said as he helped Ovelia up and gently pushed her behind him. "I'll never believe it!"

"As one person told me a long time ago, 'never believe in never,'" Delita responded coldly. "And as for believing... Allow me to convert you!!!"

"Don't worry, buddy," Mustadio said as Agrias, Rafa and he hopped to Ramza's side. "We've got your back!"

"What's wrong, Ramza?" Delita asked. "Are you gonna hide behind your friends like the coward that you are?!"

"..." Ramza said.

"Your friends are always at your side," Delita taunted. "What does that mean? It means that you're too weak to attack me man-to-man!"

"Ramza..." Rafa pleaded. "Don't listen to him..."

Ramza frowned at Delita. "I'll fight you one-on-one..." he said. "But only to prove you wrong."

"...All right, Ramza," Agrias said as Mustadio and she stepped back. "It's your call."

"Good luck, Ramza..." Rafa whispered as she pecked Ramza on the cheek and moved away.

"Come on!" Delita laughed. "Let's start out by making this a weaponless confrontation! Just you, me and our knuckles, Ramza!"

"All right," Ramza said as he balled his fists and went into a fighting stance.

"I'm gonna beat you so hard that your dead dad will feel it!!!" Delita yelled as he charged at Ramza with his fists flying. He swung and Ramza ducked and rolled away from him. Ramza put his hands on the floor and swung his legs around. Delita was caught on them and crashed to the ground as Ramza got back up.

"Come on, Delita," Ramza said as Delita staggered to his feet. "I KNOW there's some good in you!"

"You're right..." Delita sneered as he ran at Ramza again. "You're gonna feel this next one BUT GOOD!!!"

Delita's fist came charging in and Ramza moved to the side, causing him to stumble forward. He leaned backwards and sent a swift kick towards Ramza, but Ramza moved away again.

"You're very quick, Ramza," Delita smirked as he stomped towards Ramza with his face red from anger and exhaustion. "But you haven't hit ME yet either!"

"I'm not doing this willingly!" Ramza declared before he charged at Delita.

"ERRRREAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!" Delita roared as he threw himself at Ramza and sent a volley of punches towards the Beoulve's face. Ramza held up his hands to block them and swung his foot upwards in a kick. He booted Delita in the head and the crooked king went flying off to the side. He crashed against a statue in the corner and it shattered into dust.

"Wow! Great move, Ramza!" Rad yelled.

"Rock 'em! Sock 'em! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Seifer yelled as he punched his fists into the air.

Delita was lying on the ground in an uncomfortable position. "Delita, are you all right?" Ramza asked as he walked closer.

"Heh... I am, but YOU AREN'T!" Delita roared as he quickly got up and started punching at Ramza again.

"Agh! Ow!" Ramza growled as a few of Delita's punches hit him across the face.

"Ramza, you can't just be defensive!" Tifa shouted. "Get aggressive!!! He won't calm down until you knock some sense into him!!!"

"(I guess she's right...)" Ramza thought. "(I had better do something to get Delita to stop...)"

"Heh! Take that! And THAT!" Delita yelled as he flailed at Ramza again and again. Ramza held out his hands and caught Delita's arm. "Wh-what?!" Delita asked angrily.

"HAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!!!" Ramza yelled as he swung Delita over his shoulder and smacked him against the carpeted floor, then threw him upwards. Delita sailed up and his head smashed into the ceiling above.

"Woah! I didn't know Ramza could throw that high!" Beowulf exclaimed.

"Perhaps he's using a Monk skill..." Reis offered.

"Have you had enough, Delita?" Ramza called up to the ceiling.

"Urrrggghhh..." Delita grunted as he freed his head from the vault and grinned evilly down at Ramza. "Hell no!" He grabbed a piece of rafter next to him and let himself drop. As he fell, he flung the wood towards Ramza like a boomerang.

"Look out, Ramza!" Rafa cried.

"I'd better take things up a notch!" Ramza said as he pulled the Rabbit Stone from his pocket and held it up. After a bright flash, he was encased in glittering gold armor. He swung his arm and the wooden rafter shattered into splinters.

"Ooh, you're all shiny now!" Delita laughed. "Big whoop! I've got one too, ya know! Gideon, this one's for you!!!"

Delita held up the Rooster Stone from the future and donned golden armor too. Ramza and Delita's fists clashed as Delita tried to land on the Beoulve. Bright rays flew out from the crashing knuckles for a good ten seconds before they leaped away. Both combatants were panting hard.

"Nice one, Ramza," Delita sneered. "But now you're tired... and I'm still rarin' to go!!! HAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Delita landed in front of Ramza and let fly with another round of punches. Ramza, who really was tired, took all of them in the face with gritted teeth. When he could bear it no longer, he hopped away and leaped up into the celing rafters (the Rabbit Armor allowed the wearer to jump very high). Unfortunately, Delita followed.

"Come on, Ramza, what's the problem?" Delita asked. "Has all that rich living made you a softie?!"

"OK, now you're starting to get personal!" Ramza growled as he leaped over to Delita's rafter. Before Delita could react, Ramza punched him across the face A trickle of blood dribbled out of Delita's mouth. "That was for Cinna!" Ramza declared.

"Who?" Delita asked.

"Cinna, the man you murdered in Zeratul," Ramza elaborated as he backed away but retained his fighting stance.

"Oh?..." Delita said as he grinned maliciously at his adversary. The blood coming from his lips made him look even more terrifying and insane. "Well gee, Ramza, if I had known that one person's death caused you so much pain..." Ramza leaped back to his rafter as Delita whipped out his Chaos Blade and swung it around ferociously. "I WOULD HAVE KILLED MORE!!!" Delita cackled.

"Why, you!..." Ramza whispered as he pulled out Rival. It shone with a bright, golden light as he held it against his foe.

"Great, now they're pullin' their swords out..." Meliadoul grimaced.

"Some blood's gonna spill now," Celia said.

"Ramza, please be careful!!!" Rafa and Alma yelled.

"Be careful, Rammy-Wammy!" Lede chirped.

Ramza and Delita leaped from their rafters and their swords clashed in midair. As they fell back towards the ground, Delita swung high in hopes of decapitating his opponent, but Ramza blocked the blow. They landed on the ground and separated, then charged at each other again.

"You're history, Ramza!!!" Delita screeched.

"I'm sorry about this, Delita!" Ramza shouted. He brought Rival down on Delita's Chaos Blade and the latter was broken into a million pieces.

"WHAT?!" Delita yelled as he cast the worthless hilt aside. "So, that sword IS powerful, just like Law said..."

"Do I have to break more than your sword to make you see reason?" Ramza asked. "You've been beaten, Delita. Do you give up?"

"H'rrrrrgggghhhh..." Delita growled as the crazy smile never faded from his face. "...NO!"

Quicker than anyone could react, Delita turned and flew past Ramza. A huge SNICKT sound was heard, and Ramza's eyes watered over in pain. His detached arm, still gripping Rival, landed on the carpet and started to form a pool of blood.

"RAMZA!!!" Rafa screamed.

"That cheating! He take Ramza arm off!" Ayla yelled.

"Uwaooo... Me think Delita no care he cheating..." Gau gulped.

"Argh... Uggghhh..." Ramza growled as he grasped what was left of his arm with his free hand.

"You didn't think my Chaos Blade was the only weapon I had on me, did you?" Delita asked as he turned around and revealed a bloodied knife. "Well, that's two for two, Ramza. This little wonder's gonna go through my two closest 'friends:' Ovelia AND you."

"That knife again!" Alma exclaimed.

"Delita, please stop!!!" Ovelia pleaded.

"Hmmm..." Delita thought. "...On second thought, it may just be more fun to beat you to death, Ramza! Here I come!"

Ramza could only watch in pained despair as Delita advanced on him and started pummeling him like there was no tomorrow. Each blow struck deeper and deeper, as if Delita was trying to get to his very soul and shatter it.

"RAMZA!!!" Rafa and Alma yelled.

"Come on!... Get up and fight!..." Celes growled.

"That's gonna be tough with only one arm..." Amarant growled as he winced at the carnage.

"Agh! Urrgh! N'Gaaahhhh!!!" Ramza yelled as Delita socked him again and he collapsed to the floor. His face was swollen, blood was running out of his mouth like a waterfall and his hair was a sticky mass of sweat and more blood.

"Well, Ramza, it's been fun..." Delita admitted as he knelt down and put one hand under Ramza's chin and the other on his back. "But I really should speed up my making an example of you. Heh heh heh... SAY GOODBYE!!!"

Delita tightened his grip on Ramza's chin and started to yank upwards as he pushed forward on Ramza's back. Ramza gurgled and groaned, but he couldn't get free.

"Delita's gonna break his neck if he does that much longer!!!" Agrias exclaimed.

"No!..." Alma cried.

"This can't be happening..." Ovelia sobbed quietly.

"Somebody help him!!!" Rafa wailed. "PLEASE!..."

"Heh heh heh heh..." Delita cackled as he could feel Ramza's armor snapping away. Soon the Beoulve would be dead and his troubles would be over. The thought of it made Delita throw his head back and laugh maniacally.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared before Delita and a figure emerged from it. Delita looked up and his pupils shrank to the size of tacks. "Wh-Wha?!" he exclaimed. "T-T-Teta?!..." He released his grip on Ramza, who promptly collapsed to the floor with a grunt of exhaustion.

"What's happening?" Balmafula asked. "Why'd Delita let Ramza go?"

"Look at him..." Olan said. "He sees something that none of us can... It's got him positively terrified!..."

Delita was babbling madly at the person that only he could see. "What?! No! No, I didnt'! No! No! NOOOOOOO!!!!!! AAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!" he roared as he grabbed at his head and shrieked insanely. His armor flashed and disappeared as he wailed uncontrolably and rocked his head back and forth.

"Urrrgghhhh..." Ramza groaned as he staggered up.

"ARRRRRRGGHHHHH!!! NO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Delita screamed. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Ramza saw that Delita was completely vulnerable now. "HAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he roared as he swung his remaining armored fist. It caught Delita right in the face and he crumpled to the floor.

"All right!" Mustadio cheered. "Nice going, Ramza!!!"

"All the repressed guilt and sorrow that Delita had inside of him..." Ramza said as he looked down at the defeated King. "It manifested itself as his sister and took control of his mind long enough for me to finish him..."

"Ramza, are you OK?!" Rafa cried as everyone ran to the heavily wounded man.

"I... I'll be all right..." Ramza growled. "But... My arm..."

"Ugh," Seifer said with disgust as he looked at the severed limb. "He sure did a number on you..."

"What irony..." Orlandu said as he shook his head sadly. "Ramza defeats the most evil man in the world and his reward is the loss of his arm..."

It's all right, Orlandu," Ramza said. "I lost it in the fight for peace... and that's reward enough..."

"You're nuts; did you know that?" Amarant asked.

Suddenly, a bright sphere appearedover the severed arm and the room was bathed in a comforting, blue glow. "You've worked so hard..." a gentle voice whispered in Ramza's ear. "Please continue to take care of my brother..."

"What?..." Ramza asked. "Your... brother?..."

The voice quieted and a blinding white light filled the room. When it dispersed, Ramza was completely recovered and his arm was reattached. Rival hung in the hilt at his side.

"What the?!" Agrias exclaimed. "Ramza, you're... all better?!"

"Hey, I don't know why, but it's great, isn't it?!" Mustadio laughed.

"Oh, Ramza!..." Rafa cried as she hugged her lover.

"...I thought..." Ramza said as he hugged Rafa back. "I thought I heard Teta's voice..."

"Teta?" Alma asked. "But, Ramza, she's..."

"I suppose stranger things have happened," Ovelia said. "I mean, look at me..."

Suddenly, Captain Flite and a group of soldiers came crashing into the throne room. "Ramza! We are here to help you!" Flite announced.

"It's OK, Captain," Orlandu said. "We've dealt with Delita. His reign is over."

"Thank you for your help," Flite said. "We've got a nice, padded cell in Bethla Garrison for him."

"All right," Ramza said.

"Well, I guess we can go home now..." Rad said.

"No, we can't," Ramza said. "What about the time holes? How do we get Cloud and Amarant and everyone back to their own times?"

"Heh heh heh heh... I was hoping you'd ask that!..." a dark voice said.

"What?!" Agrias asked as she looked around. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"Delita did a good job keeping you busy while I found a way into the land of the living!" the voice laughed maniacally. "Now I can finally get my revenge on ALL of you!!!"

"No... It can't be!" Alma cried.

"Ajora!!!" Ramza hissed.

"Ah, Ramza Beoulve... How nice to see you again!..." the voice said. "Well, I know that you're going to try and stop me... That's what heroes do after all, isn't it?... Well, if I'm to confront you, I need two things: a body and a battleground. For the battleground, meet me at Orbonne Monastery. Our battle will take place in Murond Death CIty! And as for the body..."

"Body?! What're you talking about?!" Ramza asked.

Suddenly, a black cloud appeared over Delita's unconscious form and dove into the mouth. Delita got up and opened his eyes; they had changed from their normal brown to burning red, and they sent a chill running down everyone's spines. Delita's hair grew long and gray as he snapped his fingers and produced a new sword. Ajora floated off the ground and glared down at Ramza. "If you want your so-called 'friend' back, you'll come and fight!" Ajora said. "Besides, it's only the fate of the world that hangs in the balance, right? I'll be waiting for you in Murond Death City! Come soon, Ramza! UWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Ajora turned, crashed through a stained glass window and disappeared into the night. "Damn!!!" Malak growled. "I should have known this was too easy!!!"

"So, Ajora's back..." Orlandu said. "...And now he's using Delita's body as his own... This isn't a good turn of events..."

"Ajora..." Ramza murmured. "...Ajora... Delita... Damn it..."


	28. Duel In The Death City

**CHAPTER 28**

**DUEL IN DEATH CITY**

"So, just when we thought we beat Delita, some new jerk shows up?!" Seifer snapped. "That is SO not fair!"

"Ajora isn't new," Cloud growled. "In fact, he's older than Delita. Much, much older..."

"Ajora was a spy that lived a long time ago," Agrias explained. "He was the first person to collect the Zodiac Stones, but he used them to gain power for himself and try to conquer the planet. Another spy named Germonik stopped his plans, though..."

"Ajora was executed, but somehow his spirit managed to live on through the Virgo Zodiac Stone," Ramza finished. "He's been searching for bodies to possess in all of my battles with him... First he took over Alma, and last time he invaded Ovelia's corpse... And now he has Delita."

"I have no idea why he keeps coming back," Mustadio grumbled. "I mean, we'll just trounce him again, right?"

"Whatever the case, he managed to free himself during the incident with the Chrono Zodiac Stones," Olan said. "Let's go and stop him!"

"Right!" Ramza said. "Let's get to Orbonne Monastery!"

"C'mon!" Davis shouted. "I'll fly you all there in the _Cassiopeia!_"

"That's good," Malak replied. "It beats walking!"

"Wait a minute," Ramza said as he turned to Seifer, Celes, Gau, Ayla, Tifa, Cloud and Amarant. "This isn't your fight, you guys," he said as he pulled out the Rooster Stone. "Do you want to go back to your own times?"

"Not now, Ramza," Cloud growled. "We have to stop Ajora... besides, the way Ajora reacted, I'd think that he's done something to the stones so we can't go back."

"What's putting my life on the line for a few more battles?" Amarant asked. "Count me in, Ramza."

"I'm coming," Celes said. "I can't ignore such a cruel being."

"Auooo!" Gau howled. "Ramza help Gau, so Gau help Ramza!"

"If Cloud goes, I go," Tifa admitted. "Still, don't think that's the only reason... This guy's outta control and needs to be put in his place!"

"No way I'm backing out now," Seifer smirked. "Ajora needs an ass-whuppin!"

"Don't worry, Ramza," Celia growled as she cracked her knuckles. "We're still on Everhart's payroll, so we aren't gonna turn on you."

"Besides, I wouldn't do that anyway!" Lede giggled. "But, uh... Ramza, when all this is over, can I borrow the Zodiac Stones for a little while?"

"Oh?" Ramza asked. "What for?"

"Ummm..." Lede gulped as she blushed violently. "No reason."

"What're you up to?" Rad growled.

"Nothing! Honestly!" Lede stammered.

"Wait," Rafa objected. "Before we go, shouldn't we collect all the Zodiac Stones? There's no telling who they'll end up with if we leave them here..."

"You're right," Ramza agreed. "Captain Flite, where are the Zodiac Stones held?"

"The stones should be behind the King's throne," Flite said as he pointed towards the lofty chair at the front of the room. Ramza walked over, reached behind the throne and pulled out a burlap sack full of Zodiac Stones.

"Are they all there?" Beowulf asked.

Ramza dumped the stones onto the floor and added all the ones that he had been carrying to the pile. "Let's see..." he said. "We've got 13 Zodiac Stones (counting the one running Worker No.8), 12 Chrono Stones, the original 13 Zodiac Stones... Wait, what're these?" Ramza motioned to 11 dull, cracked stones bearing symbols from the Chinese Zodiac.

"Those must be the stones that Gideon and Law brought from the future," Cloud pointed out. "Looks like the Rabbit Stone is missing, though..."

"That's the one Delita had when Ajora took him," Alma said. "We have to get that one back and we'll have all of them."

"And once we've got all of 'em, we can all go home," Amarant muttered. "Right?"

"I guess so," Ramza replied as he shoveled all of the stones into the burlap sack. "Let's get going!"

"We will begin rebuilding this castle and the country," Captain Flite said. "Go and stop Ajora."

"Thank you, Captain," Ovelia said. "We'll come back when we're done."

"The airship's all ready!" Davis repeated. "C'mon! Shake a leg!"

"All right," Ramza responded. "Let's go."

* * *

The night sky was darker than it ever had been as the _Cassiopeia_ flew over Ivalice towards Orbonne Monastery. The entire world seemed to be holding its breath and watching Ramza's group.

"This is it," Mustadio growled. "No turning back now."

"Ajora's going down permanently this time!" Agrias declared.

"I still don't understand how he came back," Meliadoul said as she rubbed her chin.

"We'll probably find out," Orlandu grumbled.

"I still don't understand why you go to such lengths to help Delita, Ramza," Rafa said as Ramza and she stood on the deck and stared off into the blackness. "Why do you do it?"

"I... I'm not sure, Rafa," Ramza said as he frowned. "But I do know this; Delita was my best friend for years and years... I never thought that my high-class ranking affected him, but I guess it did... I guess I'm partially to blame for what he's become... So I'm gonna work to make things right."

"Ramza..." Rafa said quietly as she put a hand on top of his.

"OK, guys, we're here!" Davis yelled as the _Cassiopeia_ landed on the mushy, wet ground outside of Orbonne Monastery. The snow had begun to melt and the entire area was a field of mud.

"Ugh, what a mess," Celes grunted as she landed in the gunk.

"Sorry," Davis apologized. "Next time I'll land closer to the road."

"Come on, guys," Ramza said as he motioned to the monastery. "Let's go."

Ramza and his small army of friends marched up the hill and into Orbonne Monastery. Judging by how clean the inside was, the building was still being used for worshipping Ajora.

"If Ajora's evil, why is this place's church potraying him as a saint?" Seifer asked. "That's like putting a badger in a petting zoo!"

"Ajora destroyed the church that was here before," Orlandu replied. "The remnants of that church made him a saint out of pure fear, and over the years, things just took shape..."

"Boy, imagine what would happen if people found out that they were praising a demon!" Celes said.

"They did," Cloud said. "...And then Shinra took over."

"Heh?" Celes asked.

"Oh, never mind," Cloud grumbled.

"Ramza," Alma said as she and Rafa walked beside Ramza. "When this is all over, what are we going to do?"

"With Captain Flite in charge, you could receive a full pardon and settle down in your ancestral home in Igros," Rafa pointed out.

"It's a good idea," Ramza replied, "but I think I'm going to go exactly where I was going in the first place; Steronn."

"Steronn?" Alma asked.

"I guess I'll make a new start of things," Ramza continued. "I've been meaning to get closer to nature... Besides, snakes and monsters are nothing compared to church zealots."

"He's got a point," Rafa admitted as she chuckled lightly.

Alma smiled faintly.

"Sensors indicate a large magical energy buildup five floors beneath us," Worker No.8 beeped.

"That would be the portal to Murond Death City," Agrias recalled. "Come on, guys! We've got a false saint to cream!"

The party ran down five flights of steps and found themselves in a gymnasium-sized room lined with bookshelves. A large circle adorned with strange symbols was drawn on the wooden floor in several colors of cornmeal.

"That's the warp to Murond!" Reis declared. "I remember that!"

"Let's go," Seifer muttered. "That Ajora guy's waiting for us to show up and kick his sorry-"

"All right, all right," Ayla muttered. "Can do without swearing."

"Let's go!" Ramza declared yet again as his friends and he hopped into the magic circle. The world around them started to waver and stretch, and then all was thrown into darkness.

"Whaaaagh!" Alma cried. "I guess we're being sent to Murond!"

"I feel like I'm bein' ripped apart!" Rad shouted. !"

"Yep, feels just like old times," Celia said as she folded her arms. Lede and she didn't seem to be affected at all.

"How can you stand there and not feel this?!" Agrias snapped.

"You build up a tolerance after a while," Lede explained. "It isn't too long before you don't mind having your guts stretched to infinity."

"Hold on..." Ramza said. "I think we're about to land!..."

Just as suddenly as it began, the warping sensation halted. Everyone was standing on a large magical crest on a hard, stone floor. Stone streets and ruined futuristic-looking buildings loomed over the group and the high, earthen ceiling could barely be seen through the darkness.

"So, this is Murond Death City..." Celes said. "How eerie... It looks a lot like a city in my world called Vector..."

"The civilization that preceded Ramza's must have been much more advanced," Tifa said. "Some of these buildings look a lot like the ones back in Cloud's and my time..."

"I think that Midgar was based off of these kinds of things..." Cloud said as he knelt down and studied a building's corner. "I remember reading somewhere that they built the more modern cities in the same way that some ancient ruins had been built... Wow."

"I would love to learn more about this civilization," Olan admitted. "However, now isn't the best time..."

"We've got to stop Ajora! Let's get moving!" Balmafula huffed as she looked around anxiously. "Uh... Which way do we go?"

"Worker No.8, try scanning for Zodiac Stone signatures," Mustadio instructed the hulking robot.

"Scanning..." Worker No.8 beeped as his head swiveled around 360 degrees.

"That's kind of creepy," Rafa admitted.

"Well, he IS a robot," Seifer said. "What did you expect?"

"Scan complete," Worker No.8 whirred. "Ignoring Zodiac Stones already in the master's posession, there is one signal emanating approximately 800 yards north of the current position."

"That must be Delita's Rabbit Stone," Malak said. "Let's go get 'im!"

"Remember, guys," Ramza cautioned. "We don't want to hurt Delita. Ajora's the enemy."

"Whatever," Amarant muttered. "Let's just get 'im... I'm itchin' to head home."

"Come!" Orlandu said as he drew Excalibur. "Let us end this nightmare."

"Yes..." Alma said. "For Everhart... and everybody's sake."

Ramza and company ran through the ruined city with Worker No.8 beeping out directions as they went. A few monsters and Temple Knight followers attacked them as they moved, but were quickly disposed of.

"Judging by how weak those enemies were, I'd have to say that Ajora is pretty much alone," Beowulf said as they ran. "This must be his last stand."

"Auoooo!" Gau declared. "Gau stop bad man!"

Finally, the party arrived at a set of stairs that spiraled upwards beyond anyone's view. "What the?..." Agrias asked.

"Worker No.8, is the Rabbit Stone up there?" Mustadio asked.

"Affirmative," Worker No.8 droned.

"Leave it to Ajora to wear us out with a huge flight of steps before we fight him," Rad grumbled.

"Let's start climbing!" Alicia said.

"Yes, come on!" Lavian added.

"All right," Ramza said. "Here we go..."

With Ramza in the lead, the large group began to ascend the staircase. It spiraled around and around, and with each spiral they rose high and higher above the Death City. The stairs continued up for a long, long time.

"How many times have we gone around?" Seifer grumbled.

"Uh, I think we're in the teens somewhere..." Celes replied.

"Oh. Well, when we get to twenty, tell me; I've gotta throw up," Seifer groaned.

Twelve spirals later, Ramza and his friends reached the top of the stairs. They were standing on a large, circular battleground several hundred feet above Murond Death City. Though they had climbed incredibly high, the ceiling was still nowhere to be seen; an upside-down, floating, rotating church-like building hovered another hundred feet above the battleground.

"What the hell is that?!" Malak asked as everyone looked up at the monstrosity.

"That is my church," a dark voice answered. Everyone looked around for the speaker, but none was found.

"Ajora..." Ramza growled.

"Such a bright young lad," Ajora mused as he appeared before the group, still clad in Delita's golden armor. "The building above us is the first Glabados Church, where my first desciples gathered. This is the temple from which my sainthood spread."

"But why is it down here and upside-down?" Rafa asked.

"It's always been down here," Ajora replied. "Ever since I was betrayed by that rat Germonik and executed, it's been here, awaiting my resurrection. It was this church that housed the airship that we battled upon the first time we crossed swords, Ramza, and it's the only method of returning to the surface world that remains..."

"How did you escape from the Realm Of The Dead?" Ovelia asked.

"Escape?" Ajora asked as he smirked at the group coldly. "Quite simple. My plan all started when the spikey-haired swordsman over there went back to his own world after you defeated me the second time. I was barely conscious as I looked out and saw him leaving, but I was able to pierce the temporal veil long enough to create the Chrono Stones and release Everhart's stolen energies into them, thus creating the Cativo, my latest breed of soldiers. After that, all I needed was for the stones to take control of twelve victims, which, thanks to Delita, they did. At that moment, I was able to free myself. However, I still needed a body before I could exact my vengeance on you all, and the temporal distortions were a minor flaw in the plan... Ah, well. Nothing's perfect, is it?"

"So, you started all of this!" Agrias snarled.

"I suppose you sent Gideon and Law after us, too!" Celes snapped.

"Oh, all I did was give the good holy man a little push," Ajora mused. "After all, I needed at least one of my trusty Lucavi around in case the Cativo blew it. Law and his cronies joined in by pure chance, and I knew that Everhart wouldn't be able to resist a chance to reclaim his stolen power..."

"You... You used everybody, don't you?!" Alma yelled. "It's your fault that Everhart died!"

"My, my, such harsh words..." Ajora chuckled. "Still, I had an inkling that none of them would be able to pull it off... So I borrowed your little friend Delita. Though I control his form, his spirit is very strong... My goodness, Ramza... Perhaps he hates you more than I do... Ah, well. Now all that's left for me to do is kill all of you and then go to the world above and fulfill my destiny as the Glabados Church's Messiah!"

"Ajora..." Ramza said as he drew Rival from its sheath. "I won't let you cause any more harm! This ends here and now!!!"

"We're through with you, Ajora!" Rafa huffed as she pulled out her Octagon Rod.

"Playtime's over," Malak grunted as he readied his own Octagon Rod and spun it around.

"This is for Everhart!" Alma cried as she thumped her Gold Staff on the ground.

"I won't let you hurt any more people!" Ovelia declared as she held her own Gold Staff out in front of her.

"You're not gettin' away this time, buddy!" Agrias snarled as she swung her Rune Blade around.

"It's judgment day, Ajora," Mustadio growled as he clicked his gun.

"What you've done is inexcusable," Orlandu said as he whipped out Excalibur.

"The master's enemy is my enemy," Worker No.8 beeped as he thumped his fists together and assumed a fighting stance.

"Get ready!" Alicia and Lavian shouted as they drew their swords.

"You're in for it now, Ajy!" Rad said as he pulled out his Morning Star and swung it around.

"Sorry, 'boss,' but I'm with them," Celia grunted.

"Rammy-wammy's counting on me!... And all of us!" Lede declared.

"I'll fight to protect the ones that I love," Beowulf said as his sword emerged.

"And that goes double for me," Reis added.

"I've seen the truth..." Olan said as he pulled out his Dictionary. "...And I won't let it destroy our world!"

"It's over for you, pal," Balmafula grunted as she put her hands together and began to charge a spell.

"I'll beat you," Meliadoul snarled as she pulled out Save The Queen. "For father, Izlude AND Cinna!"

"Your plans won't succeed," Amarant said as he drew back his Rune Claws. "I'll make sure of that."

"Auoooo!" Gau howled. "Me fight! Me stop you!"

"What Gau said," Celes added. "I've seen evils like you ruin entire worlds... I'll be damned if I let it happen again."

"Strong survive," Ayla growled. "Ayla strong. Ayla fight!"

"I used to think that this wasn't my problem," Seifer admitted. "But now I see that it's EVERYONE'S problem... and I'm gonna do something about it!"

"In a way, this is partly my fault," Cloud said as he readied his Materia Blade. "And now is the time for atonement."

"Cloud's always protected me," Tifa said as she cracked her knuckles. "Now it's my turn to protect him!"

"Face it, Ajora," Ramza said to the still-smirking false saint. "We're not going to lose."

"That's what you think," Ajora cackled. "Still, none of you could imagine what I can do now..."

Ajora raised his arm into the air. "Prepare to face the wrath of the mightiest sword in existence!" he shouted as a long, glistening, white rapier appeared in his hand. "You will all perish at the kiss of the Sword Of Dios!"

"That's what you think!" Ramza retorted. "Here we come, Ajora!!!"

"NO MERCY!!!" Amarant shouted as he flung a ball of energy.

"DEMON SLICE!!!" Seifer yelled as he flew at Ajora with a blazing sword.

"Rage: Stray Cat! CATSCRATCH!!!" Gau roared as he leaped towards the monster with bared teeth and nails.

"Fools!" Ajora laughed as he held the Sword Of Dios out. "DEMON DANCE!!!" He spun around like a top and slashed all three attackers before their moves could reach him.

"PYRO SPHERE!!!" Balmafula shouted as she finished charging her spell and lobbed a huge ball of fire at Ajora.

"REFLECTION!!!" Ajora yelled as he held the Sword Of Dios up and absorbed the blow, then swung his sword and sent the blast right back. Balmafula was blown down faster than a bowling ball knocks down a ninepin.

"No more!" Celes yelled as she chanted a spell. "ULTIMA!!!"

"REFLEC-" Ajora started to shout.

"Not this time!" Ayla yelled as she flew down at Ajora from above. "TRIPLE KICK!!!"

Ayla kicked Ajora so hard that he flew right into Celes's spell and was launched high into the air. His outline vanished in the floating church's light for a moment before he came tumbling back down. Unfortunately, he wasn't planning on hitting the ground. "HELL WAVE!!!" Ajora screeched as he fell towards Ayla and Celes and unleashed a huge, purple energy wave. The girls were slammed onto the battleground's floor.

"He's too strong!" Ovelia whimpered.

"We beat him before... We can do it again!" Ramza announced as he set his jaw in grim determination. "We just have to attack together..."

"Are you sure, Ramza?" Rafa asked.

"Trust me," Ramza said. "OK! Beowulf, Orlandu, Worker No.8! get out there!"

"OK!" Beowulf shouted as Orlandu, Worker No.8 and he leaped out and surrounded Ajora.

"Use your strongest attacks!" Ramza shouted.

"Like that's gonna work!" Ajora yelled. "I can hear all of your instructions, too, you kno-"

"DRAIN!!!" Beowulf screeched before Ajora could finish.

"HOLY EXPLOSION!!!" Orlandu roared as he swung Excalibur once again.

"DISPOSE!!!" Worker No.8 bellowed as his chest opened and a barrage of lasers flew out.

"Gyaaaggghhh!!!" Ajora shouted as he was actually knocked down. He quickly recovered, though, and moved to leap at the fighters.

"Alicia! Lavian! Agrias! Mustadio! Now!" Ramza commanded.

"You know what to do, girls!" Agrias shouted to her two subordinates.

"Yes!" Alicia and Lavian shouted simultaneously.

"STASIS SWORD!!!" Agrias, Alicia and Lavian yelled as they swung their swords. Three huge, icy explosions caught Ajora and froze his legs solid.

"My turn!" Mustadio chuckled as he aimed at Ajora and fired round after round of bullets into him.

"Agh! Arrgh! Ow! Quit it!" Ajora yelled until he raised the Sword Of Dios and shattered the ice trapping his legs. "Now you're in for it! DEMON'S LANCE!!!"

Ajora pointed his sword at the attackers and a huge, purple spear came crashing down from the sky. The four fighters were blown to the ground.

"Celia! Lede!" Ramza yelled. "Do it!!!"

"Now?" Lede asked as she blushed. "Aww, Rammy..."

"Not THAT, dorkus!" Celia snapped as Lede and she leaped to Ajora's sides.

"Eh? What're you traitors up to?" Ajora asked as he threw himself at Lede.

"SHADOW STITCH!!!" Celia and Lede yelled at the same time. Their Assassin attacks hit Ajora and stopped him cold.

"HEY!!! What the hell!!!" Ajora yelled angrily.

"Now, Meliadoul!" Ramza called.

"This is for Cinna!" Meliadoul yelled as she swung Save The Queen. "HELLCRY PUNCH!!!"

A jagged blast of energy shot up beneath Ajora and sent him flying. The Sword Of Dios tumbled out of his hands and shattered on the ground. "WHAT?! NO!!!" Ajora screeched.

"All RIGHT!!!" Rad laughed. "Nice going, Mel!"

"Thank Ramza," Meliadoul said. "He's the great strategist."

"Urrrrgghhh..." Ajora fumed as he stood up and glared at Ramza. His face was a mask of cold hatred. "Fine! I guess I'll have to bring out the BIG GUNS!!! GET READY!!!" he shrieked. He leaped into the air and started to flash bright white.

"What the?..." Olan asked.

A huge white flash burst over the battlefield and temporarily blinded everyone. When the light faded, Ajora had mutated into a horrible mutant; his head was on a huge, metal body with lion claws for hands and reptilian legs and feet. A huge, spikey tail and two pitch-black angel wings shot out behind him. He gave the group a horrible smile as his eyes glistened with murderous madness. "Heh heh heh..." he cackled. "Meet my strongest form!!! ASLAN AJORA!!!"

"Good God..." Cloud exclaimed. "He's a monster!"

"TIME TO DIE!!!" Aslan Ajora roared as he puffed up his chest and inhaled deeply. "METEOR BREATH!!!" he roared as he exhaled. A huge white ray filled with spikey chunks of rock came flying from his mouth.

"Aaaggghhh!!!" Ramza yelled as the rocks slammed into him like tiny knives.

"That's it! It's my turn to fight!" Cloud said as he readied his Materia Blade. "Come on, Tifa!!!"

"I'm right beside you, C loud!" Tifa shouted as she ran in front of Aslan Ajora with her best friend.

"Oh, what's this?!" Aslan Ajora laughed. "People who want to die young?!"

"Not us!" Cloud said as he leaped at Ajora. "CLIMHAZZARD!!!"

"You're toast!" Tifa huffed as she jumped at the monster, too. "BEAT RUSH!!!"

Aslan Ajora roared in frustration as Cloud stabbed and Tifa pummeled his body. "YOU'RE STARTING TO ANNOY ME!!!" he shrieked. "DEATH CLAW!!!" He swung his massive lion claws and knocked Cloud and Tifa backwards.

"Oh, no!" Ovelia exclaimed.

"Come on, everyone! Attack together!!!" Ramza yelled. Everyone that could still fight readied their weapons, converged on Ajora and let fly with their strongest attacks. Ajora took them all on the chin, but was still alive and kicking when they were through.

"FOOLS!!!" Aslan Ajora laughed maniacally. "TITANIC FLARE!!!" Aslan Ajora roared ferociously as he slammed his caws into the ground. A split-second later, huge explosions rocked the whole battlefield and people flew in all different directions.

"Agh!" Ramza shouted as he crashed to the floor.

"The others can wait..." Ajora cackled as he stomped up to Ramza, grabbed him by the face and lifted him up so that his wounded body dangled over the battleground's ledge. "Now is my moment of triumph!!!"

"RAMZA!!!" Alma cried.

"Ramza..." Ovelia whispered sadly.

"Rammy!" Lede exclaimed.

"Goodbye, Beoulve," Ajora laughed coldly as he began to loosen his grip. Suddenly, something hard hit him in the side, causing him to drop Ramza back onto solid ground. "WHAT'S THIS?!" Ajora roared as he turned on his attacker.

Rafa, covered with bruises and bleeding wounds stood behind Aslan Ajora with her Octagon Rod held up in defiance. "Leave him alone..." she growled.

"Rafa..." Ramza said.

"Come on!" Alma shouted as she forced herself up and grabbed Ovelia. "Rafa's got him distracted, and we're the only ones who can still fight! Let's get him!!!"

"MBARRIER!!!" Ovelia yelled as she cast a magical barrier over Ramza and Rafa.

"So, it all comes down to the youngest Beoulve and three little girls..." Aslan Ajora cackled. "This is going to be fun..."

"You lousy... This is all your fault!... Everhart... GIVE BACK EVERHART!!!" Alma yelled as she threw herself at Ajora. She landed on the beast's back and grabbed his neck. Ajora roared angrily and staggered back and forth in an attempt to dislodge the girl. "Now, Ramza! Rafa and you... use that attack!!!" she shouted.

"But Alma!!!" Ramza objected.

"DO IT!!!" Alma yelled as she avoided being thrown off again.

"Hurry!" Ovelia cried.

"Well, OK..." Ramza said reluctantly.

"This is for the good of the world!" Rafa said as she locked hands with Ramza.

"EH?! WHAT'S THIS?!" Ajora roared angrily as he looked up to see the two lovers starting to glow.

"Water, life force of the planet!!!" Ramza and Rafa chanted in unison. "HYDRO WAVE!!!"

"WHAT?!" Ajora shrieked. "N-NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

A massive tidal wave surged across the battleground and washed Ajora and Alma clean off. Ajora flapped his wings to stay aloft. "You idiots!!!" he laughed. "I can FLY! Did you forget that?!"

"I didn't!" Alma yelled as she raised her Gold Staff and hit Ajora's left wing with a hard smack. A sickening crack was heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ajora screamed as he plummeted down and away from the battlefield. His scream grew fainter and fainter until a sickening THUD came up from the bottom.

"ALMA!!!" Ramza yelled.

"Let's get down there!!!" Rafa shouted as she grabbed Ramza by the arm and started down the steps.

"I'll help everyone else up!" Ovelia shouted after them. "Oh... I hope Alma's all right..."

Ramza and Rafa raced down the stairs as if the wind spirits themselves were carrying them. After five minutes of running, they arrived at the bottom. Aslan Ajora's crumpled body lay in a smoking crater a few yards away, and near it lay Alma's lifeless form.

"No!..." Ramza cried as he dropped Rival and ran to his sister's body. "Alma!... ALMA!!! Please, say something!!! ALMA-A-A-A-A!!!"

"Oh, no..." Rafa said softly. "I'm so sorry, Ramza..."

Ramza squeezed his sister's body tightly and did something that he'd never done before in his friends' presence; he started to cry. "Alma..." he sobbed. "My only sister... Alma... No..."

"What happened?! What happened?!" Mustadio yelled as the rest of the party came barreling down the steps.

"I... Oh, God, no..." Ovelia gasped. "Alma is..."

"The fall must have been too much..." Orlandu sighed sadly.

"Alma..." Ramza choked. "She was my only sister... She was the best friend that I ever had... She stood by me no matter what... Why... Why did this happen to her, of all people?... She never hurt a flea... She was the kindest person I ever knew..."

"Why do we always lose someone important when we win?!" Meliadoul demanded. "It's... not fair... First Cinna, and now Alma..."

"Poor kid," Amarant said as he looked at the depressing spectactle. Coming from Amarant, that was an extremely emotional expression.

"At least she's with Everhart now..." Rad sighed sadly. "At least she found peace... And if it weren't for her, we wouldn't have beaten Ajora..."

"Why?... Why?..." Ramza repeated as the tears flowed from his eyes. "Come back, Alma... Please..."

A low growl came from the crater. It was so low that only Ovelia heard it. "...Huh?..." she asked as she looked past Ramza. To her horror, she saw Aslan Ajora staggering out of the crater. His wings were shattered and he was limping pretty badly, but he was advancing on Ramza with murder in his eyes. Nobody else noticed because they were busy consoling Ramza or grieving. Ajora got right behind Ramza. He raised his claw to administer a death blow...

"RAMZA, LOOK OUT!!!" Ovelia shrieked as she ran forward, snatched up Rival and buried it in Ajora's chest. Ajora gurgled one last time and fell on his side. Ovelia withdrew the blade and tossed it back onto the ground.

"...O...Ovelia?..." Ramza asked as he turned around shakily.

"Ajora wasn't quite dead..." Ovelia explained as she pointed to the bloody Rival. Everyone looked at the crumpled Aslan Ajora's body; as its red blood pooled on the ground, it seemed to shrink and reshape itself. In a few moments, Delita was lying unconscious on the ground with the Rabbit Stone in his hand. Ovelia picked it up and dropped it in the burlap sack. "And that... is the end of that," she said.

"Alma..." Ramza cried again.

"Oh, Ramza..." Rafa said as both Ovelia and she hugged him tightly.

Suddenly, a light humming began. "Hmm? What's that noise?" Seifer asked as he looked around.

"It's coming from the sack with the stones!" Rad exclaimed as he pointed at the sack.

"Ramza... Look!..." Agrias gulped as she watched the sack.

"...Huh?" Ramza asked as he turned and looked at the sack with tearstained eyes.

As everyone watched, the twelve Chrono Stones floated out of the sack and formed a ring in the air. They began to whirl around until they were nothing but a rainbow-colored blur. Suddenly, a dark human shape clad in lancer's armor appeared in the middle of them.

"What's happening?!" Malak asked.

The figure raised its hand and the room was filled with white light again. When it cleared, the stones dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"What was that all about?" Celes asked.

"Mmmmm..." a soft voice murmured.

"...Alma?" Ramza asked as he looked down at the body in his arms.

"Ohhh..." Alma moaned as she opened her eyes and looked up at her brother. "...Ramza?..."

"ALMA!!!" Ramza shrieked with delight as he hugged Alma tightly.

"Ramza... It's OK... I'm here again..." Alma cooed as she hugged her brother back.

"Wow! Those stones have got some major power, huh?!" Seifer asked.

"Hell yeah," Amarant chuckled. "Thank goodness."

"So, Ajora is gone and Alma is restored to us..." Orlandu chuckled. "This truly is a glorious day."

"Now all we have to do is throw this jerk in the slammer," Agrias snarled as she slung Delita over her shoulder. "Come on, let's beat it!"

"Yes..." Ramza said. "...Let's go home."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," Alma said. "...Everhart... Thank you..."

"Hmm?" Ramza asked. "What was that, Alma?"

"Oh, ummm..." Alma said as she blushed deeply. "It was nothing. Never mind..."

"Well, let's go," Mustadio said. "We've got to climb those steps again and then figure out how to get up to that church and out of here!"

"Ooooggg... Not MORE stair climbing..." Alma groaned.

"Don't worry," Ramza said as he hoisted Alma onto his back. "You get the piggyback treatment this time."

"Thanks, big brother..." Alma sighed happily as the party began to walk up the stairs again.


	29. Epilogue

**CHAPTER 29**

**EPILOGUE**

"Argh..." Alazlam groaned as he woke up in a hospital bed. "What happened?..."

"Ah, you're finally up, sir!" Watson exclaimed as he looked up at his mentor. "You were attacked by Cardinal Gideon."

"Gideon?..." Alazlam asked as he looked around. "Oh, yes... Where is he, anyway?"

"He's gone, sir," Watson replied. "We won't be hearing any more from him, no sirree!"

"Why?" Alazlam asked. "Did something happen?"

"Yes, indeed, sir," Watson said as he handed Alazlam an old, yellowed book. "When I went back to your office earlier today, I found this on the desk. I've never seen it before, but it looks ancient..."

Alazlam took the book and read the title. "'The Stones Of The Ages; A report on Ramza Beoulve's post-Zeratul adventures by Olan Durai.' I've never seen this before, either..."

"We might as well read it," Watson said. "Go ahead. From what I've seen, it looks like Ramza had another big adventure only recently."

"Recently?..." Alazlam asked.

* * *

"Well, that's that," Captain Flite announced as he stepped out of the doors of Bethla Garrison. "Delita's crimes are being waived on account of insanity."

"Insanity?!" Agrias fumed. "Leave it to the judge to go easy on that slimebucket!"

"I wasn't finished," Flite said. "His crimes may be waived, but he's being committed to the Bethla Garrison asylum for the rest of his life."

"All RIGHT!" Rad laughed. "We finally put that doof in his place!"

"Ajora's gone, Delita's in the nuthouse..." Mustadio said. "Maybe now, the world will have some peace..."

"Hmmm..." Ramza said. "Captain Flite, may I go and see Delita?"

"Certainly, but I will accompany you," Flite responded.

"I'm coming, too," Alma answered.

Flite, Ramza and Alma walked back into the Garrison and reached a small room with a few guards and one tiny cell. "This is where they're holding him until they clean out the padded room," Flite explained.

Everyone peeked into the cell. Delita was scrunched up in the corner with his hands clasped together. His wild eyes stared at his hands as he muttered to himself. "Teta... I know you'll forgive me... After all, I am your brother..." he murmured.

"What's happened to him?..." Alma asked.

"I guess being possessed by Ajora drove him over the edge," Ramza replied. "He's babbling like a zombie..."

"Ramza, you really feel sorry for him, don't you?..." Alma asked.

"How could I not?" Ramza asked. "He was my best friend for years and years..."

"Sir, the room is ready," a guard reported to Captain Flite.

"All right," Flite said. "Ramza, you had best say your goodbyes now... You won't have another chance."

"OK..." Ramza said hesitantly.

Two guards opened the cell and took Delita by the shoulders. Delita didn't resist as he was led out of the cell.

"Delita..." Ramza said as he looked at his friend.

Delita looked over at Ramza and did the strangest thing: he smiled. "Hello, Balbanes..." he said.

"Balbanes?" Ramza asked. "(He thinks I'm my father?...)"

"It's good to see you again..." Delita chuckled. "Well, I've got to be off, but I'd like you to have this..."

Delita pressed something into Ramza's gloved hand and chuckled. "Thanks for everything. Tell Teta to keep watching over Ramza for me..." He sighed and smiled again. "Good old Ramza... He never gave up on me... He's the best friend anyone could ask for... Tell him 'thanks' for me, will you?"

"...I'll tell him that," Ramza replied as he patted Delita's shoulder. Delita smiled again as the guards took him away.

"Well, that was weird," Alma said. "What did he give you, anyway?"

Ramza opened his hand and looked at a withered piece of grass that was sitting in his palm. "Hmmm..." Ramza said as he smiled to himself and tucked it away.

* * *

"Well, what do we do now?" Malak asked as Ramza, Alma and Flite emerged from Bethla Garrison.

"Well, first thing's first..." Ramza said as he pulled out the Rooster Stone. "Some folks have to go home."

Ayla scampered up to Ramza and took the stone. "Ramza strong! Ayla have big, fun adventure! Ayla tell all friends about Ramza! Thank you! Ayla owe you one!" she chattered happily.

"I'll miss you too, Ayla," Ramza chuckled.

"Whoop! Almost forgot..." Ayla said. "Ioka Tribe Hug!!!" She grabbed Ramza and squeezed really, REALLY hard. Ramza gritted his teeth and tried to keep a smile. "You now member of Ioka Tribe!" Ayla said. "Come visit! We dance! Eat! Fight! Fun!"

Ayla held the Rooster Stone out and a blue portal appeared. She gave Ramza the stone back and leaped into it. It sealed up behind her.

"Hmmph," Amarant mumbled as he sauntered up and snatched the stone from Ramza. "Can't say it's been good... But I can't say it's been bad, either," he said. "You guys're pretty cool."

"See you around, Amarant," Ramza said. The two men shook hands and then Amarant summoned a portal to his own world and disappeared.

"It's been really great, Ramza, but I'm really looking forward to going home," Celes said as she walked up and took the stone.

"I bet your friends are waiting for you right where you left them," Ramza replied. "Say hi to that Locke fellow for me."

"You bet!" Celes replied. "...Hey, where did Gau go? Gau! Come on!"

Gau was talking to Ovelia. "I'm glad to have met you, Gau," Ovelia said as she patted the wild boy on the head.

"Gauooo Auooo!" Gau replied. Just then, he reached into Ovelia's hair and pulled out one last tick.

Ovelia giggled. "I'll have to learn your grooming habits," she said as she hugged the lad.

"Auoooo! Thank you for great trip! Gauuooooo!!!" Gau howled as he bounded up beside Celes. Celes created another portal and Gau and she vanished.

"Hmmph!" Seifer snorted as he walked up and snatched the stone from Ramza's waiting hand. "I don't buy into that mushy stuff," he said.

"OK, Seifer," Ramza said. "Goodbye."

Seifer looked at Ramza for a moment and then rolled his eyes. "Oh, what the hell," he grumbled. He grabbed Ramza and gave him a big hug. "You guys are the nicest people I've ever met!" he laughed. "Come visit sometime, huh?! If anything, it would probably make for a better plot than what I have to put up with!"

"Yeah, we'll miss you too, Seifer," Ramza said. Seifer grinned, created a portal and disappeared.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go again," Cloud said as Tifa and he approached Ramza.

"You've been on all of our adventures, Cloud," Ramza said. "You're almost family to me."

"Oh, go on," Cloud chuckled embarassedly.

"Anyway, I'd like you to have this," Ramza said as he gave Cloud the old, cracked Rooster Stone that Gideon had brought from the future. "I mean, you're from the future anyway, right? You might as well take it."

"Well, OK..." Cloud said.

"Actually, come to think of it," Ramza said as he fished out all of the Zodiac Stones from the future and dropped them in a sack. "Take all of them. Put them in a museum or something. Just never tell anyone about their secrets, or we'll have another crisis on our hands, OK?"

"You can count on us, Ramza," Tifa said as she accepted the sack. "It was great to meet you. You're just as cool as Cloud said that you were!"

"Heh heh heh..." Ramza chuckled as he blushed. "Don't mention it!"

"Farewell, guys!" Cloud said as he created another time portal and Tifa and he stepped through it.

"Whew..." Olan said. "Well, what do we do now?..."

"I'd say that we could go home, but we've no place to go..." Meliadoul said.

"Oh, yeah?" Davis asked. "How 'bout your airship? You guys can go anywhere you want!... And I'll fly ya there, free of charge!"

"Oh, yes!" Rafa exclaimed. "I had completely forgotten!"

"What do you want to do, Ramza?" Orlandu asked.

"Well," Ramza said as he scratched his chin. "Remember what we all set out to do a long time ago? I'd like to actually do that."

"You mean that we should go and make a new start in Steronn?" Balmafula asked.

"If that's all right with all of you," Ramza said.

"I'm cool with it," Malak chuckled. "Heck, I'd enjoy some country livin'."

"We'll be the Swiss Family Beoulve!" Alicia laughed.

"It'll be great!" Lavian chimed in.

"All right," Ramza said. "But let's all take care of any business we have before we go."

"Hee hee hee... That would be where I come in..." Lede giggled as she stood beside Ramza and blinked cutely.

"Heh?" Ramza asked.

* * *

"Ramza and Alma were able to claim their family inheritance and donated it all to charity. Igros Castle became Igros University, the first major post-secondary school in Ivalice. Captain Flite offered Ovelia her place on the throne, but she declined, saying that Flite was a better ruler than any kings or queens that she had known. All of us who had living relatives went and bade them farewell, and then Davis flew us all to Steronn to begin a new start of it.

"We arrived in Steronn and built a city between the seashore and the foot of Mount Ghaleon. We named the city Garnomm at Meliadoul's request... Actually, she won the city-naming raffle, but who cares?

"It's been ten years since our adventures came to an end, and we're all doing fine...

Thanks to Orlandu's Priestly skills, Ramza and Rafa married and have two children; Cinna and Sora Beoulve. Those little tykes get into everything, but they're very kind... just like their parents.

"Beowulf and Reis are also married, and they live out their lives peacefully on the far side of town. They're the most active couple that I know, if you catch my drift.

"Agrias and Mustadio live together. Agrias keeps pressuring Mustadio to propose to her, but Mustadio wants to finish a few of his inventions before he pops the question. She hassles him a lot, but it's obvious that they're deeply in love. Worker No.8 hangs around their house a lot and helps Mustadio with his inventions. Mustadio reprogrammed him to think for himself, so he's a lot more helpful now. He's even got a sense of humor; he got Agrias with a whoopee cushion the other day.

"Malak has taken up woodworking. He carved Ramza and Rafa a magnificent table as a wedding present, and he currently makes decorations and lawn ornaments for his friends. I hear that he's gotten a few offers from the mainland. His crafts could turn into our chief industry.

"Rad, Alicia and Lavian are Malak's assistants in the woodshop. They've gotten older and wiser, but they're still as rambunctious as ever. Alicia and Lavian both have crushes on Rad, though... I'd say that it would be a tough fight, but with no church here to condemn multiple romances, I have a feeling that those three will sort things out just fine.

"Orlandu is retired and happy. He spends most of his days out on his porch's rocking chair, telling everyone stories of the Lion War and other adventures. He's Cinna and Sora's favorite babysitter.

"Meliadoul, Alma and Ovelia all room together in the same house. They spend most of their time cleaning everyone else's houses (not for free, of course) and knitting blankets and clothes for the children. Ovelia says that she's never been happier. Alma was a little lonely at first, but Malak and she have been seeing a lot of each other lately... Who knows? Meliadoul has offered to teach the kids how to use swords when they're a little older. She's happy and headstrong and steadfast as ever, but every so often someone catches her gently plucking at Cinna's lute.

"Sometimes Cloud and Tifa use their Rooster Stone and come in to visit. If you hadn't already guessed, they got married, too... What a happy couple. And yet, Cloud STILL hasn't smoothed out his hair. I guess some things never change.

"And Balmafula and myself have been hard at work writing these reports so all the world can learn the truth about the Lion War and its aftermath... Balmafula's a great assistant. In fact, I think that I'll follow my friends and propose to her when the job is done.

"Ramza Beoulve has settled down for some well-deserved rest, but who knows when the next adventure will appear? The world is full of possibilities... But for now, the peace is long, good and well-deserved.

"And now, I have said my piece. May all who read these works take note of Ramza and his friends' escapades. Heroes such as he don't come around very often; everybody could learn from his examples. But for now... to peace and prosperity!"

August 23, 869 AD

Olan Durai

* * *

"Ah, it was good to be on the winning side, wasn't it, Lede?" Celia asked as she sat back in her recliner and sipped her wine. "I've got to hand it to you, I thought your little infatuation was pretty dumb, but I was wrong."

"You bet," Lede giggled as she ate another cracker. "This is great! Oh, Rammy-Wammy! Would you be a darling and get us some more wine?"

"All right, Lede honey," Ramza said as he looked out at the girls from the kitchen.

"Boy, that clone does absolutely everything," Celia chuckled.

"I knew he had some hidden feelings for me," Lede chuckled. "And this proves it! Besides, I gave the stones back to the real Ramza... Rammy-Wammy! After you bring the wine up, you can suck my toes again!"

"You bet, sweetie," 'Ramza' said as he walked out to the side of the swimming pool and kissed Lede on the cheek before handing her the wine bottle.

"Heh heh heh..." Celia chuckled as she sat back in her chair and rubbed some more suntan lotion onto her arms; the beach house was great, but she wasn't looking to get a tan. "You know, Lede, we should fight for the good guys more often!"

**THE END**


	30. Chrono Stone Brave Story

**FINAL FANTASY TACTICS.75  
CHRONO ZODIAC BRAVE STORY  
Cast of Characters  
&character created by ker-plop  
character created by teepeelio**

**Ramza Beoulve (Age: 22)**  
One of two living children of Balbanes Beoulve, a renowned leader in the 50 Year War. After being branded a heretic by the Glabados Church and defeating Ajora, Ramza has decided to search for adventure elsewhere, and this ambition lead him to Zeratul and then Steronn. He fights for truth and justice for others. Rafa's sweetheart.

**King Delita Hyral (Age: 22)  
**Friend of you. Once a stable boy for the Beoulve family, Delita is now king of Ivalice through marriage to Queen Ovelia. Mysteriously, Ovelia died a short time after he gained the throne. Now using Zodiac Stones that Gideon brought from the future to ravage the country.

**Alma Beoulve (Age: 21)  
**Your younger sister. Alma appears to be the reincarnation of St. Ajora, the evil leader of the Lucavi and the Mechannites. She was able to expel Ajora from her body and now travels everywhere with you.

**Queen Ovelia Atkashka (Age: 21)  
**Raised by Prince Larg and brought up in a monastery, Ovelia led a very sheltered life until she was thrown into the Lion War along with you and Delita. She developed romantic feelings for Delita and was married to him. Mysteriously died a few months after. Details surrounding her death are shady to say the least.

**Captain Agrias Oaks (Age: 26)  
**Queen Ovelia's loyal bodyguard. After being separated from the queen, Agrias joined you in the quest to defeat the Lucavi. Was promoted to the rank of Captain by Professor Daravon of the Gariland Military Academy after Ajora was defeated. Mustadio's sweetheart.

**Mustadio Buanza (Age: 23)  
**A skilled engineer who can get into any kind of machine. He's been following you ever since you saved his father's life. The first engineer to use a gun in battle. Agrias's sweetheart.

**Meliadoul Tingel (Age: 24)  
**An ex-Temple Knight of the Church of Glabados. Meliadoul quit the knights after finding that they were controlled by Lucavi. She has lost her father, brother and Cinna Garnomm to Ajora and is travelling with you to wipe out the rest of his followers.

**Rafa Golthana (Age: 19)  
**An exotic wizard from the area around Riovanes Castle. After you saved her brother and her from Prince Barinten and Marquis Elmdor, she decided to come with you. Sister to Malak and your sweetheart.

**Malak Golthana (Age: 22)  
**An exotic wizard from the area around Riovanes Castle. Malak decided to join your party after Rafa and you used the Zodiac Stones to bring him back to life. Brother to Rafa.

**Rad Gate (Age: 18)  
**Ex-Apprentice of Dark Knight Gafgarion. After Gafgarion betrayed Ovelia and you, Rad decided to stay and learn from you instead.

**Alicia Strago (Age: 21)  
**A Knight serving under Captain Agrias. Best friend of Lavian.

**Lavian Nall (Age: 21)  
**A Knight serving under Captain Agrias. Best friend of Alicia.

**Cidolfus Orlandu (Age: 62)  
**Also known as "Thunder God Cid" because of his amazing battle skills. Was to be assassinated by Prince Goltana, but you helped him escape. Uncle to Ovelia and stepfather to Olan.

**Cloud Strife (Age: 21)  
**A mysterious time traveler that Mustadio and you found. Battles to find a way back to his own time, but is loyal to you and your cause.

**Reis Mular (Age: 29)  
**Sweetheart of knight Beowulf. Was cursed to be a dragon until Beowulf and you found the 'Cancer' stone and broke the curse.

**Beowulf Kadmas (Age: 36)  
**Ex-Temple Knight. Used to work for the church until a bishop grew jealous of his relationship with Reis and turned her into a dragon. Now he fights alongside you as thanks for saving his lover.

**Worker No.8 (Age: ??)  
**A machine from Ajora's time that Mustadio and you reactivated. Was a mindless drone until Mustadio installed basic intelligence into him. Regards you as his 'Master' and follows you everywhere.

**&Flo Garnomm (Age: 50)  
**Mother to Cinna. Owned a restaurant until her arthritis got so bad she had to close it down. Now retired and living in Berkana with her husband Everett.

**&Everett Garnomm (Age: 54)  
**Father to Cinna. Was a lumberjack in forests outside of Berkana until he broke his back in an accident and couldn't work any more. Now retired and living in Berkana with his wife Flo.

**Olan Durai (Age: 30)  
**An astrologist who worked under Orlandu until the Lion War broke out. Was thrown in the dungeon by Delita as "a man knowing the truth," but was able to escape. Wrote the Durai Report, which the church confiscated. Claimed to have been burnt at the stake by the church, but actually found his way to Zeratul along with Balmafula. Now following Ramza and his stepfather Orlandu as they fight against Ivalice's tyrannical new king. Cousin to Ovelia.

**Balmafula Lanando (Age: 23)  
**A magician from the Glabados Church, though her faith is quite low. She was falling for Delita until he nearly killed her and tossed her in the dungeon along with Olan. Freed during the Zeratul adventure, she joins you in your battle against Delita and Gideon.

**Everhart (Age: ??)  
**A mysterious lancer from the future. He seeks to gather the Chrono Zodiac Stones to restore the powers that Ajora stole from him in an ancient battle. Very stoic and mysterious.

**Celia (Age: ??)  
**A devastatingly beautiful assassin on Everhart's payroll. Lede and she work together as assassins for hire, but she is obviously the brains of the operation.

**Lede (Age: ??)  
**A devastatingly beautiful assassin on Everhart's payroll. Celia and she work together as assassins for hire, but Lede's attentions have been elsewhere lately... namely on you.

**&Captain Roderick Flite (Age: 26)  
**The substitute leader of Ivalice and a classmate of Agrias. Graduated from Gariland Academy and led the Nanten Knights during the Lion War. After Delita took over, he was promoted to the leader of the armies. He was fiercely loyal to the Nanten cause, but after Ovelia's death he found himself questioning Delita's authority. When Delita was defeated in Zeratul, Flite assumed command of Ivalice.

**&President Reginald Maclus (Age: 53)  
**President of Zeratul. Was a congressman for eight years before elected president. He wishes to keep the country safe while getting enough approval to win re-election to the presidency.

**Cardinal Cyril Gideon (Age: 57)  
**A cardinal in the Glabados Church. One of the few remaining church officials, he dismissed Alazlam's research on the Lion War until Alazlam had enough proof to totally doom the church. Being a zealot, Gideon hunted down the ancient Chinese Zodiac Stones and used the Rooster Stone to travel back in time to change history by defeating you.

**Law (Age: 23)  
**Dark Holy Swordsman and holder of the evil sword Dark Rival. An infamous heretic, Law joined up with Gideon when he got wind of the cardinal's plans. A competitive and violent man, he wants to find the man who holds the only sword that can compete with Dark Rival. He at first believes the wielder to be Orlandu, but learns that Ramza holds Rival after a confrontation. Uses people for his own means when he can.

**Silas Thorne (Age: 21)  
**A powerful young ninja in Law's employ. He's faster and more skilled than any other ninja, and his personality is as cold as ice. Still, he cares deeply for Adela and detests Law's treatment of her.

**Adela Rose (Age: 19)  
**A young Samurai-in-training. Law found Adela in an orphanage and took her under his wing. Her personality shifts between cold and stoic to warm and tender depending on who she's with. Though he is in reality just using her to do his dirty work, she believes that Law truly loves her.

**&Cinna Garnomm(Deceased)  
**Zeratul's most prominent bard. Traveled with you on your adventure to retrieve the Chinese Zodiac Stones, but was murdered by Delita. Wrote many songs of bravery and valor, including "The Ballad Of Ramza Beoulve," a eulogy saluting you.

**Teta Hyral (Deceased)  
**Delita's sister. Killed by Algus at Fort Zeakden over 5 years ago and possibly is the reason Delita became the tyrant he is during the Zeratul affair.

**Ajora (Deceased)  
**An ancient being and the founder of the Glabados Church. Controls the Lucavi and the Mechannites in attempts to conquer the world. Has been foiled by you twice, and is anxious to get revenge. Possesses Delita in a last desperate attempt to destroy the world.

**Izlude Tingel (Deceased)  
**Meliadoul's brother. Was a Temple Knight until he was slain by Hashmalum at Riovanes Castle. Gave Alma the Pices Stone.

**Zalbag Beoulve (Deceased)  
**Your older brother. Was a respected Hokuten knight in the Lion Wars until he was killed by Adramelk. Came back to life as an undead puppet of Hashmalum but was put to rest by you.

**Balbanes Beoulve (Deceased)  
**Your father. Was poisoned by Dycedarg before the 50-Year War ended. Some people claim you inherited his soul and heroic spirit.

**Dycedarg Beoulve (Deceased)  
**Your eldest brother. Housed the Lucavi Adramelk until you destroyed him.

**Vormav Tingel (Deceased)  
**Leader of the Glabados Church Temple Knights. Housed the Lucavi Hashmalum until you defeated him. Father to Meliadoul and Izlude.

**Algus Sadalfam (Deceased)  
**A rookie Limberry Aegis Knight. Algus was trying to bring his family honor and greatness by becoming a knight, but failed. Killed Delita's sister Teta, and then was killed by you at Fort Zeakden. Was revived and killed again during the Chinese Zodiac adventure.

**CHRONO ZODIAC STONE GLOSSARY**

**BLAZE-** Chrono Stone of Fire. Houses the Cativo Magma.

**EARTH- **Chrono Stone of Earth. Houses the Cativo Gaia.

**SHOCK-** Chrono Stone of Electricity. Houses the Cativo Volt.

**FROST- **Chrono Stone of Ice. Houses the Cativo Cryo.

**ALLOY- **Chrono Stone of Steel. Houses the Cativo Drill.

**JUNGLE- **Chrono Stone of Foliage. Houses the Cativo Ivy.

**SAND- **Chrono Stone of the Desert. Houses the Cativo Quicksand.

**LIGHT- **Chrono Stone of Holy. Houses the Cativo Glisten.

**WATER- **Chrono Stone of Water. Houses the Cativo Neptune.

**METAL- **Chrono Stone of Metal. Houses the Cativo Luster.

**CURSED- **Chrono Stone of Darkness. Houses the Cativo Hex.

**LOVE- **Chrono Stone of Love. Houses the Cativo Heart.


	31. The Ballad Of Ramza Beoulve

**THE BALLAD OF RAMZA BEOULVE**

**By Cinna Garnomm  
(With some help from ker-plop and Ghaleon Bonne)  
**(To the tune of ABC's "Sonic the Hedgehog" cartoon show theme song)

**By Ghaleon  
**Nice sword, sweet guy.  
It's Ramza Beoulve!  
Too strong for the Lucavi.  
He's Ramza Beoulve!

(Chorus)  
_Ramza! _  
_He battles for truth!  
Ramza!  
He's got no attitude!  
Ramza!  
He's the strongest guy alive!_

Don't doubt what he can do.  
It's Ramza Beoulve!  
Or he'll, he'll beat you too.  
He's Ramza Beoulve!  
(Repeat chorus)  
(Repeat 'strongest guy alive' thrice.)

**By ker-plop  
**Shunned in Ivalice.  
It's Ramza Beoulve!  
Wanted as a Heretic.  
He's Ramza Beoulve!  
(Chorus)

Tired of fightin' fools.  
It's Ramza Beoulve!  
Sailed off for Zeratul.  
He's Ramza Beoulve!  
(Repeat chorus)  
(Repeat 'strongest guy alive' thrice.)

Watch out, bad guys.  
It's Ramza Beoulve!  
He'll crush all the Mechannites.  
He's Ramza Beoulve!  
(Chorus)

He's got his friends to aid 'im.  
It's Ramza Beoulve!  
Bad guys also do hate 'em.  
He's Ramza Beoulve!  
(Repeat Chorus)  
(Repeat 'strongest guy alive' thrice)

Rafa, Malak.  
It's Ramza Beoulve!  
Agrias, and Mustadio.  
He's Ramza Beoulve!  
(Chorus)

Alma, and Meliadoul.  
It's Ramza Beoulve!  
Orlandu, and Cloud too.  
He's Ramza Beoulve!  
(Repeat Chorus)  
(Repeat 'strongest guy alive' thrice)

Beware, Hyral.  
It's Ramza Beoulve!  
He'll stop all of your lies, pal.  
He's Ramza Beoulve!  
(Chorus)

He will soon find all the Stones.  
It's Ramza Beoulve!  
Then he'll save Queen Ovelia.  
He's Ramza Beoulve!  
(Repeat Chorus)  
(Repeat 'strongest guy alive' thrice)

Have fear, Draco.  
It's Ramza Beoulve!  
He's come to claim your Stone.  
He's Ramza Beoulve!  
(Chorus)

Then he'll have all the Stones.  
It's Ramza Beoulve!  
Then he'll defeat Ajora.  
He's Ramza Beoulve!  
_Ramza! _  
_He battles for truth  
Ramza!  
He's got no attitude!  
Ramza!  
He's the strongest guy alive!  
He's the strongest guy alive!  
HE'S THE STRONGEST GUY ALIIIIIIIVE!!!_


End file.
